


[露普/獨普][架空][含肉] 戰慄的絕對性

by semi_umbra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 128,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1533054Lofter: http://semi-umbra.lofter.com





	1. Chapter 1

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.01**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


Unquiet thoughts your civil slaughter stint,   
動亂的思潮啊，你所謂的謙卑將克制都扼殺掉   
  
and wrap your wrongs within a pensive heart:   
你用哀思之心包裹起錯失   
  
and you my tongue that makes my mouth a mint,讓我的口舌嚐盡薄荷般的甜頭   
  
and stamps my thoughts to coin them words by art,鎮壓著我的思維，好讓其在藝術般的筆墨中重生   
  
Be still: for if you ever do the like,   
靜心細想，你可曾犯此過錯   
  
I'll cut the string, that makes the hammer strike.   
我會切斷讓鐵錘撞擊的弦線，讓你能安靜思考   
  
But what can slay my thoughts they may not start,我該如何抹殺那癱瘓的思想，   
  


or put my tongue in durance for to die?   
或者有什麼可以將我的口舌囚禁至死？   
  


When as these eyes, the keys of mouth and heart,當作為這雙眼──口與心之間的鑰匙，   
  


Open the lock where all my love doth lie;   
作為解開一切愛念迦鎖的存在   
  
I'll seal them up within their lids for ever:   
我會將那些愛都永遠封印，讓其自我埋葬   
  
So thoughts and words, and looks shall die together然後思想也好、文字也好以及你的姿容都能得以共死   
  
How shall I then gaze on my mistress' eyes?   
我將如何直視她那支配我的眼神?   
  


My thoughts must have some vent: else heart will break.只能在缺損的思維和心碎之間任擇其一   
  


My tongue would rust as in my mouth it lies,   
我的舌頭將在嘴裡長出鐵鏽   
  
If eyes and thoughts were free, and that not speak.若眼神與思想已得解放，而默然無語   
  
Speak then, and tell the passions of desire;   
請放聲吶喊，訴說出你激烈的慾望   
  
Which turns mine eyes to floods, my thoughts to fire.來令我淚如泉湧,來令我心念重燃   
  
－－ John Dowland (1597)   
  
  
  


步伐的虛浮宛如腳下無物，水窪被凌亂的腳步踐踏著，發出慘淡的低嗚。冰冷的濁水濺上磨損的皮靴，將其上的血跡沖刷，並融和在灰濁的污水中。那個男子在寒風中使力狂奔，乾燥的空氣隨著粗重的喘息而在喉頭和氣管中肆虐，撲面的狂風在無情掌摑，並貪婪地抽走雙唇和舌上的水份。   
  
奔跑著的高大青年在大幅度地揮動手臂，一路上已掃落不少雜物。喉嚨傳來針刺般的癢痛，令他邊跑邊咳，好不容易才跑到看來是住家的地方，並以肩膀粗暴地撞開大門，帶跌帶撞的撲進屋內。   
  
接下來他已經不肯定自己是用跑的還是爬的，當稍為清醒時，他發現自己已伏在浴室的面盆上。

 

下顎似乎已貼在雲石表面一段時間，半邊臉都麻掉了。他慢慢抬起被金髮男半掩的臉，長處於寒風下的白晢臉龐正微微泛紅，在高而挺的鼻樑至左邊臉頰的位置，還黏著一大片血跡。

 

他用力撐起抖顫不斷的雙腳，站直身子，然後他又發現全身的衣物都沾滿鮮血，血濃得足以滲到肌膚上，這種冷卻了的濕黏感令他難以忍受。   
  
他一手扯下頸上染血的白圍巾，再狼狽的將衣服一件一件的脫下，當裡頭的襯衣脫到一半時，才看見原來連指尖也早已沾滿鮮血，那開始變得啞楬的顏色亦早已蝕進指甲內。就像意識到某種慘痛的現實似地，開合不斷的唇間吐出破碎的嗚咽，半裸的後背撞向冰冷的瓷磚，壯碩的身子此刻看來無比脆弱，並無力地滑下。   
  
陰暗的走廊中只剩下浴室門縫透出的燈光，還有嚎哭的聲音。   
  
纖細的金髮少女順著光源慢慢朝浴室走近，只穿著黑色絲襪的雙腳並沒有發出半點足音，她只是輕輕將門推開半分，冷眼垂眼注視地上那名半裸的青年。   
  
「哥哥幹了嗎？」   
  


青年沒有抬頭，只是抱著頭哭泣不止。   
  
「我知道了。」少女放輕語氣在對方身旁跪下，以手背拭抹他臉龐的血跡。   
  
但此舉卻令青年大感抗拒，猛地彈開。

 

「不要！妳走開！」   
「哥哥要讓那個男人的血一直貼在肌膚上嗎？」

 

少女柔軟的雙手慢慢伸到青年後頸，雙臂交叉抱緊，臉貼在兄長抖動的頸前輕輕呼氣：「洗掉吧，沒關係的……哥哥已不再需要那些虛假的體溫了。因為哥哥是我們斯/拉/夫家族的皇者，決不會讓整個民族蒙羞的王者。相信大家一定會再回到這個家的……然後這個家會再次溫暖起來。」   
  
  


事實上，這顆矛盾的心卻渴望以他的鮮血沐浴全身，讓那獨有的體溫變成另一層肌膚，同時又想感受著他那活生生的暖熱吐息。

 

說到底，對於背負整個國家的王者而言，這還是太天真而且貪婪嗎？儘管有多強大、多兇暴、有多不擇手段，終究還是沒法如願。   
  
  
\---   
  
  
身形魁梧的金髮青年梳著整齊得有點嚴肅的背頭，鐵頭的皮靴在地毯上踏出沈沈的足音。他沿著陰暗的走廊來到某個房間門前，從他拘謹的表現看來，這似乎不是他的房間，但最後他也沒有敲門就直接進去了。   
  
這個房間似乎和他正經整潔的形象格格不入。   
  
堆滿三個書櫃的日記，側躺在大床中央的胖小鳥娃娃，輕微凹陷的枕頭。不算太過凌亂，但顯然仍留著某人曾經待過的痕跡。

 

他拿起小鳥布偶讓它端正的坐在枕頭上，然後小心翼翼地拉開床邊的抽屜，才拉出了數公分就被裡頭的東西卡住。青年按著櫃頂再用力扯了幾下，終於能把抽屜拉出來……原本用來放信件、小物的地方，因為多塞了一隻小熊布偶而頂著了。   
  
「哥哥又將這些怪東西到處亂放了嗎？」   
  
青年嘆著氣，抓出那隻小熊讓它坐在小鳥旁邊，然後又開始翻著亂七八糟的抽屜。   
  
裡頭還放著兩本日記，一把剪刀，一些貌似已用光的乾電池，還有不知從哪裡弄回來的鎖匙扣、手錶、用光了的原子筆和一堆信件……

 

這地方除了房間主人外，就只有他被允許進入，而進入的理由多是收拾而已。不，青年不其然皺了下眉頭，他突然想到……除了他之外應該還有另一個人進入過這房間。   
  
青年將抽屜內的雜物都掃開，從底部掏出一張皺巴巴的照片。   
  
照片上有被膠紙拼合過的痕跡，應該說是被剪開兩邊的照片被重新黏合過來的樣子。在膠紙黏合點兩旁的，分明是一名銀髮青年，和另一個比他高大得多的金髮青年。

 

銀髮的那人表情有點不爽，但從輪廓上不難看出他和這名背頭青年有著血緣關係。

 

而在照片中搭著銀髮青年肩膀的男子……雖然是第一次看見的面貌，他也能夠肯定……就是那個人。   
  
「他就是伊萬.布拉金斯基……」   
  
他記得在自己年少時也曾經在家裡見過伊萬。每次都沒法清楚看見他的臉，只知道他長著一頭淡金的短髮，不論任何季節都會戴著圍巾，骨架很大而身形仔很高……

 

大概比現在的自己還要高，聲音聽起來有點孩子氣。感覺是一個蠻單純的傢伙，哥哥也常在背後說他是白痴。   
  
然而，真相並沒有這麼當時所見那般輕鬆和有趣。   
  
青年把照片平放在桌面，再從口袋拿出被白手帕包裹著的東西。那是一個染血的黑色鐵十字勛章，他將那勛章放在照片旁。

 

在鵝黃的燈光底下，血色更形枯竭，就像一層鐵鏽。他對著那鏽色的痕跡盯視良久，直到窗簾被強風猛力拉扯，發出一聲壓迫的沈響緊貼在窗框上。   
  
回過神來時，他又想起小時候每逢遇到這種天氣，都會特別擔心遲遲未歸的兄長。   
  
哥哥常常好幾天也不回來，直到自己長大成人，他又開始過於安份的待在家裡。即使身份仍是日/耳/曼一族的主人，卻變得懶懶散散。儘管如此，他也認為這樣子的哥哥比較易觸摸。只是，在三個星期前哥哥又從這個家消失了……   
  
在多番調查之下，在早上才有第一次的收獲。   
  
  
『路德維希大人，這是巡邏兵在我族領土邊界附近發現的。』部下雙手遞上盤子，上頭有一疊照片，還有一個染血的黑色十字架。

 

而那些照片，則是一條濺滿鮮血的後巷……如果那些血都是來自同一人的話，看來已到了致命的程度。   
  
路德把十字架握在手心，一臉平靜的問道。

 

『有目擊者嗎？』   
  
『抱歉，大人。從附近居民的證供看來，沒有人發現到有異樣……加上昨天風勢很強，街上不時有雜物被吹倒，實在很難發現動靜。』部下頓了一頓，又沈沈的垂下頭去：『屬下也深感震驚，沒想到會在這種地方發現我們一族之主的信物，而基爾伯特殿下卻不知所終。』   
  
『但那真的是殿下的血嗎？那地方……只有幾條街之隔，就是斯拉夫的領地了……殿下怎會一個人去那種地方呢？』   
  
『這個問題……』   
  
路德知道部下是怎麼想的，其實打從哥哥失蹤的第一天他就知道事情鐵定和伊萬有關。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

戰慄的絕對性   
Ch.02

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

一直都以為衝過這條界線就能達到真正的無懼了，但如今就像從生走到死的一樣……如死亡般深沈黑暗，卻沒有沈睡般的安寧。

「一切都仍是我的錯嗎？現在只感到……比之前更可怕的寒意，已經…誰也不在這裡。」

好幾層的薄紗窗簾將日光過濾，半透進來的光線從紗簾染上黃昏似的色彩，這種介乎昏暗至明亮之間的光度，讓人沒由來的感無力。已換過一身乾淨衣服的伊萬仍跪在房間的地上，打從回來後就一直這樣子呆著，什麼也沒說，什麼也沒做，也沒有幾秒入眠。他頸上仍圍著染血的圍巾，那微微抖動的雙唇一直貼著上面那啞竭的血跡。

血腥味已漸漸消褪，那個人的味道已不復存在。唯有深不見底的意識在掠奪雙眸的神彩，他選擇讓虛幻的意識取代真實視覺，盼望能在幻覺中再次瞧見他的身影。

「誰也……不在。」  
「我一直在這裡，哥哥你看不見嗎？」

細瘦的雙臂從背部慢慢撫上，垂落的金色長髮掃上伊萬的臉側，她強烈注視的目光就像無數無形的觸手，牢牢綑綁著四肢，令他沒法動彈半分。

「娜塔利亞……求求妳，可以出去嗎？」

作為兄長的大個子青年，聲音遠比外形纖細的妹妹軟弱。

「我知道，哥哥並不想見到我。這次我是來傳話的……日耳曼那邊發信過來了。」娜塔利亞讓下顎枕在兄長的肩膀上，繞到他面前的雙手慢慢攤開對拆的信紙：「是那個男人的弟弟，說是邊界那邊出現事故，想與哥哥對談了解。」

「拒絕掉，都拒絕掉！」

「事到如今還在怕什麼？我所仰慕的哥哥，我們唯一絕對的王者……想起當時的殺意吧。」少女進一步伸前脖子，與哥哥臉貼著臉，著托著他另一邊的顎骨將他的臉微微朝自己扳過來。不容逃避的目光似乎讓伊萬都要崩潰了，而漂亮的小紅唇繼續吐出強硬而殘酷的語句：「告訴我……哥哥。那男人的屍體在哪？讓我掛在他們邊境的高塔上……看看那個礙手礙腳的肌肉男會露出怎樣的表情。」

這不管是兇狠的眼神還是冷酷的話語，都為伊萬帶來無限恐懼。本來滿心抗拒的他似乎被少女的發言刺激到，又突發難轉身抓住她的雙腕：「住手！住手…娜塔利亞！不要這麼做……」

眼見哥哥一副快要哭出來的表情，同時又將自己雙手握得發疼，少女的表情看來更兇了。過於陰暗的色調將她眼裡隱晦的悲傷都淹沒掉，只留下令人畏懼的強勢和冷酷。

「到底是什麼讓哥哥你恐懼成這樣？我還記得當時……那男人連我都想殺掉時，哥哥挺身保護我的樣子……哥哥擋在我身前的背影，直到現在我還記得很清楚。」

這就是娜塔利亞想要的自己嗎？那就像是另一個截然不同的自己，是個刻意扮演出來的……另一個不同的「伊萬」。

然而不管是哪一自己，到最後都墮落到冰冷的黑暗底層。包括那個曾經與那人並肩而走的「露西亞」……

 

\--

 

基爾伯特的日記從沒出現過「伊萬．布拉金斯基」這名字。

不知從何時開始，就出現了「露西亞」、「水管」這些字眼……從字裡行間，似乎完全感受不到二人是兩族之間對立的宿敵。在路德的童年，斯.拉.夫和日.耳.曼兩族的勢力還沒有坐大今天這個地步，當時還有其他不同的族人與哥哥為敵。

哥哥很享受戰鬥的過程，經常親身上陣。追朔回「露西亞」首次從日記本出現的時期，當時日.耳.曼在勢力上算是最佔上風的一族。雖然伊萬和基爾伯特都是無人不知的名字，但當時大家都只認得基爾的長相。

作為王者的他毫不避諱地做出很多紮眼的事，有他在的地方都會非常吵耳。神氣的表情，狂妄的用詞，無比自信的紅眸……一時間成為日.耳.曼的標誌。

『竟敢隻身闖到我們的陣地，未免太看不起人吧？』

『哦，本大爺就覺得這地方不錯，尤其這座高塔也非常帥氣！』銀髮青年環視四周的黑衣人，從可見的範圍大概有近百人，但他似乎完全不當是一回事：『一點也不適合這種只有幾百人的民族啊！說起來，你們叫什麼族來著？』

『基爾伯特．拜爾修米特！就算你有多強也不可能用一雙手就把我們幾百人都幹掉！』

『對付本大爺一人就動員全族了嗎？真夠賞面啊！』基爾心情大好，還在人群中央大笑起來。

被氣得快要爆炸的幾百人一湧而上，那個銀色的腦袋立即被黑色的人潮淹沒。接下來就是連綿不斷的槍聲和叫喊聲，大概持續了五分鐘，那團黑色的人群開始稀疏起來，因為倒下的人增加了。

這時，基爾身後傳來一陣嘶啞的狂吼，一條粗壯的手臂從後架住基爾的頸。

『唔！是哪個混蛋…！』

基爾一時失去平衝被扯向後，仰起頭發現對方的另一手握著小刀，正要刺向自己。就在半秒之間，他又聽見一下槍聲，還有一陣在臉側爆發的熱氣和腥味。

身後的男人隨即倒地，基爾無意識的舔舔沾在唇上的液體，如鐵鏽的味道，是血。

左邊臉都濺上一大片鮮血的他抬頭，長年戰鬥的他一下子就找出這一槍的來源。並不在亂鬥的範圍內……銳利的紅眸將目光鎖定在旁邊那座廢置大樓的露台前，那裡站著一個披著髒麻布的男子，從遠處看來他的身形似乎一點也不單薄，但一躍而下的動作卻是如此利落。

他往基爾的方向跑去，並沒再用到右手的長槍，只以水管把擋路的黑衣人一一毆飛。

『為什麼是水管？而且還連著水龍頭……』基爾望著對方的「兇器」，表現得有點錯愕。

但在場的人似乎不想讓他思考下去：『與其在意水管，不如先擔心你的安全吧！』

『本大爺一點也不擔心啦！』面對敵人的「忠告」，基爾以槍管毆打對方頭部來回敬。

那個奇怪的介入者沒再用一發子彈，基於莫名的自尊心作祟，基爾也改用近身毆鬥的方法……雖然有點費時但結果分別不大，這小小的陣地還是被基爾攻陷了。

聽著手下敗將慘叫逃走的聲音，基爾才回頭把目光投向這高大的金髮男子，對方年紀看來應也不大。他長著一雙深邃漂亮的紫眸，眼神看來意外地純真，但手上的水管卻沾滿血。

即使在戰鬥中，基爾都能留意到這男人的攻擊手法，那可是異常地兇狠，都往致命的要害重撃……

當然，基爾本來也是毫不留情的人。

『哦？你好嗎？看來你就是基爾伯特．拜爾修米特吧？』水管青年以一副平常的樣子，就像向朋友問好一樣但語氣卻帶著肯定。

因為，即使基爾伯特的半邊臉都被鮮血掩蓋，那銀髮和紅眸還是非常明顯。


	3. Chapter 3

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.03**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  
  


『看來你就是基爾伯特．拜爾修米特吧？』   
  
這句話已聽過無數次，沈悶得連基爾也不打算回答畢竟值得他特地回應的傢伙真是少之又少。他打量著青年的臉，和不同民族的人交過手的他，大概都能從外表猜到對方的出身。   
  
在沈默半晌後，他似乎從青年分明的輪廓上看出了什麼而略帶不悅地反問。   
  
『你這傢伙……是斯.拉.夫人？』   
  
這可是基爾伯特唯一放在眼內的對手，被視為死敵的一族。   
  
聞言，青年像受驚似地退後一步：『我…我可是從那邊離家出走的！』   
  
『什麼？在你那邊被抓到叛國的，不也會死得很慘嗎？』明明剛才還很勇猛，突然又軟弱起來，如此反差的表現令基爾深感疑惑：『以你的身手應該能在軍隊中混得不錯吧？』   
  
『我討厭那個地方，再也不要回去了！』青年提高聲線，聽起來又有點像小孩鬧脾氣。   
  
『是嗎？唔…唔……那……不回去也好，反正都是那討厭鬼的損失！』面對著敵國的叛國者，以及這種小孩子撒嬌般的反應，這反而令基爾有點無言以對。同時他也似乎沒有特別的防範，在見識過對方身手後印象反而不錯：『雖然是多管閒事，但你剛才的確幫了本大爺……水管有點蠢但殺傷力卻很強，你啊……真是有意思的傢伙！』   
  
聽完一大堆不知是不是稱讚的話，青年心情馬又好轉過，露出傻傻的笑容：『謝謝…過獎了。』   
  
『喂，你叫什麼名字？』   
  
『名字嗎？唔……』青年的嘴角再上揚一點，充分掩飾了一秒間的停頓。接著，他臉上又展露出燦爛的笑容：『我是名字是「露西亞」，多多指教啊！基爾……』   
  
『哈，像女人一樣的名字！』慣性地嘲笑對方的基爾，沒留意青年對自己親暱的稱呼。   
  
對於基爾有點無禮的態度，青年只是笑而不語，繼而把目光移到頭上那座灰色的高塔。   
  
  
圓柱形的外牆由一塊塊沈灰的磚塊組成，零聲的方形小窗看來只夠塞下一個人頭。在非沿海的地方出現像燈塔般的建築，實在是非常奇特，看來上了歷史的東西。這看起來有點像現代火葬場的煙囪，予人莫名的壓迫感……   
  
『基爾為何想要這座塔？你們一族並不像會喜歡這種寒酸老舊的東西呢。』   
  
『會嗎？本大爺倒覺得這東西很酷！一直都兀立不倒見證無數戰事。終有一天，日.耳.曼一族也會像這座塔般，站在高處俯視這個世界……哼，現在礙事的只有斯.拉.夫而已。』   
  
銀髮青年扯下空掛在門把的鎖鏈，鐵門灰黑的表面看起來有點突兀，應該是新塗上的油漆。大概是因為設計失誤，門底完全貼著地面，推起來也有點吃力……正當推不開門的基爾想發牢騷時，身後卻伸來了一雙大手，一下子將門推開一大半。   
  
基爾回望，一張睜眼笑臉的就近在眼前。   
  
『我也可以一起參觀這座塔嗎？』   
『隨便你……但這東西是本大爺的。』   
  
基爾並不討厭這傢伙，儘管外人對他的批價是狡猾如孤狸，但本人卻是喜惡分明到率直的地步。現在他只是孩子氣地宣示著「主權」，如同一個怕玩具被搶的小孩。   
  
『我只是想看看而已，畢竟這座塔對我也沒有作用。』伊萬一臉無害的笑著。   
  
『我看這東西也不只是裝飾用的……』踏進門裡，二人只見直通頂端的螺旋階梯，基爾按下門邊牆上的電掣：『那些傢伙還自己駁上電源咧！』   
  
茲……牆上的光管發出尖細的聲響，然後從下而上逐步亮起來。   
  
二人的目光很自然就跟著光線往上游，螺旋的梯型通往遙遠的塔頂，只在最低點仰視已感到莫名的驚心。就像被吸引過去似地，伊萬從基爾身旁擦過，先踏上兩級樓梯。   
  
『該怎樣說呢……這感覺。』   
『帥呆了……』注視著最高點那個圓形，基爾也不自覺的踏前幾步，直至撞上了伊萬，才像催促似地推著他的後背：『喂，快些！我們爬到頂層去！』   
  
二人同被異樣的氣場所吸引，長長的階梯並沒讓他們喘一口氣，反而愈爬愈快。基爾彷彿忘了對方是新相識的人，很不客氣的推著伊萬，不時催他加快腳步。整個空間都充斥著響亮的足音和催促的回聲……咔、鏘。   
  
直到腳下踏出的聲音頓變清脆，二人才發現已經到頂了。中心點的地版是通孔的鐵網，垂下頭就可以看到塔底，這樣俯視下去又有另一番更強烈的戰慄。   
  
『哇，這是什麼鬼設計？』基爾嚥了一口，扯起誇張的笑容來掩飾自己的震驚。   
  
相反伊萬卻表達得很直接：『很可怕哦……』   
  
這感覺就像腳下懸空一樣。   
  
即使下方仍有燈光，感覺還是像一口深不見底的井。圓形的空間被人用帆布分隔開三邊，就像房間一樣，「房間」的地下都鋪上木板，站在其上感覺比剛剛安心多了。

 

更令人驚訝的是這裡還有水龍頭和洗臉盆，另一邊有用幾個睡袋疊成的被鋪，地上放著小油燈，大概是在關閉電源時作照明用吧？

  
『竟然還有自來水？這果然是監視的絕好地方！』基爾扭開水龍頭，也就順便洗去臉上的血跡了。這時伊萬也步近窗前：『真的哦！可以看到整個日.耳.曼的地區。』   
  
『中間還隔了其他族群，真期待完全打通的一天啊。』以衣袖抹著臉的基爾慢慢步近，從窄小的氣窗俯瞰自己的領土，開始自我陶醉起來：『到時候放眼都是本大爺的土地了！』   
  
伊萬回頭，不語，打量著基爾的笑臉。

 

剛才這張臉都被鮮血半掩，這才是他初次親眼目睹這副傳說中的面貌。雖然曾有謠言說那是一張討厭得令人想痛毆的臉，但伊萬卻全不認同……

 

他覺得這是一張能吸引所有人目光的面孔，令人不想移開目光。   
  
他慢慢步至另一邊的氣窗前，看見的是斯.拉.夫的土地，面無表情的他僅僅佇立著，久久未有移開目光。這一刻二人都沒有留意彼此的舉動，只是各自注視著不同的方向，想著相異的事。   
  
  
  


《總之就是很有意思的人……和超有意思的地方。》當時基爾伯特是這樣寫著的，而那個地方……就是後來佇立在兩國邊界的地標。   
  
發現染血鐵十字的地方離高塔只有一街之隔。   
  
路德沈思良久，終於將日記合起來。

 

他撥開窗簾，若有所思的望向遠處那座在色的高塔，看著那令人窒息的冰冷建築，腦內糾纏的思緒又驀地變得紊亂。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

戰慄的絕對性   
Ch.04

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

背頭青年將全身的重心都聚在鐵門上，門腳與水泥地磨出灰黑的弧形痕跡，同時亦發出刺耳的尖銳嘶叫。這高塔一直就佇立在領土之內，但在這之前路德完全沒在意這個地方,所以現在他還是首次踏足此處……

他聽說這地方本有派兵駐守，以監示敵國動靜。

這種事聽起來最合理不過。到後來，官方公佈是這座塔因結構問題而需要廢置，此後仍然被列為軍事重地，禁止一般人進入。事實上，這也是基爾把事務全交給路德前的最後指令。封鎖令由基爾伯特以個人名義發出，即使是軍方的人也無法內進。

那個晚上哥哥帶著手臂的槍傷回來……他拒絕所有令他療傷，包括作為弟弟的自己，就一直強調這種皮外傷對他而言只是小事。儘管話語中帶著多少傲氣，銀髮下的臉色卻是一片黯灰。在那件事之後的第二天，路德維希便莫名其妙的「接管」了兵權，並可以自由征用領地……除了那座高塔。

 

『連軍隊的指揮權交給我了……哥哥，這樣真的好嗎？』那一天，路德仍以他筆直嚴肅的站姿立於兄長身後：『哥哥一直以來都帶領著大家戰鬥，還說要把斯拉夫都攻到手。現在突然放手不幹，部下們都很迷惘啊……』

『那麼ＷＥＳＴ…你就告訴他們要怎麼做啊。』基爾表現得漠不關心，在餐桌前盯著蛋糕剩下的奶油，以門牙著叉子：『要是你真有能耐，那些傢伙沒可能會不聽你的。』

『不，比起這個……其實我更在意的是，到底出什麼事了？』

基爾微張開嘴，叉子應聲掉回盤子上，紅色的眼珠傲慢的溜向弟弟臉上，有點不耐煩：『你這副萎了一般的嘴臉是什麼回事？這是獨當一面的人應該露出的表情嗎？嘖，沒出色。』

哥哥總會以這種方式「推開」自己，以不留情面的說話將距離被活生生扯開。那倔強地走遠的背影，每次看起來都像要一去不返的樣子。儘管現在看著哥哥的視角和高度都不同了，心裡仍舊湧起小時候找不著哥哥時的不安……

所以就算知道會被罵，路德還是堅持追問。

『如果我真的已獨當一面……那就把一切都告訴我啊！哥哥要我變強不是為了讓我從旁幫助嗎？不是為了讓我和你走在平行的前方嗎？』

『原來你的野心才到這種程度……就只為了當我的跟屁虫嗎？』基爾站起來囂張的昂首，食指在路德胸前用力戳了幾下：『這三歲小孩的胃口真是笑死人了！』

以路德的經驗看來，哥哥愈是想掩飾什麼，說話就會愈不客氣。

他無聲嘆了一口，傷腦筋的搖搖頭：『我的目標不就是哥哥的目標嗎？我以為哥哥一直都在等待我長大成人，然後一起步向全世界……』

看著哥哥離家好幾天就只能獨自焦急，然後白白看著他在外面受傷歸來……那種心痛，那種歉疚，那種悔恨，那種無力……路德希望將這些感受都完全從他的世界抹消。

『ＷＥＳＴ，你是害怕孤獨一人嗎？』  
『矣？』對於兄長的問題，路德確實有點驚訝。

這可以稱得上是害怕嗎？在最深沈的暗夜裡於廣闊陰暗的大屋中找尋著哥哥的身影，那個動亂不安的少年時代……與其說是害怕，倒不如說是壓抑得想抓狂。

『哈哈哈哈！沒想到你會脆弱至此啊，肌肉白痴！』基爾笑得狂妄，他捧著肚子彎著身差點把椅子都踢倒了。

最後笑得氣喘時才無力地跌坐到沙發上，掩著臉的他從弟弟的眼中看起來有點異樣，即使在笑感覺卻和往常不同：『這世界真是該死的奇妙……孤獨一人啊，孤獨真是太有趣了。ＷＥＳＴ……只有弱者才會黏在一起，真正的強者本來就應是孤身一人！』

『……』

起初路德以為這只是哥哥慣性的牢騷，當完全消化掉他的說話後，才感到無言以對。作為日耳曼一個舉足輕重的男人，實在有必要去覺悟無限的孤獨。但這不代表是他的期望……永遠都不是。

一直以來都包容著哥哥的一切任性，表現得像很了解他一樣……當對方的身影不復存在時，才發現這種想法實在過於自大。他真的以為只要好好接管哥哥留下的工作，他就會乖乖在家待著……也有想過，要是能得到全世界，即使哥哥跑到哪裡都不用再擔心了。

諷刺的是，如今他連基爾的衣角都抓不著，就只能從遺留的事物與回憶中找尋著哥哥的痕跡。腦內盡是那張自滿的笑臉，在意識中的自己欲伸手撫上那張臉龐，但冷風卻將指尖割破。

熟悉的紅眸仍舊注視著自己，但眼神背後卻只剩解脫無從的陰沈。就像塔底透不進日光的陰暗，抬頭仰視就只得灰色螺旋，外面是暖色朝陽，此處卻找不著一點存活的氣息。

路德完全沒法想像哥哥在日記中拼命稱讚的地方，竟會如此令人窒息。不只是這個建築，真正令他窒息的是埋藏在這層黑暗後的秘密。那個無畏無雛的哥哥到底想在這裡封印些什麼？

亮起手電筒後，馬上就看見塔底的中央有小灘已接近黑褐的痕跡，從形狀來看大概是從高處流下的液體，應該是從頂端的網狀地版直接掉下來的。

灰白的階梯上也間中沾著幾滴血跡，路德一般往上走，一般想像著某人在頂層負傷流血，沿著這條階梯往下跑。直至幻想中的影像進迎面穿透他的身體，他才從猛烈的顫動中驚醒過來。這時他才發現，那幻影長著和哥哥一樣的臉。

終於踏上最後一級階梯，整個空間和想像中相差甚遠，間隔用的帆布被翻開了一半，裡頭的東西都是簡單的起居用品。不鏽鋼的餐具，木箱中放著一些未過期的乾糧，牆上還掛著一件男裝的雨衣……

「不是早已封閉了嗎？這看起來就像前陣子才有人呆過。」路德撥開軍綠色的帆布，使用過的安全套就從皺巴巴的睡袋中掉出來。

「該不會是被不知死的小鬼佔用了吧？明明是哥哥如此著緊的地方……」路德厭惡的抓著睡袋一角將它翻起，卻掃跌了旁邊木箱上的小盒子。

盒子因撞擊而彈開，一張錄影帶從中掉出，並在地上轉了數圈，背面的貼紙剛好面向著路德，讓他可以清楚看見標題──

 

「Ｇｉｌｂｅｒｔ」。


	5. Chapter 5

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.05**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


極端的寒冷會令人失控的渴求著溫度，甚至迷戀上焗促的感覺。狹少的空間都充斥著從口中呼出的暖氣，在伸手不見五指的被窩下，某人正瑟縮其中以自身來取暖。然而一陣陣寒意還是不斷從心底湧上，他只能一次又一次地尋找可以燃起溫度的東西。

 

伊萬深深吸進一口氣，腦袋有點昏沈，新鮮空氣似乎已所餘無幾。裸#露的肌膚直接與床單磨擦，彷彿在透過每一寸毛孔來想像緊抱著基爾伯特的感覺，像抓著他的手來握住自己的分#身，再一下一下的抽動。

 

來……待奉我，取悅我……來給我溫暖……

 

「呼…基爾、基爾……果然……還是非得讓你來不可……」

 

淡金色的髮絲已被汗水濕透，那顆汗珠流至髮尖，再無聲滑到臉上……在有限地空氣底狂喘多時，就算再拼命呼吸也沒法讓他從窒息中解脫了。

 

太陽穴傳來一陣沈重的赤痛，右前臂的肌肉拉得崩緊，但下半身的充血感反而軀使他加快動作。

 

滿頭的汗都凝在睫毛間，身上的體#液沾上軟綿的床舖，似乎忍受不了缺氧的感覺，最後伊萬從被窩鑽出頭來，用力喘了一口。

 

「矣……？」

 

當他張開被汗水模糊的雙眸時，赫見面前的牆上靠著一名女性的身影。她踏前一大步，跨到床上，一手抓開伊萬身上的被子。

 

後者大驚，搶回被子的一角遮著重要部位：「娜、娜塔利亞？妳……什麼時候進來的？」

 

那一手抓緊下身被子，一手擋在胸前的羞恥貌，與他壯碩的身形全不搭配。全身白晢的肌膚都滲著汗，在鵝黃的微光下泛著濕潤的光澤。

 

「我直接開門進來的，不過哥哥太陶醉了……似乎完全沒有發覺我的存在。」面對著全#裸的男性軀體，少女面不改容，還俯身伏到床上朝兄長爬近。

 

「不要過來……我這個樣子……妳、妳……不要看我！」被妹妹打量身體的伊萬只感到混身的不自在，還有狂湧上心頭的恐懼和羞恥。

 

「原來哥哥想要嗎？其實，直接跟我說就好。」娜塔利亞整個人撲到兄長身上，隔著被子捏住早已脖起的分身：「這種事不是只有那個男人才懂做的。」

 

「啊…！等一下…娜塔！放手！」像打從出生已來伊萬也沒受過這種對待。妹妹的手雖然纖細卻毫不留情，他紅著臉，眼角已擠出淚來，驚恐之下抓開妹妹的手腕。

 

「哥哥才做到一半吧？現在我們就結合不就好了！」少女的氣勢更顯迫人，一度想扯走哥哥的被子：「你是斯.拉.夫的皇！只需要和純正的斯.拉.夫血統結合！」

 

「妳明明是女孩子為何要幹這種事…哇！」最後被子也被搶去了，伊萬只能抱著枕頭縮在牆角：「娜塔利亞的血統明明比我純淨……所以……不要這樣！」

 

「哥哥覺得踫過那個男人的自己很髒是？」少女開始解開頸前的藍色蝴蝶結，細味欣賞暗光之下身體若隱若現的哥哥：「不要緊，讓我來幫你淨化就可以了。」

 

「不要……快停手！不要脫！」

 

伊萬將枕頭擲向少女，然後迅速跳下床抓起椅背的長大衣包裹起身體，就直接奔出房間了。

 

「等一下…哥哥！為什麼──」

 

妹妹帶點怒火的語氣抽痛了他的心，作為斯.拉.夫的皇，他實在沒有面目面對血統純正的妹妹。也許他之所以討厭待在這裡，只是因為他害怕面對族人……害怕看見他們的失望和怨恨，害怕看著本來疼愛自己的人離去。

 

所有、一切……眼前的全部，都變成他最厭倦的「恐懼」。最後又是如此失態地狂奔。就這樣奔跑就能逃掉嗎？

 

他不知道知道已跑了多久，多遠。

 

直到氣喘如牛、側腹抽痛、全身的力量都消磨怠盡時……他終於想到要找一個歇息的地方。所以，那個時候……向那個日.耳.曼的皇報上假名的原因，大概也是因為累了，只想暫時逃離「伊萬．布拉金斯基」這個角色。

  
  
  
  


『喂，聽說那個斯拉夫的皇……啊，叫什麼金…什麼基的傢伙……』

 

『伊萬．布拉金斯基。』

 

大個子青年坐在睡袋之上，把玩著在木箱發現的攝錄機，伊萬毫不忌諱的道出自己的全名。爬到高塔上的他們就這樣悠閒地呆著，而基爾也都全無戒心的坐在對面吃著剛剛找到的乾糧。

 

『嗯嗯，就是那傢伙……聽說他對本大爺恨之入骨？』

 

伊萬抬頭，看見基爾將那包餅乾遞過來，也就順手拿了兩塊放進嘴裡：『嗯……伊萬對基爾恨之入骨……嗎？的確……應該是這樣子呢！』

 

『……』剛剛還狠狠地用水管毆著人的男子，現在被兩塊餅乾塞漲了臉，還露出一臉蠢笑，實在令基爾極為汗顏。他忍住想一拳毆上臉部的衝動別過臉去：『那…不用說也知可以猜到，一定是因為基.輔地區發生的事吧……』

 

『你也這麼認為嗎？』終於把餅乾吃下去的伊萬，表情總算正常了一點。

 

『聽說那傢伙很生氣啊……當時本大爺也只想給他一個下馬威而已！』基爾把乾糧丟一旁，小聲嘀咕道不好吃，繼續肆無忌憚的嘲笑著對方：『那以後他豈不是要爆血管了？哈哈哈哈！』

 

『那個地區……其實是伊萬姐姐的領地啊。』

 

伊萬的表情略現陰沈，但粗心的基爾似乎未有留意到：『那又怎樣？』

 

對方冷酷無情的表現似乎是意料之內，伊萬反而為他猜中了反應而暗笑起來：『剛好那時姐弟之間流傳著離間的謠言，受到基爾的攻打後，姐姐就不再相信弟弟而投靠他國了。』

 

『有這種事嗎？看來那個斯拉夫的國王還真是不得人心咧！』

 

『也許……真的是這樣……也說不定。』伊萬的聲音有點含糊無力，但因為他本來就是個怪人，這反應似乎不算突兀：『國王一直在自責他沒能救助姐姐。』

 

『這對斯拉夫人來說不是很可悲嗎？看來他應該幹了不少糟糕事嘛……不然又怎會被國民背叛？』一路談著，基爾也不自覺的表現出他對「伊萬．布拉金斯基」的濃厚興趣。

 

伊萬輕揚嘴角，垂下雙眼平靜的道：『大家都說他是個連自己人也可以殘害的專制君主。』

 

『哦…這糟傢伙真有意思，那本大爺踐踏起來應該會更痛快吧？』

 

聽見基爾惡魔般的言詞，伊萬抬起了眼，表情看來有點興奮：『說得也是…呢。』

 

他應該可以立即教訓一下這個可惡的囂張傢伙，但當知道對方的想法後，伊萬不怒反笑。

有一刻，他覺得當初報上假名字的做法真是太聰明了……

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.06**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


灰色的高塔、名為露西亞的男人。

來自斯.拉.夫以及伊萬.布拉金斯基的恨意……

 

這些線索看似連貫而且一目了然，但在細看之下才發現所追尋的答案竟如大海撈針。

 

《今天又有一群不知死的傢伙來突襲了！看來大家都在打那座塔的主意咧！的確，有那種東西在手就可以掌握所有人的行動了，尤如得到俯瞰世界的眼睛……說起來真混帳，那班飯桶竟然被敵人佔了上風，那種廢渣真的是本大爺訓練出來的？簡直就是不良品！不過，因為某傢伙的狙擊槍讓嘍囉們腦穿洞，高塔總算是守住了。那傢伙每槍都正中眉心，真有意思～一定是本大爺手下的精英……才怪！那傢伙到底是誰？其實我心裡也有個譜……但這樣做真是多管閒事了。嘖嘖，別小看本大爺啊！》

 

『嘿嘿，本大爺的字真是帥得沒話說……』

 

基爾自我陶醉地將剛寫完的段落重看一遍，然後滿足地合上厚厚的日記本。屁股在椅上滑前一點，把雙腳掠在桌上擺出一副庸懶的姿勢。他從口袋掏出一顆細小的金屬物，放在掌心中把弄著。

 

『這是我國出產的專用子彈，只有軍方能夠使用。那傢伙怎會有這種槍？如果是軍方人員為何又不露面領功？對了……上次那個水管男拿的是什麼槍……見鬼！為何當時會沒留意？』

 

『哥哥，你還好吧？發生什麼麻煩事了嗎？』

一名穿著睡衣的金髮少年站在門邊，看來他已偷看了一段時間，早已發現到基爾在苦惱。

 

銀髮青年收起子彈，刻意以誇張的姿勢伸個大懶腰，然後才站起來以庸懶的步伐向弟弟走近：『有嗎？本大爺只是覺得睏死了而已……話說回來，ＷＥＳＴ你還不睡嗎？』

 

『因為已經好幾天沒等到哥哥回來，所以今天就邊看著軍學書籍邊等著了。』蒼藍的雙眸略帶倦意，但仍緊皺著眉頭努力表現得神氣。

 

『怎麼了，沒本大爺在旁就無法進睡嗎？』基爾語帶嘲諷，事實上卻笑得高興。他用力摸著弟弟頭頂將其柔軟的金髮抓亂：『那今晚要一起睡嗎？』

 

『不用！我才不是為了這個！』少年漲紅了臉，倔強地退開：『只是有點擔心而已！』

 

『擔心本大爺？你們還真愛操心……』基爾聳聳背，一副沒所謂的樣子：『就算本大爺死了，這國家不是還有「路德維希」嗎？哈！大概他們的命也等不到這天了……』

 

『我擔心的只是哥哥你……！』路德語帶激動，卻被哥哥一手抓著前額按下去了，那種力度不至於讓他疼痛，卻能讓他沈默下來。

 

『你該放在心裡的是我們日耳曼才對。』這句話狠狠打進路德心房，以往即使哥哥再說什麼狠話，也不曾有這種感覺。但在異常正經後的下一刻，基爾又再歪起嘴扮鬼臉，回復平常的蠢樣子：『成大事的傢伙都不會在意像塵粒般細微的屁事……老朝不必要的地方看，最後跌個吃狗屎的是你自己！本大爺才不容許自己的弟弟這樣出醜啊！』

 

對基爾來說，在腦裡塞太多東西是非常糟糕的事，什麼禮儀、道理之類，他從不在意。

 

他的做法就是只著眼想要得到的東西，再排除不必要的東西，就這麼簡單……這大概也算是不擇手段。別人怎說也沒關係，在他的世界只有最強的人所說的話才是真理。

 

但懷著這種想法的基爾卻顯得愈來愈急躁，他希望嘍囉們早日消失，並期待著伊萬．布拉金斯基的復仇。也許放眼天下就只有那傢伙有資格當他的敵人，所以那個人心裡仇恨愈深，那陣隔空擴散過來的戰慄就愈是令他興奮……

  
  
  
  
  


愈是興奮，腳步就愈急，直到那座高塔擋住眼前的陽光，他才驀然頓足。

 

翌晨，基爾伯特又像鬼迷心竅似地來到高塔之前。守在塔前的士兵向他敬禮，而他卻視若無睹，他只是緊皺眉頭，將目光移到高塔的相反方向──一座啡竭色的廢置建築。

 

不足十層的高度，整體上貌似完好，只有部分窗戶破損。在沒有玻璃門反射的房間中，從遠處也能窺見室內的天花，那在暗影中輕搖的吊燈裝飾，就如從鬼魅頭上垂下的髮尾。

 

根據當時敵軍中彈和倒地的方向，槍手九成就在這棟大廈內。看著一個個連圍欄都被拆掉的露台，此刻基爾腦內卻浮現出水管男笑著躍下的模樣。

 

他想像著和那個人相對而笑的情境，同時也慢慢步向那棟大廈。

 

『大人……那地方已經搜索過，裡面只有一片廢墟。』

『噓！別多話，本大爺要到哪裡用不著你管！』

 

守門的兩名士兵，一人多管閒事，一人膽小怕事。但下一秒基爾又像想起什麼似地回頭，用下顎指指二人：『你們聽好…就當今天沒有見過本大爺，什麼也不用說。知道了沒有？』

 

『矣？哦……遵命！』

  
  


大廈的正門已被調查隊用木板封死，但要潛入在這種被廢棄的地方，通常都會選擇常理以外的辨法──就是「入口」不等於「正門」。果然，沿著外牆再多走十米，馬上就發現一個破損的窗戶。

 

四方形的窗戶長闊約為三呎，一個成年人要通過的話簡直綽綽有餘。沒有窗框的玻璃中央穿了一個圓形的破洞，洞口的周圍滿佈裂痕，基爾伸起腳將整幅玻璃踢破，再戴上皮製手套，小心奕奕地爬進去。

 

他聽著鐵底鞋踩到玻璃碎而發出令人不舒服的聲音，又帶著輕蔑的暗笑起來。

 

『那班沒大腦的蠢材，封死大門又不封窗子有什麼用？算了…正好給本大爺一個方便！』

 

底層的窗子似乎沒什麼採光功能，即使在白天，只要再往內走幾步，光線已瞬間驟暗。陽光的殘影一時間仍留在視線底下，擋住陰暗的前景，基爾一不小心，膝蓋就撞到倒在路中間的桌子上。

 

「嘶…見鬼！亂七八糟的！」

 

暗罵連篇的基爾往破桌子狼踹一腳，本已翻起的木皮隨即飛脫。

 

根據記錄這本是一棟商用建築，但這地區的戰事把商人都嚇跑了，不知不覺間，這一帶的廢置大廈也變多了。基本上這棟廢樓已屬日耳曼所有，但基爾還未有空計劃如何處置。

 

『連三十多年前的信件都還在這裡？還有幾年前的乾糧包裝……』

 

在空置的辦公室中，基爾翻看著書桌上的物件。其中一張發黑的桌上，有一塊四方形不到一平方呎的地方看來特別乾淨，大概是非法潛入的人將打字機偷去賣了。基爾在大範圍的廢墟中翻看著種種細節，沒由來的愈感興奮，連嘴角也不自覺地揚起。

 

『這麼大的地方……以那個水管的身手，能躲過搜索也不足為奇啊！』

 

不知從何時開始，日耳曼王已認定神槍手就是「露西亞」。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.07**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


在踏進無窗的走廊後，所有光線被隔於重重厚牆之外，接近伸手不見五指的狀態，令基爾不得不拿出小型電筒照明。整片空間都被陰冷所籠罩，雖然密不透光，寒風卻一直從看不見的角落間滲進的來。當視線集中在最光點時，周圍的風景亦隨之被黑暗吞噬，與身俱來的危險意識讓基爾的神經明顯地繃緊，過度安靜的環境中，心跳聲大得就要衝破胸口。

 

那緊隨期後的寒流就像藏於暗處的鬼手，不時搔弄著後背，帶來沈重的壓迫感。物件因風吹而掉落，隔著門牆傳來了動靜，紛亂的迴音中，一時間還分不清聲音的距離和來源。

 

基爾嚥了一口，佇足細聽卻毫無動靜。當神經繃緊到一定程度時，心裡又莫明的燥火起來。

 

『是老鼠嗎？別嚇人啊混蛋……』

 

口裡是這麼說，他還是認真掏出手槍來，畢竟沒有人能預料會有什麼東西在前方冒出……縱使範圍再大，目標地點就只有一個。既然每次子彈也從同一方位與高度發出，基爾覺得他會在某個位置有所收獲。所以現在他先要找一條樓梯……

 

他在長得幾近不見盡頭的走廊間走了數分鐘，直至電筒照到前方塌下的天花才停下。亂纏的電線吊著雜物，擋了大半條路，但從對面透出的自然光看來，那是唯一的前路。被橡膠包著的電線尾部露出一撮金屬，從它生硬的輕擺可以感覺到寒風的力度，當自然的光線和新鮮空氣同時點到鼻尖時，心頭那陣壓迫才稍稍舒緩。

 

那一大束電線比想像中還要重，而且還纏上了鋼根，基爾也只能吃力的從僅有的位置擠到對面去。好不容易才回到寬敞通明的位置，基爾又呼了一口氣，深藍色袖子都沾滿灰白的塵埃，深感費勁的他一臉不悅地掃走塵埃，禁不住要嘀咕一番。

 

『真是討厭的鬼地方……咦，怎麼有點癢了？該不會是虫子吧？』

 

後頸的痕癢感令他忍不住要脫下手套抓癢，與此同時他也步上前方的梯級。因為轉角處都有一扇大窗，在暗影一掃而空之下，腳步也變得果決起來。

 

他憑記憶鎖定「露西亞」跳下來的樓層，目標明確後步伐就愈來愈快，就像要屏住氣息一直跑上去。直到看見梯口一個黑色的「８」字，才停下來舒出一大口氣。

 

牆上標示著不同房號的方向，但有一半都被粗俗的塗鴉遮蓋。看來基爾並不需要這些指示，他繼續憑記憶找尋著「露西亞」待過的房間，大概就是左邊盡頭，第三至五間的位置。

 

首先是盡頭之前的第五間，木門已經不知所蹤，地上有倒下的櫃子和一大堆玻璃碎，主要通道也被屋頂塌下的水泥阻擋了。再往前走幾步，第四間的門虛掩著，他握緊槍柄並再慢慢推開門，發現露台都被木板封死了。

 

『錯不了，應該就是這間了。』

 

基爾推開第三扇門，這個房間的地上有不少雜物……比如說像木板、斷掉的電線、破布之類。雖然不太乾淨，但總算可以走進去，結構上也沒什麼破損。踏進去時本已小心奕奕，卻沒注意到木板下的地板已下陷，當踩在上面時就發出響亮的「啪」一聲，讓基爾嚇了一大跳。

 

『嘖……這破房子！』

 

短促的叫罵在密閉的房間中迴響，但數秒後，死寂的空氣又壓上耳窩。

 

他能清楚聽見自己長長的呼氣和略急的心跳。他像要否定這些不安的節拍，刻意把步伐拖慢，當然……他是肯定四周沒有活人的氣息才放鬆下來。前方是一張兩座位的沙發，背向玄關被放在中央，並以一幅骯髒的綠色帆布蓋著。帆布之下應該全無異物，但基爾有種強烈的感覺……他認為自己一定會在這裡找到什麼。

 

他一手抓起髒兮兮的帆布，底下的黑色漆皮沙發上果然空無一物。

 

『不可能，本大爺的直覺怎可能會出錯？』

 

基爾皺起眉頭，將沙發的椅墊翻起，發現底下放著一張報紙，日期就是今天。這意味著某人在大廈封閉的情況下，躲過士兵的耳目進來了。

 

沙咧……

 

灰黃的報紙被捏成一團，銀髮青年邪笑起來，攤開雙臂躺在沙發上，一雙小腿掛在椅柄懸著。也懶得深究部下的疏忽了，現在的他正為自己命中目標而高興，同時為對方非的能力而興奮。

 

他雙手枕著腦後，一臉滿意的自語。

 

『嘿，都說了本大爺是天才咧！這果然就是他的窩……』

 

每一次自語後再沈默，死寂都會不留一絲空隙馬上就撲到身上。躺下後所看到的風景，就是密閉的露台玻璃，油漆半落的白色天花，牆邊櫃子被拆卸後的痕跡，殘留的釘子掛勾……整個感覺令人鬱悶。

 

他並不害怕這種陰森的氣氛，只是……要在這裡睡一整晚又會是何其討厭的事？對著空白沈悶的景象，腦袋所想的事也愈來愈瑣碎，比如說……看來今晚ＷＥＳＴ又等不到他回去了……對了，昨晚還睡不夠兩小時，眼皮好像有點沈重了。

  
  
  
  
  


當日光全被夜幕掩蓋，陰影之下就只剩絕對的黑暗。

 

沈穩的腳步沿著樓梯一直向上，完全不用張開眼，只從心裡數著自己爬了多少層，經過多少房間，在哪幢停下、轉身、扭開門把，就能暢通無阻。

 

經過全黑的走廊，來到有窗子的房間，眼前的事物便驟然清晰起來。

 

伊萬雖然比基爾高大，但因為他巧妙地躲過地板破損的地方，進入這房間時可謂幾近無聲。看見帆布被丟在地上時，他愣了一愣，馬上壓抑住氣息。再走近幾步，他可以看到從椅背後突出來的雙腿。

 

深藍色褲管和黑色長靴，感覺上不算強壯的樣子。

 

他不自覺地揚起嘴角，撓到沙發的另一端，果然……是那被夜色映藍的銀髮。

 

大個子青年將背上沈重的包袱輕輕放下，手撐著椅背彎下身子，近距離注視著銀髮青年的睡臉。熟睡的基爾少了平時那份傲氣，沒有得意自滿的眼神，也沒有心眼壞的表情，看著看著……伊萬驀然發覺，心臟開始在寂靜之中吼叫起來。

 

『我知道，我知道了。』他按著自己的左胸，臉帶苦笑。

 

『我現在一定很想一槍打爆他的頭顱。嗯……用萬用刀割破他的喉嚨也不錯……不過還未可以啊！』

 

當目光溜向青年的脖子上的喉結時，不協調的心音又再傳來，但這次好像有點不同……彷似是另一種憎恨以外的焦躁。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

戰慄的絕對性   
Ch.08

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

小型攝影機的錄影帶勉強能放進胸前的口袋，卻為胸口帶來生硬的擠迫感，令路德感到渾身不自在。整個空間都讓人感到無法形容的不適，強勁的冷風從後巷竄出，鼻腔因吸入冷空氣而極度乾澀。

他早已離開高塔很遠，但未知道是否心理作用，塔頂那陣悶焗的氣味似乎仍停留在嗅覺中，不管是多大的強風都無法將之吹散。仿似在掩藏什麼似的陰暗，讓路德久久都無法釋壞。他明顯感受到自己的心跳已敲到左胸袋中的錄影帶上，就像強調著內心最無法解開的心結。然後腦海中亦開始浮出很多想法……

比如說，標籤上所寫的Ｇｉｌｂｅｒｔ真的是哥哥嗎？裡面到底拍了些什麼，又是誰所拍的？路德不認為哥哥會把自己的東西放在這種地方，即使很喜歡為自己的生活留下記錄，他都總會把滿滿的日記照片收藏在房間。

差不多回到市街的範圍，而迎面也走來兩名士兵，他們看見路德後，皮鞋都一致地與地面觸踏上，二人敬禮的動作完全同步，毫無偏差。

彼此沈默半晌，而在路德抬頭同時，不遠處傳來玻璃爆裂的巨響和幾名女性的尖叫。士兵交換了眼色，一時間也未推敲出是什麼事，但路德已早一步下令。

「你們快去看看發生什麼事！」  
「遵命！」

這也許是什麼小意外或是搶劫之類，路德似乎也沒打算親自涉足。比起這個，他還是更在意那個錄影帶……他就像心虛地想掩飾自己卻找到的情報那樣，心裡暗地希望不要再撞上部下。為什麼會有這種想法？那些部下明明都是哥哥一手訓練出來的精英……

 

『基爾要吃嗎？現在還暖烘烘的很香啊！』

牛油紙上皺起的尖角刺到基爾的臉，還帶著一陣暖熱。

銀髮青年已不知道自己睡了多久，只知道自己在潛入廢墟找到這房間後，就在沙發上睡著了。他只感到渾身發寒，大概是因為入夜了而體溫也在睡眠中悄悄溜走。

所以，當來自新鮮麵包的熱氣湧上時，感覺就像回家後用暖毛巾敷臉般舒適，同時也嗅到一陣小麥的香味。

睡夢中雙眼還沒有完全張開，他迷糊的問道：『好像很美味……什麼東西？』

『麵包喔，沒想到這種時間還有麵包出爐呢……就是個好地方。』

耳邊陣來牛油紙被翻開的聲音，然後被撕開的麵包就塞到基爾嘴邊，大概是睡久了肚子有點餓，他很自然就拿起來咬了一口。

在咀嚼期間，惺忪的睡眼也開始慢慢張大。盡管室內沒有燈光，在閉目已久的情況下，視線早已習慣黑暗，連從天花板上露出的鋼筋都能清楚看到，而那種冰冷的殘破感亦終於讓基爾回到現實。

他咬著麵包從沙發上彈起。

『怎樣了？好吃到要彈起了？』

旁邊傳來過份和諧的問句，這時他才發現地上坐著一個人。背向窗戶的身影看來很強壯，頭頂的金髮被夜空的微光映得泛藍。

『你……水管！你在幹什麼？』基爾激動地指著他，吼叫時連口中的麵包屑都噴到對方臉上。

『哎？我好心把麵包分給基爾，你這樣噴回來也太過份了吧？』

露西亞慌忙的從搜購回來的大紙袋中撈出了皺巴巴的面紙，狼狽的抹擦黏在臉上的麵包屑，滲了唾液的麵包屑不太易清潔，愈抹愈髒的樣子看來有點噁心。

『喂喂，快說啊……你來這種地方幹什麼？』

『基爾不打算道歉嗎？』被捏作一團的面紙被丟在地上，金髮青年站起來往沙發上的人迫近，陰影之下的詭異笑容令氣溫也下降好幾度：『那本來是我一個人的晚餐啊。』

『為什麼要本大爺道歉？你的晚餐被怎樣了又與我何干！』伊萬巨大的身影將僅有的光都遮擋過去，青年一邊理直氣壯的反駁著，又一邊往後縮，可惜他無法將自己埋進椅背中：『而且你之前一直待在這種可疑的地方，到底有什麼企圖？』

步步進迫的青年彎下身，此刻二人的臉只相隔咫尺，明明光線不足以看清面容，那雙冷冷的目光卻無比清晰：『那麼……你來這種潛逃者棲息的地方，到底又有什麼企圖？』

基爾分不清對方的語氣是開玩笑還是質問，只在聽見對方聲音那刻，心臟明顯的顫了一顫，這應該是他初次從這個人身上感受到那份戰慄。然而這也太過突然……也太過飄渺，連是否真算是被震懾住，也說不清。

而這份壓迫感也沒留下讓他細心分析的餘地，但下一秒，沈重的氣場就被傻傻的一聲輕笑一掃而空：『啊哈！咦？對了，難道說……基爾你特地是來找我的？』

『啊！』這帶蠢的模樣令基爾馬上就把剛才的戰慄視為錯覺，反過來抽住對方的衣領質問：『這樣說來…你果然一直都呆在這裡嗎？但明明我們把所有缺口都封死了，到底你是如何進來的？』

『這裡不是有通向地底的門嗎？這國家的下水道可謂四通八達呢！』

伊萬也沒意思否認，但他以輕鬆語調說出來的事，卻正正反映出國土的弊病，軍方封鎖的地方竟然被不知名的傢伙隨意進出，實在是非常糟糕。

而且，從敵國潛逃過來的人竟然熟知防守的弱點，單是這點已足以令基爾意識到這傢伙有多危險。說到底，這種骯髒的外族人本來就不應存在於境內。

眼見伊萬從紙袋拿出一瓶酒在旁邊坐下，基爾也借著黑暗的掩護悄悄掏出手槍。

『嘿……你也調查得真清楚啊。』

『怎樣說好呢？』就像一個小孩子被稱讚，伊萬的反應有點雀躍：『因為我是斯拉夫人，在這裡不太好混啊……秘道之類的還是熟悉一點比較好。』

『這算是天真還是裝傻？對著這地頭的主人說這個不怕被滅口嗎？』

伏特加流過喉間讓臉龐一熱，同時冰冷的槍口也貼上太陽穴，但伊萬對基爾的反應似乎毫不驚訝，不管是身體動作還是表情都異常平靜：『果然……基爾想把我滅口嗎？』

『在日耳曼的土地上，沒有人會在意一個斯拉夫人的死活。』基爾語帶輕蔑，有時候他會表現得邪惡而無情，但這種人格往往不難觸摸。

某程度上他也像個孩子……愛使壞的孩子。

『我只是一心希望為基爾除掉煩人的小虫子，最後卻只給我一發子彈嗎？嗯……你這個人真過份，怪不得總是沒朋友了。』

即使被槍抵著頭部仍可以從容的笑著，看來對方也知道基爾並不會開槍。伊萬這份餘裕令基爾既驚奇又不爽，他嘔氣似地向對方吼起來：『嘖！我看你也沒有半個朋友吧！』

『有啊，基爾不就是嗎？』

『噁心，噁心噁心噁心……』基爾歪著嘴用槍口戳著那頭柔軟的金髮：『少自以為是了！而且這樣多管閒事又有何居心？本大爺才不信你有這麼好心！』

『我們不是很合拍嗎？』完全無視指著自己的槍，伊萬還精靈地眨著眼：『我和基爾一樣都覺得那些嘍囉很礙事……在這個立場上我們都一樣呢！』

『但他們要打的是本大爺，哪裡礙你的事了？』

『嗯……』伊萬仰頭思考了片刻，吐一了一個彷似不經大腦的答案：『他們太吵了，這樣我沒法睡得舒服啊！』

這愚蠢的答案快要讓基爾氣得抓狂，但伊萬又似乎樂於帶他晃圈子。

 

那些嘍囉有哪裡礙事嗎？  
就是礙於他們不自量力的跑在前頭，把基爾的視線都搶去了。


	9. Chapter 9

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.09**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


奔奔著的雙腳只草草套著破舊的布鞋，連腳跟都沒有穿進去，腳步用力地踏在滿地玻璃碎上，傳出陣陣令人渾身不自在的破裂聲響。狼狽衝出從成衣店內衝出的伊萬已連看清前路的空暇也沒有，只能不顧一切的向前衝，肩膀不斷撞上路人和雜物。

 

手抱著一團被捏得皺巴巴的衣服，垂下的袖子在風中飄揚，即使已跑了一段距離，腳下仍滲著沙沙的聲響，腳底傳來陣陣刺痛，看來如砂粒般的玻璃碎都已刺進皮肉了。

 

「喂！別跑！」

 

身後不遠處傳來響亮而急速的腳步聲，很明顯聽得出對方正穿著鐵頭皮鞋，感覺生硬更冰冷，帶著獨有的壓迫感。從重疊且雜亂的聲響可判辨出來者不只一人，但伊萬已沒打算深究，當然也無暇回頭了……現在最明智的決定就只有逃跑，死命的跑。

 

身旁掠過很多的身影，也分不出是男是女、是老是幼……彷彿連他們的咒罵都已自動過濾掉。心跳已是狂亂一片，也不知道是跑得太急，還是從家裡逃出時的恐慌還沒有消散。現在躲避著的到底是誰人？是日耳曼的士兵？是娜塔莉亞？還是……最真實的自己？

 

此刻雙腳就像是不屬於自己的個體，脫離意識似地機械化地狂奔，目的地是哪裡彷彿已不再重要，也許那種東西根本就從不存在。說不家事實真的是如此……現在眼前就只餘自己的地方和他的地方而已。

 

也不知道跑了多久，直到後巷的陰暗包裹全身時才慢慢冷靜下來。暗影就像一幅用作藏身的簾帳，伊萬不斷往角落裡鑽，像要把自己塞進牆壁內。

 

儘管一身凌亂不堪，但他總算把衣褲圍巾都穿上了，這對雙手抖顫不止的他來說，就算是如此平常的動作都很不容易，慌張之下都沒有理會圍巾被在外套之下。他慢慢蹲下把鞋子穿好，剛剛太匆忙都沒有拿襪子，砂石和玻璃碎令雙腳掌滿佈傷痕。

 

這感覺比起第一次離家出走時相差太遠了……

 

「結果我還是逃出來了……對不起，娜塔利亞。對不起……我再次逃跑了……」他未有清理鞋子裡的玻璃，直接站起來，單是踏下一小步已足夠讓他痛得舉步艱難。他注視著小巷之外來往的人群，腳步愈見猶豫，精神彷彿的呢喃著：「我應該好好保護妳和姐姐才對……」

  
  


──『你根本誰也保護不了。』

 

腦內莫名響起的聲音在回應他無果的懺悔，這到底是來自意識哪一層的責備？或者這根本不是空想也不是自我掙扎，他已經想起來了……那是真實的話語，來自某個真實的人。

  
  


『你不是經常說著「我們是一樣的」…之類嗎？怎麼現在又不敢承認了？』

 

伊萬記得這是誰說的話，還記得那人說話時的眼神，一雙紅眸帶著人性化的熱度，下一刻又看似冷酷無比。那人的嘴角一直微微上揚，笑著說話的時候會慣性先張開一邊嘴唇，露出尖銳的犬齒：『伊萬．布拉金斯基，你還沒有發現嗎？保護只是讓你揮灑力量的借口……其實你也一樣，只懂得破壞吧？』

 

他曾經渴望從基爾口中聽見自己真實的名字，卻懼怕失去「露西亞」這個身份。無形的名字是讓他逃往虛幻的一條龥匙，一切不真實的東西最終皆成毒癮。

 

他在不由自主地愛上的那種甜味同時，也將原本的信念都鎮壓起來……

 

在廢墟中的相遇以後，出乎意料地基爾並沒有公開伊萬的藏身處，說不定他對自己的手下也一樣是半信半疑吧？這也難怪，一個斯拉夫人可以穿梭於國境之內，還使用著日耳曼的軍火，如果說部下沒出問題就簡直是自欺欺人。

 

『今天你一定要回答本大爺的問題！』基爾伯特用力踢了沙發破爛的底部，躺在其上的伊萬微微張眼，語調含糊得有點造作，彷彿在告訴人他在裝睡。

 

『這大廈就只有這張像樣的沙發了……你就放過它吧，基爾……』

『我才不管，快說！你的槍和彈藥是從哪裡得來的？』

 

伊萬懶洋洋的坐起來，這時基爾又抬足想再踹一腳，但馬上就被對方冷不勝防伸出的手捉住了小腿，而且那隻手還老實不客氣的往上抓。

 

『喂、喂！快放手！』基爾有點狼狽，因為對方的拉力令他開始失平衡了。

 

只感到右腿被用力的一扯，他整個身子就往後仰，眼前一下子天旋地轉，知道自己快要倒地的基爾緊閉雙眼……但是從這個姿勢倒下去的話，大概會撞爆後腦也不是奇事。

 

身體失重的感覺會令人搞不清短暫的狀況，好像有人拉著自己的手用力一甩，整個重心的方向又完全改變了。背部好像撞上什麼軟綿綿的東西，同時也有一點灰塵撲上鼻頭，闊大的手掌不太溫柔的按在他胸前：『我說過了……給我伏特加我就會說唷！』

 

『你應該有手段從斯拉夫直接取貨吧？為何非要本大爺去買不可？』基爾往那顆慢慢移近的腦袋用力一推，一邊滿帶嫌惡的罵道：『這裡只有喝不完的啤酒！』

 

『可是啤酒和開水沒兩樣……』

 

明明長得很高大卻發出這種撒嬌聲音，實在令基爾哭笑不得，如果他開出什麼驚人的條件倒還比較合理。向來喜歡以對戰爭解決問題的他，覺得這樣哄一個大男人真是無比麻煩與荒謬，他已懶得去想什麼勸告了：『呿！本大爺給你錢，你自己去買！』

 

伊萬的笑容彷彿在說著，能用錢解決不就太便宜了嗎？

 

『又忘了嗎？我說想要「基爾給我伏特加」喔。』

 

『啊啊啊啊啊！氣死了氣死了！』基爾抱頭，踢著腳在怒吼：『你不可以開個像樣一點的條件嗎？錢有什麼不好？這個世界除了強勁的軍隊就是要錢！』

 

伊萬攤攤手搖搖頭：『那些錢是基爾不要才給我的，太敷衍了唷！』

『什麼！你現在不是窮得要死嗎？』

『基爾現在也焦急得要死吧？』

 

誰佔著上風，其實非常明顯，就是最後仍神色自若的那人。伊萬知道，基爾會這麼執著要在自己身上尋求答案，一定是因為找不到可以信任的人……只是，寧可跟敵國的潛逃者說話也不對部下透露風聲，還是比想像更糟糕。

 

然而，流落到敵國過著流浪漢生活的自己，又何嘗不是一樣？當時的伊萬覺得自己只想作弄一下基爾，在他身上找一點樂子而已……

 

反正都是要對付，玩樂一下應該沒關係吧？

他就是這樣子說服自己的。

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.10**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


應該怎麼辦才好？事情都到這地步了，看來只有得到全世界才能被原諒。

不……到了那個時候，大概不管是什麼都能夠被原諒吧？

 

姐姐、娜塔莉亞、大家……這個世界之廣大，將遠遠超出我們失去的部分……對不對？

 

然而……在這之前，到底在哪裡才能找到容身之所？

  
  
  


流水聲一直延綿不斷。

 

那是一種滲著冰寒的音頻，四周陰暗的色調讓包圍著的空氣都下降好幾度。伊萬沒聽說過聲音和顏色會帶來低溫，但每當身處在不見天日的下水道時，都會感到陣陣寒意從體內滲出，穿過皮膚將毛管抵起，全身滿佈細微的刺痛，讓他不由得要打冷顫。

 

紙袋裡的麵包還散出陣陣熱氣，冷極的他把臉湊到袋口，吸著滲有麥香的暖氣。經過全黑的一段路後，他熟練地在一個沒有記認的暗角往右拐，手往前一伸就摸到冰冷的鏽鐵，還有熟悉的橫鎖。他打算如常地揪起門鎖，卻發現被一串粗大的鎖鏈阻礙著。

 

『咦？怎麼了？』

 

伊萬用力將門鎖甩了幾下，只聽到鐵鏈與閘門敲擊出的尖銳聲響，音波撞到牆上再反彈，交錯不斷的音調聽起來像一陣混亂的叫囂。

 

納悶的伊萬從口袋掏出打火機，抖動不定的火光在有限的角落中照亮了視線，這時他才清楚看見通往廢屋的閘口上纏了兩條粗大的鎖鏈，鎮頭上貼著一張字條，是一句看起來很奇怪的斯.拉.夫語──「可疑的大鼻子止步」。

 

『基爾他還在介意我不吐風聲的事嗎？但要是把這種不見得光的事說出來，恐怕我也混不下去了……』伊萬將字條撕下來，看著寫得不太熟練的文字笑起來，當火光熄滅時，他的語氣亦隨著黑暗降臨而顯得陰沈：『不過，你好過份喔……每次都讓我如此狼狽……』

 

背部隔著厚衣貼上冰冷的牆壁並慢慢蹲下來，懷中的紙袋發出沙咧沙咧的聲音，干擾著規律的流水聲。潮濕的冷空氣令人渾身不舒服，但對伊萬來說似乎不算什麼，因為他還可以像往常一樣大口吃著麵包，喝著的伏特加。

 

在盡情灌了幾口之後，他將瓶口從唇上挪開同時用力吐出一口氣，濃烈的酒味從氣管沖上鼻頭，像火燒一般帶著狠勁的熱氣亦湧上腦門，令心頭立時燃起一陣興奮。

 

『不打緊……真的不打緊喔，因為基爾你應該很快就會嚐到這種滋味了。』

 

你將會無處容身……直到被原諒為止。

要是你真的能被原諒的話……

  
  
  
  


「就現在來說這就是僅有的線索，裡面一定有什麼不得了的東西……」

 

路德緊皺眉頭，儘管把錄影帶放進錄影機是很容易的事，他卻花了三、四倍時間。

 

未收到指示的電視銀幕呈現一片生硬的藍，有別於天空的顏色，這種藍光將房間映成一片冷酷的色彩。

 

驀地，幾下叩門聲從門外傳來，被嚇了一跳的他馬上將插入一半的影帶揪出來……這心虛就反應就像在掩飾什麼見不得光的東西。

 

他笨拙地將錄影帶收在身後，語氣略帶煩躁地詢問來者是誰。

 

「抱歉打擾大人您了，市內出了點狀況……」

「說清楚一點。」

 

這刻路德的心仍在那錄影帶上，對於部下含糊的說法亦難掩心中的不滿。空出來的一隻手帶點粗暴的將門拉開，他不知道自己的表情可怕到什麼地步，只見門外那部下退後一大步，額角明顯冒出了幾點冷汗。

 

「真的很抱歉！剛才市街出現了懷疑是斯.拉.夫人可疑的人物，目標仍然在逃。」

 

「你們辦事的？在這種時勢還可以讓斯.拉.夫人偷渡過來？」路德聽說過，哥哥有部分部下平時是比較冒失，但在嚴格的訓練底下，在大事上失準的機率應該接近零。

 

「可、可是所有可以入境的地方已派人嚴守，中途完全……完全沒有異狀！」因為緊張的關係部下說起話來有點急，口舌就像被哽住一般帶著口吃：「也許是早前已經入境了！」

 

「即使是這樣，將他找出來也是你們的責任！」被大聲一喝，部下馬上低頭說遵命。但路德想了想，總覺得事情不是這麼簡單：「等等，給我形容一下那個人的外表。」

 

「那、那個人嗎？他輪廓很深，是個金髮的年輕人……看起來很高大……目擊者說他身上只披著一拿大衣，連鞋也沒有穿，衝進她的店後就取了綿衣長褲，一雙皮鞋還有一條圍巾，就跑掉了。」看著路德凝重的表情，部下還擔心自己的消息不能令對方滿意，所以拼命的想出多點有建設性的事來：「啊，對了……那男的好像還特地跟女店主要圍巾啊，真是奇怪……雖然天氣是很冷，但在這個情況下，一般找到蔽體的東西就趕緊跑了才對……」

 

「你說圍巾？」

  
  


\---

  
  


「喂，前面那個戴圍巾的，站著。」兩個巡兵截住一名戴著白色圍巾的金髮青年，在將他迫到牆邊時，其中一人發現好像有點不對勁：「等等，這傢伙最多都只有１７０公分，目標人物高大得多啊！」

 

聞言，另一人思考了片刻，表情看來有點氣餒：「又落空了啊？」

「這種天氣戴圍巾，頂著一頭金髮的人多的是……要找也有難度啊……」

  
  


皮靴踏出的腳步聲從小巷的盡頭傳來，他聽見巡兵在喋喋不休地埋怨著什麼，同時從他們漸遠的聲音可以分辨出他們的動向。

 

縮在貨物下的伊萬吐了一大口氣，打開那用牛油紙包著的東西，可見油份都已經滲到紙的另一面，並冒著細細的白煙。

 

那是一條條香腸，那差勁的包裝看來不像是一般的店會做得出來，香腸都被壓得彎曲了，看來是在混亂的情況下用牛油紙裹作一團的。沒理會那燙熱和油膩的表面，他直接用手抓起就往口裡塞，像餓犬一般狼吞虎嚥，嘴角都沾上醬汁，雙唇也被燙得發紅。

 

直到現在，伊萬才有空細想，為何自己又落得如此田地了？為何……又回來這裡了？上一次是為了報復而來，而現在報復成功的自己卻再次逃回來了。

 

他想冷靜思考，但從旁邊酒吧的後門傳來的談話聲又牽住他的心神……

 

「上一任的皇現還生死未卜，但由路德維希大人會繼承皇位已是鐵一般的事實吧？」

「其實這樣子不是更好嗎？如果基爾伯特大人還在的話，恐怕真的已開戰了！」

「說得也是，跟著他的話多半就要戰死沙場，現在他消失了也未嘗不是好事……」

 

聞言，伊萬心涼的偷笑起來。

 

不管自己落得怎樣的下場，基爾伯特確實已無容身之地……就連自己的家都要否定他的存在，真是活該。

 

「對，你活該。」

 

因為笑容扯得愈來愈誇張，彷彿在呼應著心裡的痛。

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.11**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


伊萬刻意笑得瘋狂，雙手拳頭捏緊，兩腳狂踏著粗糙的石磚。縱使知道沒有人在看，還是擺出一副樂透的樣子。酒吧內一片吵鬧，無人聽見後門外的聲音，只有那細細的門縫滲出一線微光，照射在他濕潤的臉龐上。

 

他誇張地抽了一大口氣，吐出聲音帶點哆嗦。他嘗試笑出來，但聽起來卻像在哭。

事實上，他的確在哭泣……

 

──只讓一個人死掉，就能夠重獲失去的所有。

 

他接受了這個代價，在最後伸手取回一切時，卻又貿然轉身逃跑。

 

就好像這世間能隨意選擇失去和擁有一般，他再次作出任性的舉動。但是回頭的話，那犧牲了的東西還會存在嗎？

 

有時候人很遲鈍，選擇性的讓認知倒退。他們不願意理解這個事實──沒從作出犧牲的那刻起，就只能一直將擁有的事物一件件丟下。

 

然後，到了兩手都空無一物的時候，才驀然驚醒。

 

也有另一種人，認為自己有付不完的代價，所以毫無保留地下注……他們樂在其中，無意識地將視野收窄到極限，甚至看不見自己所走的路，像個醉漢一樣。

  
  
  


『基──爾──伯──特──……是我的──唷！是個混蛋──又是個笨蛋──』

 

深夜的日．耳．曼中心，皇族邸宅的附近傳來奇怪的歌聲，奇怪的旋律和奇怪的歌詞。

 

唱歌的人走起路來東歪西倒，但到了分叉路時還是毫不猶豫的拐彎，雖然很吵耳，卻沒有一個居民跑出來。因為那首歌所說的人可是這個國家的皇！平時沒有事也會搞出事來，現在竟然出現一個不知好歹的瘋子，看來馬上又要發生大事了。

 

『基爾伯特──是我的──不要和我──作對喔……嗯嗯……是這裡吧？』

 

伊萬在最豪華的一所大宅閘門前停下來，手指在石柱上的金屬牌上打了一個轉，決定停下來，又馬上繼續唱歌。當看見房子底層的窗子亮起燈時，他再提高聲線並跳起舞來。

 

基──爾──伯──特──好過份──不過是───笨蛋──

 

『是哪個不怕死的混蛋在外面啊！』基爾還穿著睡衣，怒氣沖沖的從樓梯跑下來，雖然是一整套睡衣，但只扣了兩顆鈕子再加上睡姿差勁，都已經露出一邊肩膀來。他交疊著手，不爽的歪起嘴，對著同被驚動的兩名部下喝罵：『搞什麼？還不快阻止這難聽的歌聲？』

 

『是的，我們現在正要讓他停下來……』其實那些部下也是一臉汗顏的模樣，因為這個地方的人不是陶醉地跟著皇一起戰鬥，就是學會安份的服從，從沒聽說有人如此胡鬧。

 

『把那白痴的傢伙抓進來！氣死人了！』

 

大概這就是起床氣吧？本來在部下面前也不會特別自重的基爾現在更是煩躁得手舞足蹈，還抓著自己頭頂的亂髮在吼叫。當部下到外面制服那個人時，他已經開始盤算要如何教訓這個愚蠢的犯事者了。

 

啪。很平靜的，大門再次被打開，兩名部下押著一個高大的青年進來，滿身酒味的看來醉得不輕。只是，非常奇怪地他很順利的就被押進來了，沒有半點掙扎……

 

『大人，這是一名醉漢啊。』本以為他們的皇會擺出一臉讓你好看的表情，沒想到站在他們面前，本來囂張的銀髮青年，竟然驚訝的張大嘴巴。

 

『大、大人？』

『你…你、你……』基爾指著那個被押著的醉鬼大叫：『怎會找到來這裡的！？』

 

『嗯──嗝。』青年打了一個嗝，傻笑起來：『哪有不知道基爾家在哪的人民喔？』

 

『閉嘴！別假裝成本大爺的人民！』說著，他忍不住要往對方的金色腦袋打上一拳。但這下令部下們都納悶了：『大人……您認識這名無禮之徒嗎？』

 

『矣？』被這樣子一問，基爾也不知怎樣解釋了……首先身為皇的他，會與敵國的人打交道已經很奇怪，再說下去，不就要公開自己受過這人幫忙的事實？那真是有夠丟臉啊。

 

『不管怎樣他也太無禮了，請讓在下教訓他一下。』

『不，恐怕到時被教訓的會是你們才對。』

 

儘管基爾上一刻仍在慎重考慮，現在又吐出不慎重的話了。

 

當他看見部下們迷惑的表情時，立刻就知道自己幹了蠢事……而那個醉醺醺的斯．拉．夫人仍舊傻笑著，還上下打量著自己。他真的很想把這傢伙的嘴巴封著，五花大綁的丟出去……只是，他還有必須要知道的秘密，要從這個人口中得知。

 

所以，基爾最後還是作了不情不願的決定。

 

『算了，由我來處置他。你們退下吧，當沒有看過這混蛋就好……』

『咦？可是……』

 

『你們只要照做就好，這事要是張揚開去聽起來太蠢了不是嗎？好了，退下！』被基爾一喝，部下也沒再爭持下去。重獲自由的金髮青年揮一揮兩條手臂，胳膊處同時發出「卡、卡」的聲響。

 

『基爾的部下都很聽話呢！』

『嘖，他們是怕事而已……不、不對！你這水管！來這裡幹什麼？還有那難聽的歌是怎麼一回事？』說起那首歌，基爾好像氣得臉也紅了：『本大爺真是被你丟盡臉了！』

 

『咦？會丟臉嗎？難題我唱出了基爾的心聲？』

基爾昂起首，狠狠的將話丟回去：『你傻啊？你唱的全是反話！』

 

『說起來。』伊萬踏前一步，但步履歪斜到兩腳都交叉起來：『基爾的房間在哪？』

看著這笨拙的步姿，囂張青年用剛才的語氣回道：『二樓左面第三個房間！』

『喔，原來如此！』

 

伊萬再踏前兩步，擦過基爾肩膀，親切的在其上拍了兩拍，馬上就從樓梯奔上去了。

 

這急促且流暢的腳步聲令基爾大驚，他邊追邊大喊。

 

『怎可能跑這麼快？喂──』

 

要不是喝醉了，伊萬也沒打算胡鬧至此的。然而他沒想到，這才是讓他樂在其中的開始……

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.12**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


厚度不過兩吋的木門僅足以將外頭聲音過濾至曖昧的程度。當意識仍浮沈在半夢之中，那似是而非的哄動聲令人一時還分不出虛實。直到聽見基爾伯特鮮明的叫罵，小小的路德才真正驚醒過來。

 

哥哥回家了嗎？

 

這消息令他睡意全消，顧不得寒冷就踢開被子跳下床去。他用力甩開房門，掩不住一心興奮,然而映進他藍眸中的，卻是一個陌生人的高大身影。那個人正以充滿壓迫感的速度朝哥哥的房間衝去，飄揚的圍巾下擺還差點拂上他的臉。

 

正當路德感到疑惑之時，基爾也同時出現在他的視線內了。

看見年少的弟弟，銀髮青年也掩不住臉上的慌亂……

 

『ＷＥＳＴ！怎麼還沒睡？』

 

鮮有地看見哥哥的狼狽，路德一時間也未知應以什麼表情回應。

 

『我……因為剛剛聽到很大的聲音……』

『你不用理會，快回房間去！』基爾一臉緊張的向他疼愛的弟弟呼喝，一邊將他推回房間去，也未注意到過重的力度，差點把對方都推跌了：『天亮前都別出來！』

 

說罷，就用力將路德房間的門關上。

在應付完弟弟後他還未可以鬆一口氣，因為真正頭痛的事還在後頭。為免再驚動到弟弟，他在衝回自己房間後也立即將門甩上，額角還凝著冷汗的他滿臉無奈，往自己的睡床一瞥，那個大塊頭的金髮青年連鞋子也沒脫，就蓋上他的被子舒服的躺著了。

 

『本大爺的床啊！』對於剛剛還屬於自己的溫暖被窩被佔據，基爾氣得一下子跳到床上，企圖搶回那張印有小鳥圖案的被子。但被窩中的人就像賴床的孩子在與他角力，在糾纏中差點踢中跨下的基爾放聲怒罵：『你還穿著鞋子？嘖！骯髒的傢伙！』

 

『不要拉啦……基爾，我剛剛在外面還冷得要死喔！』

被窩中反抗力氣是很大，但說話的聲音和語氣卻有如撒嬌，這令基爾更加火大。

 

『我才不理你！就算冷死在街上也本大爺無關！』最後基爾將手伸進被子裡用力一抓，將露出的那頭金髮扯住。他只聽見有人以哭腔喊了一句「很痛」，然後便眼前一黑。大驚的他倒吸吞一口氣，發現四周突然變得悶焗，才發現自己已被包在被子內。

 

雙臂感到從兩邊傳來一陣壓迫，變成完全動彈不能的狀態。身體使力的扭動掙扎，在無果之下他也意識到自己正被熊抱著。更糟的是自己從頭到腳都被包住，狀況就如被人丟進麻袋裡，未知會受到何等對待……

 

怎麼辦……要求救嗎？不行！要是現在這副蠢模樣被看見，絕對會比被悶死更糟！

 

因為被子有一定的厚度，再死命掙扎也只會氧氣愈來愈稀薄，看來是時候改變策略了。雖然很卑鄙，將態度扭轉個十百八十度真的或許會有點作用。於是基爾改用了他本人認為很友善的語氣：『別、別玩了，先讓我出來再慢慢談吧？好吧？』

 

起初那陣強硬的確是收起了，卻也不見得很「友善」，至少在伊萬的眼裡完全看不出是誠懇。但對他而言也不是什麼值得生氣的事，因為他注視著那被子下微微抖動的身體，因酒醉而泛紅的臉上亦不自覺浮現出喜悅。

 

『慢慢談？這樣真的好嗎？好像不太合乎基爾的性格啊。』

 

『怎麼會……』被窩內的基爾生硬一笑，腦中確實沒有任何和誰慢慢談過的記憶。隨著分秒過去，被子內的溫度好像又上升了，連帶氧氣也在漸漸減少。

 

『不過聽到你這樣說我很高興哦，看見我的住處被一聲不響的封閉時，還真是打擊不少呢！』緊抱著身旁那團人形被子，伊萬以臉龐起勁的蹭磨著：『基爾始終還是我的好朋友吧？』

 

『當、當然了，所以……現在先把我放出來好嗎？』基爾本身就很沒耐性，也沒發現自己的催促反而令表現顯得更虛偽，也不知是他將伊萬想得太笨，還是他本身太笨了。

 

『等等，我得考慮一下。』

 

『咦？考慮什麼？』

對方毫不焦急的反應讓基爾一下子火起來，煩躁的情緒無所遁形。

 

『因為我很笨啊，所以作決定之前應該先想清楚……』伊萬故意將語句拖慢，在挑戰耐性的拖延之間，同時又作出令人難耐的舉動。被子下因為掙扎而露出的雙腳被帶著侵略性的五指用力撫弄，那不妙的力度正慢慢往重要的地方游去：『我很怕被傷害，所以每次都試著分辨別人有沒有說謊，而唯一的辦法……就是讓他不得不說真話。』

 

『咦？喂！你…你在摸哪裡？』感覺到對方將手伸進自己的褲子，基爾震驚的大吸一口氣，但一陣缺氧卻令他開始頭昏腦漲，連帶身體上的防備也開始軟化。那隻手在腿#間開始幹著令人難為情的事，儘管內心充滿抗拒，同時缺氧的感覺又令他頭昏腦漲，平時很吵耳的基爾也只好將聲線放到最輕：『你……這算什麼？』

 

『我很害怕啊，你們日/耳/曼人的思想太細密了，令人覺得很危險。』

 

『啊！』分身被用力的一握，基爾全身抽搐了一下，褲子被褪下到大腿的一半，冷空間掃在股間但跨#下卻在發熱，感覺微妙同時又充滿羞恥。但伊萬的說話令他沒法不在意，雖然看不見對方的臉，但現在壓在背上的重量卻為帶來莫名的戰慄……一瞬間，有如背後被數十萬敵軍虎視眈眈，晦暗的長空映照不出一條前路。

 

沈默了好一段時間，他才組織出要說的話。

 

『說這種話的人……也很危險…吧？』

 

『不，是你過敏了。』食指的指尖抵在前端處，指甲在微細的穴#口輕輕刮弄，被子裡的人即時猛地一顫，從沈沈的悶哼中可聽得出那忍耐有多吃力：『的確是太過敏呢！』

 

『該死！當初就應該把你當作間諜……處理掉……嗚！唔！』基爾吐出一句不服輸的狠話，想不到會變成對方瘋狂行為的催化劑，突然回復快速的抽動，令他的話說不下去。

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

戰慄的絕對性   
Ch.13

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在密閉壓迫的空間中可以喘進的空氣經已不多，反覆地吸進的似乎也只剩自己不斷上升的體溫，臉龐燙熱得彷彿連眼睛都揮發著熱氣。

 

『基爾很會打架，但在這方面的忍耐力就完全不行了……』沾著黏液的指尖從腿間掃到大腿外側，並慢慢摸到臀部，然後兩隻指頭從股間探進去。

 

『你、你還想怎樣？咳…！咳咳！』

 

基爾不自覺的用力吸氣，但馬上就發現氧氣已缺乏至令他氣促的地步，要是那傢伙再做什麼奇怪的事，大概就要在被窩中窒息了吧？現在已經頭昏腦漲的狀態下，沈甸甸地垂在床上的頭部已連稍稍抬起的力度都沒有。

 

『看來你真的很辛苦啊……算了，我還是喜歡精神奕奕的基爾呢。』

 

說著，伊萬就掀開包著基爾的被子。

 

二人再次交投的目光，並沒有什麼火花。紅色眸子薄滲著淚水，死命地吸著新鮮空氣的他，並沒力擺出銳利的表情，臉龐泛起淡淡的粉色，讓伊萬忍不住伸手去撫摸。但當基爾看見對方手上的精液時，抗拒心即喚醒身體的本能，並馬上揮開那雙手。

 

『混帳東西！大變態！不要用那隻手碰本大爺！』

 

『咦？這可以基爾你自己的東西哦。』伊萬將指尖上的白色黏液用舌頭舔去，這動作嚇得基爾驚呆的張大嘴。即使不是自己去吃，看著還是覺得很噁心。

 

就算對方把精液吃下去他也不會少一塊肉，但基爾還是忍不住要喝止：『你別吃啊！』

 

『有什麼關係？反正都是基爾不要的東西。』彷彿連一小滴也不想浪費，他將食指和中指輪流吸吮，舌尖不經意的沿著手指打轉了一圈，儘管整個過程沒什麼美感可言，卻滲著幾分情色氣味。基爾嚥了一口，還沒想到要怎麼反駁，馬上又被對方諷刺似的話語懾住了：『基爾真是小器，明明都是自己不要的東西，卻吝嗇得分一點點出去都不行……』

 

『嘖。』大概猜到伊萬想映射什麼，基爾將被子都抓在身上遮蔽著身體，慢慢往角落處退。並不悅的盯著對方：『你想說的是廢屋的那件事吧？那怎樣說都是我的財產，換著是斯/拉/夫王，都不會大模斯樣的讓敵國的人偷偷暱藏吧！』

 

金髮青年將圍巾整理好，換了個坐姿。

雙眼往天花板瞧了瞧，又贊同似的點點頭：『嗯……的確！』

 

見對方看似認同的樣子，基爾又不禁想「得寸進尺」，一手還是抓著被子，但身子已挑釁似的往前傾：『所以這根本不是本大爺的錯，這才是作為日/耳/曼的王應該做的事！』

 

『可是，我們是朋友吧？我覺得這樣算是不對的……』伊萬不但未有陷進語塞，還主動湊近臉去。此時二人的臉已接近至不到數公分的距離：『我們不是朋友嗎？』

 

這次又輪到基爾的臉往後退了：『我何時有說過是朋友了？』

 

『好過份啊……』金色的髮袋跟隨著對方的退縮，老實不客氣的迫近去，嘴裡發出聽起來有點像在笑的假哭：『我明明幫了基爾不少啊，因為你是我重要的朋友……』

 

『喂喂，我們才認識不久吧？』雖然面前這張臉在笑著，卻不見得感覺有多和諧。他只是一直湊近，完全沒有停止的跡象，所以基爾還是忍不住要用手擋：『我早說了，我從沒要求你來幫我！本大爺強得沒話說，除了伊萬.布拉金斯基那混蛋外，全都是嘍囉！』

 

被反抗的手抵在額前，劉海也被按下來掩住雙眼，只見雙唇明顯的往上一揚……那令人戰慄的弧度只維持了一秒，馬上又變成了故作無辜的感覺：『我只是覺得基爾有點可憐而已。』

 

那抵在伊萬額前的手猛地一搐，五指生硬地屈曲，抓著對方的頭顱：『什麼？』

 

『因為你的部下似乎完全幫不上忙啊！』

 

雖然被吐糟的不是自己本身，但基爾不多不少都感到有點不爽：『你看見的只是一小撮廢物而已……』

 

不管對方是誰，被看見弱點時唯一可做就是……撐，對，死命的撐著，厚面皮的撐著。但抓在對方額前的手還是遲遲沒有放開，彷彿在恐懼會被看見什麼破綻似的。

 

『是嗎？把廢物放在當眼處丟人現眼，不像基爾的性格呢。』

 

『你來這裡果然是想找碴！』氣量實在是不夠用，基爾已忍不住往對方的腦袋槌了一拳。但這似乎未能為對方帶來什麼衝擊，他只是輕輕的「嘶」了一聲。

 

『不，我只是因為被基爾冷待而覺得寂寞而已……』伊萬狀甚無辜的搖搖頭，又露出憂鬱的表情：『那些沒用的部下一直待在你身邊，卻幫不上忙，換作是我的話……』

 

『別作夢了！骯髒的斯.拉.夫人……』

 

基爾隨手就找到一個天大的理由將對方拒於門外，但伊萬又精明的搬出另一種利誘。

 

『還有，基爾好像有事想從我這裡打聽吧？要和我做個交易嗎？』

 

『嘿……』銀髮青年扯起不屑的笑容，那拒人的大門似乎還沒有要打開的意思：『本大爺好歹也是一國之王，誰要和你這種不明來歷的傢伙做交易？我大可以把你關起來拷問！』

 

『那你現在就叫人來啊～』伊萬表現得從容不迫：『啊，手上都是基爾留下的「東西」……』

 

『混蛋……你滾！』基爾惱羞成怒，往面前這個大個子狠狠一推：『人力、物力、財力本大爺都有，我會自己查！你最好安安份份，別被我找到理由把你鎖回去！』

 

『哎，基爾想太多了！所謂交易也只是想基爾給我住的地方而已……』伊萬被一直推著，迫不得已才跳下床：『趕盡殺絕太過分了！』

 

『這裡是本大爺的國家，要趕盡殺絕又怎麼樣？你自己看著辦吧！』

 

在豪氣的大吼同時，基爾也看到自己的正上方出現一個龐大的陰影，那就是匆匆撲上的伊萬。雙肩被用力捏著，然後唇上有一種奇怪的壓迫，當面前那人退開，一張詭異的笑臉重新浮現在視線中時，基爾才意識到剛剛被人很狂暴的吻了一口，是一個豪邁得不像吻的吻。

 

『好喔，我會看著……辦的了！』

『咦？』

 

伊萬過度開朗與順從的表現令基爾驚訝。語畢，他就乖乖的從房間中閃出去，留下呆張著嘴的這個一國之王。坐在床上的他久久都未能平復，思緒並沒有確定的方向，只感到有某些事情會變得很糟糕……但對於將會發生什事卻毫無頭緒。


	14. Chapter 14

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.14**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


──這樣子不是更好嗎？如果基爾伯特大人還在，這裡恐怕已在戰亂之中了！   
──說得也是……到時我們就不得不出去當死士了，他消失了也許是我們的幸運……   
  
  
「你活該。」   
  
  
聽著從基爾前部下口中親自道出的話，那發自內心的殘酷實在讓伊萬欣喜。   
  
一顆心起勁躍動，激烈到像要從緊接的血管間掙脫出來似地。   
  
  
「所以我就說，基爾你真是可憐啊……」   
  
  
可能是開心過頭了，強烈的悸動令胸口一直發痛。上揚的嘴唇開始轉變成不自然的孤度，雙龐肌肉收得過緊，嘴角的位置也崩出明顯的皺紋來，看起來有點像過於誇張的酒窩。   
  
  
「可憐啊，你實在太可憐了……」   
  
  
天下間已沒有你的容身之所，基爾伯特。   
  
就連你自己引以為傲的國家也……   
  
  
到頭來，大家都是罪孽深重的人啊。   
  
  
伊萬仰視暗晦的天空，那沈澱的厚雲彷如天國深鎖的大門。   
  
他知道，自己到不了那個地方……   
  
  
「這樣一來，想要再會的話就只有那個地方嗎？」   
  
  
在腳下冰冷的大地底下，那個比地心還要深沈黑暗的地方──   
  
  
  
  
  
首都城內搜索行動還在進行中，但代替哥哥而指揮的路德現時卻身在鄰市。   
  
  
相比起首都的繁華，這地方比較寧靜，緊張的氣氛似乎還未有吹至，在大廣場上甚至仍有人在悠閒地演奏樂器。小提琴優雅緩慢的旋律與路德的急促的步伐成一大對比，跟在身旁的副官忍不住要吐槽。   
  
  
「這時勢還有人可以悠閒地聽音樂、玩樂器……還真是不可思議。」   
  
  
看似最焦急的路德反應卻意外的平靜，他深深嘆了一口氣，帶著苦笑低語：「那少爺還是老樣子。我記得哥哥說過，這裡曾被外敵入侵過，得知外圍失守的他第一句說的話是……『音樂會就要開場了，其他的事請稍後再說！』……起初我還以為是哥哥胡扯的。」   
  
  
「現在看起來就像老實不客氣地受著國家保護。」   
  
  
「雖然哥哥也認為那個少爺根本沒有用處，但現在這狀況……處理外在問題才是首要。」路德的面色愈來愈難看，苦惱的以兩指按了按太陽穴：「說起來，哥哥以前還真的開罪不少人啊……剩下的小國都傾向斯.拉.夫那邊，看來事情比想中難搞很多。」   
  
  
想起現狀，跟在後方的副手也面露嫌惡的表情：「事實的確如此，當時和斯.拉.夫交戰過幾回，犧牲了不少人，也燃點了不少的火頭……當時有參戰的人也一直在期待著路德維希大人您能早日長大，坐上這個位置，將國家導回正軌。」   
  
  
此話應該是一個新任的皇所希望聽見的，但路德突如其來的頓足與沈默，將周圍本來溫和的空氣凍結下來。高大得惹人注目的金髮男子，以崩緊生硬的姿態站在路中央，一雙拳頭死死的握著，卻沒打算要作任何動作。   
  
  
「你的意思是說，你們打從心裡希望哥哥會消失嗎？」   
  
  
低沈的聲線不見任何起伏，就是這樣聽起來才更可怕。   
  
  
「抱、抱歉，我不是這個意思……」被路德所挑選的副手看來也是冷靜的人，未有嚇至驚惶失惜，但在他低下頭時，卻掩不了從額角流下的一滴冷汗。   
  
  
「不管是什麼軍階身份，你們……所有人都馬上給我停止這種想法。」   
  
  
在路德落下這個絕對的命令同時，提琴演奏也剛好靜止，一瞬間四周陷進一片死寂。一直以來路德都在軍事訓練中表現嚴厲，然而將了軍紀以外，也未曾試過像現在般要抑止某種思想。僵持的寂靜持續好十多秒，一陣慢風輕掃而過，此刻卻顯得特別鋒利。直至一輛看來光鮮潔淨的轎車駛至二人身旁，剛剛「靜止」的一切才回復原狀。   
  
  
「路德維希先生？你比約定的時間早到了。」透過被拉下的車窗，二人可以看見車內坐著一個看起來很文靜優雅的眼鏡青年，與這裡的氣氛相乎，他的用詞和語氣都很帶著細膩的感覺。   
  
  
「那是因為比想像中更早準備好，就打算直接到你家談了。」   
  
  
「我以為你會帶很多部下過來，還特地安排會議場地了！從這裡去比回家更快，你就在這裡上車好嗎？」青年稍為探出頭來，光線才映出他栗啡的髮色，得體的語氣加上嘴角下的黑痣，讓他渾身散發著有別於路德和基爾兩兄弟的氣質。   
  
  
同時，他看起來也有如傳聞一樣，弱不禁風。   
  
  
「好。」路德簡單的應了一聲，就直接從車尾繞過另一邊的車門。   
  
  
  
  
戰慄感，正在無聲蘊釀。   
  
  
首都的市街，人潮依舊來來往往，人們彷彿已習慣和軍隊擦身而過。嚴格來說，在這一代人民的記憶中，這地方還未被戰爭洗禮，因為基爾的關係，這個地方一直都是「有驚無險」。所謂的「驚」就是軍隊與平民在繁華大街上交錯的恐慌感。   
  
  
然而，在他們之中，也有不少曾跟著基爾到處征戰，然後身體上留下無數傷痕的人。當中有人堅持他的忠誠，也有人暗懷怨恨……對那個時代，對那個國家，還有，對那個站在自己頭上的皇。   
  
  
「喂，你站著。」伊萬的圍巾被扯了一下，不至於令他歪倒的力度，卻帶著某種束縛。他才剛轉進小巷，看樣子是在街上被發現了。身後那人踏前一步，聽得出是軍用的鐵頭鞋。接著又有複數的腳步聲慢慢接近……伊萬屏住氣息，佇立在原地，而身後那應該是軍人的男子也繞到面前，一共三人，一前兩後的包圍著他。   
  
  
「圍巾…身形高大……金髮男子…你看起來不像是日.耳.曼人啊。」


	15. Chapter 15

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.15**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


眼框乾澀得刺痛，但眼水還是沿著眼角不斷滲出，沾上水份的眼睫毛黏在眼框底下，然後轉眼又被風乾，整個感覺很不舒服。一邊走著，伊萬發現自己不太張得開眼，因為後巷的強風來勢凶凶。   
  
  
氣流就像在災難中狼狽擁擠的人群，它們沒有所謂的秩序，畢竟，這裡沒有人會被推跌或是踐踏……它們毫不容氣的朝著臉部撞過來，吹不動斯.拉.夫.人如山一般的身軀，但那雙滲著眼水的眸子還是和常人一樣。   
  
  
「你看起來不像是日.耳.曼人啊。」   
  
  
三名日.耳.曼士兵沒什麼特別的特徵，從伊萬眼中看起來就像三個量產型的人。沒錯，在交戰的時候，他也沒有記住半張臉，除了基爾伯特。而對伊萬來說，這三人的行為也正正代表了這個國家的一種群體思考方式，這不多不少也受基爾的影響。   
  
  
所以對一眼認定是外族人的自己，這些士兵早已先入為主的擺出輕蔑的反應。   
  
  
看著三人已經繞到面前，從對方的眼瞳中反應出自己臉上深邃的輪廓。於是，他就像對著鏡子練習微笑一般，嘗試露出親切的笑容：「咦？你們為何會這樣認為呢？」   
  
  
「我們這麼優秀的血統怎會生出如此大的鼻子，這種鼻子只有斯.拉.夫人才會有！」其中一人，眼神看起來最有挑釁性又最年輕的那位，想也不想就直接指著伊萬來吼。多麼不體面的行為，伊萬心想自己的部下也是差不多的德性……不過應該不至於這麼自大。   
  
  
另外兩人聞言，像嘲諷似的笑起來。但這並沒有讓伊萬動怒，因為他們的反應很有基爾的影子……然後心情又間接的跳到欣喜之上，想著，啊，基爾果然很可愛。   
  
  
不過，也很可憐。   
  
  
「你們還在用量鼻子的方法斷定種族嗎？」伊萬的表情看起來沒什麼異樣，反問的語氣充分表現出他的好奇，笑起上來還真有點孩子氣：「很原始的方法呢！」   
  
  
「這傢伙是真瘋還是假傻啊？」一名士兵不屑的瞪著這個高大的人，其實三人都算是修長的，但都不及伊萬高。三人中最高的一人手按上伊萬肩膀：「你叫什麼名字？」   
  
  
「我嗎？我呢……」金髮青年指著自己，好像很雀躍的想著要怎麼介紹。那不穩重的語氣，只聽聲音的話真是很難聯想到他會長這種樣子。要是他擺出認真的一點的表情，大概這三人也不至於會如此忘形。他想了想，才說下去：「我現在想叫『露西亞』喔……」   
  
  
「想？」年輕士兵的眉頭抖了一抖，明顯的不爽：「在耍我們嗎？該死的還挺大膽啊！」   
  
  
「露西亞？不就是斯.拉.夫.人才會取的名字嗎？」搭著伊萬肩膀的那一位連憤怒也省回，馬上就道出問題所在：「聽著，我們正在通緝一個斯.拉.夫.人，那是一個大個子的金髮男人，戴著白色圍巾……」   
  
  
一邊瞪著伊萬，士兵一邊慢慢扯緊那隨風飄動的圍巾下擺。   
  
  
儘管感覺到喉間有點壓迫，伊萬還是臉不改容，他轉過臉來，注視著這個拉著他圍巾同時搭著他肩的人，突然轉移話題：「話說，你們應該是『基爾派』的對吧？」   
  
  
「啥？」聽見這個不尋常的字眼，三人臉色一沈，有點心虛的互望幾眼。   
  
  
從他們的目光看來，這種說法並不陌生，但最可怕的是此話竟然出自一個斯.拉.夫人的口中。在日.耳.曼軍人當中不為人知的分歧，連路德也不知道擁護自己的人，也屬於一個名為「路德派」的分裂體。   
  
  
說中了嗎？   
如果他們「路德派」的話，大概不會是這種反應，要不再測試一下吧？   
「咦？難道你們是另一派的？」   
  
沒明確地說出是哪一派，只需等他們被自己的驚慌出賣。   
  
  
「你！」完全出了神的三人之中，就一人最先回過神來，粗暴的勒緊伊萬的圍巾，臉湊近至幾乎都要踫上鼻子了：「你這傢伙肯定和基爾伯特大人的失蹤有關吧？現在就把你押回去讓你招！」   
  
  
伊萬沒把威脅的說話放在眼內，忽然雀躍起來，身體一下傾前就撞上對方的前額：「你們還沒找到基爾的屍體嗎？」   
  
  
雙唇有點忘形的揚起，卻沒有人知道他為何而高興。   
  
  
「屍體？難道你、你真的把基爾伯特大人他……」   
  
  
最年輕的一人亮出手槍來，但只感到手腕受了一記又快又狠的重擊，下一秒手槍已跑到斯.拉.夫.人的手上了。馬上傳來一下槍聲，三人之中唯一未有動作的一人倒地了。對伊萬來說這種小手槍就如玩具槍一樣，這並不是順手的方向，他只是不自然的屈曲一下手腕，往不自然的方向開槍，也正中左胸。   
  
  
「看來你真是勇敢的『基爾派』呢……是不是呢？嗯？」槍頭的煙早已消散，溫度也早被強風快速的扯走，只留下冷冰冰的金屬，在手槍的原主人臉上撫摸：「原來真的有為基爾盡忠的基爾派呢。」   
  
  
咔──硬物抵上伊萬的背，隔著衣服。   
  
  
本來在身旁扯著自己圍巾的人好像放開手了，不過換來的是一把手槍，感覺還是很冰冷的手槍。金髮青年的笑容並沒有因此而動搖，他淡紫的眼眸依舊清澈而漂亮，然而眼珠迅速的往後溜，貼近眼角同時往下瞪的瞳仁卻毫無預兆地滲出某種恐怖。   
  
  
我只是想逃避一下，只是想再緊抱一下……「露西亞」這個名字。   
  
  
伊萬很清楚，自己光著雙腳從家裡跑出來時，是懷著怎樣的心情。不知不覺又闖進日.耳.曼國境內，彷彿在尋求什麼熟悉而又安心的感覺，又似在狼狽的企圖彌補些什麼……   
  
  
例如是自己的過去。   
  
  
尋找過去的影子，當他還是「露西亞」時的樣子。   
  
  
但有些東西不在了，連那個「露西亞」都不在了……   
  
遺失了「自己」的感覺，原來會彷徨得讓人失控。


	16. Chapter 16

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.16**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


路德以食指勾著那幼細得像隨時會斷開的杯耳，整個杯薄得像紙一樣，細緻的花紋都映在紅茶上。在幾近死寂的室內，傳來一聲微弱得近乎鬼祟的杯碟碰撞聲，路德抬起頭，望向會議桌對面那名正在放下杯子的栗髮青年。對方也同時抬起頭，眼鏡的鏡片有一半蒙上了霧氣，在數秒間就完全消散，露出一雙帶著憂慮的漂亮眼眸。  
  
  
  
  
「到現在還是沒有那個笨蛋先生的消息嗎？」  
  
  
「這就是我來找你的原因。」路德鮮有拜託這個人做事，說出了請求一般的說話後又馬上搖搖頭：「雖然我也不指望你能幫到什麼……」  
  
  
「自上次接到你的秘密通知時，我已暗中派人搜索了，要是你懷疑我的能力，那麼……請問你是否連匈.牙.利的兵力都要動用？」羅德以食指的關節貼著下唇，沈思起來：「但這樣做的話也很難不驚動全國了……」  
  
  
「這個我也知道，事實上……動用的人數多寡和能否找到哥哥根本是兩碼子的事。」  
  
  
眼鏡青年的目光在路德緊皺的眉頭上停留片刻，眼珠又溜到左側去：「那為什麼要找我幫忙？在你眼中我應該非常不可靠吧？在這種危急的時候還要指望我……真不像你。」  
  
  
路德沈默半晌，突然揮手示意兩旁的部下迴避，然後瞪向羅德。  
  
羅德也轉向自己的部下：「請你們暫時退下吧。」  
  
  
待房間只留下二人的呼吸聲，路德也感到羅德臉上的陰影好像比剛才更深了。  
  
  
金髮青年開門見山：「這陣子你有聽過什麼奇怪的謠言嗎？」  
  
「請問這是什麼意思？」雖然極力的表現得平靜，但羅德沒發現自己繃緊的臉色。  
  
  
「很久以前……日.耳.曼的皇位本來是由你的家族所繼承。」銳利的藍眸在仔細觀察著對方的一切表情變化：「那是我出生前的事了。的確，不管在國內還是國外，憎恨著哥哥的人應該不計其數……曾幾何時，你和哥哥也是敵人吧？」  
  
  
優雅的栗髮青年精緻的臉上終於出現明顯變化，看來有點焦急，也有點像受到打擊：「沒錯，這都是不爭的事實，但我完全不了解你說的謠言是什麼。如果你認為我會覬覦日.耳.曼的皇位，很抱歉，你的想法完全錯誤。試問我又怎可能想陷進腹背受敵的狀態？」  
  
  
儘管對方極力沈住氣，保持著得體的樣子，路德還是看得出他已經動搖了，大概再迫一下就會從這個軟弱的少爺口中套出些什麼。雖然路德自覺嘴巴沒自己的兄長那麼會挑釁，他還是硬著頭皮說出這一句：「你好像……總是為了自保而做出各式各樣的事來吧？」  
  
  
因為這一句，羅德終於氣得站起來，帶著壓抑的語氣反駁：「假如我是如此靠不住的話，你又何需擔心我會背叛？你這笨蛋先生！與其懷疑我，德.意.志的『路德派』和『基爾派』不是更……」  
  
  
羅德欲言又止，二人在靜默之中張著嘴，盯著對方。過了差不多十秘，剛剛說話的青年才生硬地坐下來，表情慢慢變得慌張，而路德依然鐵青著臉。  
  
  
「為什麼不說下去？」  
  
  
「我……」剛剛還滿腦子道理的羅德頓感語塞，他並非沒有理據，路德也很清楚，這樣子的羅德一定有其他隱衷。於是他繞過桌子，步至對方身旁：「我大概猜到是什麼一回事……其實我也是最近才發現的，我想我應該是最後一人得悉此事的，對不對？」  
  
  
「……」路德從上往下瞪的眼神帶給羅德無限壓迫感，但他還是選擇咬著唇別過臉去。  
  
  
「你們所有人包括哥哥都知道對不對？」路德往光滑的雲石桌面上槌了一拳，讓對方渾身一抖：「哥哥表面上把所有權力都交付給我，暗地裡還是操控著什麼……對不對？」  
  
  
「我……不知道。」  
  
  
路德無法窺探到鏡片之下的眼神，但心裡的煩燥令他再往桌上槌了一下：「回答我！」  
  
  
「抱歉，我不知道。」這次羅德回得更堅決。  
  
  
來到這個地步，路德自己也得到答案了……他退後了一步，沒再死死緊瞪著對方。  
  
  
「也許並不是我找不到哥哥，而是他不讓我找到才對吧。」  
  
  
「咦？」羅德抬頭，只見到路德在他臉前張開的掌心。  
  
  
「我回去了……抱歉。」說罷，高大的金髮青年就踏著沈重的步伐離開房間。臨走前，羅德半帶猶豫的說他會幫忙密切留意的，但頹然的路德只是揮了兩下手示意。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
從相反方向駛來的兩輛重型車錯身而過，聲響淹沒了人語聲，他們對腳下的震動習以為常。當車輪從凹凸不平的路面上滾過時，滿載金屬品的卡車也因為猛力的晃動而發出「砰砰」兩聲。  
  
  
當兩輛車分別駛開，車尾與車尾之間分開成一條空隙，然後前方的線野變得清晰廣闊了。大約七、八歲的男孩拉一拉父親沒有手臂的衣袖：「爸爸！馬路對面有個戴著圍巾的男人，滿身都是血！」  
  
  
「嗯？在哪裡？」中年男人一抬頭，又一輛大卡車從他面前駛過，軍綠色的帆布包著什麼巨物。沒理會孩子的叫喚，他望望自己胳膊下那隨風輕飄的衣袖，喃喃自語：「這場仗還是打嗎？真是沒完沒了……」  
  
  
「爸爸，那人不見了！」  
  
「算吧，不要理會。」  
  
  
男人用剩下來的一手撫上孩子的後腦，著他離開，但他一轉身，就撞到一名纖細的少女。少女彈開了幾步，但馬上就站穩了。  
  
  
「抱歉！沒事吧？」  
  
  
男子抬頭，才發現少女長著一張絕美的臉，雪白的膚色還有淡金的長髮，頭上頂著一個白色蝴蝶結……說不出的漂亮，只是表情太兇了。她沒理會男子，拉一拉身上那件有點過大的黑色絨毛大衣，就繼續往前走，然後橫過馬路。  
  
  
她在一條暗巷之外佇足，連微弱的日光也照不到的小巷有點兒陰森，從巷子深處吹出的風帶著濃濃的血腥味……當然，這也不是一般人可以感測到的程度。  
  
  
少女往暗巷瞪視良久，皺一皺眉又轉身離去，嘴裡發出近乎是氣聲的細語。  
  
  
  
「那不是哥哥的血。」


	17. Chapter 17

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.17**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  
  


「天空…很暗，四周都愈來愈冷了。」   
  
  
從後巷的牆壁可以看到民居的抽氣扇，高速的轉動令扇葉都化成半透明的殘影，將室內的燈光透到屋外。帶著暖意的橙黃，還有不斷浮出的炊煙，令舌頭的分泌暴增，胃部發熱。起初那陣香味會令人不自覺大口大口的吸進肺部，但接下來就會是腹部的空虛感……最後，這氣味會變成不得不逃離的折磨。   
  
  
伊萬又再次從後巷奔出，企圖尋找他的下一個落腳點──大概，又是哪條暗巷。   
  
  
他一臉茫然的站在馬路之前，腦袋在緩慢的思考，在考慮，到底要不要到對面去。到了對面又怎樣……對了，要找那個死不掉的基爾。但為何剛剛知道自己「所殺的人」仍然活著時，會有一種鬆一口氣的感覺呢？與日.耳.曼敵對同時逃離斯.拉.夫的自己，還可以到哪裡？   
這時，伊萬感覺到某人的目光，不甚銳利。來源是馬路對面的一個小男孩，拉著一個獨臂男人的衣袖……這時他才想起自己的衣服上都沾著那些軍人的血。   
  
  
同時，投在自己身上的目光愈來愈多，稍為瞪大的紫色眼珠一轉，目光落在小孩腳下，那馬路邊的去水位旁，有一隻又黑又小的老鼠，快速的竄過。這時，伊萬腦裡閃出妹妹的身影，居高臨下的注視自己的身影……   
  
  
『哥哥你明明是我們斯.拉.夫最高貴的皇，為何要在別人的國家過著老鼠一般的生活呢？那地方……沒有你的尊嚴，也沒有你的容身之所……』嬌小的少女張開雙臂，即使無法把哥哥的身體整個抱住，還是盡力抱緊：『在日.耳.曼的暗巷因為矛盾而苦惱縮瑟，那種感覺很冷吧？無處容身的感覺……比起我們國家的寒冬更冰冷吧？哥哥……』   
  
  
「嗚…！」   
  
  
伊萬狠狠的咬了下唇一口，將自己從回憶中扯回來，然後心中的一陣慌亂驅使他更次拔足狂奔。街上人很多，單單一個人的身影看起來很易被淹沒，但從那個人的角度看來，每一個來往的行人，男的、女的、高大的、矮小的……都在侵蝕著他的存在，那些人們都向他投以恐懼的視線，恐懼，同時又掩不住厭惡，就像對待老鼠一般。   
  
  
不知拐了多少個街口，伊萬再次閃中一條暗巷，卻被破穿的垃圾袋拌到腳，整個人倒在被棄置的紙箱堆中。因為衝力的關係，他的頭重重的撞到粗糙的磚牆上，額前白哲的肌膚即使被擦出了雜亂的血痕，在滲血的傷痕周圍也慢慢泛起瘀青色。被放於垃圾堆附近的紙箱也一樣帶著陣陣異味，但伊萬仍舊躺著不動，原本還不懂得累的身體驀地動力全失。   
  
  
「容身之所……是什麼？是讓人住著的地方嗎……為何？我有家，卻感到很冰冷……以往只要霸佔基爾的地方，就會忘記發抖了，為什麼現在卻……」不管是肉體還是意識都漸漸陷進癱瘓，伊萬閉起雙眼，至少這噁心的空氣不會再喚起他的飢餓了。   
  
  
所以……容身之所到底是……   
  
  
  
  
  
『最近來找碴的人級數不簡單啊。』身穿日.耳.曼軍服的士兵用長槍勾著屍體的肩帶，將俯伏的屍體翻過來：『我們的皇……基爾伯特大人他是不是又惹上什麼新仇家了啊？』   
  
  
『不，這是傭兵吧……也許是國家被基爾伯特大人攻陷了而無處容身。斯.拉.夫那邊不是經常雇用的嗎？』跨過一具一具的屍體，另一名日.耳.曼兵點起香煙來。   
  
  
『只能怪這些性能優良的傭兵生錯國家了吧？不能為國家而戰就只有為錢而戰了。』   
  
『真可悲……容身之所就只有戰場了嗎？』   
  
聞言，士兵推推同伴的背：『你在感性什麼？會被皇看不起的！哈哈……』   
  
  
『唔！？』   
  
  
輕鬆的笑聲被一陣突如其來的殺氣中斷，然後一陣密麻的槍聲過後，在場有不少日.耳曼兵被擊斃。剛剛在談話的二人因及時伏下而避過一劫，他們赫見在遍佈一地的敵軍屍體中，有六至八人同時站起來，手上的衝鋒槍正冒著煙。   
  
  
  
  
當接到訊號的基爾趕到現場時，地上的屍體又增加了，而站著的只有二人。一人是日.耳.曼兵，他的臉沾著血，狀似驚魂未定。而另一人，相信基爾也沒可能不認識……   
  
  
『大鼻子水管！你竟然還沒滾？』基爾無視眼下駭人的血腥情境，一開口就對那個高個子的斯.拉.夫人破口大罵，還踏過屍體，大步大步的迫到對方面前：『你在本大爺的地頭幹什麼好事？』   
  
  
『嘻嘻，我的確是來幹好事的！』一臉無害的笑臉因沾染的幾點血跡而略見異樣。   
  
  
基爾的眉毛明顯的一抖，並帶著挑釁地以食指戳著大個子青年的胸口。   
  
  
『你這白痴臉真令人不爽，看來我找到理由槍斃你了。』   
  
『請、請等一下，基爾伯特大人！』這時，旁邊生還的日.耳.曼兵突然插話：『這個人……他剛剛救了我們啊，因為敵人假扮屍體伏擊我軍，要不是他出手……啊！』   
  
  
基爾沒等他說完，就送上快而狠的拳頭了：『你這廢物幹嗎沒跟著全滅掉啊？本大爺不是教過你們要先向屍體堆亂槍掃射嗎？我看你最好一起當炮灰，那還可算是日.耳.曼的烈士！』   
  
  
語畢，基爾也感到自己的嘴巴比平常更不饒人。   
  
但此刻心裡的不甘似乎已蓋過一切，因為自己在「露西亞」面前出醜了……   
  
  
『看來這士兵犧牲了反而會令基爾感高興呢！』   
  
  
伊萬擺出燦爛的笑容，將手槍指向日.耳.曼兵。下一秒，基爾也搞不清自己的行動有沒有經過大腦過濾……只知道自己整個人撲向對方，槍聲響起，射中了屍體，而日.耳.曼兵則嚇得體個人彈開，趴在屍體堆上滾開了好幾米。   
  
  
另外的二人，也在原地雙雙倒在屍體之上。被撲倒而失平衡的一刻，伊萬空出來的一手擁住基爾的後腰，將他緊抱，當基爾回過神時，發現自己已伏在對方懷內。


	18. Chapter 18

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.18**

 

 (架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

伊萬沒想過戰場上讓自己吃盡苦頭的男人，現在竟然可以輕易地抱在懷內。這個令人聞風喪膽的男人一點也不算強壯，在自己闊大的臂彎中甚至顯得有點渺小，令人想作弄的渺小，所以伊萬也忍不住要逗他了。

 

『說到底還是不想部下去送死嗎？基爾其實也蠻可愛的……』

 

『什麼？本大爺只是……不想作無謂的折損而已！』基爾近在咫尺的臉有一點泛紅，也許他也對自己的行動有點驚訝。眼角瞄一瞄，剛剛那士兵狼狽地爬起來，不知是害怕被怪責還是什麼的，刻意不去注視那緊貼著彼此的二人。

 

『哦……人手已短缺到這地步了嗎？那你為何不考慮接受我呢？』

 

不出所料，聞言基爾真的生氣了，但他還是無法掙脫對方的擁抱。

 

『你少亂猜！本大爺早說了，你這斯/拉/夫人別來搗亂，否則就把你當敵人解決掉！』

 

『說起來，你知道自己在這世界到底有多少敵人嗎？』基爾愈是急躁，伊萬就逗玩得更興奮：『我很擔心……要是某人把世界各地的傭兵集合起來對付你，基爾會有勝算嗎？』

『……』

 

基爾瞬間收起怒火，他感到今天的伊萬有點怪。雖說他一直都很奇怪，但平時看起來很蠢的笑容中，現在似乎暗藏著某種危機。而且，伊萬所說正是當下的事實。當以往的他攻下一個個他認為微不足道的小國時，就壓根兒沒想過他們聯合起來的力量有多大……

 

『一無所有的人可以很強，而基爾卻正好相反……你要守著自己的東西，還要守住你奪回來的東西……到最後，你會否因為太過沈重而無法動彈？』說出此話的伊萬心底閃過一絲矛盾，搞不清現在的感情是想幸災樂禍還是憐憫，搞不清自己是伊萬．布拉金斯基還是「露西亞」，搞不清此刻希望自己是誰人。

 

懷裡的人猛地一抖，強烈的不安透過緊貼的胸膛傳過來，雙眼稍微往上一瞧，那水泥造的高塔從這角度看就像灰色的墓碑，伸延至在夕暗中泛紅的天空，彷彿萬物都在吸啜地上人類的鮮血，一切都會化成無形的赤色，然後沈沒在黑暗之中。

 

『放開我！你這可疑的傢伙！』

 

基爾再一輪的反抗讓伊萬回過神來，但他還沒打算放開。

 

『咦？』剛剛還滲著陰霾的臉，現在又回復到一副無害的困惑表情：『如果我是可疑的話，剛剛我大概會向你開槍吧？別這樣嘛，我可是一心想幫基爾喔！』

 

『誰信你啊？就算幫了我你也不會有任何得益！』

『也沒辨法呢……因為我真的很喜歡基爾啊！』

『胡扯什麼？』基爾繼續在對方懷在扭動掙扎，但發現肩臂也被磨得發痛了，屏住氣息，用盡全力也無法從伊萬的雙臂中鑽出來。最後臉也漲紅了，迫不得已就喘一口氣時，臉才無力的倒回對方平穩起伏的胸膛上：『……夠了沒？快給本大爺……放開手……』

 

看準基爾一時無力的狀態，伊萬鬆開雙手，轉而捧著對方的臉，將他的臉移近直至雙唇對疊。在吻上的一瞬，基爾嘗試掙開，但後腦卻被緊緊按著，只能任由對方的舌頭在自己嘴裡肆虐。彼此舌尖抵上的一刻，一陣似有還無的電流傳遍基爾全身，他感到背部起了一陣疙瘩，但另一股鮮明的暖熱卻隨即湧上。但他不顧得這麼多，反正雙手已空出來了，只需一用力就把伊萬的雙手抓開，以手背擦擦嘴唇，有氣無力的罵道：『見鬼！斯/拉/夫人就這麼愛和男人接吻嗎？』

 

『咦？接吻只是很普通的事吧？而且我很喜歡基爾，親親嘴又有什麼關係？』伊萬的語氣就像小孩撒嬌一樣，讓基爾在憤怒之餘也感到萬分無奈。

 

『當然有關係！』吼出這句時，基爾已從伊萬身上坐起來了。

 

『是嗎？單看長相也沒想到原來基爾是如此岑持呢……』

 

『嘖！閉上你的臭嘴！』感到被侮辱的基爾忍不住給對方一巴掌，躺在地上的斯/拉/夫人臉上多了一塊紅印，但嘴角仍暗露笑意。

 

這時基爾才留意到在一旁背著自己，不敢回頭望的部下。大概是害怕目睹不該看的東西吧，但即使部下如此識相，還是減不了基爾心中的屈辱感。

 

然而，讓他想要抓狂的感覺馬上就被一股殺氣打斷。

 

基爾只感到面前天旋地轉，擦過耳邊的除了風聲，還有槍聲。然後背部撞到地上的痛楚令他驚醒過來，依稀看到伊萬站起來的背影，面前又響起一輪鮮明的槍聲，應該是伊萬所發的。感覺到情況的危急和敵方的人數，基爾決定在爬到屍體身上，取下兩把衝鋒槍，再蹲起來，把其中一把丟給伊萬：『這增援來得未免太遲了！不，說不定這些死人只是煙幕……』

 

『看來他們為了取下基爾的性命也付出了很大代價啊，這些傭兵事前就知道要當炮灰了？』伊萬邊像閒話家常的分析著，邊把掩藏在細巷中的敵人都收拾掉，這樣的身形應該是很易被擊中的目標，而他的動作也不算敏捷，但基爾卻發現他一直巧妙地避開了子彈，還一副樂在其中的樣子：『還是說……他們對基爾的憎恨已強烈到就算要當死士也心甘情願？』

 

『管它的，我會把找碴的傢伙全都殺掉！』基爾不甘示弱，從伊萬身旁閃出，超前他衝到更前方，採取絕對的攻勢在細巷的出口瘋狂掃射。

 

巷子兩邊的牆壁也被濺上鮮血，從不同的方向，形成一幅抽象的圖畫。夜，已無聲降臨，火紅的顏色跟隨著槍擊聲漸漸消褪，直到完全寂靜。冷風的叫囂彷彿也為生命的殞落而默哀，二人的喘氣聲交錯著，兩雙眼眸同時注視著這共同描繪的血色畫像。

 

沒有悲憫，反而有一絲快意。

 

有人會為自己殺了人而悲痛，但當站在死亡邊緣時，他們會朝對方開火，看著對方的屍體，為了自己還活著而暗喜。很明顯，現在二人都還沒有會痛的知覺。

 

『哎呀……看來我們都是劊子手啊，基爾。』

 

『我不需要這種自責一般的稱號，他們來殺我，所以我要先殺掉他們……僅此而已。』語畢，基爾對後方還死不去的部下吩咐到：『喂，叫人過來收拾殘局。』

 

『要是我不在的話可真危險了呢！』伊萬的聲音又從另一面傳過來，同時也被撫上臉龐。

 

『你少自視過高了！』一臉尷尬的基爾往對方肩膀狠狠一握，手心好像感覺到一陣濕潤，同時對方也按著肩膀喊痛。基爾愕然地攤開那隻手心，赫見濃濃的鮮血已把掌紋都淹沒了。


	19. Chapter 19

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.19**

 

 (架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

夕暗，有如混進冷灰色調的昏黃，透過窄小的氣窗窺探到那片天空，如在色盤中愈調愈混濁的顏料，曾經的鮮明漸為污黑所侵蝕。

 

陰影，已漫延至腳邊，右邊的上身的衣服因濕透而緊貼著肌膚，感覺很沈重，實在的體溫仍依附在那個發痛的部位……儘管神經早已適應了痛楚。隨著黑暗的襲來，一陣陣冰寒從左面滲進體內。

  
  


『你先呆著，在我的部下離開前都不要現身。』約十數分鐘前，基爾著伊萬躲到高塔頂部，用布條包裹他的傷口，從氣窗俯視還在善後的下屬，再臉帶矛盾地對伊萬說：『你會撐到吧？我也不能大模斯樣把你送進醫院……不過像你這種傢伙，會有相熟的密醫嗎？』

『沒有哦，基爾幫我把彈頭拿出來不就好了嗎？』伊萬仍然很有精神。

『你確定？萬一出了人命本大爺可不負責啊！』

 

金髮青年從容地笑著，在光線的反射下，臉上零星小滴的冷汗才稍稍冒出。對於基爾的手術技巧，大概不用想也知道有多可怕，但那雙帶著期待的目光又不像是自虐狂。

 

『我就是喜歡基爾來弄。』

 

基爾也不想欠他人情，同時亦不想承認這是一種人情。再說，要是這傢伙的傷勢能在自己控制之下，要從他口中套出什麼話也不是難事：『話說在前頭，我可沒要求過你幫我，別以為本大爺有虧欠什麼！你就在這裡呆一會吧，我要把下面的傢伙使走，順便拿點用具……』

『你真的會回來嗎？』

 

此話讓基爾愣了一愣，隨即又以輕蔑的笑聲掩飾過去。

 

『難道我會讓你死在本大爺的地頭？你這要棄屍也很麻煩吧！發臭了可就更噁心了啊！』

  
  
  


當伊萬單獨呆在塔頂十數分鐘，才真正體會到狹小空間帶來的壓迫感。他在幻想，幻想剛剛基爾高亢的聲音仍在室內迴盪，並刻意不去細數流逝的分秒。比起上次登上這塔時，塵灰的味道又濃了一點，說不上是惡臭卻一點也不討好。

 

伊萬貼著牆，勉強向左面移動身體，連帶屁股下的帆布也被褶起。仍能活動自如的左手從牆邊的木箱中掏出之前把玩過的輕型攝錄機，再下方有幾盒還未開封的錄影帶。指尖不太熟練的摸著攝錄機上的按鈕，每個鍵也按一遍，最後存放影帶的蓋子打開，伊萬嘗試把空影帶放進去，但因為不太熟悉，把它翻轉多遍才能成功插入。

 

把玩著不熟悉的東西時，彷彿更能忘卻痛楚，儘管用左手拍攝鏡頭還是很穩定，大概是因為這手腕本身就很有力的關係。咻……茲……調整焦距的聲音在寂靜之中更顯清晰，同時間，腦海會浮現出對精細的零件在這小小的機器中運轉的畫面。

 

他透過觀景器中，帶點雜訊的畫面環視圓形的空間。視界太窄了，他有點不悅地將鏡頭移到氣窗上，外邊的天空已變成暗紫色，啊……竟然是如此不知不覺，令人摸不著頭腦，原本的暖色到底混了什麼灰調而變成這種冰冷的夜色呢？伊萬顯然不想深究，他只是透過比肉眼更低解像的畫面去遙望那只得一個長方形的天空，並帶點倦意地自語。

 

『基爾……會回來嗎？』

 

儘管是這種像有幽靈出沒的地方，也沒可能得到回應。

 

入夜後顯得有點強勁的風，迫進氣窗中，無形的氣泡爭先恐後，發出狂暴的吼叫，然後衝進室內，掃上伊萬過於突出的鼻尖。這種感覺有點像兒時跟著祖先，從金碧輝煌的宮殿來到像破落山洞一般的教堂，不甚平滑的石牆間已開著幾個形狀不太公整的洞，作為窗子之用。當時他只是瞄一瞄所奉之神的壁畫，聽著祖先反覆的祈求，祈求神會在黑暗中拯救所有斯/拉/夫人。但伊萬往往會趁長輩閉眼祈禱時，偷偷仰望天空，透過小小的氣窗，默默迎來黑夜，等待冷風竄進來，一解等待帶來的窒息感。

  
  


『為何攝錄機不能像眼睛般適應黑暗呢？現在什麼都看不見了……不過眼睛也有眼睛的缺憾，一旦習慣了光明，突如其來的陰影將會帶來加倍的黑暗。』

 

觀景器中只留下一片漆黑，當伊萬正想關掉時，樓梯處現出一串白亮的光束，還有某人放大在弧形牆上的影子，同時急促的腳步聲也愈來愈近。很快，熟悉的身影就出現在眼前了。

 

『喂！你還沒死吧？』

伊萬平靜地一笑：『基爾終於來了，沒有跑掉呢。』

『你在拍什麼？原來你還有閒功夫去玩，早知我再蹭磨久一點看你還能神氣什麼！』話說這麼說，基爾還是快步來到伊萬身旁，蹲下來，放下強力電筒和手提箱。

 

在白色的光線下，單眼的視界中再次現出一張清晰的臉。

 

『現在可以清楚拍到基爾的臉了……』

『你別拍了好吧？難不成你想錄下自己慘叫的聲音嗎？』基爾將攝錄機搶過來，放在一旁後，馬上又露出一臉邪笑：『不過錄下來也不錯啊，絕對可以恥笑過數十年！』

聞言，伊萬吐出聽來像逗玩多於哀求的話語：『聽來好可怕呢，基爾要手下留情啊。』

 

基爾額上青筋一現，同時打開手提箱，亮出一堆感覺駭人的小刀，同時雙手拍向對方雙龐，將他的臉扯近來，在近得連雙目也對焦不能的距離狠狠瞪視著。

 

『嘿，我可沒有麻醉藥……』

 

唬嚇伊萬的話還未說完，基爾的句子已被強調打住了……正確來說是被人用雙唇完全的封住嘴巴，因為事情就發生在一瞬之間，基本上是伊萬被扯近的半秒後二人已吻上了。衝力十足的吻並不是輕描淡寫，伊萬可是相當投入，舌尖的進攻完全不留對方一絲喘息空間。糾纏十多秒，基爾終於推開對方，而推撞的部位剛好就是伊萬的傷口。

 

『嗚！』

『……活該。看來你真的很想在痛苦和慘叫中死去啊……』基爾怒瞪著金髮青年痛得扭曲的臉，嘴角似乎也被額上的青筋不自然的抽動，似笑非笑。

『咦？人家以為基爾這麼熱情的湊近來是因為想接吻呀……為何要生氣……』

『你是白痴啊啊啊啊啊！』基爾在原地抱頭吼叫了一聲。

『很痛啊……呃！嘶……』伊萬摸一摸剛才被推的地方，馬上又慘叫一聲。

 

基爾盯著剛剛包紮過的地方，看見血又重新滲出，也只好不爽的「嘖」了一聲，皺著眉，開始把要用的工具都拿出來，一邊細聲嘀咕。


	20. Chapter 20

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.20**

 

(架空設定) 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

是因為氣窗根本透不進風……還是風已經靜止，隨著日落而沈睡？撫上肌膚的氣流，只有對方的吐息，帶著濕氣的熱度，像無形的指頭，停留在臉龐與鼻頭之間，留下一絲體溫。常識告訴他們外面的氣溫已下降好幾度，但一切都與這個狹窄的空間無關。

 

『在細心感受之下，這兒……真有種與世隔絕的感覺呢。日間進來時就異常寒冷……但現在卻是難以形容的溫熱……當然，這是基爾的體溫吧？很暖……啊！很痛！』

 

受傷的金髮青年帶著倦意，話句拖得很慢，在最後又突兀的慘叫起來。赤裸的上身比起另一個青年明顯寬厚，肌膚的顏色很白，似乎是先天的膚色。只是右邊的身體都被鮮血所覆蓋，在肩膀的位置更是血肉模糊。

 

『你不要亂動啊混蛋。』好不容易才以手術鉗把傷口扳開了一點，卻因為伊萬的掙扎而前功盡廢，基爾似乎顯得有點煩躁：『嘖，鉗子都還沒觸到那顆彈頭啊！』

 

『實在很痛嘛……基爾真冷漠，和我聊聊天不就可以分散注意力了嗎？』

 

伊萬每句的未段也吐出一大口氣，令本來已在冒汗的基爾感到更加熱，加上這傷口的情況比想像中還複雜，基爾吃力維持著的耐性也在迅速消磨。

 

『都是你在不停說話才令這裡更悶熱！』

 

被汗水滲進的紫眸頻密的眨了好幾回，視線終於重現清晰。負傷的青年盯著面前那垂在銀色髮尖的汗珠，苦笑起來：『真無情啊，你就不能好好體諒一個可憐的傷者嗎？』

 

『分散注意力有很多方法吧？總之別給我喋喋不休！』

 

基爾調整一下姿勢，但半跪半蹲還是令膝蓋麻痺發痛，要移動也很不自如。這的確不是療傷的好姿勢，然而空間上令他們迫不得已變成這種狀態。伊萬就倚牆而坐，兩腿伸直，而基爾側半挎在對方腿上跪著，處理肩上的傷口。

 

『那……好吧，Ｄｒ．Ｇｉｒｕ。』

『嘖！』見伊萬還有開玩笑的心情，基爾也重新開始他的手術。

 

幼細而堅硬的金屬鉗再次探進肩膀的彈孔中，透過鉗子的觸感，肌肉被迫開的感覺彷彿也傳到基爾的指頭上，令他禁不住緊皺眉頭。同時，他也感到有五根指頭從自己的衣擺探進去，並撫到腰腹上。

 

即使基爾抑壓著身體反抗的動作，半分的微動已足以令陷進彈孔中的鉗子再戳出新傷口來……

 

『嗚……！痛！』雖然在極力保持兒嬉的笑臉，但伊萬的呻吟真的迫真得令基爾也忍不住「嘶」了一聲。那不可說是「迫真」吧，那絕對是真實得不能再真的痛楚。

 

『你活該……在這時候還在玩？真是自作自受！要本大爺在左邊也開個洞嗎？那麼你的左手也不能亂來了！嘿嘿……』儘管基爾此刻毫不留情地嘲笑並恐嚇著對方，但從對方濕潤的眼眸反映出的自己，表情卻比對方更緊張凝重。

 

相反，滿臉冷汗的伊萬卻一直揚著嘴角。

 

『基爾要我安靜的找辦法分散注意力，不是嗎？』

 

『你在找本大爺的碴嗎？』基爾染血的手往伊萬臉上推了一把，聽得見後腦撞到牆上的悶響：『我可以讓你流更多血，反正沒人會關心你會否死在這裡。』

 

左臉沾上基爾的血掌印，被汗水濕透的劉海貼在臉龐上，在凌亂地捲曲伸展的髮絲間，那雙眼仍然有神地注視著對方，臉部濕潤的光潤令本來深邃的輪廓更分明，加上染滿血污的裸身，感覺有種莫名的性感。無視雙口被控制在基爾的手上，伊萬忍著痛楚瞇眼一笑：『這樣說不會有點矛盾嗎？剛剛基爾不是說，我死在這裡的話會令你傷腦筋嗎？』

 

『那只是見你剛才害怕得快哭了才隨便敷衍你！』基爾反應很快，卻表現笨拙，就像小孩子掩飾自己尿床一般的狼狽：『變成這樣是因為你太多事，現在別想再得寸進尺！』

 

不知是光線陰影帶來的錯覺還是其他原因，此刻伊萬的臉彷彿蒙上了一層悲傷，而笑容彷彿亦為苦澀所滿氾。沒有再撒嬌也沒有再反駁，只是淡淡的，如自語般低吟……

 

『說得也是，是我自己不想基爾被那些人所傷，或者……被他們殺掉而已。』

 

正確來說，是因為看著其他嘍囉在自己面前向基爾下手，怎樣說也很不爽而已。

 

這個既活躍又可愛的皇啊……那雙漂亮的翅膀，應該由斯/拉/夫/人慢慢蠶食才對。讓他沈睡在深谷之底，聽著斯/拉/夫/語的黑色咒紋──召喚夢魘的魔法。最後，絕對的戰慄啊……將如雨降臨，刺穿肌膚，滲透血液，腐蝕靈肉。空張的紅瞳，被塗上一層暗灰，就像家鄉那座宮殿中，久經時日的酒紅色地毯一樣。

 

啊，就這樣放著觀賞吧？

 

基爾當然不知道伊萬腦中那些可怕的想像，只是感受到對方平靜得來又有點冰冷的目光。他懊惱，同時焦躁。若真的如自己所說，根本沒欠這傢伙人情，他根本沒必要回來這裡吧？

 

『給我聽著，不要說廢話也不要碰到本大爺……要摸就摸你自己好了！』

 

根本沒可能半途而廢吧？基爾無奈地再次將鉗子慢慢探進傷口深處，他只想快點結束，所以當鉗尖觸到彈頭時，心頭是鬆了一口氣。然而，他也發現伊萬也自解褲頭，開始自.瀆起來。他愣了一愣，正想吐糟又想起對方也沒有違背自己的指示……無可奈何之下，也只能裝作沒看見。

 

為了夾住彈頭，鉗子得張開，探進彈頭的兩扁，同時也陷到傷口的更深處。基爾清楚感覺到對方的抖顫，還有痛苦的低吟……不，那是時而痛苦，時而歡快的呻吟。

 

『嗯……嘠……嗚嗯！』

 

『……』基爾深呼吸了一口，因為他感到自己的心跳，也隨著對方的急喘而加速。

 

『啊…！嗯……』有意無意地，伊萬的吐息呼到基爾的耳窩中。但來到重要的關頭，基爾只咬著唇，將那彈頭鉗緊，慢慢的拿出來。

 

叮……染血的彈頭被放到不鏽鋼容器中，同時基爾也看到自己劉海上的汗珠掉落其中。

 

臉很燙……果然是太悶熱了，心跳也很快。

 

基爾嘗試解釋自己感到異樣的原因，同時將臉轉台伊萬。一秒，好像有什麼黏液噴到臉上，這時他還未反應過來，直到伊萬剛完事的左手撫到他臉上，暖熱的指尖將那些東西抹走，然後基爾看到對方指尖上的白濁，才恍然大悟的瞪大眼。

 

『謝謝你喔……基爾。』

 

伊萬微笑著，語氣中沒有故意觸怒的感覺。

 

心裡明明很想抓狂，同時又有一種難以形容的感覺在壓抑著自己……彷彿有什麼須要從這個人身上尋求似地，迷惘的怒火在反噬內心，讓人神智不清。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.21**

 

(架空設定) 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

又一個不安寧的黃昏，只是，迎來的黑夜卻是意外地安靜。下午學習完畢回家的小路德看見來迎接人數，就知道又有事情發生了。強風吹來了火藥味，以他認知也仍未能分出這氣味到底從何處吹來。

 

『戰爭……又要開始了嗎？』

兄長的部下這樣回道：『只是馬上就能擺平的小風波，完全算不上是戰爭。』

 

哥哥形容過，戰場的景象、聲音還有氣味，焦臭得來又有點灼熱的氣味，彌漫在空氣中久久不散。不過他說，更要命的還是屍體的氣味，蛆虫蠕動的景像，不過年少的路德還想像不出有多恐怖……然後，哥哥會叫他在盛夏把生肉放在悶熱的地方，不用等很久就會明白的了。不過那塊肉每次都被管家給清理了，到很久很久後的今天，路德才意識到，管家大概也是「路德派」的人吧？

 

多可怕啊……雖然他們都是擁護自己的人，但只要想到哥哥的立場，就不由得打從心裡感到戰慄。兄長他是花了那麼多時間心力去對外交戰，然而，同樣的敵意竟在咫尺之間。

 

『路德大人沒必要去體會這些，因為您並非是為了屍橫遍野的明天而長大的。』

「路德大人，歡迎您回來。」同一名管家接過路德的外套，除了整齊梳好的短髮滲了幾分花白，眼角多了幾條皺紋，那沈靜的表情和小時候所見的一樣。不只是管家，還有其他年長的軍人，那一張張看起來像什麼都知道的臉……現在想起來，也許他們早在盤算些什麼。

 

那些人大概也只想早日結束這種鬥爭局面，才把希望寄託在自己身上。對長大後的路德來說，通往強大的路，讓國家生存下去的路，並不等於剝削他人的生存權利。日/耳/曼中已有不少人醒悟到這個道理，也有不少人已厭倦了終日戰鬥的生活……

 

他知道人民在期待什麼。

 

「有什麼事嗎？為何大人一直看著在下？」

「不，沒事。」

 

有一刻，他有衝動想問起年少時那句話，當想開口時卻想不到該怎麼問，還有問了又怎麼樣。他的直覺同時在極力抑壓著他，要他裝作一無所知。

 

「那麼，要吩咐廚子準備晚餐嗎？」

「不用，我不餓……先回房間了，去忙你的吧。」

 

某種反感令路德很想快點遠離這個人，並不是針對管家，而是整個「路德派」和「基爾派」的氣候。嚴格來說，大家也沒有背叛自己，不是嗎？反倒是偏坦兄長的自己不成熟……想到這裡，路德已回到自己房間。沒有開燈，只有窗外透進的微光。坐在床邊的他，目光落在被擱在茶几上的盒帶上。

 

「是真實嗎？」儘管渾身只感到沈重，路德還是迫自己站起來，拿起那盒寫著哥哥名字的影帶。然後腦中浮現出羅德里赫為難的臉，說起來，當時自己是為了什麼而向羅德發怒呢？哥哥一定讓他知道了什麼……自己所不知的真實。所以，他不甘心……自己到此刻還在某種真實之下被保護著：「哥哥，到底你……到底這個國家隱瞞著我的還有什麼？」

 

至少，這影帶中的內容……也是一部分的真實吧？體內似有一把聲音，在說服自己去窺探其中的秘密。然而，另一股深層的矛盾箝制著他，看了的話就無法再裝作不知道了。

 

那又如何？連這個也不敢面對的話，還有什麼資格支撐這個國家？

另一把聲音在斥責自己。

 

密閉的窗只隱約透進晚風的拍打聲，不算擾人卻有點雜亂，宛如無數人在耳邊，七嘴八吞地催促、謾罵、嘲諷……像在輕蔑的說著，看吧……看吧，你有這個野心不是嗎？路德維希，你想要這個國家，想要屬於你的日/耳/曼，而不是基爾伯特的日/耳/曼！

 

咔！

影帶被重重的擱下，像在暗吼一句「住口」。

 

路德決定先去洗個澡冷靜一下，緩緩步過昏暗的長廊，看著盡頭牆壁的距離，壁上的花紋的陰影，剎那間似有某種回憶流過腦海。過去哥哥在走廊上奔跑的身影從後穿透他的身體，衝進前方不遠處的浴室。那個晚上，就是他嗅到煙火氣味的那一天……

 

『哥哥？』

 

那時，還是個十四歲少年的路德，因聽見哥哥回來而走出房間，卻看見哥哥一支箭的衝進浴室。悄悄跟在後面，只見基爾一頭伸進面盆中不斷用水沖著臉，沖了很久，大概也有數分鐘，可是洗出來的水明明也沒什麼異狀。

 

最後他抬起頭，瞪著鏡子的自己一臉憤恨：『嘖！髒死了……髒死了……』

 

平常哥哥就只會對著鏡子說自己很帥，可是這次卻說「髒死了」。

路德完全搞不懂狀況，看著哥哥幾乎要往鏡子槌上一拳，戰戰兢兢的問道。

 

『臉怎麼了嗎？』

『臉！本大爺的帥臉！』似乎還未從某種打擊中回過神來，基爾撫著自己的臉，往自己的鏡像瞪得更兇，可是被冷水沖過的臉反而發紅起來：『啊，該死……沾上那傢伙的東西了……』

 

『那傢伙？什麼東西？』

 

『可惡啊！』基爾突然又發難起來，沒有開熱水爐就放了一浴缸的冷水，發了瘋的把身上的衣服都扒光，再跳進那窩冷水中，大吼起來：『哇啊！冷死了……可、可惡！骯髒的傢伙！』

 

『哥哥！這樣會著涼的！』

 

路德還是第一次看到哥哥如此失態的模樣。

 

當然，第二天基爾當然很後悔在弟弟面前幹了此等蠢事，而路德也很體貼的說道：『我昨晚沒走出房間一步啊，是哥哥做夢吧？』

 

那刻路德只意識到，有某個人讓無敵的哥哥狼狽至此。他第一時間想到上次衝進家裡的那個金髮男子……那是哥哥的朋友嗎？因為從哥哥的咒罵中完全感覺不出敵視或憎恨，使年少的路德心裡浮出很多不應該的想法。

 

哥哥說過，與強大的國家並立的人應該是孤獨的。

 

『本大爺一個也很快樂！』

 

少年單純的直覺看來準確得可怕……

 

那時的路德覺得哥哥的孤獨會被那個人帶走，不，到最後被帶走的還不止是孤獨。他不知道是什麼，只知道那將是重要到讓內心揪痛的存在。


	22. Chapter 22

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.22**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

金髮上仍殘留洗髮精的香味，乾了七、八成，垂落在前額上，沒像往常一樣向後梳起。身體仍留著沐浴後的鬆弛感，但外面卻穿著感覺崩緊的西服，因為這本應是他的休息時間了。

 

……噹。

 

第九下的鐘聲在報著時，現在是晚上九時正。

 

「路德維希大人，車正在外面等候。」

「嗯。」穿過管家為他開的大門，沿著石磚地步至大閘以外，停著的是一輛軍用的四人汽車。站在車門外的軍人肅然敬禮，然後打開車門，直到車開了，那部下才開始說話。

 

「路德大人，真的非常抱歉……這種時間還要您操勞。」

「直接入正題吧，在傍晚發現三具士兵的屍體……屬於受命追捕斯.拉.夫人的部隊嗎？」

 

路德感到胃部有點抽痛，雖然他也有點習慣了，但外來的壓迫感還是一步一步的加深，彷彿一切都向著最壞的方向進發，如峭壁上的巨石，無法停止的往下滾動。

 

「正是，在本應報告的時候失去連絡，後來有平民在後巷發現他們的屍體。」報告的部下似發現路德臉上的難色，連忙補充道：「當然牽涉者只是少數，保密方面已經即時處理。」

 

「位置呢？」

 

部下從口袋拿出市內地圖，在路德面前攤開被以指尖在上面打圈：「就在這條橫街之後，也在追捕斯.拉.夫人的預計範圍內，當時正值繁忙時間但在那一帶多是路過的人，如果要公開找尋目擊者的話，就很難將事情掩藏下去了……」

「據報那三人不是中槍身亡的嗎？當時傳出槍聲都沒有驚動任何人？」

 

在真正接管兵權時，路德就發現那些人民似乎在選擇性的屏蔽外來的衝擊，他們意外的安份，同時在堅守自己生活的平衡。哪怕只是一點點的激情都會換來流血的結果，所以人們都習慣對自己說謊……他們到底有多恐懼，由哥哥帶來的戰爭？

 

每當說到這種問題，部下總有很多理由去解釋，同時掩飾：「那時路上車很多，已經很吵鬧，而事發現場要經過很轉折的細巷才能到達，所以即使是槍聲也不易傳出來。」

 

「是嗎？不管怎樣，現在也證明了那斯.拉.夫人的危險性了。」儘管滿心疑惑，路德還是很清楚自家軍隊的作風，所以他決定不再深究。如此大的一個國家，潔淨的光明根本無法照亮所有地方。畢竟，消息在民眾中流動的速度是很可怕的，當單一的個體凝聚起來變成一個整體，那種意念有多可怕？就像哥哥以往建立的那個以好戰與野心為整體的國家？

 

『你太認真了，ＷＥＳＴ……像你這種老實的傢伙會吃很多苦頭的，你該慶幸自己還有一身強勁的肌肉。』把軍權一下子丟過來，開始在家游手好閒的哥哥曾經這樣說過。他就在自己工作至凌晨才歸家時，穿著一身睡衣，倚在房間的門框交疊雙手。

 

『……』帶著胃部的抽痛和沈重的倦意，路德不悅地回頭時，基爾也剛好別開了臉。

 

『不過，由你這種太過認真的傢伙來的話……這國家說不定……』

 

『咦？』當正想追問時，基爾已替他關上了房門。

 

烏絲燈泡那鵝黃的光線映在凹凸不平的石地上，長髮的少女面無表情地盯著石地上的陰影，一邊往前踱步。她聽見男人們的大聲談笑的聲音，附在鼻尖上是隨風飄來啤酒的味道。其實他對這種酒沒什麼興趣，金黃的色調加上汽泡一點也不討好，她還是喜歡像水一般通透同時味覺香濃的伏特加。其中一家酒吧的門打開了，她看見一個身型略大的男人舉著杯高聲唱歌，看來已醉得不輕。然後，她腦中又浮現起某個往昔的畫面……

 

『伏──特──加──』過於寬闊的房子傳來哥哥的叫聲，少女找了又找，最後在陽台上看見正想跳下去的伊萬，還有兩名部下在拼命拉住他。

 

『伊萬大人請冷靜！這樣跳下去會重傷的！』

 

『不會有事唷～～我會飛起來的！因為我已喝下很多燃料了☆』一手拿著喝到一半的伏特加酒瓶，伊萬在糾纏中發現背後站著一個少女，他似乎沒看清對方是誰，就伸直了手將酒瓶遞過去：『來──喝──喔☆』

 

少女接過酒瓶，同時伊萬也傻笑著，從陽台的圍欄前退開，與她擦身而過，沿著屋內的走廊腳步蹣跚地走，而兩名部下則戰戰兢兢地跟著。留在原地的她盯著濕潤的瓶口，回想起哥哥剛才把它遞過來的樣子，不禁想起……自己已有多久沒跟哥哥有過如此正常的接觸。

 

『……』小巧的朱唇踫上瓶口，並呼吸到酒精的氣味，然後辛酸的感覺流過舌尖，被灼熱所佔據的大腦在想像哥哥含著這瓶口的模樣……對，貪婪的，熱烈的，宛如接吻一樣。

 

「小妹妹，妳迷路了嗎？這種地方還是不要亂逛比較好。」一名看似和她哥哥差不多大的日.耳.曼青年上前搭訕，從眼神看來還清醒得很：「雖然大家一般也不會騷擾女孩子，但妳看來還小，來這種地方不好吧？」

 

被打斷思路的少女有點不爽，一臉冷漠的垂下頭。

 

但她也不得不承認，這裡的人酒品還算很好了……只是，不管怎樣也沒法喜歡，所以她不發一言，無視那個好心的青年，加快腳步往前跑。她感覺到，要找的人就在不遠處……但黑夜的烈風不時會把感覺吹散，如一把純黑的鐮刀把僅有接連的絲線切斷，這一切都讓她懊惱。

 

「哥哥……斯.拉.夫就要一無所有了，你還要離開我們嗎？哥哥你迷途了，哥哥……」

 

哥哥……

 

仰視漆黑的夜空，視線中留下剛才燈光的殘影，眼花遼亂。

 

哥哥，你要讓我一個人戰鬥嗎？

 

從心裡問著如此哀傷的問題，但少女的表情還是一貫的堅定、強硬。她不明白為何姐姐和哥哥都如此愛哭，也不明白為何同樣流著斯.拉.夫的三人要各自孤獨。

 

不管怎樣，只要將分隔的東西都除掉，在時光中失去的一切說不家就會回來了……


	23. Chapter 23

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.23**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

鞋頭與鐵網表面碰擊出清脆的響聲，每一步也帶著螺絲掙扎的呻吟。看來這樓梯已相當老舊了，發出的一切聲音都是空洞的，樓梯表面本身就是一個鐵造的網狀，聲音彷如網中的水一樣迅速滲漏，被淹沒在這空間的黑暗中。

 

伊萬一步步沿著這圓柱形的空間往上走，每當走到一定程度時，暗色的怯意就會從心底襲來。此刻腳下只剩下一片漆黑，螺旋形的樓梯就像灰色的漩渦，陰冷的寒風從下捲上。一陣陣寒意從背上滲進，冰寒得刺骨，就如被一頭巨大的亡靈緊抱著……掙不開，逃不掉。

 

這個高塔，剛好就佇立在兩個皇的土地中間，在其中尤如一個不起眼的漩渦，悄悄地將一切捲進黑暗。諷刺的是，當兩名皇者同時踏足此地時，雙眼……以至靈魂，竟會被這片充滿壓迫的光景所吸引，腳步緊追著漩渦的走向奔跑……

 

吶，為此而感興奮的我們，是大地上的魔鬼嗎？

 

「久違了，我曾經的安樂窩。」終於，伊萬踏上最後一級階梯，環視這個看起來一點也不美觀的起居環境，心裡湧起一陣懷念之情。殺了三名日.耳.曼士兵後，他腦袋陷入一片空白，但身體還是敏捷地逃避著追捕，本能地在小巷中穿插。當回過神來時，自己已站在高塔之前……

 

他往塔頂的中心踏前兩步，心裡馬上又浮起一絲不悅：「有其他人的氣味……感覺和基爾有點像，但肯定不是他。」想起來，剛剛開門時，門不是比想像中易開嗎？

 

果然，最近有人來過……是基爾讓他進來的嗎？不，這裡應該是基爾最感心虛的地方，自尊心極強的基爾一定希望將這裡永遠封閉，不會讓任何人進來……尤其是他最疼愛的弟弟。

 

『這是我倆之間的秘密……想必基爾你也有著同樣想法吧？』令人懷念的畫面浮現腦中，被抽著頭髮抬起頭的對方，臉上沾著白黏黏的精.液，以極度不甘的眼神瞪著自己。當時伊萬忍不住要落井下石：『我嬴了啊，基爾……』

 

然後這個無法反抗的青年笑起來，那是一臉帶著怒意的笑容：『但你不會嬴得這場戰爭。』

 

「現在我們誰都沒有嬴啊。」伊萬坐到那個用來躺睡的位置，這個狹窄的角落中充滿了回憶，儘管已混雜了其他人的氣味，刺激官能的影像仍會從腦海浮現。只要兩個人一起大口喘著氣，很快就會感到空氣的稀薄，然後那重窒息感就如迷幻藥，瞬間喚醒心中的瘋狂。

 

『你這混蛋！該死的混蛋！』回憶中又傳來一聲憤怒的咆哮，銀髮青年瞪大雙眼，一手抽住伊萬的衣領，另一手把對方手上的小型攝錄機打掉。小小的機器飛到其中一級階梯上，然後彈到螺旋的中央要直墮地面。當時聽不見它破碎的聲音，因為基爾又再次怒吼了：『那影帶在哪？』

 

『如果現在好好取悅我的話，我就告訴你。』

 

『你少來了！』基爾的反應對伊萬來說一點也不算新鮮，他果然是抓狂了，而且還揮起拳頭來。不過因為他動作大太，手肘撞到雜物而令動作出現破綻，所以馬上就被對方的大手掌制住了拳頭，然後就被翻身雙手反壓在背後，臉被按到地下的木箱面。

 

「哈哈……」想起基爾的狼狽貌，此刻孤獨一人的伊萬也忍不住笑起來。他邊笑，邊翻起那個木箱內的物件：「愈危險的地方就是愈安全的地方，基爾，你要找的東西其實在……」

 

不對。

正在笑著自言自語的伊萬突然頓住，他知道這箱子被人翻過。

 

「咦？錄影帶……不見了？」

 

此刻他臉上仍掛著笑容，不過都經已僵住。心底一時湧起極度不快的情緒，近乎憤怒，彷彿有什麼重要的東西被奪去。的確，那錄影帶對他來說也是很重要的東西……伊萬在原地定格近十秒，又突然發出陰險的低笑，因為高塔中混雜著違和的氣息而想起某個人。

 

……路德維希。

 

「抱歉了，基爾……」帶笑的聲音聽起來有點抖顫，分不清是興奮還是恐懼：「看來我還是不得不向你弟弟出手了……這是我倆的秘密吧？是我的……那是屬於我的……」

 

射燈將夜色完全驅趕，四周充斥著一種蒼白還有刺目得壓迫的光線。一大群穿著深色整齊軍服的男人，被軍帽半掩著臉，都顯得冰冷和沒有生氣。地上有三具被軍綠色帆布掩蓋的屍體，布沿旁邊露出一雙薄沾泥巴的黑色鞋頭，又一陣寒風捲來，厚重的帆布沒什麼動靜，只有角落的位置輕輕搖動。

 

在軍人當中有一名身穿西服的金髮男子，他剛打了一個冷顫，但因為他極力抑壓的關係，似乎沒有人注意到。本應是微不足道的小事，但他與身俱來的直覺似乎並不同意。

 

總覺得……有種不詳預感。

 

「路德維希大人，三人表面看來都是中槍身亡的，其中一人曾經開槍，但至今仍搜不到彈頭。從三人身上的彈孔以及槍口最後的方向看來，有可能他們是被奪槍而擊斃的。」

 

負責現場的軍官打斷了路德的思考，後者愣了一愣，馬上整理思緒。未有定形梳理的金髮顯得柔軟而帶微亂，可見路德對事件有多重視，儘管和平時充滿威嚴的形象大有不同，他認真的目光仍能掩飾心中滿滿的不安：「三人中只有一人被奪槍？如果對方只有一個人難以做到吧？」

 

「當然，詳細要等待剖驗才能確定三人是否被自己的槍所射殺……不過，就三人倒地的位置和姿勢來說，當時應該是在包圍某人的狀態。」

 

「犯人似乎也沒對現場做什麼手腳……應該是立即逃走了的樣子，是被追捕中的狀況嗎？」雖然沒什麼證據表明是斯.拉.夫人做的，但就算是什麼「基爾派」或是「路德派」的應該沒必要在這種時候自相殘殺。從如此利落地取人性命的手法，可看出對方絕不是普通人……事實上，路德從未跟伊萬有過直接接觸，但此刻腦內卻在放映伊萬．布拉金斯基殺死三名士兵的畫面──

 

染血的白圍巾隨風飄揚，深邃的面部輪廓被劉海半掩，只見金色髮絲下的雙眼透出陰冷而鋒利的紫光。然後一陣強風吹起他的前髮，那雙瞪大的紫眸已死死的盯自己，上揚的嘴唇微微抖顫著，彷彿有滿腔的殺意就要突破這軀殼，洶湧而出。

 

真是傳神得令路德恐懼的想像……


	24. Chapter 24

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.24**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『喂，水管……那個伊萬的破爛國家，真的有那麼不平等嗎？』

『咦？什麼？』

 

『那些人都希望有個富強而平等的國家，但單是成為一個強國，就已經是一件不平等的事吧？令自己處於強勢，也就等於令他人處於劣勢。嘖，平等？那簡直是笑死人的夢話……』

 

『嗯嗯……這話題很深奧，我不明白呢。不過對基爾來說也太深奧吧？』

『什、什麼意思？』

『不過，為什麼呢？為什麼總是沒法和大家站在對等的位置上呢？』

  
  
  
  


車窗只開了三分一，經過阻力擠壓的寒風變得更加暴躁，摑得臉龐發痛。

 

路德從文件上移開目光，把車窗關上，從倒後鏡上可見自己平經定型的金髮略帶凌亂，往不同方向豎起。突變平靜的氣流讓溫度稍微提升，頭部那陣冰涼感也頓變明顯，就像一陣陣冷凍的鐵針刺進頭骨，他馬上就因頭痛而皺起眉頭。

 

隨行是一名從事文職的軍官，看見路德揉著太陽穴，也表現得非常關切：「大人這麼晚仍趕到現場，還繞路到資料庫找了一堆檔案……想必非常勞累，今晚您還是先好好休息吧？」

 

從上車到現在，一直靠車外街燈的光來看字，確實非常累人。於是路德決定先把檔案夾合上，望著窗外的景物苦笑：「只要一天找不到哥哥，我還沒法安下心來休息啊。」

 

「那麼，調查基爾伯特大人掌權時所有大小戰事的資料，也是因為這個嗎？」

 

「你們的眼神總是很不安。」路德在對方沒發現時，已回過頭來注視著他：「我應該更早正視這種不安才是……當一件件看似獨立的事相繼發生時……」

 

當人被注視時，總會有種莫名的心虛，這名部下想不出自己曾做過什麼愧對國家的事，但當面對這氣勢懾人的眼神時，腦裡的神經彷彿都被拉緊了：「抱歉，在下不太明白大人的意思。」

 

「儘管身處自己熟悉的家園，感覺那牆壁、那門鎖……都像一個破穿的網。」

 

語畢，最先回應他的是一陣短暫的沈默。

 

然後，部下才發出一聲不自然的咳嗽：「也許是最近的事帶來太多壓力了……大人現在是日.耳.曼唯一的支柱，邸宅的保安應該再加強一點才是。」

 

「的確，這是你們一致的看法。」

 

路德表示認同，但也只代表這是常理上的正確想法，他本人卻從來沒有加強家裡的保安，畢竟他最在意的並不是自己的安危。

 

話題就此打住，直至抵達路德和基爾的大宅。大閘之外，只站著兩名守衛，儘管都是身形高大的壯漢，在宏偉閘門的對比之下，感覺還是很單薄。路德自己提著一大疊資料進門，與平常歸家的動作沒兩樣，他將資料交予管家，著他放到書房去，然後自顧自的往睡房的方向走去。

 

這和什麼保安無關，不管身處哪個角落，不安都會緊隨於身。不知從何時開始，惡意竟已無處不在……赫然回頭，環境四周，都是未知的黑暗，看似強大完美的國家，原來充滿著脆弱的缺口。成千的搜索部隊竟逮不著一個斯.拉.夫人，還要被對方將一軍……路德開始意識到，即使把網修補過來，也不過是把毒瘤困在內部而已。

 

哥哥是不是早已發現了？如果是這樣，以他的性格，不是更應該親手把毒瘤給割掉嗎？到底發生了什麼事……是什麼讓哥哥在這麼危險的時期將國家整個讓給自己？

 

想到這裡，路德的手已握住了門把，意識本應還停留在沈思之中，但肉體又傳來一陣警剔似的顫動，將他整個人震醒。鮮明的危機感，在告訴他門後面似乎有什麼……

 

那熟悉的睡房，似乎被某種敵意闖進了。真諷刺啊……

 

路德心裡似乎是感嘆多於憂慮，彷彿早已猜到會有這麼的一刻。也許他一直對自己的居所不設防，就是期待著這一刻……他退後一步，從腰間掏出手槍，然後閉上眼睛，盡力像平時一般扭開門把。在他踏進房間同時，一陣鋒利的氣流從右邊衝上，路德憑著感覺閃開，因為對房間的熟悉，他一閃身就退到牆邊，背部同時碰上燈掣，而槍頭同時也往殺氣的來源指去。

 

一下秒，鵝黃的燈光亮起，施襲者亦無所遁形，路德首先看到的，一那條染血的圍巾。然後就是對方抱在胸前的錄影帶，最後才到他那張輪廓分明的斯.拉.夫面孔。

 

「想不到……會以這種方式和你相見……」路德以槍頭指著對方，儘管早已覺悟會對上，但當本人就在面前時，腦子好像又變得遲鈍起來。心底充滿各式各樣的感受，剛剛想像的血腥畫面，還有哥哥日記所形容的傻氣青年，都重疊在面前這個人身上……只是，現在並不是疑惑的時候，路德抬起槍往對方迫近：「你是怎樣進來的？」

 

「這可是基爾的家啊，我當然有辨法進來了……忘了嗎？以前我曾多次造訪喔，不過當時你還是個只敢躲在房間的小孩子。」圍巾男子無視槍頭，手裡依然拿著刀，另一手將錄影帶握得更緊，臉上掛著一臉無害的笑容：「我對基爾的一切，都一清二楚呢……比你這個弟弟更清楚。」

 

強烈的怒意一時湧上路德的心房，他竭力抑壓下去，但從喉間吐出的聲音已帶著可怕的咆哮：「把手上的刀和錄影帶都放下！伊萬．布拉金斯基！」

 

注視著這雙蒼藍的怒目，伊萬的嘴角不自然地抖了一抖，緩慢地吐出的語句，不見憤怒，也不見喜悅，只有隱隱滲出的冰冷：「你們生氣時的眼神真相似……叫人不爽啊……」

 

「我再說一遍，放下你手上的東西！」

 

「討～厭～」伊萬嘴裡發出孩子氣的聲音，但手上的刀已往路德手上的槍揮去。路德感到手掌被割到了，手槍同時也飛彈到牆上，然後喉嚨感到一陣壓迫，背部重重的撞到牆壁。

 

「唔！」路德瞪大眼，意識到自己已被對方以前臂抵住頸項，並被使力壓在牆上。

 

「你大概不知道……我不喜歡把搶到手的東西放回去的唷！」

 

路德雙手抓住對方的肩膀，然後曲起膝蓋，朝對方的腹部狠狠撞擊。當對方躬起身子，狂咳著彈後時，他再一腳把他踹開，同時低吼：「如果是從我手上……從哥哥手上搶去的東西，我是絕對不會讓你胡來的！」


	25. Chapter 25

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.25**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

 

距離主城一段路程的奧/地/利城區，腦中只有高貴品味的人們仍沈醉在靜夜的閑適中。個多小時前的強風吹散了雲層，讓他們得以與星光對望，提琴聲柔柔的迴盪，反映著人心之平靜。很安靜，很安靜，就連空氣的流動也像搖籃曲一樣……

 

這地區的領導人，羅德里赫一直以都沒作過什麼驚人的舉動，也沒什麼戰跡可言，但他手下的這個地方能在這種時勢仍不改悠然優雅，從另一方面看亦足以表示他的強悍。和基爾相反，當國家有時情發生時，他永遠都不會走在最前線，也就是因為這樣，最能全身而退的人反而就是他。如果要仔細計算得失的話，說不定羅德里赫就是一個最不起眼的贏家。

 

而至今他仍過著與時勢不乎的講究生活，在泡玫瑰花浴時，總會配上紅酒。晚上十時，穿著一身絲質睡袍，滿身泛著妖媚花香的他，踱過長長走廊來到小偏廳的沙發前，正要坐下時，一名衣整整齊，姿勢端正的部下叩門而進。

 

「羅德里赫大人，剛剛收到德/意/志方面的消息……有三名負責追捕斯/拉/夫入侵者的士兵被殺。似乎兇手是一個人行動的……」

 

聞言，羅德站起來愕然的瞪一瞪眼：「一個人把路德訓練的士兵殺死？」

 

「沒錯，據消息指，兇手應該手無寸鐵，因為三人似乎是被奪槍所殺。」

 

「怎會這樣？究竟對方是個怎樣的人……」就算是對戰鬥不甚擅長的羅德，也為這件事感到吃驚，真的是伊萬．布拉金斯基嗎？但就算是一國之王也只是拖著血肉之軀，到底是何等可怕的能力啊？他將深層的震驚和恐懼收在憂慮的表情底下，同時冷靜的向部下吩咐道：「我明白了，請繼續留意消息，小心別讓路德起疑了。」

 

「遵命。」

 

心裡的波亂，讓視界的一切抖動不隱，羅德撥開窗簾，看著外面寧靜依舊的景色，不安的煙霧在他眼中浮現……儘管他此刻仍藏身於暗處的避難所。

  
  
  
  


路德咬著牙發出痛苦的沈吟，背部再次重重的撞上牆壁。

 

當伊萬把影帶進大衣的暗袋，再次以雙手還擊時，情況看來就更不好應付了。他瞄一瞄被打到角落處的手槍，對方似乎也故意封住他的去路，阻止他拾回武器。

 

「你到底把哥哥怎樣了？這影帶中有什麼不可告人的東西嗎？」

路德擺出防備的姿勢，雙眼轉而盯著伊萬手上的小刀。

 

「那是我和基爾兩個人的秘密喔，不～告～訴～你！」伊萬的臉色露出一絲亮光，看來在為對方未有看到影帶內容而高興，同時細想路德的話，就更肯定基爾本人沒有死，也沒有和自己的弟弟會合……只要想到自己仍佔上風，心裡就有絲莫名的快意，連語氣也變輕快了：「呀，真如基爾所說，你是老實的乖孩子啊！不過，我一點也不喜歡就是……」

 

身為一個大男人，被一個自己討厭的同性稱讚是乖孩子，令路德混身起疙瘩，他手握拳頭，恨不得要把面前這張笑臉打扁：「給我住口，在日/耳/曼也沒有人歡迎你！」

 

「大概吧？不過說到受歡迎程度，基爾絕對不會比我好多少……」說到這裡，伊萬看到對方眼裡流露出一絲悲憤，嘴角又不禁要揚起來了：「反倒是你這個老實又沒趣的人比較受人喜愛呢，很遺憾……我可是討厭得想割破你的喉嚨唷！」

 

痛處被對方狠狠戳個正著，但從對方的刀尖閃出的兇光令他的意識從怒意中浮起來，因為伊萬的小刀已抵到喉嚨之上，路德的手一反，握上對方的前臂，並將其往反方向一扭。而伊萬也為免被扭到關節，身體也順勢自轉半週，刀尖亦離開路德的頸項。

 

從這個姿勢看來，路德應該將那隻前腕反壓在對方背上從而制服他，但伊萬當然不是這麼容易對付的對手。雖然身形並不是輕巧靈活，但他只是縮縮把身子一縮，就輕易脫身了。然而，路德也料到對方有此一著，趁他抬頭的一瞬，就朝那臉上搥下重拳。

 

伊萬悶哼一聲蹣跚地退開幾步，路德的拳頭是能夠令他站不住腳的。

 

意料之內，這個日/耳/曼青年不僅肌肉比兄長寬厚結實，戰鬥力也比本身擅戰的哥哥強勁，下一刻拿刀的手腕馬上就被握住。當路德打算把刀搶過來時，對方的另一隻手也握過來，強行把刀尖的方向反轉，指向自己的胸口。幾番糾纏之下，兩雙手交錯地扭在一起，鋒利的刀尖指向天花，兩個高大的男人展開粗暴的角力，結實的身軀撞到硬物之上發出沈重的巨響，空間不大的室內，雜物墮地之聲不斷。

 

「什麼嘛……原來……你比基爾更難纏，而且沈著多了……」伊萬喘著氣，嘴角帶笑，但瞪著路德的眼神仍帶著無限殺意：「就少了那種黑暗……知道嗎？身在光明是很吃虧的。」

 

然而，看來被不自然地扭著的手腕已到極限，小刀悄悄地脫離冒汗的手心，滑落到地上去，而意識到這個狀況的伊萬也以全身之力撞向路德的胸口，衝力將路德的身體推開，同時他的左額也撞到木櫃的尖角上，溫熱的鮮血即時湧出，掩蓋他的左眼。同時，房間的門也被撞開，持槍的守衛聞聲而進。

 

伊萬並未看清來者的姿態，大概是因為他已料到會有救兵，所算不打算多花半秒去回望。他一躍而上，跳到窗前的書桌上，再用身體撞破玻璃窗，跳離這個房間。

 

「追！追上去！」

 

路德不顧自己血流披面，撲到破爛的窗前，只見陰暗庭園中，那白色的圍巾在飛舞，然後就是部下緊張的叫喊和零聲的槍聲，但最後那個身影還是消失在暗影之中……

 

胸口很痛。強烈的不甘從心底一湧而上，明明已如願把他引出來了，卻在自己最熟悉的家裡讓對方逃走。路德腦中盡是伊萬那副得逞了的目光，對……事實真的很諷刺，諷刺的是陷在深沈不安的自己，在伊萬面前，還是一個被白光燈照射著的箭靶，不管怎樣也找不著在黑暗中的那個箭手。為什麼？在哥哥一手訓練長大的自己，到底有什麼不同了……

 

為何就無法縱身一躍，追蹤那層黑暗？

 


	26. Chapter 26

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.26**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

佇立在小街的路燈發出老化的叫喊，如疏鬆的骨骼發出脆弱的咔啪聲，本已如黃昏般微弱的黃光，正被黑暗間歇吞噬。燈明，映出了隨風飄動的染血圍巾，下一秒，絕對的黑暗中斷一切訊號，如影片剪接一般，當路燈再次亮起時，戴著染血圍巾的人已消失無蹤。

  
  


很想作為「露西亞」活下去啊……

  
  


青年多次摸進大衣的暗袋，當確認錄影帶還好好的待在口袋中時，他就會露出安心的笑容。雙眼垂視著地上長方形的石磚，腳步下意識的跟著石磚的形狀去踏，腦中不停響起充滿慾望的吶喊。

  
  


好想從此成為「露西亞」，成為那個自己空想出來的角色。

  
  


那麼就不用煩惱現在到底要往何方了，也不用多想自己國家的事。對，「露西亞」只是一個自由自在的個體，無須背負斯.拉.夫的血，無須背負對家人、族人的虧欠……

  
  


也無須被自己對基爾的仇恨所侵蝕。

  
  
  
  
  
  


所以他在妹妹過於沈重的期待下逃出來了，然而，即使現在逃進「露西亞」這個身分中，還是無法改變已經發生的事實。日.耳.曼的皇，基爾伯特失蹤的那晚發生的事，至今仍在伊萬的腦海重播不斷。

  
  


『這下你滿意了吧？本大爺手上已再沒有什麼兵權。』他還記得，被基爾以槍頭抵著後腦時的感覺有多冰冷，到了那種時候，基爾的聲音似乎也沒半點消沈，這點一直令伊萬羨慕不已：『本大爺現在已經一無所有了，只是一個叫作基爾伯特的人……嘿，不錯嘛，不用綁手綁腳的！』

  
  


這就是自由嗎？

  
  


當伊萬以為可以令這個人一無所有的時候，卻發現自己所做的種種都只是解開對方束縛的行為，結果，被沈重所制肘著的只有自己。想到這裡，強烈彆扭的負面情緒就從心底湧上來了……說是彆扭，是因為伊萬自己也無法肯定自己是不是在恨，只知道痛苦得想哭想鬧。

  
  


『你的意思是……你剩下的就只有這條命嗎？基爾。』

  
  


大概，這種感情是妒忌，而伊萬也只是單純懷著「因為你擁有，所以我要奪走」的想法。這段回憶的地點就是那個高塔，伊萬不記得當時的空氣算不算悶焗，只知道胸口很熱，很焦躁。

  
  


下一個畫面，一聲槍鳴劃破寂靜，但細小的子彈似乎落空了。狹小的空間傳來一陣糾纏的聲響，然後基爾首先發出一聲短促的呻吟，同時血腥味也漸漸滲進空氣之中。接下來的片斷非常混亂，依稀只記得自己追著基爾跑下樓梯，手中握著軍刀，很多血，滿手都是血。

  
  


──基爾，我們是好朋友吧？

  
  


「路德維希大人，您的頭怎麼了？」

  
  


前一晚在路德家發生的事因經過完全保密處理，在國務辦工大樓的人都被額角帶傷的路德嚇一大跳，儘管路德已包紮得很低調，只是用四方厚紗布遮掩著傷口，同時以卷裝膠布固定。

  
  


「沒什麼，只是昨晚沒開燈時不小心撞到了。」

面對工作上的助手，路德似乎也不打算說真話。

  
  


「大人最近真是太操勞了……」

「這也是沒辨法的事，對了，今天公文呢？」路德暗地感謝對方沒再多問。

「都已放在您的桌面了。」

「是嗎？謝謝。」

  
  


和助手分別後，路德獨自進入自己的辦公室，密閉了一個晚上的房間，空氣殘留著沈澱的塵埃氣味。路德將長至腳踝的大衣掛在木門旁的衣架，繞過自己的書桌，瞄了一眼在桌子中央放得整齊的幾個新文件夾。他咳嗽了兩聲，果然還是欠點新鮮空氣，在坐下之前，他將椅背後的窗子推開了四十五度，從室外捲進來的氣流撥起兩旁的窗簾。同時，路德也感到這房間似乎有什麼不對勁，他的直覺讓他往右手面望去，映進眼簾中的是一把耀眼的金白色長髮，還有在陽光下美得讓人說不出話的漂亮臉蛋，儘管那被垂落的窗簾遮掩了一半。

  
  


很明顯是一個只有十多歲的少女，體形也很纖細，然而路德並沒有行動，因為他的喉嚨現正被這個少女用匕首抵著。是殺手嗎？特務嗎？怎會是如此年輕的女孩……

  
  


「你就是路德維希？」少女的聲音和語氣意外的強硬，看起來完全不客氣的樣子。

「妳是誰？」

她似乎不是一個容易講道理的人：「我在問你，你是不是路德維希？」

  
  


此時最令路德煩惱的不是對方彆扭的表現，而是對方纖弱的外貌，而且還是女孩子，這種類型的確是肌肉男最害怕遇上的對手。又不能馬上動手，路德只好擺出一張兇臉，搏對方會被震懾：「既然夠膽量闖進來，還怕報上名字嗎？小姐。」

  
  


「……我叫娜塔利亞。」

本以為少女不會合作了，沒想到她竟然大方的吐出自己的名字。

  
  


「我認識妳嗎？」路德冷靜的問，同時也留意到對方的輪廓和膚色，怎樣都不像是本地人啊……如此白晢的臉，不知為何令人想到冰天雪地，等等，冰天雪地？

  
  


「伊萬．布拉金斯基這名字你不會沒聽過吧？他是我哥哥。」

  
  


令路德苦惱至極的名字從少女口中吐出，路德也禁不住顫了一顫，然而對著自稱是他妹妹的少女，心裡則是多了一陣無奈：「看來你們一家都很喜歡闖進別人的地頭啊。」

  
  


「我哥哥在哪裡？你一定已經見過他了吧？」路德不帶善意的反彈令娜塔利亞的態度更強硬，她抓著路德衣服的前襟，刀尖在他頸項的肌膚上陷得更深。

  
  


從娜塔的反應看來，路德感到斯.拉.夫那邊似乎也出現了意想不到的事態，為了確認事情的真相，他決定先拖著對方：「你認為我可以把自己國家的事隨便告訴斯.拉.夫人嗎？妳應該知道斯.拉.夫跟我國的關係有多大矛盾吧？妳和令兄的行為無疑在令事態惡化……」

  
  


「嘖！」娜塔的刀在路德頸前劃出一道鋒利的寒光，但這一撃對路德來說只是小兒科，他往後一跳就退開了兩個身位。而少女則站在原地狠狠瞪著他：「我們斯.拉.夫沒必要和你們有關係！我來這裡就是要把哥哥帶回去，然後跟你們開戰！」

  
  


路德愣住了，他似乎在少女口中聽到什麼不得了的字眼。


	27. Chapter 27

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.27**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

路德從沒想過聽覺和胃部會有什麼關係，但聽著少女尖銳的聲音和語氣，路德確實感到胃部從內部開始抽搐，一陣陣壓迫的痛令他很想彎下身來，然而現在被少女刀架著頸的狀況下，當然不容許他有絲毫的微動。

  
  


其實他可以用武力脫困，不過此刻最令他懊惱的，大概就是自己的外剛內柔吧？從前就被哥哥取笑，說四肢發達的筋肉男有九成都會拿嬌小的女生沒輒，什麼幸好日.耳.曼中的德.意.志女人多是充滿份量的體型……

  
  


當時就覺得哥哥只是妒忌自己長得比他強壯，沒想到真的被說中了。

  
  


「妳說開戰？這些話不能隨便說出口啊……」路德語帶無奈，而且有一刻他覺得自己像在安撫無理取鬧時的基爾……雖然是伊萬的妹妹，但在她身上看到的與其說是敵意，不如說是某種執著吧？她的話雖然嚇人，但就是因為太嚇人，所以才沒有真實感。

  
  


「別用這種看待小孩的目光看我！我是認真的，我是哥哥背後的女人，為了守護他和我們的國家，開戰又算得上是什麼？」明顯地，娜塔利亞說到自己的兄長時還加強了語氣，看來是個對感情方面很大膽的人，不過這種人注定掌不了大權。

  
  


既然用安撫的只會令對方更反感，路德就只好說出該對敵人說的話：「即使如此，下決定的人仍是令兄吧？但看樣子連妳也無法掌握他的行蹤。」

  
  


不知是不是動搖了的關係，抵在路德喉嚨上的刀也放鬆了幾毫米。

  
  


「說不定哥哥已在行動了，你知道嗎？在你的國家裡，可是充斥著我們的線眼啊。」雖然娜塔自己也不清楚伊萬現在的想法，但她所說的卻是事實，而她所說的「線眼」，也許就是讓路德不安的其中一個原因。

  
  


「我早就知道有斯.拉.夫人潛入的事，如果我要徹底排除的話，還是有很強硬的手段。不過……」路德本想表示他希望選用最理智溫和的做法，然而這想法和話語都被打斷了。

  
  


「如果那些線眼是日.耳.曼人的話，你也可以輕易而強硬地排除嗎？」反問著的娜塔並沒有玩弄人的狡猾表情，只是冷漠而直白的道出問題，但問題本身的內容，已令路德愣住了。見對方沈默下來，娜塔又說下去：「事實上，最初的線眼中其實沒多少是斯.拉.夫人。哥哥說，他們都是用來報復那個野男人……基爾伯特的工具。那些日.耳.曼人是自願幫忙的！」

  
  


「妳已不只一次語出驚人了，如此誇張的謊言……」路德完全不擅長嘲諷別人，所以說到一半就打住了，如果是基爾的話一定可以狠狠地反撃吧？可是，為何要嘲諷對方呢？對路德來說，這種令人不快的說話方式，也不過是用來掩飾或逃避……

  
  


那麼，剛剛自己是想逃避什麼嗎？

  
  


「你相不相信也好，現在不管你做什麼都已經太遲了！」此時，路德終於看見娜塔的笑臉了，然而在這張漂亮臉蛋上的笑容，卻只令人感到寒冷：「那個叫基爾伯特的男人已經玩完了！被自己人背叛直到一無所有，在最後……在最後還死在哥哥的亂刀之下！」

  
  


「妳……！」其實路德的意識還未反應過來，身體已掙開了娜塔的箝制，以壯碩的身軀，輕易地扭轉形勢，捏著娜塔幼細的頸項，將她按到窗框之前。雖然對方並沒有露出痛苦的表情，還怒瞪著他，但初次對女生動暴的路德心裡還是湧起強烈的罪惡感。

  
  


「你看來很痛苦？正好……和你哥哥一起墮進地獄去吧！哥哥說……他要讓基爾伯特知道自己才是不該存在的人，事實也證明了啊，連他的國民也想他消失……」

  
  


「妳住口！」

  
  


不行啊……才對著一個沒實權的女生，就把感情暴露出來，太差勁了。

路德暗罵自己，然而，他實在無法抑止心頭那陣激動。

  
  


沒辨法啊，只要說到哥哥應不應存在的話題，就無法冷靜下去……

  
  


「大人！怎麼了？」

  
  


在門外聽見路德大吼的部下推開門，看見路德一臉可怕的表情捏著少女的頸，對這個畫面一時間還不能反應過來。對路德來說，似乎是被部下看見不好的東西，但他們的行動同時也切斷了那條以怒火點燃的導火線。他感到一絲殺氣往自己的喉頭迫近，反射性的仰後上身，避過了娜塔橫揮的一刀。二人也因此拉開了兩呎距離，路德說這樣看著少女以纖瘦的身軀，撞破面前的大窗，逃到街上去。

  
  


「那個少女是從斯.拉.夫來的刺客，快追！」迫切的情況讓路德及時下達命令，他不認為娜塔一個人會帶來什麼威脅，然而，這個少女似乎知道很多真相……很多令他痛心同時又渴望知道的真相。當慢慢冷靜過來時，他開始後悔剛才自己的衝動，如果沈得住氣，大概會知道得更多吧？

  
  


還是說，他害怕去知道？

  
  
  
  
  
  


『才剛回來嗎？WEST。看來你忙死了的事是真的呢……』

  
  


某天半夜，路德處理完繁重的軍務回家，看見基爾身穿睡衣坐在大廳的沙發上。

  
  


『……難不成，哥哥你在等我回來嗎？』

  
  


聞言，基爾立即噴笑出來：『噗哈哈哈！你這猜想真可愛！本大爺只是半夜起床去小解而已！』

  
  


路德嘆了一大口氣，別開臉步向樓梯：『你在挑戰我的容忍極限嗎？』

  
  


『WEST你一定恨透我了吧？甚至恨到想本大爺消失也說不定啊！』

  
  


基爾說得就像事不關己，就好像詛咒著一個微不足道的混蛋。然而，這句話卻令路德踏上階梯的腳佇住，他沒有回頭望哥哥，只是沒好氣的回道：『又在開無聊玩笑了……』

  
  


『別轉移話題了，你現在可是討厭到不想瞧本大爺一眼吧？』

  
  


從聲音聽來，基爾應該是望著自己的，但當時路德已經很累，加上哥哥的語氣聽起來還有笑意，所以沒有多想就覺得自己被作弄了。所以路德就頭也不回的步上樓梯，只丟下冷冷的一句：『對啊，討厭死了。又任性懶惰又不負責任……我得去睡了，過於空閒的哥哥。』

  
  


當時的疲累與煩躁驅使自己說出這種過份的話。

  
  


過份嗎……？

對於兩個大男人來說其實也不是什麼一回事，而且自己的埋怨確實不無道理。

  
  


只是，為何哥哥當時要說這種話？

  
  


回想起來，當時的哥哥彷彿就在引誘自己去承認「基爾不該存在」的事實，他好像千方百計想從自己口中聽到唾罵……到底是為了什麼？一直以來自尊心極高的哥哥……

  
  


到底為什麼……


	28. Chapter 28

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.28**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

名字，不過是用來慰藉的不安道具。明明已是實在的生存著，如沒有名字作支撐，那就像沒有實體的孤魂。到底活著的是名字還是誕生物本身呢？

  
  


那只是文字而已……只不過是文字。

  
  


──然而我卻依賴著「文字」生存，寫作「露西亞」的文字。如果名字的力量是如此強大的話，那麼換了個名字的我，就不再是我吧？「我」將成為可以輕易抹殺與重生的存在。

  
  


又或者，那只是一種分裂，將原本的自己一分為二。

  
  


『我以為……只要這樣下去，終有一天戰爭也會結束……可是……』

  
  


滂沱大雨，吞噬日/耳/曼耳兵微弱的聲音，沒有焦點的目光投射到晦暗的天空上，一絲絲像細針的雨點從沈重的灰雲中冒出，落下，帶著刺骨的冰寒陷進肌膚。眼睛張著，卻漸漸連那種沈灰也再看不見，一切都被虛無的純黑永遠吞噬。

  
  


『畜生！不過都是弱小的廢物，就愛垂死掙扎……』開著自動步槍的基爾伯特看著敵人身上爆出血花，嘴裡喃喃自語，不爽的表情像在抱怨。

  
  


儘管對戰鬥感到樂此不疲，在成功邊緣突然轉差的形勢還是令他極度煩躁。更令他氣憤的是，現在戰鬥的對手就是他以前看不上眼的小國、小部族……那是他曾經以壓倒性的力量征服的國家，現在卻帶來源源不絕的反擊。

  
  


真是諷刺得令人討厭……一群螞蟻！想演活蟻群同心合力的勵志戲嗎？

少來了……你們不過是既偽善又軟弱的傢伙！

  
  


蜂擁而上的敵方，在基爾眼前如在狂風中的落葉般被轉眼掃落，相隔的距離令他看不清對手們的面容。在那雙因戰意而燃燒的紅眸裡，倒下的「人形物體」彷彿已不是人類，像看著練習射擊的酒瓶被全數轟碎一般，內心湧起一股罪惡般的快意。

  
  


『蠢貨，只要乖乖的服從，讓本大爺的日/耳/曼成為你們的全世界……那就不會落得如此下場。』面前空無一人，所有人都已變成倒在地上的屍體，但基爾還是朝著空氣大罵：『要不是你們在掙扎，本大爺早已把斯/拉/夫擺平了！你們這些膽小鬼要是如此害怕戰爭，乖乖的就範不就可以全身而退嗎？這都是你們自找的！』

  
  


雖然平時也會對敵人出言侮辱，但今天的基爾罵得特別狠。行為狂妄的他，給人印象是做事完全不理後果，事實上他也未至於瘋狂到什麼也沒有察覺。

  
  


不久前……以至於現在，他的確讓日/耳/曼擴充成足以與大國斯/拉/夫匹敵的「強國」，從版圖上看日/耳/曼的勢力確實在壓倒性地往外侵蝕，起初他也認為一切就在他把握之中。然而，不知從何時開始，他感到自己所把握中的一切正在無聲崩裂。

  
  


說不清是什麼回事，直到眼見以前被踩在腳下的敵人一時間群起反擊時，他好像有一點點明白了……這些踏腳石在滾落，要讓他站不住腳了。

  
  


『！』突然，基爾感覺到身後有一股殺氣，他回頭，只瞧到巷子裡有一個暗淡的人影，一杖手榴彈在半空沿著拋物線，正以基爾的頭作目標迫近。下一刻，基爾感到身體被猛力的碰撞，在他倒地同時也聽見一下短促的金屬撞擊聲，接下來就是一聲爆炸。

  
  


從爆風的威力看來，手榴彈應該被打飛了……確實安全後，基爾爬起來張開眼，被推開的他剛好倒在一具屍體上。現在他只嗅到一陣火藥的焦味，還有被雨水沖淡的血腥味，他抱怨著很臭同時，也發現身下的屍體是己方的士兵。

  
  


那具屍體空張著眼，明顯已無焦點，但有一瞬間基爾竟覺得自己被注視著，而且那目光還埋藏著很深重的情感……悲傷、無望、萬念俱灰……

  
  


──為何要露出這種表情？你們不是擁有無限光榮的日/耳/曼軍嗎？

──身為強大國家的一份子，為強大的存在而戰，而死……難道不感幸福嗎？

  
  


亡者的眼眸宛如一面灰黑的鏡子，反映著基爾動搖的表情。一雙手雙肩之後伸上，前臂交疊在基爾胸前，其中一手還拿著水管，放得很輕的聲音在耳邊細問：『沒事嗎？基爾。』

  
  


雨灑得有點冷，從背後貼上的人帶來強烈鮮明活人體溫，彷彿四周的一切景物以及滿地屍體都變為灰調，只有在中心緊貼著的兩人還留著暖色。這幅想像中的畫面，令基爾的意識停滯了半晌，直到背後那人的嘴唇貼到耳背上，現實的聲音才真正傳進來：『基爾是不是受傷了？』

  
  


『矣？』基爾全身一顫，甩開對方站起來，退開了好幾步。如他所料，現在站在面前的是個圍著圍巾，拿著奇怪水管，自稱是「露西亞」的男人：『又是你？』

  
  


『太好了，今次又能幫基爾化險為夷了！』圍巾青年帶著跳的往基爾跑近，但馬上又被對方以步槍抵著胸膛，被迫停在兩呎以外的距離。

  
  


『少裝熟！每次都出現在本大爺的戰場……你這傢伙果然很可疑！』對於「露西亞」的想法，比起懷疑，不甘好像來得更貼切。最初是為自己擋下子彈，接下來也多次幫助自己……雖然口裡說對方多管閒事，事實上基爾也不敢肯定憑一己之力可以無傷解決。

  
  


『咦？才不是！我一直都是故意跟在基爾後面唷！』

  
  


沒想到對方會爆出這樣的話，基爾忍不住用槍頭戳了伊萬幾下：『你傻啊？這還不叫可疑？』

  
  


伊萬似乎沒把基爾的吐糟放在心上，也無視指著自己的槍，只管滿臉笑容的指著自己：『不這樣做的話就不能解決基爾背後的危險了唷！我可是很有誠意成為你的最佳伙伴啊！』

  
  


『死心吧！我才不會接受你這種斯/拉/夫人的……』

  
  


『看來基爾有很大的種族潔癖呢。』伊萬仍舊微笑，以指尖拭抹基爾臉上的血：『就是因為這樣，那些人才會不怕死的與你為敵……被你踐踏過的他族數量，加起來是日耳曼的多少倍呢？』

  
  


『這……』基爾少有地語塞了，從對方唇上吐出的冰冷彷彿將他的思考都凍結了。

  
  


『我很擔心基爾啊，忍不住就跟在你身後了。』伊萬將抵在胸前的槍管壓下，踏前一步至緊貼的距離：『我們是好朋友吧？我真的不希望基爾被那些人殺死……』

  
  


『自以為是！誰是你的好朋友？』基爾在幾近吻上的距離朝大吼，唾液都飛彈到對方臉上去了，然後他用力推開伊萬：『還有，本大爺才不會死在那些嘍囉手上！』

  
  


『是嗎？太好了！基爾果然還很有精神！』儘管被噴得一臉屁，伊萬還是面不改容。

  
  


對方過於真摯的反應讓基爾一時想不到反駁的說話，於是生硬的別開臉去。

  
  


『你高興個鬼……』


	29. Chapter 29

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.29**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

濕透的衣布加上潮濕的寒風，顯得愈來愈沈重，如緊貼著肌膚的冰塊，反倒是一頭銀髮短而薄，很快就風乾了。甫進家門，基爾就看見自己的弟弟。路德剛站在樓梯口，看見哥哥回來就立即上前迎接。

  
  


『哥哥？怎麼都濕透了……』當他步至基爾身前不到一米的距離時，馬上就嗅到一陣腥臭味，雖未有過實戰經驗，不過路德曾經在外面接觸過這種血腥味。

  
  


『ＷＥＳＴ……你剛從外面回來嗎？』基爾留意到弟弟並不是穿著家居的便服。

『今天去練習射擊了，我現在已經可以每槍都正中靶心了！』

『是嗎？既然是本大爺的弟弟，最基本也得有這程度才行啊。』

『……』

  
  


路德早就猜到基爾會這麼說，其實他也不大在意什麼稱讚，此刻在意的只是哥哥的笑容好像有點不同了。因為那種表情看得太多，身為弟弟的路德馬上就看出異樣了……看來基爾似乎有什麼心事。儘管他一直對哥哥在外面的事不了解，他還是感到今次有什麼不一樣了。

  
  


『怎麼了？』弟弟目不轉睛的盯著令基爾很不自在，他垂頭望望袖口上的血跡，又抓抓頭嘆嘆氣：『啊……很臭對吧？濕漉漉的噁心死了，我先去洗澡囉。』

  
  


『等一下，哥哥。』當基爾說噁心同時，路德卻一手搭在他濕黏的肩膀上。

  
  


『！』此刻，基爾才驚覺到，在他一直在外沈迷戰鬥期間，弟弟已長大到可以用手搭上他肩膀的高度了。他一直獨立受訓，不知不覺已來到該進軍校的年紀了。

  
  


『哥哥，應該差不多可以讓我一起上戰場了吧？』

『什麼？』

  
  


路德從基爾的眼神看出了負面的意思，但還是硬著頭皮，認真地作出請求：『戰鬥的訓練都已經足夠了，我希望和哥哥一起殺敵。哥哥也說過實戰經驗是必須的……』

  
  


『ＷＥＳＴ。』最近好像已很少這樣對望著，弟弟堅定的眼神一時間令基爾無法躲開。

  
  


說起來，為什麼非得要躲開弟弟的目光不可呢？他知道的，這是因為剛剛那一剎，腦內竟浮現出那個日/耳/曼士兵帶著哀傷的遺容。一直以來基爾都認為手下的人為了國家的強大而亡是理所當然的，他相信「英雄」之名帶來的榮耀可以補償他們的靈魂……

  
  


然而，現在卻萬般不希望讓弟弟看到那樣子的戰場，還有那些一臉哀傷的「英雄」。於是他選擇揮開弟弟的手，背對著他冷笑一聲：『就憑你？別笑壞人了……我怕你還未看見敵人的臉已斃命了！』

  
  


『我已完成哥哥所安排的訓練了，以前你不是說過……只要達到那些要求，我就可以用自己的手讓日/耳/曼變強了嗎？』路德抬高聲線，這是他初次以這種語氣跟兄長說話。

『你還天真得很，那只是用來哄小孩的話！』

  
  


路德感到心底燃起了一團火，平時看慣的輕蔑表情現在竟然會令他憤怒，反駁時已近乎怒吼：『哥哥，我都知道的……現在有事情發生了吧？我不能只呆在家裡……你說過，被過度保護的只會變成弱者。既然如此，為了變強我應該……』

  
  


『真是麻煩！吵死了！』基爾以他更吵耳的高亢聲線打斷弟弟的話，看著其愕然的反應，馬上又壓低聲線：『本大爺才不會容許自己的弟弟變弱者！但以你的本領要上戰場還太早了，你要是如此好戰的話，完成我給你的最後特訓再說！』

  
  


『最後特訓？』

『好吧，從明天開始就給我滾到軍校去……直接接受特級戰鬥部隊的訓練！』

  
  


聞言，路德崩緊的表情露出一絲興奮：『特級戰鬥部隊？』

  
  


『害怕了吧？那可是準軍人的地獄式訓練啊……』基爾交疊起手，路德極感興趣的表情令他很滿意：『如果你撐得過一年給我成功畢業，那就如你所願，算你一份兒吧！』

  
  


『我明白了，我一定會成功完成的！』

『嘿，你別中途哭著跑回家就好……』語畢，基爾也轉身步上階梯。那一臉笑容一直掛著，直到步進浴室，整個空間只剩自己一人……才對著鏡中沾滿血跡的自己，喃喃自語：『一年……用一年時間擺得平嗎？嘿……白痴，應該說是……必須要擺平吧？』

  
  


翌晨，被基爾安排好的人員來接路德，但基爾本人卻沒來送行。在大閘外接載他的是一輛吉普車，似乎完全沒為路德的身分而刻意遷就，同時後方也停著一輛感覺高雅的轎車，戴著眼鏡穿著長絨大衣的茶髮青年慢慢步下車，往路德步近：『早安，路德維希。』

  
  


『羅德里赫？現在還這麼早……你怎會過來的？』

『我方有部分人員也被調到特戰部隊去受訓了，昨天晚上才收到確認名單，竟發現你的名字被臨時加上去了……這到底是怎麼一回事？』

  
  


相對於羅德的凝重，路德看起來相當平靜：『我和哥哥說好了，只要成功完成訓練，他就會讓我踏上戰場。』

  
  


羅德的眉頭皺得更緊，看起來相當擔心：『就算這樣，以你這年紀接受那種訓練會否太嚴苛了？那笨蛋先生平時是很壞，但我認為他是真的不希望你去冒險，才會……』

『不，這也我本身的意願……聽說這個部隊訓練的人都會成為高級仕官，所以除了戰鬥技巧，也有各方面的知識，對治理國家和軍隊來說都是必須的。』

  
  


『路德維希先生，得起程了。』

  
  


軍校人員並沒使用敬稱，這大概是基爾特意安排的。在催促之下，路德跟羅德點頭道別。

  
  


看著路德的背影，羅德嘆了一大口氣：『兩兄弟都是這樣子，戰爭到底有什麼好的？』

『羅德里赫大人，再不回程的話就趕不上上午的音樂會了。』

  
  


早上七時，平時基爾一定還在倒頭大睡，事實上，他正站在窗前看著閘門前的一切。吉普車和羅德的車往相反方向離去，難得沈靜的紅眸目送著吉普車，直到它消失在視線中。

  
  


然後他打了一個大呵欠，大字形的倒回床上，眼皮沈沈的垂下。


	30. Chapter 30

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.30**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

也許另一個「我」正在造夢，然後在驚醒的一瞬會略感失落。

「我」，無意識地抵抗著現實。

 

不要……不要張開眼，現在，還不想醒來……

「露西亞」還不想死去。

  
  
  


『雨水真討厭呢！雨衣的味道也一樣……』

黑色的雨衣表面滿佈刮痕和泥濘，泥色已深陷在磨損的膠面，滂沱大雨也無法將之洗刷。在長長雨衣下露出的一雙黑色安全鞋已不再黑亮，甚至有點啞灰，鞋頭表面翻起一小撮，而鞋底也有點鬆脫，每當提起腳時，腳跟位置就像開了口似的。暴雨中的低溫帶著濕氣，滲在衣服中的水份沈沈壓著身體，雨衣裡的人把圍巾拉到覆蓋口鼻，只露出紫色的雙眸，他沒看交通指示，匆匆橫過了一條大馬路，從街角的石階步下，來到一扇橫拉式閘門之前。閘門是密封的，帶著未經上油的鐵色，感覺就像老舊寒酸的工廠。而門後的地方其實就位於地面商舖的正下方，所以充其量也只能當作倉庫之用。

 

叩叩叩、叩、叩叩叩、叩、叩叩叩、叩──

  
  


雨衣男子以奇怪的節拍叩著閘門，然後閘門打開了一條小縫，裡頭是一名戴著毛線帽，臉容有點憔悴的男人。雨衣男子將蓋臉的圍巾拉到下顎之下，裡面的人看見他的容貌後便退後一步，讓對方可以自行進來。雨衣男子無聲竄進閘門之內，應門的男人再次把閘鎖上。

  
  


室內的地方其實不大，一眼便可看盡，放滿寫著某乾糧生產商名字的木箱，但卻彌漫著金屬獨有的腥臭還有煙味。白光管都蒙上了成吋的灰塵，整個空間的光線也顯得有點灰。

  
  


『喂，斯.拉.夫老大，你妹妹剛剛也來了。』毛線帽男子在身後提醒道。

  
  


雨衣男子拉下帽子，露出一張輪廓分明的斯.拉.夫面孔，同時他也留意到在箱子之間露出一雙穿著裙子的腳，看來是坐著的樣子：『娜塔利亞？』

  
  


『哥哥？』那雙腳跳了下來，長髮少女的身影從巨大的箱子間冒出，看見來者時表情並沒有明顯的喜歡，但身體已直奔向對方，看來要來個大擁抱的樣子。

  
  


伊萬一驚，伸直雙手擋住妹妹：『等、等一下，我的衣服很髒，還是別靠過來比較好！』

  
  


『把雨衣脫掉不就好了？』

『雨衣下面的衣服也很髒啦……』雨衣青年打開前襟，裡面也是骯髒粗糙的尼龍大衣。

  
  


少女見狀，就不悅的皺起眉：『有必要弄得像流浪漢一般嗎？對哥哥的身份太失禮了。』

  
  


『這不算什麼，那個人很快就會跪著向我們求饒了！』斯.拉.夫臉孔上現出燦爛笑容，但當對上少女銳利的目光時嘴角又不自然的抖了一抖：『說起來，娜塔怎會在這裡的？』

  
  


『例行公事，我一直都有照哥哥的吩咐工作啊。』娜塔利亞交疊雙手，以下巴指指坐在貨倉角落的中年男人：『雖然很討厭和日.耳.曼人打交道……』

  
  


中年男人有半邊臉也留著燒傷的疤痕，其中一隻眼甚至被傷痕覆蓋，也缺了一隻腳，他邊咬著煙邊無奈的應道：『小姐，我們也不喜歡跟斯.拉.夫人打交道……但既然我們是互惠互利的關係，說話也留點情面吧？在這世道上不是長得漂亮就行的，漂亮的東西都是虛無的。』

  
  


『別把我想得如此膚淺，掛著一張醜臉的你也不見得有多真誠。我們來談實際的事吧？』語氣如男性般的少女拿出清單，仍舊目中無人的昂起首：『這是我們需要的軍火，你們只要安排運送到邊境就好，我們的人會在那邊照應。限期是六個星期。』

  
  


『這個數量，很趕嘛……你該不會真的想滅了日.耳.曼吧？』

  
  


這時伊萬插嘴進來：『如你所說，我們是互惠互利，也不打算讓你變成叛.國賊喔！畢竟你要背叛的只是那個名為基爾伯特的人，好讓日.耳.曼軍民脫離他的魔掌而已……而我們的目的亦只是要廢了他。大家都是私人恩怨喔！』

  
  


面部燒傷的男人吐了一口煙，又接過清單塞進褲袋內：『你們的皇真的那麼在意他嗎？雖說是日.耳.曼的皇者但也不過是個狂妄的戰爭迷，值得如此處心積慮的加害嗎？』

  
  


面對中年人的猶豫，少女嗤之以鼻：『哼，這國家變成怎樣我不感興趣，我只要擊潰那個男人，讓哥哥在斯.拉.夫人面前爭回面子就好。』

  
  


接著伊萬也興奮的一撃掌，以孩子般的語氣笑言：『好期待基爾掉到谷底的模樣啊！』

  
  


『那麼我要走了，這裡的氣味很難聞……一個月後我會派人來視察進度。』少女擺出如上級般的樣子丟下冷漠的話，跟哥哥再寒暄幾句就離開貨倉了。

  
  


男人對斯.拉.夫人毫不掩飾的憎惡行為真是不敢恭維，只是作為前軍人的他不時從這兩人身上感到強烈的危機感。會被出賣嗎？不過，與斯.拉.夫為敵也是死路一條。

  
  


『斯.拉.夫人，你會折斷那個男人的翅膀吧？我們這些曾經和他並肩而戰的人，都變成廢人了……但他卻飛得更高更遠，對於無法再戰鬥的同伴，已不屑再瞥一眼。』男人拍拍自己空無一物的褲管：『大家都只想過完整而平淡的生活……我們也是為此才跟你合作。如果你要讓日.耳.曼陷入危機的話，我可以隨時切斷全國對你的支援。』

  
  


『有氣勢！不愧是基爾的前部下呢！』伊萬歪頭笑著拍起手來，當拍掌聲停下時，他又張眼露出陰冷的目光：『我們兩國是不會開戰的，而背負起所有怨恨的人也只有基爾自己……什麼平淡生活隨便拿去沒關係，不過唯獨是基爾的目光我要奪走唷！』

  
  


寒意令男人臉部扯緊的疤痕感到一陣刺痛，他丟下煙蒂，用完好的一腳踩熄，並以不屑的目光盯著零碎煙灰：『我也不想再看到那雙反映著火焰的紅瞳了……和火焰一樣令人討厭。』

  
  


伊萬的臉抽了一抽，又像在笑著，每次聽到基爾的前部下說出這種話都會有此反應。可能是代表幸災樂禍，又可能是太興奮……心臟好像太雀躍了，撞得胸口發痛。

  
  


所以離目標愈近，胸口就愈感痛楚。伊萬提著一個小行李箱離開貨倉，這是他所要求的彈藥，再次回到街上時大雨已經停下，天色明亮不少，衣服似乎乾了一點，沈重也減少了。

  
  


在光線底下的自己，已變回自由自在的「露西亞」……露西亞的心情很好，腦海中滿是被基爾注視的畫面，現在露西亞最想念的應該是那雙紅眸。

  
  


露西亞……很喜歡紅眸的主人。

很喜歡、很喜歡……

  
  


這就是露西亞的設定，單純而又強烈鮮明，甚至要侵蝕原本的人格。

即使如此，「露西亞」還是不想死去……


	31. Chapter 31

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.31**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

雲霧讓明暗之間的界線陷進混沌，隨著黃昏漸近，頭上只有緩慢滲進的陰暗，未見平日火紅的色調。天幕沈重，黯淡之色壓於背上，專屬於黑夜的沈鬱開始蠶食僅有的日光。

銀髮青年獨自在邊境地區踱步，這裡本來還有少數民居，但在近日的槍戰之下人們都紛紛逃離。橡膠鞋底摩擦著地面，拖出很不乾脆的聲音，廢置店面前的厚帆布被強風吹動，拍打著封住閘門的木板，重覆不斷的敲擊聲既生硬又空洞。

他的腳步似是漫無目的，卻不知不覺來到高塔之前。腳下水泥地的顏色因天雨而變沈，但被戰火烙上的焦黑和血污依照無所遁形，不久之前這裡才發生了一樣槍戰，當時塔前的空地都被屍體覆蓋，空氣中彷彿仍彌漫著血腥。

感官記憶讓當時的情境揮之不去，從手心冒出的汗水令基爾想起那個水管青年溫熱的血。上一次好像也是被那傢伙所救……看來，想把自己後腦轟爆的人真是數之不盡呢。以往面對挑釁也總會感到興奮莫名，但此刻回想起來，心裡卻沒由來的異常沈重。

那個「露西亞」的說話一直在腦海迴響……那傢說得沒錯，他又怎會不知道仇視自己的人聯合起來反抗的話，後果會有多嚴重……所以才會像要掩藏事實那樣把弟弟送走。

『這地方有什麼好的……』基爾抬頭，一臉厭倦似的表情仰望著這座高塔，起初對這座毫無美感的建築極感興趣，現在看起來只像一團堆高了的混凝土。

不過回到家裡ＷＥＳＴ也不在，也沒有心情面對各懷異心的部下，找一個沒有人的地方呆著也不錯，這樣想著的基爾決定登上面前的高塔。整個過程都是如此心不在焉，當回過神來時已差不多爬到塔頂了。

這地方好像多了一重活人的氣息，是因為上次自己和水管男在這裡待過的關係嗎？那次真是混帳啊……基爾的嘴角歪了一歪，露出不悅的表情，當步至塔底中央時，又不小心踢到腳邊的東西。一包被吃了一半的乾糧……有誰人在這裡匿藏過嗎？

基爾即時想起水管男的臉，但這次他卻沒有多大反感，反而有種疲於去追究的感覺。

『好靜啊。』

他低聲自語，並在伊萬上次接受治療的位置坐下，背靠著凹凸不平的牆壁，刺骨的冰寒從背部滲進。仰頭，小小的氣窗外只有轉暗的天空，被框住的視野感覺極其壓迫，怎樣說也是個不怎舒服的地方……所以，這種地方到底有哪裡好了？

為了把別人的家園攻佔而沾沾自喜，最後卻呆在寒酸的塔子裡才能找到僅有的安寧，對一切感到沒趣。鬱悶的感覺加重身體的疲累，屈坐在狹窄環境中的基爾慢慢垂下眼皮，鳥兒歸巢的鳴叫就像催眠曲，將他拖進夢鄉。

 

男子拖著緩慢的腳步，牛皮鞋底已翻起一角，破爛寒酸的雙腳踏上層層鐵階梯，厚尼龍風衣的拉錬頭哼出微細脆響，小腿部分的灰褲子包在皮靴下，膝蓋位置被割穿了一個兩厘米的破洞，橫向的線凌亂地飛出，只有幾條直向的經紗連著，而圍巾的邊緣也被勾破了線。

衣衫襤褸的金髮青年以規律的步伐，沿著鐵梯爬到塔頂，在陰暗的狹小的空間他似乎看見了什麼，一突然臉欣喜的揚起嘴。外面的光線透過氣窗映進，照射到微彎的牆上，同時也映出了另一名青年靠在牆上熟睡的臉。

金髮青年放輕腳步，蹲到對方身旁，打量著那人的睡臉：『又等我等到睡著了嗎？似曾相識的情境呢……還是基爾也感受到我想見你的心情了？』

熟睡的銀髮青年穿著軍服的襯衣和長褲，外套則是便服的灰黑色皮外套。他雙手垂在兩旁，露出外套內的一把手槍。伊萬心裡笑著他真冒失，悄悄地將手槍偷走，放在他無法搆到的地方。然後他脫去身上笨重的大風衣，同時看見基爾因寒冷而瑟縮了一下，再微張開眼。

在基爾完全清醒來之前，伊萬已撲到他身前，成了完全箝制他的狀態。終於被那雙紅眸注視的伊萬感到心裡一陣飄飄然：『基爾睡得很香呢……不過好像會冷吧？』

銀髮青年愣了一愣，出奇的沒有動怒，只是略不耐煩：『看見你的臉就覺得冷了。』 『那可真不得了。』話雖如此，伊萬的雙手還是掃過對方肩膀，將他的皮外套慢慢褪下。 基爾沒好氣地揮開這雙手：『本大爺說冷……你還脫衣服幹嗎？』 『衣服不會自己發熱唷。』因為基爾還是一副懶洋洋的姿態，伊萬很簡易就抓住他的左腕，並將之收進自己的衣服內，下腹的肌膚明顯感覺到那五指的冰涼。

也許是剛剛睡醒的關係，基爾覺得從左手傳來的溫暖意外的舒服，一時間也沒意思去反抗。就當自己現在還半夢半醒吧……現時的心情竟比獨處還輕鬆。

『你這肥老鼠，才把你趕走不久，馬上又找到新窩了嗎？』

銀髮青年不悅的責問，但語氣似乎有別於平日，欠了點氣勢，而且他好像有刻意留意指尖的觸感，躐蹋衣裝下的肌膚還非常細滑。

『像我這樣一無所有的人，可能更易找到容身之所喔！今天被趕，明天又找到別的地方……所以呆在基爾的國家感覺很好。』

伊萬不自覺地把臉靠很近，放得很輕的聲音加上暖暖的吐息，都讓基爾感到異樣。這不至於噁心，反而是有種衝動想對面前這個斯.拉.夫人做些什麼。想到這裡，被伊萬捉著的手已被帶到褲頭之內，基爾的指尖抖了一抖，觸碰到內褲的橡筋，再探進去，摸上那個更暖熱的部位。

大概是因為以前已做過兩次類似的行為，基爾並不驚訝，但當感到自己的手開始摩擦伊萬的分身時，心裡的自尊還是忍不住叫囂。

『別得寸進尺……本大爺沒把你毆飛不代表你可以胡來！』

他伸出右手企圖反抗，但後知後覺的動作騙不過伊萬的眼睛，所以馬上就被一手抓住，最後變成完全被控制著的狀態，並感受著手中那東西漸漸變硬變熱。

『放手！骯髒的傢伙！』 『好舒服……基爾的雙手都慢慢暖起來了……』

其實基爾現在大概有點後悔，也有點憤恨那個期待見對方一面的自己。不管發生什麼事他都沒想過依靠這個人，只是一時想放鬆下來而已。難道……幹這種淫.穢之事就會好過一點嗎？內心狂亂的悸動彷彿在質問，被自己迫至失措的他臉部開始泛紅，呼吸亦跟隨伊萬的低喘而轉急，直至暖熱的舔液從左手指縫流出，腦袋亦瞬間空白。

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.32**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

精液從指尖流過的感覺毫不陌生，那挺硬的東西手感也沒有任何特別，不過要替人解決這種事，對基爾來說簡直就是無法言喻的屈辱。第一次被伊萬闖進房間，被迫在他手中解放，第二次則是在自己專心挖彈頭時，他竟在下半身做出這種不要臉的動作，還射到自己臉上去。然後這次……

『該死，你就那麼愛打槍嗎？』 基爾欲把濕黏的左手從對方褲頭抽出來，但似乎不被允許。

『要是基爾不愛打槍，直接嘿咻也可以喔！』 『你想得美！』

刺激性的話語終於推動基爾的反抗意識，他抽出左手站起來，以肩膀撞開擋路的伊萬。雖然不明白為何要在自己的地頭逃走，此刻基爾只想擺脫這種尷尬的現狀，所以才反射性的想離開這座高塔，好讓自己不用看見這個斯拉.夫.人的臉。

然而，一條粗壯有力的手臂卻從後搆住腰部，後背馬上就撞上某人的胸口了，而左腕也同被握住：『基爾今天好像沒什麼精神呢，心情不好？』 聽到對方關心的語氣，銀髮青年更顯不悅：『對著你還有什麼好心情可言？』 『這可不得了，看來我要讓基爾高興一點才行。』

說罷，那抱著腰部的手迅速往青年的褲頭摸過去，多得基爾很隨便地沒用皮帶，伊萬只消用兩指就彈開褲頭喼鈕，將拉錬推下。鬆開的褲子一下子滑下，感到大腿一陣涼的基爾使力掙扎，但斯.拉.夫人的蠻力大得可怕，他亦早已領教過……

只是，不掙扎就等於任由對方處置，這一點就絕對不能忍。最後伊萬被撞到牆上，堅持不肯放手的他拉著基爾一起跌坐下來，已為對方脫下褲子的手又再次游到上身，將襯衫的透明膠鈕逐顆解開。

『胡鬧什麼？本大爺沒空跟你玩！』

皮外套令後背冒出汗來，但胸口卻裸露在低溫之下，強烈的對比卻令身體感到一陣微妙的難耐，當伊萬正要在他胸前亂摸之制，基爾用空出來的右手狠狠揮開。彷彿要回應這種冷漠似地，斯.拉.夫青年抓住那隻無情的右手，反按在其主人的背部。

『就這樣把我甩下跑回去的基爾……會高興麼？怎樣也不會滿足吧？』制壓了右手的自由後，他開始控制那沾著精液的左手，迫使那五隻指頭將白黏黏的東西掃在基爾的胸腹上，並在他耳邊笑吟道：『這樣的身體看起來很色情喔……』

被這樣一說，基爾雙龐頓時燙熱通紅，當那雙紅眸隨伊萬的說話往下一瞧時，才驚覺自己的身體看起來很陌生、很淫穢……心裡湧起嫌惡之感同時，腿間那個地方也開始發熱起來。

『夠了！你的噁心嗜好與我無關！本大爺不是你的發洩對象！』 『我看看……要發洩的變態到底是誰呢？』

伊萬一笑，熱氣呼到耳背去。他帶著那雙因憤怒和屈辱而微抖的左手，探到基爾的內褲下，將自己的精.液從前端到根部塗抹在他的分身之上。

『你在幹什麼？噁心死了！混帳！』 『有什麼噁心了？那些東西沾在那個部位不是很正常嗎？』背後的斯.拉.夫青年語帶笑意，隔著基爾的手也感到對方的生理反應，於是更進一步逗弄：『想幹上次的事吧？』 基爾的表情極度壓抑，下半身卻不爭氣地表現出期待：『我不知道那是什麼屁事！』 『基爾真可愛，就像個害怕秘密被揭穿的小男孩呢！就算是一族之主、一國之皇，都還是有那方面的慾望啊……不，正因為是皇者，慾望才特別強吧？』

不知從何時開始，內褲已褪下至膝蓋，而自己的左手也被對方帶著手淫起來。

『……你少自說自話……』基爾不想再低頭看著自己的身體了，只好仰起臉緊閉雙目，撫弄著下.體的雖是自己的手，感覺卻和平日自瀆時完全不同。腿間似乎有某種熱度被強迫與催化著，身體感到愈來愈騷軟。

漸漸地，刺激著那地方的力度變得強硬，已不再像自己的手了。

『嗯…嗚！停手……』指尖游動的方式，撫弄的地方和力度都很不一樣，身體還沒能適應過來。基爾拼命抑壓著喘息和快感，腰腹亦因此抖顫不止。

然後背部感到一陣壓迫，身體因此而傾前了，他張開眼，看見自己挺硬的分身，而自己與伊萬的手更伸到更低的地方，下一秒男根下的兩顆小球就被扭住了。他壓不下衝出喉嚨的慘叫，雙腿也反射性的夾起。

『哎呀，基爾的反應就像個羞澀的女孩子呢！雖然我沒跟女孩子做過……』 『那你就別廢話……啊！叫你住手……！』

還沒等基爾好好反駁，伊萬又開始搓揉兩顆小球，那是自瀆時很少碰到的位置，加上陌生的力度，感覺好像體內有什麼被開發一般。慾望從那個部位激烈地往上湧，但硬著的分身卻在冷空氣底下，老實地等待著撫慰，一陣興奮一陣空虛的感覺令基爾異常難受。

眼見裸露的肌膚開始冒汗，伊萬暫時鬆開他，將那皮衣連同襯衫一起脫下，再讓他跪地扒下，然後改為從後面把手伸進內褲中繼續揉弄著睪.丸的位置。

這姿勢令基爾極感恥辱，但由伊萬的手直接傳到身體的刺激，卻是剛才無可比擬的強烈，他根本已顧不得自己被怎樣注視著了，渴望解放的本能早已沖散理智。不欲哀求對方，已由復自由的手握住自己難耐的分身，以帶著焦急的速度抽弄，喘息愈來愈粗，愈來愈急，也來不及抑止細吟。伊萬俯視著面前幾近全.裸的身軀，決定不再出言逗玩了，他想好好欣賞日.耳.曼之王極度淫亂的姿態……所以他故意沈默，讓基爾好好表演。

前額頂著地板的帆布，基爾看到身後倒轉的影像，一身衣褲還穿得好好的斯.拉.夫人和自己裸露的大腿……他覺得自己就像一頭被玩弄著的動物，他討厭這種狀況，但很諷刺地想到這一點的同時，身體亦毫無保留地解放了。


	33. Chapter 33

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.33**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

薄沾灰塵的灰綠色帆布上，留著幾滴白濁的黏液。幾近全裸的銀髮青年依舊跪伏著，背部因喘氣而起伏，上升至腦袋的高溫令他略感昏沈。

剛剛解放那刻佔據意識的空白，到現在還沒散去，身體感到一陣虛浮，就像腳尖仍未著地一般。但下一秒又覺得非常昏沈疲倦，所以才呆在原地不動。直到看見身後的人所穿的衣服被丟在自己面前，他才難以致信的回頭，看見的是上身赤裸，下身衣物褪到大腿的伊萬……

如夢初醒的基爾上下打量這個露出身體的魁梧青年，防不勝防被對方撲上來，被他的右手繞到腰前，胸膛壓在背部，而左手則抓到臀部的位置，然後被感覺淫猥的撫摸搓弄起來。

『你在摸哪裡！』  
『基爾，今次我們試試新玩意吧？』

眼見身後的人一副雀躍的模樣，不管怎樣基爾還是沒法收起不安的心情。

『什麼鬼新玩意？』他帶著質疑的語氣問道。  
『玩……這裡，也可以很快樂啊……』壓低的聲線沈得有點曖昧，貼在耳邊細語，令基爾清楚聽見吐息中的急躁。而全部的注意力，也跟隨著伊萬的指尖，游到股間的位置。  
『才怪！明明都是男人為何要玩這裡？』因為對方抱得不緊的關係，基爾輕易就脫身了。他抓起丟在地上的襯衣擋在下腹前，並退開好幾呎：『你這傢伙真的很奇怪！』  
『就因為是男人才只能這樣玩啊！』  
『歪理！厚面皮！你這不知羞恥的……』基爾欲再退後，但背部已貼上冰冷的磚牆，刺骨的感覺從肌膚滲進體內，令他打了一個冷顫……然而，他馬上又被扯進那個溫暖的懷抱內。

二人在狹窄的環境中扭打糾纏了一輪，也不知身體與牆壁雜物撞了多少回。因為光線並不完整，衣不蔽體的二人好像未有裸著的自覺，又或者在混亂中都已經麻木了，而中途伊萬的長褲也被扯到膝蓋的位置，如果現在有第三人在場的話，大概會覺得很滑稽。

下半身毫無防備的伊萬還差點被『直接攻擊』了，閃過一腳的他終於懂得害怕，退後一大步並拉起褲子。反之，暫佔上風的基爾雖然已經全裸，一時的自滿還是令他忘卻現狀，還撐起腰來教訓對方：『骯髒的傢伙！別想得寸進尺，本大爺才沒空陪你這種發情變態！』  
『明明是基爾射得一地都是呀……現在到底是誰發情呢？』伊萬帶笑的發問，以單純眼神包裝的雙目在掃視對方的身體，他對這種視覺效果滿意極了。

被對方一說，正挺胸昂首的銀髮青年感到氣勢被狠狠一挫，臉龐亦燙熱起來。然而，他沒法容許自己在這個外族人面前示弱，即使找不到論點仍要強行反駁：『這都是因為你的好事！』  
『哦？是嗎？太好了……我令基爾興奮了嗎？』  
『才不是！』  
『那麼，是基爾你自己興奮得射了啊？』

在短暫的辯駁中，基爾都乾淨俐落的敗下來了。在衝動地作出自挖墳墓的回應後，他再也說不出話來，而在沈默中他也悄悄收起自滿的姿態，賭氣似的移開目光，開始拾回地上的衣服。

『……算了，本大爺不想再跟你說話。』  
『你要走了嗎？會再來和我玩嗎？』

聞言，本已打算離開的基爾感到一陣不爽，抓起被外套後，又坐回牆邊。他以捲縮的姿勢坐著，並以皮外套披在肩前，以遮蔽一絲不掛的裸身。

『這是本大爺的地方，要走的是你。』

看著這樣鬧彆扭的基爾，伊萬覺得他很可愛，大概就是這種在愛強撐的情況下，會完全違反常理的表現，讓他愛上作弄這個人吧？身為斯.拉.夫之王的伊萬經常被批評為思想不成熟，但當他遇上基爾之後，就覺得對方的王也沒好多少……

而且，某程度上也很好『欺負』。

『你家的大床不是很舒服嗎？嗯……我猜猜看，難不成基爾和弟弟吵架了？』  
『哼，我想所有人都希望我們吵架吧？』基爾並不期望什麼回應，他就像抱怨似的吐出這句話：『本大爺沒有避開ＷＥＳＴ，也沒這個必要……因為我已經讓他暫時滾蛋了。』  
伊萬揚一揚眉，這對他來說可謂有用情報：『把他趕出去了？』  
『不是。』日.耳.曼王回得斬釘截鐵，卻不作解釋。  
眼前自己暫時沒被趕走的危機，於是伊萬也就趁對方分神時坐到他旁邊，並模仿對方把自己的外套當被子：『基爾其實怕一個人呆在家會寂寞吧？』  
『可笑，本大爺一個人也很快樂！』

這次反應倒是很大……

『我們都一樣呢。』  
身旁那名斯.拉.夫人的語氣中漸滲出苦澀，有一刻基爾覺得有點釋然，但由於無法解釋這種感覺，所以他下意識的否定：『哪裡一樣了？你只是一隻沒有家的肥老鼠。』  
『我們不是沒有家，而是有家……卻不想回去吧？』

伊萬難得地說得平實而中肯，所以基爾又再次想不出反駁的言辭，但此時他其實沒什麼不爽……也許這個笨蛋說得對，要不要從對方手上搶回這座塔並不重要，他只是不想回家。

『你以為……本大爺的國家，會有你的容身之所嗎？』基爾問得很生硬，大概是不想被對方誤以為是關心：『明明不管躲到哪裡都會被我趕盡殺絕，就算你再多管閒事裝作好心也……』  
『基爾說過，斯.拉.夫的王……伊萬‧布拉金斯基是個差勁的人吧？要是回到那邊，我只會更加的一無所有……但我想要留住的這些，在基爾這邊卻可以好好抱緊。』  
不明對方感慨的基爾表現有點冷漠：『莫名其妙，你不是說本來已一無所有嗎？』  
『我……還有「我」。』伊萬垂頭喪氣，但卻在兩件厚大衣之下握著基爾的手，雙眼疲乏而哀傷，但手心的力度卻是不容反抗：『我現在有的就是這個「自己」……我不想失去。』  
『愈來愈搞不懂你的大腦裝著什麼了！』

銀髮青年吐著槽，但被握著的手卻怎樣都掙不開。

『只有在基爾身邊才能感到活生生的自我。我覺得很幸福，同時這個我也很害怕消失……』  
幾經掙扎，累了的基爾似乎想放棄了：『又是我又是自己什麼的，真複雜！你不就是你嗎？』  
『真的嗎？』斯拉夫青年的聲音聽起來愈來愈低沈，也愈來愈緩慢，但仍然很執著想求證某件事：『基爾真的會把這個我……當成是「我」般看待嗎？』  
『不然把你當誰？你就是多管閒事又麻煩的變態水管！』  
『太好了……』含糊的短句被吐出，在尾部拖上一陣呼氣，接下來就是幾聲鼻鼾。

看來伊萬已高速入睡了，但那隻手仍死死的抓著基爾。

『剛剛到底發生了什麼蠢事……』

基爾心裡有十萬個不解，卻都無法具體說是什麼感覺。聽著對方熟睡的吐息，倦意彷彿都傳到他的身上，於是他放棄了考究。眼皮在沈重下垂，他決定不再抵抗，任由睡意將一切疑惑沖走。


	34. Chapter 34

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.34**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

清晨七時，基爾的辦公室少有地亮著燈光，剛接班的下屬們都為此震驚不已，還一度以為有賊人入侵。不管是在花園看著窗子發亮的人，還是在門外企圖傾耳竊聽的人……然而，沒有一個人窺探到王的本意。

初醒的朝陽衝不開沈雲，連溫度亦衝不破沈重的低點。

閘門前的衛兵吐著煙霧，他們在皮手套下的雙手已經濕透，但指頭仍然冰冷。在辦公桌前的基爾衣衫單薄，寒意已蝕進骨內，它並沒有很偏激，只如幽靈悄悄附身，在察覺之前已渾身冰冷，手背都透著帶紫的微絲血管。

基爾留下還在呼呼大睡的伊萬，從高塔那邊直接過來。他認為放著那傢伙不管也沒關係，因為眼下有令他更在意的事。攤開的地圖放在凌亂不堪的書桌上，面積大得他伸直雙手都無法完全打開，所以兩面的邊緣還是往內捲起來。基爾分別以膠紙座、釘書機、計算機和玻璃筆座壓住地圖的四角，辦公椅上亦放著一大疊資料夾，而他本人則站立著。

堆放的資料夾中是各個佔領區的管治報告，每個月都會寄回來，但基爾很少理會。

從報告中提及到的佔領區戶口統計、戰俘數目、經商紀錄等等，都是讓基爾看得頭痛的數字。地圖中有三分之二也是現時日/耳/曼一族的管轄範圍，而其中各個被佔領的小國中，也有一半以上被基爾打了記號……那就是之前零星的襲擊中，敵方傭兵的來源地。而基爾手上拿著的黑色資料夾，就正正統計著那些襲擊者的一切，包括數目、族裔等等。

對著堆積如山的數字資料，不擅長做文書工作的基爾一直鎖著門埋頭苦幹。

到中午時，資料夾經已放滿一地，他就坐在地方和計算機打交道。好不容易才計了一條長長的算式，卻因為按錯鍵而全部取消了。當心裡的煩躁抑壓不住時，他會舉臂大吼……而現在他不知吼了第幾篇，就順便伸個懶腰躺臥在地毯上。此時他看到窗外的天空已經全亮，但吊著大片污雲的顏色卻毫不刺眼。

『嘖，做這些事情真是累死人……』

當放鬆下來時，背部的酸痛亦漸漸滲進神經，眼睛有點乾也有點累。這些數字由一個外行人來計算實在太吃力了，然而……他實在想不到有哪個人可以信任，又有哪個人由始至終都對自己忠誠。最後，他自嘲似的笑了一聲，又緩慢地坐起來，再從地上撿起一張寫滿鉛筆字的白紙。凝重的紅眸掃視著由自己計出來的數字，心裡的疑惑不但未有解開，而且還不斷加深。

『不對……那些殘兵，還有各國戰俘以外的戰力報告都不對。』注視著亂草的數字良久，他又懷疑自己是不是算錯了數，但一想到要重新計算，一陣強烈的倦意即湧上心頭。

最後他從文件堆中站起來，在部下納悶的目光中移到另一個房間，那是一個極度繁忙的工作間，打字的聲響此起彼落，穿著軍服的人員在書桌間急速地穿梭。

這裡是國防的中樞，和其他部門比起來，這算是基爾涉足最多的部分。他無視部下的行禮，直接步向最盡頭那個房間……那是一個沒有窗，燈光看起來很灰的房間，牆邊只有灰色的鐵櫃，中間放著一張木床，上面攤放著一堆武器。

衝鋒槍、半自動步槍還有手槍以及手榴彈等等。這些都是由之前那個雨中的戰場回收而來的，到現在還散發著腥臭味。室內站著兩名鑑證人員，他們向基爾公式化的敬了禮，又試探似的向他們的王察問。

『聽說大人今天一早就過來了，是有什麼在意的事嗎？』

基爾木然掃視兩名部下的雙眼，胸口只感到一陣煩悶。不知從何時開始，所有人都令他覺得很噁心，所有人……在他眼裡都化成猙獰的蛇蠍。

他沈默片刻，又以下顎指指木床上的軍火：『那你們又如何？有發現什麼令人在意的事嗎？』  
『敵軍使用的軍火確實先進得令人很在意。』

從進來時看見這些武器的基爾早有同感，剛戰敗的國家沒可能製造出這種技術的軍火，他們也沒可能在自己的視線底下建這麼大的軍火工場。

基爾揚一揚眉，依然不想碰那些沾滿血污的武器：『會是斯/拉/夫提供的嗎？ 』  
鑑證員愣了一愣，表現明顯的遲疑，回答得毫無說服力：『的確有此可能。』  
『哼，果然是那邊搞鬼嗎？』

日/耳/曼王露出不屑的表情，看來不打算追問，而兩名部下看來也放下心頭大石的樣子。基厭並非蠢到會將這敷衍的答案照單全收，只是那種噁心的感覺又哽上喉頭，此刻他只想離開，到看不見任何部下的地方。

  
  


在陰霾的天色底下，夜幕降臨得無聲無色。在辦公室內被數字和報告折騰得不似人形的基爾，連司機的臉也不想看到，不理部下的阻止就自己駕車回家了。現在他只要閉上眼睛就會看見數字，腦裡塞滿愈來愈的疑問，那些軍火真的來自斯/拉/夫嗎？也對，說不定人家已悄悄研發出超越自己的技術……然而，他又想起那個男人──『露西亞』。那個水管男使用的軍火同是來自自己地頭的某個地方……總覺得兩件事一定有關連。

不斷思慮著沉重的事情，雙手機械式的操控著方向盤。繞過一個街口，他已看見自己的家……然而，那陣噁心的感覺又再次湧上，本已減慢速度的他，在負面感覺的驅使下再次踏上油門，於黑色的私用汽車就俎調地駛過家門大閘，直轉進下一條昏暗的小路。

大概是因為太顧慮那個叫露西亞的男人，這時基爾彷彿也看見他的臉。那張看來很雀躍的臉就出現在車頭玻璃前……啊，見鬼！一定是太累了，竟然出現這種該死的幻覺……

『矣？』

然而，一下不算太震撼的撞擊否定了基爾的想法，看來剛才並不是幻覺。  
他甚至看見一個戴著圍巾的人被撞飛，而且還發出一聲很蠢的驚叫……

車上的銀髮青年張著嘴，他已反射性的剎停了車，但一時間還沒回過神來。果然，用腦過度會令反應變得遲鈍，他甚至開始懷疑剛剛那一下撞擊的真實性。直到那個人的上身爬上車頭，抬起那張撞出瘀青的臉時，基爾才再次確認這是現實。

『好痛哦基爾……你怎可以這樣把我撞飛的？』

那個金髮男子哭喪著臉，語氣就像在鬧彆扭……真是真實得近乎要讓人抓狂的狀態。


	35. Chapter 35

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.35**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

兩雙眼隔著玻璃對望，車外的人見司機似乎還沒反應過來，就轉而在對方旁邊的車窗敲了敲。基爾的眼眉抖了一抖，挍下車窗，一臉不悅地回應伊萬的埋怨。

『四周暗得鬼影也看不見，你突然跳出來，沒把你撞死也算你走運吧？』  
『說走運的話，在這裡「巧遇」基爾果然是很走運呢……』  
『巧遇？』基爾的嘴角不自然的一歪：『在本大爺的邸宅旁邊？簡直是騙小孩的謊話！』  
『被識破了嗎？那麼……就當我是特地來見基爾好了！』

伊萬笑得燦爛，完全不像前一刻被車撞倒的樣子，他打開司機席那邊的車門，一手伸進去解開基爾的安全帶，手掌順勢搭在對方的大腿上。當基爾正想揮開那隻手時，伊萬又縮手了。

『搞什麼？』  
『基爾看起來很累的樣子，連眼神都有點渙散了，這樣駕車當然會出意外囉。』  
感到被對方數落的基爾臉帶不甘的反駁：『你以為這次意外是因為誰啊？』  
『我還以為基爾這麼敏銳，一定會沒事的……』伊萬的身體塞進車廂內，令基爾半推半遵的退到座手席上，然後自己就霸佔了司機的位置：『看來你不想回家？我來載你兜兜風吧？』  
『你傻啊？不請自來的登上別人的車還有臉說這種話？』  
伊萬漫不經心的回道：『如果基爾在意這個的話，下次我想辦法弄一輛車來就好了！』  
『你別想在本大爺地頭再胡來！』基爾揪著伊萬的圍巾將他扯近來，而伊萬的額頭也因為拉力而撞向對方。他感到有點不對勁的伸手摸摸對方的額頭，但當然馬上被甩開了。  
『咦咦？你的額頭怎麼這麼熱？』  
『別碰我！有你這種喋喋不休的傢伙在，整個車廂都變得悶熱死了啦！』  
『我有這麼多話嗎？那麼我靜靜地駛一圈吧，就看在基爾心情不好的份上……』  
基爾感到被強行的「體貼」著，咬著牙狠瞪對方一眼：『誰心情不好了！』  
『呵……』伊萬表現出很開心的樣子，並用力踏下油門。

然後在這個入夜後的僻靜地區，突然就充斥著刺耳的尖銳噪音，輪軚粗暴的與地面猛烈磨擦，發出的聲向有如馬匹的嘶叫，來的時候是如此的魯莽，而從黑暗中離去而又是如此行色匆匆。守在邸宅的衛兵聞聲察看，外面經已全無動靜了……

『該死！你這蠢材到底會不會開車？』

基爾高亢的吼叫幾乎把尖銳的噪響掩蓋過去，他想抓住伊萬，但狠狠一個拐彎，他整個人就像搖骰子般被甩到另一邊。車窗外的景物都在快速旋轉，完全無法分辨。

在這情況下伊萬依然面不改容：『當然會囉！』  
『你…你是故意來作弄本大爺的……一定是……你這混……啊啊啊！』

基爾好不容易才死抓著伊萬的肩臂，才不致再撞向車廂任何地方，同時也得以看清前面是什麼地方。只是一看之下，再怎顧面子的他也無法冷靜……因為前方就是一道深鎖的閘門。

當他在叫喊同時，伊萬駕著的車已毫不猶豫地將閘門撞破。

基爾還來不及確認損毀情況，已感到一陣強烈而頻密的搖晃和震動，椅子下彷彿有一陣陣撞擊衝上來，撞得屁股發痛。在驚叫和咒罵之間，基爾似乎意識到他們所坐的車子正在爬一條往下的樓梯。

『哎呀……這樓梯真長呢……』  
『你瘋了嗎？好好的一條馬路你不走！』

銀髮青年的頭髮已亂成一片，雖然吼得氣喘也不忘往那個笨蛋司機頭上槌一拳。但因為突然被打了，伊萬不小心又踏重了油門，結果車子更加快速地衝下樓梯，回到平地上往前繼續衝了一段距離。還沒回過神來，他們馬上又驚見車子馬上就要撞到一所建築物的外牆上，這次看來衝力再強也無法平安無事吧？

『嗚哇！』

伊萬喊了一聲，然後就在車頭距離牆壁尚有半米左右時，突然把方向一瞬往九十度轉向。很不巧，他們所在的這條路其實其不算一條正式的車路，路很窄彎位也很多，所以驚險的情況並未能就此結束……基爾不清楚伊萬到底把車飆了多久，也許是太累的關係，他也沒法吼太久，最後更是悔恨的抱著頭，臉貼膝蓋的彎起身子。

又不知過了多久，一切都好像靜止下來了，基爾感到有伊萬的手撫上了背部。

『很久沒駕車了，技術稍為生疏了呢……基爾沒事嗎？』  
仍然瑟縮著的青年沈沈低吼：『混蛋，這何止是「稍為生疏」……』  
『咦？在我的國家人人都是這樣駕車喔！』  
『果然是……該死的國家……』  
雖然是咒罵自己的說話，但基爾無力的聲音反而令伊萬感到一陣快意。他撫著基爾後腦微微豎起的銀髮，放輕聲線說道：『車子又回到起點囉，基爾還是早點回家休息吧？』  
『嘖……』

基爾揮開後腦的手，打開車門蹣跚的步出車外，他站穩了打算踏前一步時，卻感到一陣天旋地轉，下一秒已蹲倒在地上，而且感到一陣噁心。這種虛軟的感覺對平日健康的他來說非常陌生……頭臉彷彿有一陣熱氣從內部滲出來，但風吹到身上時卻是意外的冰冷。

他聽到伊萬叫喚自己的名字並跟著下車跑到自己身旁……

『怎麼了？基爾？』  
『見鬼……』基爾閉著雙眼，無力的聲音在沈沈嘀咕著：『本大爺都要被搖散了嗎？』  
伊萬一手握著基爾的手臂，另一手抱著他的腰將他扶起來：『會嗎？我覺得還好。』  
『……去死。』  
『呵。』本應對他罵個不停的基爾到現在也只能吐出短短的兩個字，伊萬也意識到這個青年似乎難得的狀態不太好。不過這對他來說也不是一件難事……

因為伊萬沒再回話，極度不適的基爾也沒有故事說什麼話，只知道被對方扶著走。

他不知道自己是從哪裡被帶進屋內的，只知道他們一定不是經由正門進去。迷濛的紅眸微微張開，看見自己房間的門，然後伊萬的手扭開門把……他沒有反抗，也無力反抗，反正他也想儘快被放下來。

說起來，到底是從何時開始，對「露西亞」這個人的行為，反而會覺得沒所謂呢？真是諷刺得要死……相比起自己的部下，他竟然更相信這個來歷不明的人。

基爾臉側貼著自己熟悉的床，呆滯的看著那個圍巾男脫下擁腫的大衣，把大衣掛到椅背上後，他又回頭，蹲到床邊撫上自己的臉：『比剛剛更燙了，這就是發燒了嗎？』  
『鬼知道……』  
『這可不得了呢，基爾。』

眼皮又再變得沈重，在最後看見天偏偏是那傢伙的微笑，而傳進耳內的就是他放得很輕的聲音。該死……現在聽起來，竟然會覺得有點兒舒服。

可恨啊，變成這樣真是無比可恨！

然而，真正的可恨不是能令他到達忘卻肉體的境界嗎？  
何以在這個人的面前又反而能安睡了……

 


	36. Chapter 36

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.36**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

迷糊間，基爾的外套已被伊萬脫去，不過素有前科的他並沒有什麼多餘動作，只為他蓋好被子。然後又半伏在床邊問道：『基爾家裡有什麼藥物嗎？』

辛苦了一整天再加上身體抱恙，一旦閉上眼後就不想再張開來。  
所以基爾回答的聲音也拖得很慢：『在書桌…抽屜中好像有點止痛藥……』  
『抽屜？嗯……止痛藥……』金髮男子邊自語邊在翻弄抽屜中的東西，在小小的空間中翻了超過一分鐘，最後他在一個裝著圖釘的小盒子中找到一粒白色藥丸：『白色的？』  
『大概是……』因為基爾很少用到的關係，他自己也記得不太清楚。  
『找到了唷！』伊萬的聲音滲著些微喜悅，但一般在這種地方找到將要吞下肚的藥丸，一定會覺得很噁心吧？但他似乎沒這種意識，還拿起桌上的那杯水：『剛好有杯水呢，太好了。』  
『那是前天就放著的水……』  
『不能喝嗎？那麼我再替基爾倒一杯新的……』  
當聽見這個人繞過自己的床打算離開房間時，基爾吃力爬起來將他叫住：『等一下，你別給本大爺離開房間啊！就、就放了兩天的水而已……拿過來！』  
『哦，那好吧。』

在阻止對方離開房間後，基爾又立刻無力地躺下。

他聽到伊萬帶笑的回應，不到兩秒已感到一個身形有一定分量的人壓到床邊，一顆藥丸和兩雙指頭點到略乾的唇上，累極的基爾也不想深究對方的行為了，微微張口就將藥丸含著。

然後伊萬的手伸進基爾的後頸與枕頭之間，再抱著他另一邊的肩膀，將他扶起來，應該是想讓他喝水。只是此刻碰上基爾雙唇的不是杯口，而是某人濕潤的嘴唇……被吻上的銀髮青年大吃一驚，藥丸是被吞下去了，但剩下的水卻噗的一聲噴出來。

『嗚哇！』伊萬當然被噴得一臉都是。  
『混……蛋！咳……咳咳！咳……別借機對本大爺……咳！』

本來虛軟的人氣得馬上彈起，因為嗆到的關係咳得臉也通紅了。

『啊！太好了！基爾的臉色變好了！』伊萬還高興得拍起手來，這令基爾更加火大。  
『少裝好心！你是計劃好的對不對？從故意被我撞倒時開始……』  
『咦……有嗎？我只是覺得基爾一個人應該會很消沈所以才來打氣的……結果看見你如此悲慘的樣子。而且你的頭昏得不行吧？所以這樣子喝水最省力了。』伊萬自顧自的解釋著，說話的內容毫無邏輯可言，卻掛著一副等對方中伏的笑容：『當然也能令水變暖唷！』  
『嘖……』想到用口腔來令水變暖再讓自己喝下去，基爾只感到一陣反胃。  
『基爾。』伊萬不太用力的按著基爾肩膀，只靠腰力將上身撐起至四十五度的病人輕易就被推倒回床上去。然後伊萬再把手臂從左邊跨過基爾胸前，再輕輕搭在他的右臂上，變相地變成壓制對方的姿勢。當完全佔上風後，剛剛的蠢模樣好像突然消失無蹤了：『基爾如此激動，是認為我計劃好什麼了嗎？難道基爾想到什麼不得了的事嗎？』  
『誰知道？』自知出了洋相，被迫急的基爾仍漲紅著臉：『本大爺現在誰也不相信了！』  
『怎麼了？難道還有其他人也對基爾做出色色的事了嗎？』

伊萬那種天真且無知的語氣令基爾感到更難堪，然而被壓制著的他連掩飾的餘地也沒有。

『胡扯！除了你還有哪個混蛋會幹這種事？』  
基爾衝口而出，沒想到魯莽一言反而令伊萬極為高興：『真的？真的只有我？』  
『呃……』感到自己踩中陷阱的基爾表情微微扭曲了一下，一臉不爽。  
『即使如此，基爾也不能對身邊的人掉以輕心啊。』

扒在床邊的金髮青年輕吻對方的前額，一翻身在那人旁邊僅有的位置平躺下來。  
儘管基爾為對方的行為感到不悅，比起將他踢下床，心裡似乎更想讓話題深入下去。

『你以為你是誰，這種事才不用你說。』  
『我就是基爾的好朋友呀……』  
『厚面皮。』基爾的頭微微一側，感到伊萬的髮絲剛好撫上臉龐，照常理應該如流浪漢般既粗糙又臭的感覺，但現在竟然意外的柔軟：『什麼嘛，你還有空洗頭嗎？』  
『之前癢死了，於是就潛進某所民居借用一下了……因為戶主剛好出門了。』  
『不會吧……』知道自己地頭的民居竟被這樣子借用，身為皇的銀髮青年反而忍不住發出難以置信的笑聲：『看來你唯一可取的就是……即使全無容身之所仍留有一點閑情啊。』  
『基爾在稱讚我嗎？』

聽見伊萬帶甜的笑，基爾知道自己又說錯話了。  
不過被藥力影響，疲倦的他也不打算反駁了，反而更率直地探問。

『你真的打算……一直留在本大爺的國家嗎？』  
『我倒想知道，基爾你真的希望我回到斯/拉/夫去嗎？』

伊萬注視著天花板上吊燈的折射，聽著基爾緩慢平穩的呼吸聲，很自然的就反問過去，並不是故意要逗對方的。他只想聽聽那個答案，雖然他聽了也不能讓對方如願。

『如果讓你就此回去的話，本大爺會很麻煩……』  
『也就是不想我回去囉？』  
『囉唆……』

基爾還是如此口硬不率直，最後逃避似的答案微弱得與呼氣混和。二人沈默十數秒，伊萬稍稍轉身，看見閉上眼睛的基爾對他的微動完全沒有反應，看來已敵不過睡魔。

他保持著側躺的姿勢注視著對方的睡臉，喉嚨吐出輕柔且帶有倦意的聲音。

『你是想問我……今後該何去何從嗎？還是說基爾你自己正為這個問題而苦惱著？』

他記得，初次看見這個人的睡臉時，心裡只有掩藏不住的殺意。第二次，他只是有種莫名的衝動，想擁抱他、玩弄他……然後，今次他卻有一種想逃避明天的想法。

此刻，他不想知道自己的起點與目的地在何方……不想知道。

因為一旦知道了，就必須離開。他嘗試回想起因基爾的戰火而離家的姐姐，希望那種家庭分裂的寂寞能令他走回正軌，只是……他又開始迷惘，所謂的正軌到底是什麼？就算讓他狠狠地報復，再回到自己國家時，那一雙雙絕望的目光也會改變嗎？也許自己的家仍是那麼冷……

伊萬不知不覺地愁起眉，高大的身軀在有限的位置瑟縮起來，前額貼著基爾的臉，大概是發燒的關係，感覺非常非常的暖熱。彷彿要被基爾的倦意傳染，伊萬感到眼皮已沈沈低垂，再怎樣使力也張不開了……事實就是這樣諷刺嗎？

兩個人，皆為一切戰慄感的源頭，然而這兩個人……  
卻只能依偎著彼此才能安睡。


	37. Chapter 37

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.37**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

這是多麼久違的感覺？

感受著被窩中自己的溫度，酸軟的背部貼著軟綿綿的床，呆望著從窗外照進的日光，猜測著此刻的時間。一直以來活躍於戰爭的基爾，從不願佇足稍息，大概連他本人也沒想到如此好戰的自己，在難得的安眠以後，心裡竟會產生這個不可能存在的疑問。

──今後，在這個國家、這個世界……應該何去何從？

比任何人都更要勇敢無懼的皇，第一次對本能般的抗爭感到猶豫。如果這是能夠以狂氣去扭轉的局面，現在也不必弄得一副憔悴貌。他注視著空無一物的天花板良久，才慢條斯理的爬起來，看見昨天被伊萬翻過的抽屜仍然開著。

『沒手尾的傢伙……』

基爾嘀咕著跳下床，來到書桌前，剛好看見抽屜中有一張照片被翻出來了。那是自己和那個「露西亞」的合照，忘了是什麼時候了，也不知他是從哪裡拾來拍照的相機，然後又用什麼不見得光的方法找人沖了這張照片，然後厚面皮的塞過來。

基爾嘴角不屑的一抽，看著照片中那個金髮青年的臉，拿起剪刀就從二人中間剪開了：『不管怎說也是那個可惡男人的國民，本大爺不能相信……誰也不能相信。』

誰也不相信嗎？昨晚似乎也對那個男人說過這句話……這句既不堪又無助的說話。  
真是失敗，竟然會在那傢伙面前發泄似地吐出這種話……

滿心矛盾的基爾將剛剛剪開的照片重新黏上了。

『別會錯意，不是本大爺想你留下，而是……我不會讓你逃回去那個該死的國家去。』

這一定不是什麼熾熱感情，而是冰冷的霸慾……  
又或者，只是精神上的一種依附。

  
  


選擇在對方醒來之前離去的伊萬此刻也感受到相等的矛盾。

清晨的風將沾在身體上的體溫都一一吹散，他摸摸前額，肌膚上亦再沒有基爾留下的熱度。在離開前以手背度過他的體溫，看來已經退燒了的樣子，只是一刻放鬆的感覺，卻足以令他迷惘至此……

當基爾問他是否一直都會留在日/耳/曼境內時，心臟傳來一陣不穩的悸動，像被狠狠敲醒一樣……他期望著對方的認同與挽留，但這一切也不過是「露西亞」的想法而已。

『哥哥，你還在四處遊蕩嗎？』面前傳來冷冰冰的女聲，儘管她沒有刻意的責難，只要看見她兇巴巴的表情，就會有種被責怪的壓迫感。  
『娜、娜塔……』對伊萬而言，壓迫感就更甚了。  
『那個日/耳/曼人的軍火工場說可以提早先運出一半，我認為早日拿到會好點……因為不知道那個皇何時會起疑心作出各種阻撓，而且出境方面的人都已經買通了。』  
得知只是一般事情，伊萬才放鬆一點：『那就照娜塔利亞所說的去做吧！』  
『我們現在就去驗貨吧。』

身形纖細的少女主動牽上哥哥的手，反而是高大的兄長一副既笨拙又害怕的模樣被他拉著走。早晨的街上只有零星的行人，兩兄妹牽著手在街上走著，似乎也沒有引來什麼注目，所以娜塔利亞也難得的高興……

『哥哥，那個男人是不是憔悴得不像人形了？』  
伊萬回想著昨天倒在車門外的基爾，又點點頭：『嗯，如果跟平時的他比起來……』  
『哼。』少女冷笑一聲，語氣雖沒明顯的笑意，但看來也極滿意：『很快就會看到他被哥哥推到地獄下一天了，到時候那男人會露出怎樣的表情呢？』  
『娜塔利亞，妳……好像比我更加討厭基爾啊？』

聽見某人的親暱稱呼，娜塔利亞牽著伊萬的手抖了一抖，然後聲音又沈了八度。

『姐姐她離開有一半也是因為她膽小……但我不一樣，我就算死也要留在哥哥身邊！』  
『咦……咦？』聽到那種低吼一般的聲線，伊萬心裡也寒了一寒。  
『那個男人已搶去哥哥的心和視線了……不向他報復的話，哥哥也是不會罷休的，對吧？所以我才能忍受你把時間花在那個野男人身上。』此時，娜塔回牟，嘴角隱隱浮現笑意，似有還無：『到那個男人消失後，哥哥就會回到我身邊……這也是愛的一種吧？』  
『妳……妳說得沒錯。』面對如此可怕的妹妹，看來也只有點頭的份兒了。  
『那個男人已經孤立無援了，馬上也會失去容身之所。而哥哥你將會成為斯/拉/夫的英雄，還有……成為被所有人所愛戴的皇！』  
『那個英雄，還有那個皇……真的會是我嗎？』  
聞言，娜塔利亞不解的皺眉：『怎麼了？哥哥本來就是皇，這是鐵一般的事實！』  
『確實如此……』不知何解，伊萬有點兒消沈：『不過，如果我不是那種身份的話……如果我只是我的話……這個「我」……還有可能被愛著嗎？』  
『你在說什麼？』娜塔停下腳步，滿臉疑惑的盯著對方看。  
『真的會把「我」當成是「我」般看待嗎？』  
『哥哥就是絕對的皇者，斯/拉/夫的英雄，你只能是那個你……現在你只要想著這些就好了！』娜塔利亞再次使力的扯上哥哥的手臂，繼續前進，看起來有點生氣的樣子。

不懂溫柔的少女大概已暗暗地察覺到哥哥的動搖，內心感到焦躁吧？  
所以很自然就想以「身份」去束縛對方了。

  
  


事隔五天，差不多已恢復元氣的基爾在辦公室內，接到部下的求見。那本來是在戰爭時一直緊貼在身邊的部下，以前可說是自己的親信，然而當他開始懷疑一切時，亦不自覺地疏遠了他。這天，那名部下突然拿著一個公文袋求見……

『我們偉大的基爾伯特殿下，非常感謝您接受屬下求見。』  
以前並肩作戰的部下突然變得恭恭敬敬的，令基爾感到非常不自在。他放在桌面的手捏緊拳頭，面露不悅的表情：『你這種態度到底是想耍什麼花樣？』  
『如令殿下不悅還請原諒，事實上一眾的下屬已感到殿下心中的懷疑，現在這個國家上下彌漫著的詭異氣氛，其實有不少人也感覺到……』

那名看起來比基爾年長十年左右的親信仍然保持一段距離的筆直站著，基爾有點看不過眼，就叫他回復平日的語氣，那個人才稍為放鬆了一點。

『我們一直以來都跟基爾伯特大人並肩作戰，從一開始已決定永遠追隨您的左右。即使現在軍中出現很多分歧，我們仍然相信是有大人您在，國家才會變得如此強大！所以，在這個艱難的時候，請務必讓我們協助您！』  
基爾揚一揚眉，表現得很冷淡：『但本大爺不相信你們，怎麼樣？』  
『屬下明白大人的顧慮，所以也準備了顯示我們忠誠的證明。早前屬下研究過敵方手上那些來歷不明的武器，追查到本國一所軍火工場，證實他們早前曾將一批軍火非法運出境外了……我們還拍了照片，裡面絕對有大人您應該知道的事實。』

部下面無表情，雙手遞上公文袋。

基爾瞪了他一眼又垂眼注視著那個公文袋，沈默半晌，他才帶著滿滿的疑惑去打開它。裡面放著一疊約二十多張的照片，第一張是一個白晢漂亮的金髮少女，背景是他稍有印象的軍火工場倉庫。

他跟著翻下另一張，這次拍到在少女的身後，站著一個身形比較龐大的青年，他戴著圍巾，金色短髮，但看不到臉。接下來，基爾面不改容地翻到下一張，第三張終於清楚拍到那個青年的臉了，注視著照片那人的紅眸沒半點驚訝，像從一開始已沒懷過期望似的冰冷，同時又像被暗影籠罩似的陰沈。


	38. Chapter 38

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.38**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

他知道早該如此。

世界廣闊空靈，孤高之人無法不勝寒……唯有捨棄天真的信任，才配做一個驕傲的皇者，不管遇到什麼事，都能保持著一副勝者的模樣。

虛張聲勢。

也許自己的確是如此，但事實上這也是戰術的一種，反正最後得到勝利不就好了？對著這些相片，基爾心裡唸著……沒錯，斯.拉.夫人，本大爺誰也不相信……

『未知大人是否記得這工場，負責人以前也是本隊的成員，後來因戰傷而轉到軍火生意去。』  
『我不記得那種傢伙。』基爾冷著臉昂首：『反正現在就是一個叛徒。』  
『發生這種事，屬下也很難過……大人可以懷疑我們，只是我們一直為國家奮力戰鬥，不希望日/耳/曼陷入危險中的心情，是千真萬確的。』

部下說得沒錯，大概那些反對自己的人也認為這樣對國家才是最好……然而，竟然做到私運軍火到斯/拉/夫這地步，基爾怎樣也無法容忍。

『那些變節者的人數，本大爺心裡也有個譜，雖說你們長年都追隨於我腳下，但不見得你們會這麼笨啊！』黯淡的紅眸一瞬轉成銳利，話中帶刺的質問著：『站在哪邊才能得到力量？哪一邊？這種事你們應該很清楚才對……只要能擁有力量，像我們這種戰士就算是多骯髒的事也做得出來。對不對？』  
『現狀的確如此，而我們認識的基爾伯特大人應該會拼上一切將力量搶回來。』  
『這個當然。』  
『屬下查到那工場在一週後將會運另一批軍火到斯/拉/夫，到時候將他們逮個正著的話，大人就能成為明符其實的英雄了。同時也可以將所有罪名都推給那些叛徒和那斯/拉/夫間諜，並以「肅清異端」的罪名去把對您不利的人都除掉……』  
『嘿……你們真敢說。』基爾交疊雙手，雖然對部下的話感到很矛盾，但內心確實被說動了。  
部下微微躬身，抬頭時直視著皇那雙銳利的紅眸：『我們不說漂亮話，我們這些一直追隨大人的戰士們最清楚不過了，在險惡世間的生存之道才沒有那麼美麗。』  
『對啊…你們都醜陋死了。』

泛著寒光的紅眸瞇起一半，銀髮青年最後發出沈沈的冷笑。

  
  


如果生命本身是美麗的，那到底是什麼讓世間變得如此骯髒呢？  
原本是如此清新、潔淨的一片大地，到底是誰將這個地方弄髒了呢？  
到底是什麼令人們面不改容的踏在焦土上，呼吸著鮮血的氣味呢？

伊萬知道自己即將復仇成功……當日/耳/曼之皇醒覺之時，他已被所有復仇的戰士拿著他前部下所準備的強大武器包圍，而只要自己一聲令下，無比巨大強悍的斯/拉/夫就會以不會輸給對方的戰力進攻，這是長年征戰的日/耳/曼無法抵擋的。

不過，那些日/耳/曼叛徒的條件正正就是不想開戰，而伊萬本身也對開戰沒有興趣。他只想看著那個兒嬉地蹂躪自己國家的皇一無所有，在所有曾經的戰敗者面前下跪。

夢即將要成真了。

然而他又開始對自己的心情深感懷疑，到底自己所享受的是那個夢的本身，還是在追逐當中流露出的點滴？何解愈是接近那個夢，那種即將失去什麼似的感覺就愈是強烈？

所以，這一晚他又在基爾的邸宅附近等對方了，就在他上次被撞到的位置。

也許這是最後一次逗他了……伊萬從沒想過自己這些舉動意義何在，起初只是覺得，這樣就能更加清楚地看見仇人最後絕望的表情。所以他一次又一次的說喜歡他，同時又期待著對方有一天也同樣的喜歡自己，那麼他就能得逞了。

心裡卻愈來愈搞不清楚……二人之間所產生的東西，有哪些是真的？而又有哪些是為了復仇？大個子的他站在之前被撞過的大樹下，在昏暗的街燈下沈思，明明很耐寒的身體卻突然抖顫不止。

『咦？奇怪了……』他生硬的笑起來，雙手抱著雙臂，眼裡充滿著未知的恐懼。

這時，基爾那輛車緩緩駛至。他再沒有匆匆的撞過來，而是把車駕得緩慢而謹慎，並像早已計劃好似的，在上次撞到人的地方停下。透過擋風玻璃，伊萬可以看到車內那名銀髮青年在注視自己，但他的手仍沈沈的搭在方向盤上，一點也沒有要下車的意思。

只是遲鈍的伊萬完全沒想到對方有何不對勁，還直接跑去，打開車門就坐進助手席的位置。不過因為助手席上放著一個公文袋，他要把它拿起才能坐下去，然後伊萬順便問問公文袋中是什麼。

基爾沒有回頭，只是透過車窗注視著前方：『你不打算拆開看看？』  
『不用了，這樣基爾會生氣吧？』說罷，伊萬就笑著把公文袋丟到後坐。  
『少來了，你不是很喜歡惹本大爺生氣嗎？』  
『那時是很想吸引基爾你的視線啦……』而今天，則希望在最後好好注視對方。  
『就為了一個視線，即使會被斯/拉/夫視為叛徒也要和本大爺站在同一陣線嗎？』基爾到現在還沒直視過伊萬一眼，他嘴角上揚得不太自然，而注視前方的眼神亦沒有焦點。  
『那是我很想做的事喔，基爾也一樣吧？只要想得到，也會不顧一切去做吧？』無可否認，作為「露西亞」生活著的日子，他感到前所未有的自由。  
『是嗎？』對於對方熱情的樣子，基爾表現得很冷淡。

為什麼自己明知道這個人是可疑人物，還一次又一次的縱容他呢？雖然不想承認，但有時候他覺得這個人和自己有某種地方很相似，和這個違反常規的人在一起時，他才知道什麼是真正的自由。也許對於一個皇來說太不負責任了，但說不定在內心深處，自己其實很希望自己可以毫無束縛的活著……所以他可以忍受這個多次對自己不規矩的人呆在身邊，並不知不覺的接受了他。

這果然還是天下最愚蠢的想法。  
那個人，始終還是低賤的走狗……

『基爾還是心情不好嗎？』

伊萬見基爾一直不望他，就直接把他的臉扳過來，用力的吻上。這次基爾沒有即時反抗，也沒有作出任何反應。當這個吻鬆開時，二人的臉只相隔數吋，基爾清楚看見面前這雙紫眸底下，透著某中率直的悲傷。

伊萬看著對方冷漠不屑的表情，不知為何心抽得更緊，他希望對方生起氣來罵他一頓，所以雙手就更加地放肆，一手扯開對方的外套和襯衣的前襟，摸進他的衣服內。另一手則抓著基爾後腦的頭髮，給予他更加狂熱的吻。

直到無法呼吸，伊萬才稍稍退開來。他只見身旁的基爾雖然臉泛微紅並帶著輕喘，但那雙紅眸仍死死的瞪著自己，就掛著一副可怕繃緊的表情瞪視著。

『基爾……果然生氣了？』伊萬不像平時帶著開玩笑的感覺，這次是戰戰兢兢的語氣。  
『你就這麼愛玩這種白痴遊戲嗎？』基爾揮開自己身上的手，其實剛剛自己對伊萬的撫摸並沒有特別討厭的反應，正因為如此，他才覺得不可原諒……所以說話也不自覺的顯得尖銳起來：『你這種骯髒卑賤的人也不過如此……滾蛋吧，這就是我今天想對你說的話。』  
『基爾，怎麼了？』就算是笨拙的伊萬也感到不對勁了，當他想再次伸出手時，基爾快速的亮出一把手槍指著他：『我叫你滾！沒聽見嗎？』  
『為什麼……基爾不是說過我就是「我」嗎？為什麼又……』

伊萬受傷的表情令基爾感到內心痛得想抓狂，曾幾何時他也以為只為作為「我」而活著就好了……只是他認為這樣說著的伊萬，原來也無法做到，這才是他真正憤怒與失望的原因。

『還不明白嗎？蠢貨！你只能是你，別妄想可以逃出什麼命運……簡直笑死人了！』基爾往伊萬使力一推，冰冷的槍口抵在他的喉嚨，陷進前頸的皮肉中：『滾，沒種的傢伙！』  
『我…我……』伊萬的背部無力地撞到車門上，然後在基爾的怒目下，他抖顫不止的手艱難地打開車門，正要退出去時，同樣抖著的腳站不穩，就直接跌坐在地上。

然後基爾對他不屑一顧，拉上車門就踏下油門絕塵而去……

我只能是這個我，即將強行認為自己是別人，也無法改變本身就屬於自己的命運。

我們知道的……這只是片刻的逃避。

終有一天，我們即使撕破內心也會親口否定曾經相信過的夢……  
因為我們倔強而扭曲，所以無法讓僅有的美好善終。


	39. Chapter 39

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.39**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『你只能是你，別妄想可以逃出什麼命運……』

雨點打在頭頂的紙箱上，那聲音與夢中某人的指責同時響起，令伊萬一下子張大眼。又是這種很淺很淺的睡眠，然而就算是多短的時間，還是會有夢……

而且還會夢見往日的事。

  
  


「基爾……」

瑟縮在後巷的伊萬從大衣的暗袋中摸出之前搶回來的錄影帶，他看著自己寫在貼紙上的名字，獨自微笑起來，然後又滿足地將它塞回衣袋內。

被自己所傷的基爾失蹤，而本來應該好好當個國王的自己竟然又逃出來了，他該如何再面對妹妹那種沈重的期望呢？如果這樣一直逃，今後又該何去何從呢？

他看著面前一隻被淋得濕透的老鼠橫行而過，不禁感到現狀很可悲。

「為什麼從以前到現在……就只能這樣彷徨著呢？基爾，你到哪裡去了？而我又該到哪裡去？」伊萬捲縮成一團的蹲著，兩眼無焦點地盯著地上的水窪，雨水讓水面浮出無數凌亂的波紋，就像自己一直以來的步伐一樣紊亂而無果。

他獨自縮在這個骯髒陰暗的角落，頹廢的等著天雨靜默下來，像從白天等待日落，在深夜等待天明一樣，儘管雙眼經已黯淡無光，仍堅持張著眼，祈求有天會看不一樣的風景。他希望一天站起來，從曙光中步出來，會看見基爾，也看見姐姐，那些腥風血雨只是一場夢。

雨後天色稍清，卻不足以滲下陽光。

身為被追捕的一方，他步出暗巷前還是把大衣的帽拉得低低的，好遮自己的臉。他沒想像過被抓到會怎樣，只是遇見追捕的士兵就會本能地反抗、逃跑……同時他也沒想過真的給他找到活著的基爾又能怎樣，只是單純的想逃避現實。

他也曾經夢見過基爾，在夢中他叫對方跟自己一起逃……  
然後當然被他大罵一頓了，說自己不要臉。

回想起那個夢，伊萬又露出悵然若失的苦笑，藏在帽子暗影下的雙眸顯得更加無光，嘴唇蒼白乾裂，在來往的路人中間感覺非常潦倒。當內心感到空虛時，他又忍不住掏出衣袋中的錄影帶……此時，從他身邊擦身而過的男人不小心撞到他肩膀，然後出神的他手一鬆，影帶就掉在地上。

你輕輕驚叫一聲，雙膝重重的跪下去拾起錄影帶，同時一陣強風從前方吹來，將他的衣帽往後吹。他沒留意到自己的臉已暴露人前，雙手將那錄影帶抱在胸前。

「喂！前面這個破爛的傢伙，給我抬起頭。」

這時，伊萬聽到有一排人檔在他面前的聲音，而其中一人態度惡劣的命令他抬頭。伊萬先看見的是一對對擦亮了的軍靴，然後他慢慢抬起頭，一排至少有六個人的軍人正居高臨下的垂視著他。當那些軍人看見伊萬的臉後，露出一剎那的驚訝表情，然後指著他：「是這個人了！」

終於意識到自己身份敗露的伊萬，將剛剛的頹廢一掃而空，馬上彈起來拔腳逃跑……

  
  


  
「娜塔利亞小姐，請妳暫時不要到處走……現在到處到有軍人在追捕妳和布拉金斯基大人啊！」兩名斯.拉.夫青年攔住正要步出貨倉閘門的金髮少女，在這個狹小簡陋的地方中有斯.拉.夫人也有日.耳.曼人。明明橫樑上裝著光管，他們仍選擇以小油燈照明。看樣子是個不見得光的匿藏之所……少女二話不說就往其中一名青年腿上狠狠踢了一腳。

「少擋路，他們加強追捕也就代表哥哥正在附近作出什麼行動，只要知道哪裡起哄就能找到哥哥了！」披著連帽黑色毛邊披風的少女外表看來十分可愛，但行為卻十分粗暴，轉身又掌摑了另一名青年：「誰也畏首畏尾的，我和哥哥做了這麼多就是為了你們這些膽小鬼嗎？那個野男人的國家已疲乏到無法戰鬥了，你們真的被他們的糗臉嚇怕了嗎？」  
「小姐……只是，妳出什麼事的話……」  
「窩囊廢！」娜塔利亞抬起穿著裙子的腳，以膝蓋頂在青年的肚子上：「萬一哥哥出什麼事，你們所有人以及我們的國家都會完蛋！如果那個男人還活著就會使出什麼詭計……」

咚咚──咚──咚咚──咚──

當三人仍在爭論時，冰冷的閘門被某人從外面以奇怪的節奏敲動。

「小姐……小姐……好像出狀況了！」  
「什麼事？」少女推開擋著自己的兩名青年。  
外面的男人壓低聲音說：「剛接到線報，在離這裡十五分鐘腳程的市街出現狀況，據指是軍隊發現布拉金斯基大人，現在進行追捕中！」  
「哥哥？」少女拉開閘門，並命令貨倉內的斯.拉.夫人同行，還有通知別處的同胞趕往戒備。  
這時候仍坐著不動的只有少數吐著煙的日.耳.曼人，他們表現出一副愛理不理的態度：「小姐……妳要展示匹夫之勇是妳的事，但不管出什麼事，都不能以此為由開戰啊。」  
「你真囉唆，這個我知道！」少女回頭，瞪著那個年紀比自己大幾十年的男人：「你們只要協助我和哥哥安全回國就好了，要是敢背叛我們的話，我國的大軍將會馬上攻過來！」  
「好吧……那我們繼續合作愉快，祝妳好運。」  
「哼！」

  
  


狂奔……喘息……歪斜的風景，聲音在速度中扭曲。

伊萬只知道自己在拼命躲避著，就如逃避事實一般死命狂奔著，任由強風掌摑自己的臉，然後雙眼乾澀發痛，視線中的一切都經已模擬不堪，不管是人是物都只是一團團重疊的殘影。

他已分不清街上哪些是途人，哪些是軍人。只知道追著自己的人愈來愈多，直到胸前撞到長槍的槍頭，他才知道自己已陷進困窘之中。剛才那一下撞擊似乎撞到肺部了，伊萬跌坐在地上，氣促起來就咳嗽不止。儘管他身形再高大，這樣坐在地上，那些包圍自己的士兵看起來都像巨人……巨大得足以蔽天，讓他眼前再沒法透進一絲亮光。直至一束束幼細的火光在眼前閃過，伴著聲聲鮮明的槍聲傳進耳中，剛才纏在伊萬耳邊的扭曲風聲才告靜止。

他回過神來，看見面前的士兵已經倒下，他看見一班黑衣蒙面人已進駐整條街，而剛才開槍的方向，剛站一名金髮少女，她拿著一把衝鋒槍，一副想要殺人似的眼神。

「住手吧！這兒是日/耳/曼，就算你們怎樣反抗都沒用！」

接報趕到的軍官向在場的娜塔利亞和一眾黑衣人警告道。

但即時已有兩名黑衣人將伊萬扶起，然後少女不屑的冷笑一聲，她身後的兩層高級餐廳中那二樓的窗前傳來求救聲，一名看似穿著光鮮的男人被人用槍指著頭推到玻璃上。

「這餐廳看來人很滿啊！聽說這人是官員？」在窗前挾持著人的黑衣人喊道。  
看著軍官面色也變了，少女表現更加不饒人：「也許憑我們這點人還無法敵得過你們全部軍隊，不過做點恐怖的事還是綽綽有餘的！而且我們在這國家的同伴才沒有這麼少，對吧？」

聞言，那軍官踏前幾步來到少女面前只有一步距離的地方，壓低聲線說話。

「你們只想順利回國吧？在基爾伯特大人的消失後，理應一切都要告一段落，但你們仍在本國搗亂，這件事是你們不對……只要你們停止胡鬧事，讓你們安全回去完全沒有問題。」  
「那個叫路德維希的人不會同意吧？」少女揚一揚眉，以槍頭戳了軍官的胸膛，著他滾開：「儘管向他報告！我要這個國家的掌權人親自答允讓我們回去！」

比起哥哥，娜塔利亞的表現又是另一種強硬。

誰是誰非對她來說已經不重要……剛強的少女，看似比任何人都更了解支撐著自己生命的夢是什麼。也因為她的堅決，在這個國家暗地燃燒的火焰似乎已無法撲熄了。


	40. Chapter 40

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.40**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

無間斷的電話鈴聲，在沈鬱的清晨中帶來無限煩擾。

梳著背頭的金髮青年面色難看到極點，他沿著走廊步行至辦公室，腳步非常沈重。部下戰戰兢兢的為他打開門，關上門後路德還清楚聽見自己粗重的呼氣聲，緊隨其後的兩名軍官在書桌前一米的地方立正，而路德沈重的身子坐到辦公椅上，厚厚的軍褸都還沒脫下來。

「馬上報告。」這是路德坐下後的第一句話。  
「大人，這是在餐廳內的官員名單。」其中一人把一張印有一行行黑字的紙放到桌面：「那是這區比較少有的高級餐廳，剛好又是用餐時間。除了官員外，還有某些知名人士。」  
「以斯.拉.夫人的做法，會演變成恐怖襲擊也不足為奇。」另一名軍官介入：「但現在伊萬．布拉金斯基和他妹妹也在裡面，如果他們出什麼事，絕對是他們比較頭痛吧？」  
「你的意思是他們不會亂來？」路德眉頭皺得更緊，他心目中那兩兄妹才沒有這麼安份。然後他馬上又想到什麼似的猛然昂首：「那個叫娜塔利亞的女孩說過要和我交涉吧？」  
「沒錯，她是希望大人讓他們安全回國。不過屬下認為大人沒必要把她的話當真。」  
青年對部下的話感到萬般疑惑：「他們再怎樣衝動也還是有動機吧？既然對方已提出條件，由我去交涉的話，是保護人質們的最好方法。當然，我要追究他們的事還有很多。」  
「大人！」其中一人壓低聲線低吼：「他們絕不是這麼簡單就滿足的人，如基爾伯特大人一天不死，這一切都不會結束……」  
「胡說什麼！」又聽見這種要哥哥死的說話，煩躁的路德忍不住拍打桌面站起來：「你們一直以來都懷著這種想法嗎？為了那種惡徒要哥哥死？這就是擁護我的所謂『路德派』？」  
「路德大人……您……」

二人瞪大雙眼，抖動的雙唇略顯慌張，似乎沒料到路德會這麼說。

「我都知道你們暗地裡對哥哥懷著怎樣的怨恨……但哥哥已經放棄了一切，現在還生死未卜，你還要以這個理由作反到何時？」路德厲聲斥責，再次以拳頭槌上桌面：「現在我國的人民有危險，你們還在計算著不見得光的事！這樣像話嗎？」

二人緊張的對望一眼，其中一人硬著頭皮反駁。

「如大人所說，屬下也很不認同基爾伯特大人沈迷征戰的做法……屬下等希望大人代替兄長坐上皇位，是真有其事。我們寄望的只是國家的安寧，也許現在還有很多人相信斯.拉.夫人會和我們合作，令一切回復平靜……他們到現在還深信那兩兄妹，都是因為基爾伯特大人以前太漠視人命了……」  
「果然是真的嗎？和斯.拉.夫人串通陷害哥哥的事……你們終於肯承認了嗎？」

路德的雙眼瞪得很大，額上也現出青筋，這也是部下們意料之內的反應。

軍官自知說出這話自己也不會好下台，就乾脆說下去了：「事到如今也沒必要瞞了，相信大人早就發現在國家已沒有誰值得相信……即使知道路德大人會感憤怒，屬下仍是要說。基爾伯特大人真是過火了……而那些想從基爾伯特大人的陰影中得以報復的人們……也太過火了。如大人所見，部分日.耳.曼人竟協助他國的人在本土做這種不法的事。」

在路德反應過來之前，另一人也加入游說：「現在國家充滿了分歧，而那兩兄妹就在煽動所有人……表面上說讓步了就可以避免戰爭，但也難保他們回國後會做什麼，因為他們手上已有一定的軍備了！好不容易才掌握到他們的位置，大人應該把他們趕盡殺絕！」  
因為部下的提議太震撼了，這次路德反被懾住：「你這是什麼意思？」  
「只要那兩兄妹死了，斯.拉.夫就只剩下那個懦弱的長女可以繼承王位，到時候我們可以反過來控制他們，路德大人的將來也能平步青雲了。」  
「那……被挾持的人怎麼辦？」路德的經驗還不多，也不太能接受部下的想法。  
「比起整個國家，那點人的生命算得上什麼？」冷面的軍官氣也不喘的吐出此言。  
路德聞言再次槌上桌子：「你們……！」  
「大人……請理智地想想，一旦開戰，我們付出的代價又會是多少倍？」  
「要我現在下這種命令……我做不到！總之，我現在要先到現場，我得親眼去看看那是什麼情況！」路德無法否定部下的話，然而，他還是無法容許自己做出那種事，所以連反駁的餘地也沒留給部下，就馬上動身。

其實他也不知道自己跑到現場去又能做到什麼……有哪個方法是可以救到人質同時又能擺平事件的呢？如果是哥哥的話會接受部下的提議嗎？

也許他真的會這樣辦……然而……

『如果是像你這麼認真的人，也許這個國家……』

剛剛那一刻路德想起哥哥那句未說完的話，他覺得哥哥會希望自己作出不一樣的決定。就是因為那些人都見風駛舵，他更應該用自己雙眼去看清事實吧？是不是看清以後就會知道哥哥在何方？

  
  


  
餐廳所有人都被趕到二樓的角落處，他們各自懷著不同的恐懼，相信有一部分人已知道背後的陰謀，有些人還被蒙在鼓裡。

「你、你們只是做戲而已……對吧？不是說好幹掉那個大人後就不會鬧事嗎？」

剛剛被挾持到窗前的男人向其中一名黑衣人悄悄搭話，黑衣人以槍柄將他毆回地上，冷冷的回一句：「那就要看你現在的大人是否識趣了。」

「哥哥，你平安無事就好了。」在另一角落，娜塔利亞繞到伊萬的椅子後，從後抱著他，嚇得伊萬差點把口裡的茶都要噴出來，因為他回想起自己當初是在什麼情況之下逃跑的。

「娜塔利亞……妳、妳這樣追過來……不是太危險了嗎？」  
「國王陷入危險的境地，其他人又怎能安然地躲在後方？」少女從耳邊傳來的聲音，滲著陣陣深沈的寒意：「上一次在這個國家和哥哥分別時不是說過了嗎？如果沒能等到哥哥安全回來，我會不釋一切也要找到你，把你奪回來的。」  
「娜塔，我其實……」

我受不了……太沈重了……想一輩子都不被找到……

「哥哥，我在注視著你，斯.拉.夫一族也在注視著你。」少女將哥哥抱得更緊，緊貼得令伊萬幾乎要窒息：「你不會再感寂寞了……現在有很多人與你一起作戰。」  
「作戰？」

伊萬沒想過這問題，從他親手刺殺基爾那個晚上開始，心裡的戰意彷彿都被基爾的鮮血淋熄了。他完全不想與沒有基爾的國家戰鬥，他並不想去搶奪沒有基爾的地方。

「對，哥哥，我們才是最強大的……」少女的粉唇貼在哥哥耳珠上，如惡魔般煽動著對方。她的野心並沒想像中那般大，她只是不想看著伊萬留戀這個地方而已。  
「嗚！」妹妹吹在耳邊的呼氣令伊萬整個人猛地一顫，身子誇張地一縮，就連椅子一起倒在地上。不過這情境並沒有引起多大哄動，因為眾人的注意力都集中在窗外。

「大人！」窗外的蒙面人向角落中的兄妹喊道：「那個叫路德維希的傢伙來了！」


	41. Chapter 41

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.41**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

推開那扇窗，伊萬再次與路德對上目光。外面包圍著很多人，從開始到現在就只有增多而沒有減少。他知道如果人質已被當成棄子，門外的大軍絕對可以毫無顧慮的衝進來。如果是基爾應該早就直接和自己開打了吧？

沒錯，根本不用安排什麼大軍，他會自己親自衝進來……

就因為基爾這種不計較後果的豪快舉動，戰鬥才變得如此有意思。但人們想要的並不是這些戲劇性的節目，而是像路德這樣謹慎得讓人不耐煩的領導者吧？

「你真是個沒趣的人啊。」伊萬俯視著一臉凝重的路德，完全沒勁地嘀咕著。  
然後身後傳來女性的驚叫，原來是娜塔利亞以軍刀挾持著一個女人走到窗前，她不屑的朝下方一瞥，又對自己的哥哥吩咐道：「告訴那男人，這女的是政要官員。」  
「……」站在窗前的圍巾青年臉上略現難色，他知道同伴們並不想就這樣回國，好不容易走到這一步，他們一定還想要更多。

原本他也擁有相當的野心，但當時他是如此想搶過來，也只因那是基爾的東西。而現在他只感到無比沈重，也不想再讓雙手的沈重繼續加深了。

「怎麼了？哥哥。」

妹妹的聲音中帶著催促，即使伊萬沒有回望，仍感覺到同伴從背後投在自己身上的目光……儘管目光是無形的，那一股股沈重的意念彷彿都變成一雙雙凶暴的手，像要把伊萬從窗邊推下去。室內無人作聲，他卻感到有無數聲音在呼喝，在命令他戰鬥。

「伊萬．布拉金斯基！我現在來了……馬上停止你們的暴行！我們以一國的領導者身份理智的商討今後的決定吧！」梳著背頭的金髮青年本來站在四名護衛身後，然後他一邊高聲說話，又一臉無懼地越過護衛的防線，獨自走到前方。  
「你說…商討？和我嗎？」相比起路德的堅定，伊萬反而顯得迷惑。  
「哥哥別被騙了！日.耳.曼人都像狐狸般狡猾！」在伊萬身旁，挾持著一個女人的長髮少女表現得有點激動，她所說的話也清晰地傳進在場每一個人的耳中。她見哥哥還一臉猶豫，馬上就轉身面向在樓下部署的日.耳.曼軍隊大吼起來：「你們這班臭男人聽著，馬上解除這裡的包圍！否則我就讓這女人腦袋開花，然後我會割下她的破頭顱丟下去！」  
「不、不要啊！救命啊！」被娜塔扯著頭髮的中年女人在發出歇斯底里的尖叫，雖然日.耳.曼的戰士是那麼的強悍而無懼，作為官員的女人也只不過是個普通人。  
在餐廳門外的男人們都沒有絲毫的反應，路德仍舊一臉繃緊的注視著那兩兄妹，不知何解他也突醒悟到似乎冷靜商討已是沒可能的事。在他眼中，這兩兄妹就如小孩子一般……可怕的是，有時小孩子還是很老實的，他們說出的事就一定會做，而且還會不計後果地做。

然而，未知是否錯覺，他感到此刻的伊萬身上似乎沒有殺意……於是他嘗試無視憤怒的娜塔利亞，再次試探對方：「我要問的是伊萬．布拉金斯基！請回應！」  
「混蛋背頭男！你這是看不起我嗎？誰准你直呼哥哥的名字了！」

路德的行動惹來娜塔利亞的炮轟，同時，在他身邊很近的地方亦確實傳出了自動步槍的轟擊聲。兩兄妹身邊的一排玻璃窗全告碎裂，而少女亦即使將那女性官員充當盾牌擋在前方，只是在槍林彈雨之下，她的手臂還是中槍了。

「娜塔……！」也許這就是對著自己親人時的本能反應吧？即使前一刻還對妹妹深感恐懼和壓迫，伊萬還是把中槍的她一把推開，好讓她離開射程範圍。

「你們搞什麼？我可沒有下過這種命令啊！」路德推開圍在身邊的部下，往傳出槍擊的方向跑過去，這時他赫見有一名身形比他更高大壯碩的部下肩膀正拱著輕型火箭砲，而他發現時，從炮口射出的火球已往餐廳的二樓衝去。  
「咦？」在巨響轟上耳窩前的瞬間，伊萬猛然回頭，火光已映進眼簾但他的目光卻剛好與路德互相交投。在不足一秒的時間中，路德看不出那雙眸中懷著怎樣的感情，只知道……那是一種無法回頭的感覺。然後那火球將外牆都轟破，伊萬剛好閃過所以身體並沒被燒著，但全身受到衝擊的他已失去平衝，然後從那個被轟穿的洞倒下去。他整個人從二樓掉下來，頭部首先著地。

雖然那只是二樓，但如果傷到要害的話還是會死的……不過幸好那不是重型炮彈，否則伊萬肯定馬上被轟至粉身碎骨，當然，在餐廳裡的全部人也會遭殃。

「！」路德的目光跟隨著從二樓墮下的身驅，然後看著那個看來很強壯的男人頭部著地，躺在餐廳門前動也不動，鮮血滲過他淡金的髮絲，並沿著地下石磚間的空隙流出。

「抱歉，大人。」剛剛向路德匯報的軍官以像機器般冰冷的聲線道歉，站在上司正前方的他絲毫沒打算回頭望向對方：「也許年輕的您還沒法理解，不過……現在這樣就好了。」

這樣就好了……是嗎？這樣真的好嗎？

「哥哥！」左臂受傷的少女奮不顧身撲出，完全沒顧慮自己將會被子彈射成蜂巢，從破損的二樓外牆一躍而下。同時，在餐廳內的同黨也全部跑出來，向著外面亂槍掃射。

以人數來看，他們應該馬上就被火力強勁的日.耳.曼軍全部掃落，或者再來一、兩發火焰彈就能讓他們全軍覆沒，然後這場鬧劇也會就此結束……少了斯.拉.夫這個強大的反對勢力，其他細小的民族也不得不安份起來。部下全都擋在路德身前，但面對這看似是佔盡上風的情況，路德高興不起來，同時也不知道自己應該怎麼做。彷彿有一股超越人類所能控制的引力，要將一切都捲進最不可挽回的境地……

哥哥……想必當時哥哥也一樣，在這血色的漩渦中苦戰吧？  
然後他就這樣消失在漩渦的盡頭。

「沒必要再談了！拉倒吧！日.耳.曼混蛋！」帶著異國口音的怒吼在槍聲中響起，路德抬頭，只看到一枚手榴彈在半空中高速自轉，並沿著準確利落的拋物線往自己迫近。

在混亂中他只感到有很多雙手推著自己，各種叫喊淹沒從喉間發出的聲音，直至他被推跌在地上時，感覺身邊還是堆滿人的。甚至當震耳欲聾的爆炸聲轟至時，路德也無法從人牆間窺見到一點火光……在短暫的耳鳴中，他彷彿聽見有一把聲音的不斷質問著。

再次讓火光燃起來真的好嗎？這樣不是讓歷史重演了嗎？  
然而，就算放下好戰的心去追求和平，在這個早已失序世界又真的能夠實現嗎？

看……所有人都是偏執與醜陋的。已經變質到無藥可救了吧？  
這是多麼軟弱而悲觀的想法啊……

但路德知道，這才是他內心最真實的聲音。


	42. Chapter 42

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.42**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

看……所有人都是偏執與醜陋的。  
他們軟弱而悲觀，又不顧一切的逞強，他們無法發亮，才以火焰燃燒這個世界。

總會有人企圖用強大到自己也無法承受的力量去掩飾軟弱，寧可自滅也要留下一點倔強……何等矛盾。就像那個時候的伊萬，他早知道自己無法阻止巨石的滾落，就這樣看著巨石在不斷加速，卻仍在妄想它會無故停下。

事實上……真的會突然停下來嗎？命運會因為半吊子的怨恨或是愛意而停步嗎？太遲了，一切已經蓄勢待發。他的報復、他的野心，還有此刻無底的懊悔……

  
  


『這箱子上的圖案真可愛。』伊萬背靠著發霉的水泥牆，看著手下和工人們將一個個印有兔子圖案的大箱封起來。他穿著厚厚的大衣，但背部彷彿仍感到牆上滲出的濕氣。  
『這是玩具生產商的標誌，最後這批的軍火會以玩具的名義運出境外。』  
『哦，真周到呢！』看著那隻單色噴漆的兔子，不知為何想到了基爾。伊萬不自覺露出會心的微笑，同時又因想起那天在車上的分別而感哀傷。

這時，妹妹彷如感知到心中所想般，突然瞪著自己。

『只差這一步，我們的夢想就會實現了……哥哥，你有想過要那男人怎樣死去嗎？最後要讓他吃什麼苦頭才好呢？』娜塔利亞同靠著那幅潮濕的牆，往哥哥愈貼愈近，最後二人手臂緊貼著手臂，那頭柔軟的金色長髮輕輕掃上伊萬的衣袖，纖巧的十指包圍著哥哥的上臂。在毫無情調的骯髒工場中，二人親密的姿態無視著這一切，一瞬間這兩兄妹像處於某個截然不同的世界，那大概是他們的夢……

而事實上，這兩人各自的腦海裡正收藏著背道而馳的異夢。

『哥哥？』娜塔無時無刻都感覺到這種距離，只是她仍執意的認為自己很強，強大到終有一天可以將對方的感情強行扭轉過來：『哥哥有想過接下來要做些什麼嗎？』  
『我……』伊萬怎會沒想過？從姐姐的領土被侵略，從姐姐帶著失望與恐懼離開他的那一天他已無法停止各種想像。然而，打從基爾叫他滾的那一刻，一切早已堆砌好的想像卻被一下子打散。

──你只能是你，別妄想可以逃出什麼命運！

所以……人真的很軟弱。  
儘管擁有何等強壯的身軀，只消一句說話就能讓他支離破碎。

所謂意義，強大得足以支撐一切，同時又脆弱得會隨時消散無形……

『我只是不想再孤單一人。』  
『哥哥你從不孤單……』娜塔將哥哥的手臂抱得更緊，緊得讓伊萬感到疼痛。

這力度中帶著沈重的愛意，同時又是如此的憤怒，因為哥哥的孤單對她而言是一種殘酷的否定。二人維持著這種姿勢好幾分鐘，然後娜塔被同伴召喚開去。

『我……想變成另一個我。』此時，伊萬才以空氣也無法傳遞的微弱聲音，道出他真正的願望。可悲的是，這個願望覺醒得太遲了……

『喂！斯/拉/夫老大！』日/耳/曼人粗聲叫喊打破了包圍著伊萬的傷感空氣，他回過神來時，臉部燒傷的男人就站在面前，並塞上一疊沾著油跡的紙：『點收！』  
『咦？』伊萬明顯還沒進入狀態。  
『點收啊！卡車已經到了，馬上就得上貨啊！就算我們早已買通所有部門，你也不能像這樣子慢吞吞吧？』說得有點惱火，臉部留有火傷的男人又狠狠抽了兩口煙，再張開口仍是破口大罵：『我們那個該死的皇是個只會打架的白痴，但他好歹還是長著腦袋的！如果真的喜歡蹭磨，那之前就先轟爆他的腦袋再說啊！還有！先結帳！』

伊萬像個傻子般張著嘴，接過那疊骯髒的紙。雖然是個叛徒，但面前這男人罵起人來還是有點基爾的影子，惡劣的人不管怎樣還是惡劣，差別只在於他要破壞的是什麼。只是此刻聽著對方無情的話語，伊萬心裡沒由來的抽痛起來……眼睛沒有帶上意識，只是形式上的在一行行以打字機打出來的黑字掃上掃落，根本算不上是點貨。

『這種事由我來做吧。』娜塔一手將伊萬手上的文件搶過去，快速的核對著，然後又無禮地塞回日耳曼男人手上。但對方又以同樣的手法將文件塞回來：『簽收啊！』  
『簽吧，哥哥。』娜塔將文件和筆轉交給哥哥，本來是負責人的伊萬現在看起來就像一個全不知情的路人，但娜塔還是為他完善地處理好一切。  
『嗯……抱歉呢，娜塔。』伊萬愁著臉，在文件的最底部簽字。

  
伊萬才剛收筆，馬上又被外面傳來的槍聲嚇得連筆也丟掉。  
『怎麼了？』娜塔厲聲質問在場的日/耳/曼人，那個燒傷的男人同露出困惑的表情。

沒有人能解答她的疑問，所有人也停下手上的動人，室內的空氣像完全靜止，唯獨外面的槍擊仍然此起彼落。但他們心中的疑問馬上就得以解答了，沒有誰說出答案，只有下一秒從倉庫入口出現的身影，讓他們驚覺事情已陷落到另一個可怕的境地。

伊萬瞪大雙眼，看著那群堵住出口的日/耳/曼軍人，目光正正落在站在前方最中央的銀髮青年身上。他的心臟如被重重的槌了一擊，分不清是欣喜、驚恐還是打撃……不過從基爾那雙如反映著血和火焰的紅眸中，他似乎找不到任何能令他安然喘息的事實。

在場所有日/耳/曼人的表面都僵住了，斯/拉/夫人則放下手上的貨物，擺出隨時拔出槍來的姿勢，娜塔同樣緊瞪著基爾準隨時迎撃，只有伊萬呆立在原地。

基爾獨自步上前，來到燒傷的男人身旁，將他手上的文件搶過來。那男人面無懼色，但也沒有反抗，他雙手垂著，看著這個曾和他並肩作戰的皇在翻閱著這次偷運的軍火清單。

基爾一直翻，翻到最後一頁，盯著最底的收貨人簽署靜止良久。然後他抬起頭，將文件還給日/耳/曼男人，一連串的動作平靜得不像他，正因為這樣，在場所有人也跟著靜觀其變，不敢妄動。

銀髮青年抬頭同時注視著伊萬，那雙清澈而漂亮的紫色眸子，通透連背叛的痕跡也蓋不住。基爾的紅眸顯現出前所未有的銳利，他同時怨恨著這樣的自己，為何到此刻才看見對方眼裡那種不可原諒的罪惡色彩？也許這真的是自己的疏忽，又也許這男人曾經懷過一顆真心……

但不管是哪一種都已經全無意義了。基爾囂張的仰首，帶著熱度的兇狠完全逞現在他看不起人的臉上：『你這傢伙……到底是誰？』


	43. Chapter 43

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.43**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

──你到底是誰？

  
不是說過「我」只能是「我」嗎？那現在如此執著想知道，又是為什麼呢？  
對基爾而言，「我」是什麼？基爾會這樣問，也就是他心裡也有一個他想像中的「我」……

『敢做出這種事，卻不敢讓人知道你的名字嗎？』  
基爾瞪得更狠，張大的雙眼中血絲更加地明顯。  
伊萬嚥了一口，露出僵硬的笑容，聲音帶著抖顫：『我不就是「露西亞」嗎？』

伊萬是多麼希望基爾會再次認同這個名字，當他再次道出「露西亞」這名字時，腦裡迅速閃過二人初次見面的情境，他很想回到那個初次介紹自己的時候。然而，就算給他回去，又能怎麼樣？他沒想過，他當然沒想過……因為他是多麼的孩子氣，會任性的地希望現實會如他所願的回溯。

但現實就如當頭棒喝一樣，讓他想哭卻不能哭……

『你傻啊？』  
基爾的反應短促而輕蔑，拳頭和嘴巴同步，在反駁同時已往對方臉上毆上一拳。  
『你這骯髒的男人，竟敢打我哥哥？』

娜塔吼著撲上前，往基爾臉上狠狠摑了好幾巴掌，已火上心頭的基爾沒理會對方是女生，使力把她推開。

『吵死了你這瘋母雞！』雖然基爾體格不算很強壯，但以男人的力度還是把娜塔推到幾米外，如不是她強行站穩腳步，早就狼狽地跌倒在地上了。基爾不屑再望她一眼，回頭又死死的瞪著伊萬：『你連原本的名字也捨棄了嗎？還靠女人來保護……像你這種廢渣，只配死在小嘍囉的腳下！殺了你也只會弄髒本大爺的手！』  
『不可以捨棄掉嗎？如果我不棄掉那個名字，基爾會讓我站在身旁嗎？』面對基爾句句狠話，伊萬只以無比哀愁的目光去回應，他那帶顫的聲線充滿著無力，在基爾的憤怒面前完全不堪一擊。  
『哥哥！』聞言，娜塔衝過來扯著伊萬的圍巾，點起腳尖，幾乎和哥哥鼻尖貼鼻尖。小巧的嘴唇下牙齒咬得咯咯作響，那種絕不允許背叛的眼神讓伊萬感到窒息。

他能不窒息嗎？現在的他的確已背叛了一切……

『對不起……娜塔利亞……對不起……』比妹妹龐大多倍的身軀哆嗦不止，喉嚨吐出的聲音帶著哽咽，愈來愈尖而且愈來愈微弱，他恨不得現在的自己能和聲音一起消失。  
『我不需要哥哥的道歉，我們所有人民想要的也不是哥哥的道歉！』娜塔利亞扯緊哥哥圍巾兩邊的下擺，勒住他的脖子，同時用力吻上那雙蒼白而且不斷抖著的唇。  
『！』因被妹妹的舉動嚇怕，剛剛絆住他腳步的沈重感情反而一下子散開。

他還沒來得及理清自己的思緒，面前的少女又被基爾粗暴的推開。基爾的臉色比剛剛更可怕，事實上，在看見娜塔吻上伊萬時，他沒有想什麼，身體已反射性的對娜塔利亞產生敵意：『本大爺來這裡不是為了看肉麻的表演，是男人就挺起胸膛算清楚！』

沒有人想要自己的道歉，站在面前的基爾也一樣……要是他聽到自己的道歉一定會大發雷霆吧？來到這個地步，基爾絕對會希望選擇戰鬥……也許彼此僅存的羈絆就只有戰鬥了。能令自己失去得最少的選擇，就只有和他戰鬥。

這明明是自己的本意與願望，而所有人民都如此期盼著……  
說到底，根本沒有東西會因為他自己的痛苦而改變吧？

『基爾這麼想知道我是誰嗎？』剛剛哽咽的聲音聽起來穩定不少，而伊萬臉上的笑容也變得自然多了。自然，但又多了一種濃濃的悲哀。他注視著基爾，心裡暗地希望基爾會否認，不過他明白這只他其中一個天真的妄想。見對方不為所動，伊萬也乖乖的放棄了，他嘗試笑得寬容一點，一手掌心貼著胸膛，以平靜的語氣再次介紹自己：『我是斯/拉/夫的皇，伊萬．布拉金斯基。』

基爾揚一揚眉，睫毛同時不自然的抖了一抖，又垂下眼簾，反應比想像中平靜得多，連跟著他的部下也感到不解。對於這事實，基爾並不驚訝，但他不願回想自己是從何時開始察覺到的……對他而言，這無疑是一次令人痛恨不已的出賣，多重的出賣與背叛。真相討厭得令他疲於去深究，胸口湧起陣陣沈重的痛，他望望私製軍火的舊戰友，看來痛楚的源頭不是那傢伙。在環視四周後，目光再次回到伊萬身上，然後那陣該死的痛立即讓他緊皺眉頭……

這就是所謂的痛心嗎？

『基爾沒有話要對我說嗎？』已完全回復冷靜的伊萬，其實也感到同樣的痛楚。  
『沒有。』銀髮青年回得斬釘截鐵，以果決的姿勢舉起手槍，指著伊萬的頭顱：『看著你那難聽的名字分上，我賭上我的子彈。』  
『住手！野男人！』長髮的斯/拉/夫女子以全身的力氣撞開基爾，雖然只能令他站歪了一步，也足夠令伊萬暫時脫險。再次被阻攔的基爾怒火中燒，對娜塔利亞燃起殺機，他口罵著臭婆娘同時往她纖細的身軀開槍。在短短的一瞬，大個子的身影擋了過去，在前滾了一圈。看似笨拙其實卻是一連串流暢的動作，半秒以後伊萬已穩穩的蹲著，一手擁抱著妹妹，一手舉著手槍指著基爾。

『嘿……』基爾嚥了一口，喉嚨感到一陣壓迫的痛，扯起牽強的擰笑：『終於露出真面目了？你早該如此……不然你只是個一無是處的膽小鬼。』  
『果然，就算我再想逃避……還是無法容忍基爾傷害我的家人呢……』  
『沒錯，異族就是異族，你始終還是次等和卑賤的。』基爾想起他們初次見面時，在那個高塔之上，伊萬以第三者的身份對他訴說著自己的怨恨。所謂的相知相識，原來只是一種陰險的宣戰，一切的相信和救助，也只是報復的一環。

你狠啊，該死的大鼻子！為了獎勵你，本大爺絕對要賜你最華麗慘烈的死！

基爾垂下的右手打了一個手勢，隨他而來的軍隊數十人同時舉起衝鋒槍，「咔」的一聲整齊得沒有餘音，尤如出自一個人。


	44. Chapter 44

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.44**

 

(架空設定)

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

槍嗚似是雜亂無章，實際上就只有與戰鬥同化的人，才能聽出當中美妙的旋律。

伊萬和基爾伯特所聽到的旋律無疑是相同的，儘管被槍聲擾亂聽覺，身體也能感受到對方的存在。因此在不分敵我的人群與槍林彈雨中，基爾仍能分毫不差的追蹤到伊萬的位置。他們在互相追逐，然而兩者都沒發現這個事實，這就是所謂的關係。

即使陷入何等混沌的狀況都切不斷的關係……

  
『你在逃什麼？花了這麼多功夫，不就是為了和本大爺一戰嗎？』

混戰的人擋在他們之間，伊萬無法看清基爾的身影，但帶著輕蔑的聲音還是不偏不倚的打進他腦內。他下意識的逃開，卻不知道自己到底想逃避什麼。充滿不安的雙目生硬地瞪大，眼珠抖動著環視四周，企圖尋找妹妹的身影。心裡懦弱的部分似乎選擇了躲在妹妹身後，卻無法在混亂中找到能守護他的嬌小身影。

『不准逃！伊萬‧布拉金斯基！有種就讓本大爺吃一槍看看！』

銀髮青年的心情應該是非常憤怒，但看起來又是如此的亢奮。一雙紅眸著了魔似地，死命追蹤著目標。彷彿周遭一切的事物都褪成灰白色，身體動作亦與銳行的眼神同步，一躍身、一狂奔……都在室內靜止的空氣中劃出如鐮刀般的風。伊萬只感到一陣陣寒意從背後緊緊追趕，仿如真有一把巨大的鐮刀在他背部一毫米的距離砍下。

這是他首次從基爾身上感受到所謂的戰慄。

一直以來施予戰慄的都是自己，現在他並非無法反抗，明明雙手還緊握著自動步槍，本來冰冷的槍柄已漸漸沾上手汗與體溫。有一刻他嘗試狠心踏出腳步，下一秒又狼狽地找著退路，在追逐中伊萬漸漸明白到……也許自己並非想逃避。相反，他在尋覓第三條路，不用毀掉自己也不用毀掉基爾的路。

太遲了。  
這種過於美麗的天真來得太遲了……

  
『站著！伊萬‧布拉金斯基！』

『伊萬‧布拉金斯基！』

  
伊萬！伊萬……

  
基爾不斷高呼伊萬的全名，不知是第幾次的呼喚終於進入意識深層，將心中那個悄悄哭泣的自己喚醒。伊萬內心的矛盾正與激動抗衡，基爾的窮追不捨令他焦慮，而一聲聲帶著熱度的叫喚又令他如此興奮，兩種情緒將精神上的壓抑都一層層分解掉……

他如此渴望可以捨棄這個沈重的名字，同時又是如此希望基爾以這種痛苦的聲音叫喚這個名字。接近快感的裂痛讓弱勢的他一時間充滿力量，本來瑟縮著躲避的身子猛然轉身，長長的圍巾下擺華麗的浮在半空，眼框的淚光還未消去，那張嘴而神經質的咧起，露出誇張得近乎詭異的笑容。

『再叫一遍……再叫一遍！』

密麻的子彈從伊萬手中的步槍發出，完全無視前方不分敵我的人群。這個人一下子軟弱，一下子瘋狂，似乎無人可從他毫無預兆的殺意中倖免。不過基爾還是敏捷的避開了，他往後翻身蹲在地上，再橫滾數圈，避開伊萬如暴雨般的子彈。

『嘖，突然發什麼瘋？連自己人也幹掉了……』基爾在人牆之後蹲著，同伴和敵方的身體剛好成為他的盾，伊萬一時間也找不到他，反而是他看見個子高的伊萬。他瞄準伊萬的手開槍，雖然戰鬥狀態的反應令伊萬能剛好避開，手上的槍還是被打飛了，一下子就變回手無寸鐵的狀態。

『矣！』伊萬呆望空著的雙手，馬上又因為感到面前的殺氣而抬頭。不過也太遲了，前額一陣痛楚令他的視線被暈眩所歪曲，原來基爾已冷不勝防的衝前以槍柄重撃伊萬的頭部。

『你這樣連自己人也殺掉，本大爺的力量不就更加壓倒性了嗎？』

『嗚……』伊萬一手按著前額，同時以另一條手臂去擋下再一輪的毆撃，在歪斜的視界中，他彷彿看見基爾眼中的火……這種對戰鬥的熱情和以往不同，這是靠著怨恨助燃的火焰。當所有人都拚命以子彈射向對方的要害，這二人卻扭打成一團……既無效率又無作為的一種戰鬥方式，看起來就像小孩子在發洩。再這樣打下去也沒有結果，大概二人也不會因此而死掉，也不可能這種毆打而息怒……就這樣打著，到底會打到何時？

『哥哥……哥哥！』

娜塔利亞愈來愈焦躁，四周都是比她高大的男人，從她的角度根本看不見哥哥的身影，所以她只能不斷掃射，將阻礙她視線的人都除掉。空間不是很大，人數也很有限，但對焦急的她來說……面前的人彷彿殺之不盡。

一場困戰鬥似乎陷進了愚蠢的僵局，不過僵局總會被意想不到的干擾所打破。當此起彼落的槍聲都顯得沈悶時，從入口傳來的巨響帶來了一陣震撼的空氣，那是塵土以及火藥的氣味……娜塔回頭，只見入口的大閘門從頭上飛過，倉庫天花的鐵鏽色被煙霧半掩，同時染上火焰的顏色。

不少人反射性的伏下，仍然站著的基爾回頭，只見煙霧之後的入口看來已被炸開，並站著一排黑色的人影。然後他因為身後伊萬的一聲驚叫而抬頭，赫見一盞油燈在半空，似乎正處於拋物線的最高點。

『快逃啊───』

分不清是哪方的人高呼起來，所有人立即彈起來死命的跑。突如其來的威脅令雙方的人都暫時休戰了……要不是這樣，他們馬上就會變成一堆無法辨認的殘骸，也莫再說什麼種族榮耀了。就連高傲如基爾也要落慌而逃，他將滿心升至極點的怨憤化成力量，死命往前跑。大口大口吸進口裡的都是灼熱的空氣，彷彿連胸口都要被燃燒……他看著外面永遠為煙霧所掩的黑影，極怒的咆哮著。

後方接連不斷的爆炸淹沒他的聲音，到後來就只能憑著喉頭的痛楚判別到自己仍在吼叫，但他還無法釋懷……即使嘶叫得令胸口抽痛難當，仍是不肯停下來。彷彿要讓自己的嗓子跟猛烈的爆炸聲比拼，又彷彿要乘著巨響掩住眾人的耳朵時毫無保留的宣洩。


	45. Chapter 45

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.45**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『報告，我方參予行動的生還人員約為50%，只有六名無傷。』

披著一身灰塵的基爾坐在醫療室中央的褶椅上，已經超過半小時靜止不動, 他臉如死灰，目光全無焦點。他並沒有受到任何重傷，只是出神了……這樣子的他看起來有點像個石像，對於下屬的匯報也完全沒有反 應。當然，他也沒有回答的意欲，因為現在喉嚨正痛得要死，單要擠出一點聲音已非常吃力。

他不需要問，也不需要任何人告訴他什麼。 當時他透過煙霧瞪著那群謎之軍團，就早已嗅到那陣熟悉的氣味……出自自己手筆的戰 士們，又怎可能不認得？此刻基爾真的很想大笑，只是他太累了，也笑不出聲。

『在敵方的屍體中，沒有找到伊萬．布拉金斯基及他妹妹的蹤影。而軍火工場的負責人也不見 蹤影……被抓到的人現在仍處於無法說話的狀態……』木無表情的下屬說到最後一句時， 眼珠明顯不自然的往側一瞧。

你們會給那些傢們說話的機會嗎？基爾心裡這樣問。  
他最理解不過了 ……要埋葬某個真相，就要先埋葬人的嘴巴，同時埋葬不會說話的證物。

因為這次被反向突襲的主要證據都毀滅了，就像拼命跑到通往勝利的橋樑前，卻眼巴巴 看著橋樑被炸斷一樣。在混亂中，基爾亦曾捕捉到伊萬的身影，然而那這只有短短的一 瞬……感覺就看著永遠追趕不及的彼岸，一邊是挫敗，一邊是憤恨。如果通往好結局的橋 樑已被炸毀，也許基爾寧可抱著那個人一起跳下去，也不願如喪家犬般留在起點的那邊。

耳朵已聽不進誰的話語，而雙眼也看不見怎何人……看似頹然的日/耳/曼之皇，腦海中其 實正反覆播映著與伊萬相殺的片段。他開始理解伊萬愚弄自己的心情，因為此刻他也同樣想玩弄 對方、折磨對方……不容許施捨死亡的權利，同時掠奪他作為生者的棲所。

  
『反正, 選擇了報復的你……也早料到……平靜的日子將永遠不會降臨。』

當基爾吐出這句 和報告完全無關的話後，室內頓時陷進一片死寂。這時，路德的臉突然進腦中閃過，只是這還 不足以填補基爾內心那個狂暴的黑洞。當初他是為了不要連累弟弟才把他送他走, 諷刺地，如 果此刻路德能在他身邊，說不定就能夠扭轉整個事件了。

  
  


  
灰塵與泥沙就像石膏一般黏在頭髮與肌膚上，直到某人從頭頂淋下一桶又一桶的水，伊萬才感 到自己似乎從「石像」變回一個「人」。低垂著頭，將身子卷成一團的伊萬張開眼，視線中的 東西因滲水而模糊，但他看得出在面前的是一條裙擺，而在裙擺下是一雙纖細的腳，黑絲襪上 磨穿了幾個破洞。

『暫時還不見追兵，但這個國家已不宜久留了……反正原定要帶回去的軍火有一半已報銷了。』 一名男子以斯/拉/夫語說到，語氣聽起來凝重但冷靜。

『那班來增援我們的日耳曼人也做得太過火了吧？果然還是靠不住！』娜塔利亞看來有點怒 意，一邊咒罵著一邊蹲下來，從口袋中拿出手帕抹去伊萬臉上的水。

『說不定那些日耳曼人想把我們和他們的皇一起滅掉，然後把整個國家都搶過來……』

『如果是這樣的話，他們沒能殺掉那個銀髮混蛋也真是失敗啊！』又一名男子從樓梯步下 ，似乎剛從外面回來：『最新消息，那傢伙也安全逃脫了。』

  
聞言伊萬抬起頭，這時他才發現自己正身處地下室。

回過神來的他開始想起剛才的事， 還有最後聽見基爾的咆哮……那種聲音就算在不遠處聽著，彷彿也會被對方的痛楚所 牽動。背叛之後，又是另一重的背叛，基爾大概還未走到背叛的最深一層吧？現在那個高傲的 皇，大概已為戰慄所崩潰了。

啊啊……太美妙了，支撐的圍牆如積木一般崩塌，只留下倔強的身體不肯倒下。  
那垂死掙扎的 身姿不是太美妙了嗎？這不就是自己的願望嗎？

『一小時後將會有一輛運載建築工人的卡車到鄰國佔領國，我們大概可安排半數人混進其中先 回去……』

『娜塔利亞，妳先回去。』這次伊萬的反應異常地快，令娜塔也略感詑異。

『我要跟哥哥在一起。』少女站起來挺直腰，字裡行間沒有激動，卻帶著不容否定的氣勢。

然而，這次她的哥哥卻是意外的堅持：『不，妳先回去……這是為了我們國家。』

『如果是這樣, 我更加要留下來了！』

『拜託，娜塔……我不想連家人都失去……』

伊萬此言似乎在意料之外，娜塔利亞雖然面不改容，但收在背後的指頭還是不自然的抖了一抖 。  
然後她再確認似的問道：『哥哥不想失去我嗎？』

『這是當然的，對吧？』伊萬強調似的猛然抬頭，從眼神看起來的確是真心的。

事實上……他 對自己的妹妹一直都是既恐懼又重視。

比起哥哥帶著緊張感的雙目，娜塔的目光似乎難得地放緩不少。

『哥哥一定不會讓我們失望吧 ？』

『嗯，我絕對會讓基爾失去一切，讓他絕望地死去……然後，叫姐姐回來……』

『是啊。』少女帶有一點擦傷的手抬起伊萬的下顎，對坐著的伊萬來說，妹妹居高臨下的視線 又暗暗燃起心中的恐懼：『那麼哥哥現在為何又要流淚呢？』

『我……』

未知是伊萬語塞，還是娜塔因為想打斷對方的話而突然緊抱著哥哥。從旁人看起來就像兩兄妹臨別時的反應，完全看不出這其實是另一種更深沈黑暗的感情。

『請接受我給予的沈重，哥哥……我決不讓你消失在我的生命中，所以即使要我在哥哥的身上 添加再多的沈重，我也會選擇用這方法留住你。』

少女壓得低沈的聲音從耳邊滲進，還帶著一種無法言喻的冰冷，伊萬的聲帶彷彿都被凍結了， 發不出半點聲音的他，只有微張的雙唇在抖顫。

『請哥哥從現在起背負著我們，直到你帶著願望回家的一天……』

最後的一句，娜塔的聲音放得很輕很輕，但同時這也是最沈重的含意。二人維持著擁抱的狀態 ，直到同伴催促娜塔離去，到最後伊蒂亦僅以悲傷的目光去為妹妹送行。然後好一段時間他也 癱坐在潮濕的地下室中，沈重感令他的背愈滑愈低……一切都壓在他背上，妹妹的感情、國民 的厚望、自己的罪惡感，一時間感到很寂寞，又一時間感到生命中存在的感情多得令他窒息。


	46. Chapter 46

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.46**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

步伐鮮明得霸道的腳步聲穿透整條走廊，這種無需用言語表達的神氣，在死氣沈沈的室內顯得過份牽強。連續的足音聽起來只有響亮，以及更響亮，就像一個人的步操，前一秒似是整齊，但下一秒卻變得凌亂。正因為是一個人的步操，秩序反而變得沒那麼重要……  
  
如果一直都是獨自活著，他根本不需要去看見所謂「秩序」與「下場」。  
  
腳步驀然靜止，接下來就是扭動門把的聲音。門被輕輕推開，幾秒後又再閉合上，並在長長的走廊中留下低沈的餘音，可見那扇門應該比較厚重。閉門後，腳步聲在房間內又再度響起，這次聽起來就像完全換了個人，聲音中明顯滲著黯淡與頹然。門外的他與門裡的他，完全是一對相反的倒影，似乎被重門深鎖的還不只是一個房間，而是他整個靈魂。  
  
辦公室中只亮著一盞書桌燈，昏暗鵝黃的燈光還照不遍整張書桌。從銀髮青年甫進入房間時燈已開著，他顯然已忘記上一次關燈是何時。他重覆的和官員們開著會議，然後又反覆回到這個位置沈思……與其說是沈思，不如說在發呆還更貼切。  
  
手上的檔案夾被用力丟下，牽動了沈靜的空氣，也表露出青年心裡的煩躁。  
  
『那群混蛋，不如一開始就別搞什麼垃圾會議吧！有種就給本大爺一句『去死吧』還更乾脆快捷……』  
  
基爾拿起剛丟在桌上的檔案夾，坐在椅子上背部仰後，雙腳抬到桌上，並以檔案夾蓋著臉部。當靜下來時他會聽見大樓中其他的人聲音。這種聲音有時候好比催眠曲，能將累透的靈魂帶進夢響。然而在入夢前，他會不自覺得想很多東西……例如上次救走伊萬的援軍會是哪名「親信」的手下？又或是在哪天會有一班人衝進來暗殺他？這樣的狀況到底要維持多久？在路德回來前降決的可能性，好像愈來愈渺茫……  
  
說起來，好像有一次夢見了路德。他變得非常非常的強壯，一臉認真的對自己說「已經沒問題了，哥哥」。  
『嘖！在本大爺面前裝什麼帥啊？雖然是夢……』不過造這種夢的自己真不夠帥。  
  
最壞的結果會是什麼？

如果是死亡，對基爾來說也許還沒這麼可怕。但當回想起伊萬曾在高塔上，面不改容地訴說著斯╱拉╱夫之皇的對自己的怨恨時，強烈的直覺告訴他，一旦被抓住了，死亡也只是一種過於便宜的結局。  
  
漆黑的視線中漸漸浮現出那個人透過小小的氣窗注視著眼下風景的臉，那張微笑著的側臉，當時看起來明明是那麼的笨拙蠢鈍，但此刻出現在回憶中的那張斯╱拉╱夫人面孔，卻帶著極冷的殺意。  
  
啪！

檔案夾應聲掉落，剛剛庸懶地躺坐著的銀髮青年猛然彈起。  
他以一副繃緊的姿勢僵立在書桌前，因為動作太大，帶著輪子的辨公椅也即時滑後撞在牆再，然後又反彈到基爾的腿後。  
  
『對了……那個地方……說不定……』

  
  


  
踏在鐵製階梯上的腳步緩慢而沈重，但在其上行走的身姿卻意外地「輕快」。

龐大的身軀擺著和他身型不相稱的可愛姿勢，就像小孩子平衡木，這個戴著圍巾的青年雙手分別往兩邊伸直，嘴裡哼著不知名的旋律，慢慢地沿著高塔中的螺旋階梯往上走。不過他的身體還是有重量的，只是一味無視自己沈重的足音，想像自己身輕如燕，而鐵階梯微微凹下的感覺卻一次又一次的反映著現實。濕氣都牢牢的附在背上，仿如無數緊隨身後的幽靈，那是大家的靈魂……

不管是死是活，祖國的所有人都分出一點靈魂，讓他揹在身上。  
  
『受不了呢……太重了，太重了……大家太重了，手都抬不起來了……』

終於爬到塔頂的伊萬緩緩放下雙臂，鞋底貼著地下的帆布來到圓心的中央，從氣窗照進來的微光剛好映出帆布上的一點污跡，這令他回想起上次自己受槍傷後演變成的情色場景。想到這裡他不禁會心一笑，並在上次受治療的位置蹲下來。

『我可以逃嗎？基爾……你會不會也想逃呢？基爾是不是刻意留著這個地方……好讓自己可以逃避呢？』  
  
－－你只能是你。  
  
腦海中似乎又傳來曾經聽過的聲音，當伊萬猛然抬頭，又發現真正傳進耳中的是某人的腳步聲。這樣下去，行蹤被發現也只是時間的問題，在塔頂的他根本無路可逃。不過此刻的伊萬表現非常平靜，他定眼注視最高一級的階梯，屏住氣息期待著與來者相見。  
  
他已認定這是唯一遠離現實的場所，他甚至開始想像自己能與對方言歸於好……然而，對於那種用來修補一切的言語，他根本毫無概念。  
  
就連自己所想的那個人出現在面前時，一時間他也無言以對。  


  
步過重重階梯的銀髮青年終於對上伊萬的臉，他的表情同樣平靜，和之前對戰時相差甚遠。面對仍然蹲著的伊萬，基爾露出不屑的表情，他拔出了槍但未有指向對方。

『你有槍吧？』

因為得以再次和對方平靜的對話，伊萬臉上似乎現出了喜色，並亮出一柄手槍：『咦？有啊！』  
『可憐蟲，只剩下這種小手槍。你到底花了多少錢去買那些軍火啊？那些混蛋們很會賺錢的，你八成被收貴了啊！不過……反正已經有一半報廢了……』

基爾每一句都帶著明顯的嘲諷，其且開門見山。他那輕蔑的笑容看起來和平常的他沒兩樣，這樣的他反而令伊萬感覺更自然。儘管在談著不得了的話題，伊萬還是慣性地回答得天真沒腦。

『的確很慘呢，現在只剩下這柄槍了。你說我應該怎麼辦呢？基爾……』  
『就讓本大爺施捨你一個意見吧？現在高塔下滿是我軍的埋伏，你還是放下武器跪在本大爺面前乖乖投降吧！』

基爾雙手撐著腰，看起來非常神氣，就是看起來太自信了，反而不真實。

於是蹲著的青年也附和似的和對方兜圈子：『能得到基爾的意見很高興哦！不過你說謊了吧？』  
『本大爺又不是你，在這種事上說謊是想幹啥？』  
『因為基爾身邊應該空無一人了……對吧？』

伊萬以輕鬆語氣道出這句後，整個空間一瞬陷入死寂，夜色照不出基爾的臉，但相信他現在的表情應是繃緊的。然後他踏前一步，來到光線可以照到的地方，這時他已回復到平日的笑臉，但那雙紅眸似乎殺氣滿溢。

『哦……嘿嘿，那些是人嗎？我還以為是昨天晚飯的廚餘啊。』  
『一個人應付廚餘真的很要命吧？』  
『還好，我不像某個笨重肥大的皇這麼害怕寂寞。』

基爾這一句又再讓周圍陷入沈默，這次輪到快萬面色一沈。讓國家大亂的兩名主角現在就這樣面對面，儘管他們知道對方無疑是敵人，卻一直以無意義的話語去助燃。難道不燃起火焰就沒有殺掉對方的勇氣嗎？  
  
『不，現在不是了……大家都在看著我，我不是一個人。』話雖如此，現在的伊萬卻是一臉悲傷。而基爾似乎也看出了這份黑暗的心情，故意落井下石：『不過那是近乎詛咒的目光吧？』

嚴格來說基爾並不是那種很易理解別人心情的人，只是剛巧他也有相同的感受……

聞言，伊萬反而苦笑起來：『我們同病相憐呢……基爾要和我談談嗎？』  
『有什麼好談的？』面對這張仰視著自己的臉，銀髮青年把頭昂更高，目中無人的樣子。  
對這種嘴臉見怪不怪的伊萬微微垂下眼皮，微笑輕吟：『就是談談大家都不用再痛的方法啊！』


	47. Chapter 47

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.47**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在看似忘我的表面底下，他們早已明白自己最害怕的並不是「痛苦」。  
他們就喜歡將彼此的傷口翻開，因為唯有最狠的言語，才能成為彼此之間的救贖……

『就是談談大家都不用再痛的方法啊！』

銀髮青年歪著嘴，以冷笑回應那毫無緊張感的話語：『事到如今還想談判嗎？大概只有你能如此厚面皮了。』  
『嘻……』

高個子青年抓抓後腦，投在弧形的牆上略然扭曲的影子也跟著搖動，深邃的臉部輪廓在光影底下，陰影鮮明的樣子令他看起來更加神經質。

『這算是我的優點吧？不然我又怎能在眾多怨恨的目光下仍大刺刺地站著呢？這點我和基爾也不相伯仲啊！』  
『是啊，我們都是一樣的……』基爾一臉不屑地昂首。  
這反應讓伊萬錯愕：『基爾竟然會認同我……難不成我的耳朵出問題了？』  
『你沒聽錯，我們都是該死的一樣。』  
『真的？』欺.拉.夫.人還真是驚喜得雙手合十。  
『我們都一樣，只懂得破壞，老早就知道自己有多討人厭。』銀髮青年垂下交疊的雙臂，改為單手撐腰：『除了這個，我們根本就什麼都不會吧？但這樣也不壞，因為對於要將你破壞這件事來說，已經綽綽有餘了。』  
『胃口變小了呢！還是說，我已經變成了你的全部了？』伊萬瞇起雙眼笑意更濃。  
『見鬼……』基爾嗤之以鼻，沒耐性的傢伙還是很易被激怒：『你自己又如何？斯/拉/夫王！就本大爺一個人就讓你得意至此？一直以來都被你們視為頭號對手，還真是忙不過來啊！我才沒時間一個個都放進眼內！』  
『沒錯，我是很得意。』大鼻子笑起來愈是無害，就愈是令人生氣。他瞇起的雙眼再次張開，從那紫色瞳仁底下滲出的寒意，可以看出他絕對是故意的：『因為基爾已變成孤獨一人，現在能放進眼內的人……就只有我而已。』

這個人的惡意已令基爾渾身發寒，他看得出那笑容中的敵意已經愈來愈深。但無可否認，正因為如此，他再也無法從對方的身上移開目光了。

『哦……那麼你滿足了嗎？』  
『還沒有呢，因為……』伊萬刻意將語氣放輕到曖昧的樣子，伸出半條舌頭在下唇上舔了一下：『還不夠痛喔，你說是吧？』

看著這歪頭舔舌的嘴臉，基爾反應性的揮出拳頭，論赤手空拳，擅長戰鬥的他還是非常快狠準的。  
下一秒伊萬的臉已直接中拳，身形龐大的他也一時沒站穩，狼狽地跌坐在地上。

『就憑你這句，這場蠢死人的談判終於破裂了。』  
『…嗚，痛痛痛……差點就把舌頭咬斷了……』

臉上馬上浮起瘀青的青年一副快要哭的樣子抬頭，馬上就對上一雙將他震懾的目光。因為油燈被自己的身影擋住，完全映不出基爾的輪廓，只見陰影中那可怖的兩點紅光。這種至死方休的恨意……熾熱得令人焦躁。終於都陷進這地步了嗎？

如基爾所言，他們所懂的就只有破壞，破壞、破壞、破壞……一旦承認了這種現實，也就意味著要殺掉作為「露西亞」的回憶。創造出來，然後毀滅掉……難道自己一直以來就是為了這些注定短暫的東西而感快樂嗎？沒錯，那一定是因為還不夠痛。

『基爾……基爾，基爾……』伊萬舔舔嘴角的血跡，重新站起來的他整個氣場都不同了。他就是這樣，像背負著無數亡靈一樣，一瞬間彷彿又被另一股怨念附身：『我說過吧？我的家因為基爾而變得亂七八糟。我唯一的家人…我的姐姐和妹妹……從那時起就成為令我恐懼的存在，而這種恐懼將會一直延續到我被原諒的那天。』  
『哦，當時我還說過……像你這樣的糟傢伙，踐踏起來的感覺應該會很爽吧？』

隨著伊萬的移動，日/耳/曼王那張囂張的臉在燈光下表露無遺，注視著對方的金髮青年感到一陣焦急，分不清是興奮還是憤怒。只知道身體已無法按捺，僵硬地勒緊的拳頭已朝那張看不起人的臉衝去。

『哼，笨拙！』從拳頭帶動的氣流可感到這力度有多大，但連帶的弱點就是速度太慢了。基爾輕易閃過，並一步跨前，再抬起另一邊的膝蓋，朝對方肚子使勁一踹：『還以為你會多有意思，原來才這種程度……堂堂男子漢窩囊至此也都算了，本大爺是看不過眼你那種「只要受夠苦了就能被原諒」的鬼扯！』

『嗚－！』伊萬悶哼一聲，差點就吐了出來，屏住氣息的他反而發不出一點聲音。

他痛得彎下身，頭髮馬上又被一把扯住，後腦被使力一推，整個人就失去重心跪到在地上。還來不及喘氣，胸口再被狠踹一腳，又是令他喊不出聲音的一擊……這壯碩的軀體就這麼滾了兩圈，最後在牆邊不堪地捲縮著，咳嗽得上氣不接下氣。

『有稍為感到被原諒了嗎？』基爾還不打算罷手，用腳尖將那捲縮的身體翻過來，再踏在強烈起伏的胸膛上。那滿沾泥污的鞋底像踩熄煙蒂那樣，加重力度磨擦著，令伊萬幾近無法呼吸。被死敵的淚眼注視著的基爾，心頭湧過一絲快意：『在本大爺的腳下……有感到被救贖了嗎？本來你就只配活在他人腳底下，斯/拉/夫/人。』

那種想要折磨人的意慾愈來愈強……事實上，每當把他人的家園搶到手，心裡的樂趣似乎又減少了一點。因為對手太弱，還提不起勁去欺負，儘管外人都覺得他是個以欺侮為樂的混蛋，本人卻一直搞不懂自己為何而樂。相反，他根本不知道自己要怎樣才能滿足。無休止的戰鬥與佔領， 最後在人民面前高舉勝利的旗幟……卻看不見半張笑臉。多麼的沒勁。難道自己一直以來都在期待他人的笑容嗎？怎麼可能？這種天大的蠢事……

『哈…咳！咳……哈哈……那麼，踐踏著我的你……有感到優越嗎？』

在思想掙扎同時，腳下的人竟然笑起來。基爾瞬間笑意全失，死瞪著那張扭曲的笑臉。  
他聲音不再高亢，取而代之是全無生氣的低沈：『你說……什麼？』  
『為什麼……現在的基爾……看起來……咳…！看起來…會如此的……自卑？』

果然，我們一模一樣啊。說到這裡，那凝在眼眶的淚水終於滑下。  
然而，在基爾眼中這張臉卻是無比輕蔑……

『被毆傻了嗎？這種連三歲小孩都不會相信的話……』  
『我知道，我都知道。因為……我們都在逃避著……相同的……』  
『吵死了！吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了！』

像要摀住對方嘴巴一樣，失控吼叫的基爾在瘋狂的踢著腳下的人。

儘管對方可憐兮兮的抱著頭，他仍然用力踐踏著對方，完全不留對方抬頭的機會，因為他也不想從對方眼瞳中看到現在的自己。高傲的日/耳/曼王，正在逃避著自己這難看的模樣。那撕裂肺部般的吼叫，就像一個發著慌的兇手，在狼狽地撥動泥土，企圖掩埋自己的罪行。

不……說不定，他真正最想掩埋的其實是那不可告人的自卑。


	48. Chapter 48

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.48**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

倔強關上的心門是為了捍衛什麼？如果自尊是來得比生命重要，那為何現在從喉嚨發出的吼叫卻會如此不堪？  
這究竟是一種掩飾，還是在率直地承認內心的感情？  
  
打從心底最不想面對的東西，就如自己在對方身上造成的傷痕一樣露骨。  
  
狹小空間中充斥著呻吟和氣喘聲，抓狂過後力歇的銀髮青年一步步退後，背靠在弧形的磚牆上。躺在中央的金髮青年滿身都是塵污，他痛苦地呻吟著，咳嗽幾聲後更吐出一口血來。染血的軍綠色帆布顯現出一處處深楬的痕跡，在其上掙扎的伊萬臉頰都被抹上血污，混和著厚厚的灰塵看來暗啞骯髒。  
  
「…咳！有感到很爽嗎？基爾，把人打趴在地上……總是……很開心吧？哈……」  
  
俯伏在地上的斯/拉/夫/人發出詭異的笑聲，寬厚的背部隨發笑而顫動。基爾仰頭，後腦貼著牆壁，原本霸氣的紅眸蒙上一層冰冷的陰影，在俯視著那捲縮著的身影時，卻意外地再無法激起任何怒意。  
  
「啊啊……如果你能再表現得痛苦一點，本大爺一定會更爽。」

一副頹然樣子, 以及沒勁的聲線。  
  
基爾事心情愈來愈低落，他感到前所未有的空虛。  
他完全沒想過會連對討厭的人施虐也無法找到半點快感, 就算將對方痛毆一頓也毫無勝利的喜悅。

相反，如落敗一樣的不甘正不斷從心底湧上。  
  
「自卑」。  
  
這個單詞一直在基爾腦中迴響……他想否定，想用力反抗，想將這串該死的文字撃碎。  
然而，在一輪無果的宣洩過後，他只感到前所未有的洩氣。  
  
「基爾，你又口不對心了。」  
「胡說什麼？腦袋被毆壞了嗎？」稍為調順呼吸的銀髮青年踏前幾步，再次站到伊萬身旁。  
「呵……就像嘿咻嘿咻時小雞雞明明站不起……卻使力在掩飾一樣。」  
「你……！」

帶著偷笑的語氣對基爾而言的是極大的侮辱，此刻怒火終於再次燃起，一雙紅眸狠瞪著那邊抖邊笑的背部，左腳抬高正要踩下去。但半秒之後他只感到腳踝一陣壓迫的痛，因為伊萬已早一步撐起上身，一手抓住那正要踐踏自己的腳。

「果然……說中了呢。」  
  
一手撐起上身，一手抓著對方腳踝的伊萬回過頭，側面之上那冷紫色的眼珠溜向左邊，以帶著笑意的目光盯視著。從這眼神看來，剛才的毒打似乎完全未能將他打挎，而基爾看著對方瞳中的自己，那冰冷的瞳色……彷彿就要將一身引以為豪的氣焰都完全撲熄。  
  
哪怕是一瞬的動搖，儘管是半毫米的空隙也足以成為致命破綻。伊萬將那腳踝用力一扯，只以一腳保持重心的基爾馬上失去平衡往後倒，因為環境狹窄的關係，後腦馬上就撞到石磚牆上。  
  
「唔…！」在後腦受到強烈的撞擊後，瞪著眼的基爾看到眼前的事物都顯得更陰暗扭曲，一瞬間他感到眼前站起來的傢伙就像一頭怪物。背著光的身影看來像一頭黑色的巨物，能夠辨認的就只有黑影之中泛著寒光的雙眼。  
  
再一次看清對方面容時，已變成被壓制著的狀態。  
  
「完全失神的基爾真可愛…嗚…！咳咳……嗚嘔！」  
  
儘管能夠輕易地翻身，被毆至內傷也是鐵一般的事實。一時間太大的動作，讓鮮血馬上湧上喉嚨，因為姿勢的關係，他將一大口腥臭的血水都吐在基爾身上……  
  
「嗚……該死！你有沒有更噁心點！」胸前都被對方鮮血沾濕，那黏答答的感覺加上難嗅的氣味，令基爾感到一陣反胃。  
「抱歉呢，都怪基爾打得太重手了吧？」伊萬連聲音都因吐血而沙啞，但雙手壓著對方的力度卻完全沒被影響。  
「嘖！看樣子我早該再重手一點！」腰身完全伊萬的大腿夾著，基爾的行動大受限制，原本就有力氣上的差距，還加上自己剛才已花了不少力氣去毆打他……更糟的時剛剛後腦重重的撞了一記，現在似乎還未完全恢復。  
  
狀況都一下子變到最壞，形勢完全被逆轉過來。佔回上風的伊萬，臉上浮現出得意的神情……  
  
「我呢……只是因為同情基爾才會乖乖被毆的。我是斯/拉/夫人啊，才不像日/耳/曼人如此狡猾……」伊萬以沾著塵灰的食指抹去基爾下唇的血跡，那假裝好心的語氣笨拙而造作，像故意要惹怒對方一樣：「演技粗糙也是沒辨法呢……我已經很努力擺出痛苦的模樣了。抱歉呢☆」  
  
他一定是故意惹我的，生氣的話就中計了－－基爾並非笨到不明白這種道理，但是否真的做到沈著就另作別論了。  
  
「……混蛋！！！」即使身體被壓住，大吼著的基爾還是使盡全身之力大吼，同時以頭槌撃向對方前額。  
「痛！」因為貼得太近，伊萬完全無法避開。  
  
雖然直撃是完美的命中了，但再一次受到衝擊的腦袋感覺變得更糟糕，也不知道這是一種反擊還是自挖墳墓了。不……也許兩者都不是，可能這只是一種最純粹的掙扎，純粹得不求結果。  
  
就像在絕對戰慄的死角中，那一息尚存的……自尊。  
  
「即使如此痛苦，基爾還是無法得到安寧吧？」明明很直率地喊痛，但對伊萬來說卻好像完全不是一回事：「讓我來幫幫你好嗎？這樣一來你就會知道……什麼才是痛楚帶來的救贖了。」  
「……！」  
  
基爾還來不及反應，面前突然就漆黑一片。闊大的手完全覆蓋他的臉，再次將他的頭部撞向牆上……下一秒臉上的手放開來，但領口同時又被揪住，然後整個人被使力一甩，在搞清楚狀況之前，基爾已撞上對面牆邊的大木箱，胸口正好被箱子的尖角抵上。  
  
「嗚…咳！咳…！」看來是撞到肺部了，在劇痛帶來的一刻窒息後，就是完全不受控制的氣促。  
「還沒完呢☆」  
「嗚……！」  
  
還沒來得及喘一口氣，背部又被狠狠踏上一腳，令胸口再次撞上箱子的尖角。  
  
是嗎？這就是所謂的痛嗎？如果那就是真正的痛，看來它似乎被罪人們高估了……這裡明明就暗得連什麼安寧與救贖都看不見，相信著這個而老實承受著的傢伙們真是愚蠢頂透啊！  
  
「愚蠢…真該死的愚蠢……唔！！」被伊萬翻過身來的基爾冷笑低吟，直到對方的腳再次無情地踏在身上。  
  
──我們都一樣，只懂得破壞。  
  
「呵……」在暗影之下，伊萬露出詭異的笑容。

他認為自己應該感到高興，所以才笑了……  
但這笑容卻像完全無法與他的內心接上軌，於是又顯得扭曲牽強。  
  
明明彼此都是死敵，在互相折磨拖虐時卻沒半點興奮。  
到底是哪裡出問題了？

空笑著的伊萬怎樣也無法想透……


	49. Chapter 49

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.49**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

反抗是一種本能，信念只不過是被美化的藉口。 傾注一切就能得到滿足嗎？那為何在挑戰極限同時，心裡卻在暗地盼望力盡一刻，彷彿在等待著讓自己停下腳步的理由。

  
基爾再次被甩開，眼前一陣天旋地轉，背部猛力撞上牆壁。這衝擊看來不小，基爾有好十數秒無法呼吸，同時也搞不清是哪一部分在痛了。他不知道自己被毆打了多久，正如他對伊萬施以暴力時，也一樣無法感知時間的流逝。

『咳……』背貼著牆壁滑下的他感到有一口血從喉間溢上，卻花了不少力氣才能吐出來。他本想抹嘴，卻發現連手臂都抬不起來……他真的很想笑，但嘴角一動就牽扯到臉上的瘀傷。

明明受著同等程度的攻擊，那傢伙竟能像完全無恙，而自己現在卻動彈不得。心生不忿並非因為被暗算，也不是因為整個戰果……只單純為了無法打敗「伊萬.布拉金斯基」這個人而不甘。

一直以來開罪了那麼多人，真正讓自己停下來正視的，竟然就是這傢伙嗎？獨行於焦土上，拖著沾血的畫筆，醉心繪畫出根本無人欣賞的未來。全神貫注的自己原來一直都沒發現，在人群中注視著自己的，那個唯一笑著的人……

真諷刺。

  
  


『呵……三十秒。不打算再站起來了？』

斯/拉/夫之王俯視著癱倒著的對手，哼出輕浮短促的笑聲。

『……』銀髮青年眉頭一抖，肌肉的痛楚牢牢壓制著四肢。  
最後他只能抬起頭……正確來說，是對方抵在下顎的腳尖讓他抬起頭。

『即使將你打成這樣也無法滿足呢！那我應該怎麼辦？要怎樣……才能好好了結呢？我所期待的結局……到底是什麼？』  
『哼……根本……就不可能有好結局吧。』青年聲音不再高亢，不屑之中帶著幾分自嘲。  
『真叫人傷心呢。』

伊萬揚一揚眉，將腳垂下， 並慢條斯理地從旁邊的箱子拿出了什麼，然後提著燈在對方身旁蹲下。因為燈光移得很近，基爾的視線一下子被光線掩蓋，在漸漸習慣過來時，他才發現在面前的是攝錄鏡頭。

『你想幹什麼……？』雖然無法得知對方的意圖，但肯定不是什麼好事。  
『提問，人性題……明明所有的財物就只有一元，卻為乞丐捐出那一元的人，比起從億萬財富中捐出那微小的一千元來得偉大……基爾對這種事有什麼想法？』  
『哼，沒想到你也會聽這種冠冕堂皇的故事啊。』  
斯/拉/夫王自顧自的說下去:『那麼，將一個人僅剩的東西都奪去，是否會比搶奪皮毛的東西更滿足呢？』  
『……』  
『嗯？』基爾來不及思考這問題，只有敏銳的感覺令他知道有什麼可怕的事要降臨，還沒回過神來，喉嚨就被單手勒住。  
『嘖－－』

擅長格鬥的日/耳/曼王用盡全身力氣抬起雙手，他認為就算對方力氣有多大，也不至於能用單手箝制自己。繃緊得青筋冒現的雙手抓住那被厚衣包裹的前臂，企圖將他從自己脖子上扯離。但他沒想到伊萬會在這時候突然抽起手臂，仍緊抓著對方的基爾就這樣隨著對方揮動的手臂，被重重甩到另一邊牆上。

頭部再一次受撞撃的他感到鮮血都從前額流到唇邊了，再次襲來的暈眩令他眼前一黑，但他依然牢守自己的意識。

『見…鬼……你的力氣……到底何時才……見底……』  
『那種盡頭……大概……沒有吧？』

很冷……很空虛……無窮無盡……空無一物。  
一直以來都在期待著復仇成功，將一切奪回來的一天。

現在離目標就只有一步之距，到底有什麼地方不對了？好像有什麼東西不斷從心底溜走，本以為這是通往成功的代價，最後卻發現前方根本沒什麼好期待。

被原諒？被崇拜？站在世界最高點？想像著種種美好的結局同時，卻只感到沈重與悲傷。到底要報復到什麼程度才能滿足？

不知道……不知道，不知道不知道……

  
伊萬將小型攝錄機卡在窄小的氣窗前，並將基爾丟到鏡頭之內的位置，同時粗魯暴地扯開他的上衣。在感到胸前一涼時，基爾的視力才漸漸恢復。

『你……想怎樣……』  
『等一下就要在鏡頭前演出了，看不清帥臉可不行唷。』  
挎在對方身上的伊萬，以髒兮兮的袖口抹去基爾臉上的血跡。  
『髒死了……別壓著本大爺！唔……？』

那雙紅眸艱難地張開，然後首先和他對視的是冰冷的鏡頭，那透明的鏡片在反映著他不堪的姿態，比起任何人輕蔑的目光更令他感到恥辱。

基爾使勁的伸長雙手，指頭卻完全搆不著攝錄機，在他作出這種無果掙扎同時，連下身的衣物也被一把扯下來。比平常遲鈍不少的雙手嘗試去勾回褲頭，但因為腰腹被毆傷的關係，完全無法彎起上身，而指尖也無法觸到被扯至膝蓋處的褲子。既然不能用腰力反抗，他就改為雙手撐地，縮地雙腳，再使力踢出去。

結果窩在他下半身的伊萬真的被踢開了，但這動作用時令內外褲都捲落至小腿以下，同時也限制他雙腿的行動。

『嘖…混帳！』在這情況下，基爾只能翻側身體再次爬起來。

區區一踹根本無法阻止伊萬，他馬上就被抓著後腦，被一頭按在地上。受傷的前額被死死地壓在帆布上，他用盡力氣也無法將自己的上身撐起來，最後變成難堪的姿勢。

『不錯呢，這角度位置和姿勢都正好……』  
『……嗚！』後腦的終於放開，但被從後抱緊的狀況看來更難掙脫。銀髮青年臉帶痛苦抬起頭，目光又剛好對上那個該死的鏡頭，同時聽見伊萬在解開褲頭，心裡湧起一波波強烈的抗拒。

『該死……住手……給我住手－－』

  
那所謂的「一切」根本不在乎多少，真正能讓自己心息的……  
大概是看著某人從執著墮進虛無污有的一刻。

若果令你傷害我、討厭我、離棄我的東西就是你的「自尊」，那麼……  
就讓我把僅剩的都奪去吧。


	50. Chapter 50

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.50**

 

(架空設定)

 

一直以來都懷著輕蔑踐踏這個世界，自以為站在最高點俯瞰著一切。 在這世上還有什麼可怖的東西沒見過呢？大概是沒有了，在天下間已找不到比自己可怕的東西了。

真沒趣啊。在見證過眾多慘烈的死亡後，不知從何時起，連取下敵人性命時的快感都麻木了，最令人消沈之事莫過於此……還是說，作為一個活生生的人也不過如此嗎？

這就是人類，終究會死去。當對「未知」的期待與不安也不復存在，過度活躍的戰爭狂也會對這一切感到厭倦。所以，最後的樂趣說不定就是伊萬布拉金斯基這個人了。這個人的出現令人既興奮又痛恨，就像期待著遊戲的最高潮，卻又捨不得它結束一樣。

比起死在那人手上，可能還更害怕殺掉他的那刻。儘管他帶來了此等痛苦，從另一角度而言……也是戰爭狂所需要的實感。痛楚，流血，狂暴，窒息，戰慄……像旋渦一樣深深陷進去。

基爾伯特沒想過回頭，也沒想過，有一天會失去比生命更重要的東西……

  
『住手…叫你住手！鬧夠了沒有！』

上次像現在這般狼狽地吼叫已是何時的事呢？怎麼了……真的慌起來了嗎？這個我……本大爺……竟是這副不堪的模樣？反映在鏡頭中的那傢伙是誰？不……不對……不是這樣吧？

我不認識！！

『抱歉，我還沒鬧夠呢。因為……現在才是真正的開始唷。』

當伊萬的手撫上胸前時，基爾才感到自己心跳有多狂亂。這大概是他有生以來第一次想逃避誰人的目光。諷刺地……在他面前的並不是誰，只是一個冰冷的鏡頭，不懂威脅，也不懂嘲笑的鏡頭。

『……嗚！』

他感到有什麼東西在強行鑽進自己的身體，瞬間回過神來的他咬緊下唇，繃緊的身體本能地抵抗。緊合的眼皮抖了一抖，又不自覺地張開，當雙目對上鏡頭的一剎，一陣燙熱從雙龐下湧上，眼眶也像被熱力燻到似的濕潤起來。

就這一下失神，身後的人已進入了一半……即使如此，他仍是死命忍著，不發出一點聲音。但一心想要凌辱他的伊萬才不會輕易罷休。

『你真的要忍？我說過，這只是開始吧？』

被緊緊包著的分身又抽出一大部分，在半秒後又突然深深挺進。還沒有適應抽出的感覺，馬上又被進入深處的基爾吐出一聲短促的慘叫，但倔強的他在聽到自己聲音同時，又死死的屏住氣息。

很快他就發現這完全是自挖墳墓……

伊萬闊大的手心用力抵住他的喉嚨，強行抬起他的臉，迫使他面對那個可恨的鏡頭。那粗暴力度令他感到窒息和作噁，但比起之後要承受的……這根本算不上什麼。

『混…蛋……！唔……！』

基爾憤恨地閉起眼，他感到在體內挺硬的東西在慢慢進出，從未受過外部刺激的穴口與內壁正傳來硬生生的痛楚，每一下的動作都帶來撕裂般的感覺。

『好期待呢，被拍下來的會是怎樣的表情呢？』伊萬故意煽情地放輕語氣：『會像基爾的那裡一樣感覺嗎？邊抗拒，又邊引誘……』  
『是男人就給我堂堂正正的……決勝負！別做這種變態事情！』  
『勝負不早就分出了嗎？嘛……基爾想反抗的話絕對無任歡迎喔！但看樣子你已經沒這個力氣了吧？』  
『嘖……！』銀髮青年完全無法放鬆眉頭，不管對方動不動也是痛得要命，對方一副從容的樣子更是令他極度不甘。更糟的是，伊萬說得對，自己根本沒這個力氣。真愚蠢啊……明明一直深信著自己是不會倒下的，甚至連死掉的時間也應該是神氣地站著的。  
『基爾。』伊萬再次陷進最深處，緊貼著對方的身體，腰部慢慢擺動著。動作不算粗野，像在挑逗一樣：『盡情蹂躪落敗的死敵……也是男子漢該做的事吧？』  
『是…啊……該死的……真想將你貫穿……』滿帶痛苦的聲音中，正強擠出笑意：『要幹的話隨你的便…！把那混帳的攝錄機拿開！』  
『誒嘻～要是基爾一開始能這樣坦率你說有多好？』明明在發出如孩子般的怪笑，但抵在對方喉頭的手卻再度使力，將基爾的臉抬得更高。  
『…鳴！』頸項被強行往後彎曲，令基爾的表情愈來愈痛苦。  
在被橫蠻的力度控制之下，耳邊又傳來令全身騷軟的輕語：『如果基爾是如此輕易就妥協的傢伙，才不會令我產生想奪去一切的慾望呢。』

這是一種殘酷的認同，同時又像一種宣判，此刻基爾只感到背部發涼，渾身抖了一抖。而伊萬也清楚感到這顫動，另一條手臂再進一步繞到基爾的腰前，將他抱得更緊。

『呼－－』

暖熱的吐息吹到銀髮下的耳背上，不懷好意的氣流。

本來緩慢地擺動著的伊萬突然抽出分身，在短短半秒間，一種飄然流過基爾全身，他感到四肢一軟，但下一刻馬上又因為身後的推進而繃緊。

如伊萬所言，剛剛只不過是開始，現在他完全感到身後的人在動真格了……像剛才那種深度的地方，被野獸般的蠻力不斷挺進，從緊密之處傳來的，只有隨時被貫穿的劇痛。起初他還可以死命抑壓，但因為一直被勒著喉嚨的關係，被打亂的呼吸根本撐不了多久，不出十秒，他已聽見自己不堪的喘吟了。

缺氧的感覺令他暈眩，開始無法控制自己的身體……真諷刺啊，每一次跟這傢伙走得太近時，總像吞了迷藥似地。世上再也沒有比這個更該死的事了吧？

如鬼迷心竅一般，讓這傢伙接近自己……

『…啊－！啊啊……！該死……』  
『別說出這種破壞氣氛的話嘛。』像埋怨似地，進攻著的人再使出多一份狠勁。  
『嗚－！唔啊啊…！嗚……』

基爾痛恨這出自自己口中的聲音……從牢牢緊合的眼縫間，可看到睫毛泛起了漂亮的光澤，淚水被強忍的力度不斷擠壓，反而無法抑止地落下。然後這淚水終沿著臉頰流到伊萬的手上，感受到那陣濕潤的他愈來愈亢奮，甩一甩被汗水沾濕的頭髮後，將目光移到前方的鏡頭上：『現在基爾的表情……一定捧極了。已沒必要強撐了唷，就算基爾在我面前崩潰，我也不會感到厭倦，因為我不像基爾，會對被征服的敵人不屑一顧，像玩厭了的玩具一樣……放心吧，不管怎樣……基爾在我心裡永遠都是……』  
『少……少自作多情了！你…要玩也好，丟也好……本大爺…唔…本大爺！也不會……』  
『別這麼無情吧？反正都要被玩弄，還是有更快樂的享受方式吧？比如說，我不介意基爾想像著……如何貫穿我喔～當然，只能是想像。』  
『你……！』

伊萬胡鬧的建議令基爾感到更加侮辱，但迷糊的思緒的確被對方的話語所牽引，有一刻他的確想像著那個畫面。當自己被粗暴地衝擊同時，也想像著……自己將這個死敵狠狠地貫穿，想像著他的哭臉，那求饒的聲音……

突然，他感到一陣天旋地轉，一張眼，只看到鏡頭前反映著張開雙腿的自己。這時他才意識到自己已被轉過姿勢，保持著被進入的狀態坐在伊萬身前，一腿被扳開，同時剛剛熱起來的分身也被握著……

『…住手！』

他清楚想像到自己在鏡頭下會是多麼的不堪，就算不想看到，想像的畫面仍是不斷浮現。

『來，幻想吧……幻想，往往是最美好的……』  
『給我……住手！』感到伊萬的手已開始在分身上下撫弄，基爾的反應比剛剛被強行抽插時更激烈：『不需要……做這個…我不需要！啊……！』  
『閉上眼……基爾所幻想的，沒有人會知道喔……除了我。』  
『嗚－－！』

  
  


罪惡一般的快樂，是無形的絲線，迷失的肉體只是個傀儡。忘我的傀儡，連自尊都忘掉……在跳著墮落的舞步，在取悅誰人，同時在取悅自己。

這就是失去一切的感覺嗎？


	51. Chapter 51

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.51**

 

戴著圍巾的金髮青年從黑暗中慢慢步出，在小巷中迎著凌厲的冷風，經過鵝黃的燈光前行一段距離，約五至六米，又埋進另一團暗影之中。風聲將他的足音掩蓋，同時黑暗也將自我陶醉的笑容遮蔽。

“這是我倆之間的秘密……想必基爾你也有著同樣想法吧？我嬴了啊，基爾……”

一切都收藏在黑暗之中，能看見它的只有兩個人，僅僅是你和我。  
這感覺真好……

“但你不會嬴得這場戰爭。”

最後被自己的精／液沾滿一臉的基爾，仍然不肯示弱。正因為他是個不肯屈服的人，才讓體內那股興奮一直一直在燃燒。這實在令他忍不住再將其壓到，以不容反抗的狠勁繼續凌辱……他總是不斷帶來驚喜，不像其他人般，不是逃得遠遠的，就是馬上變成不會說話的屍體。唯有這個名叫基爾伯特的男人應能夠滿足他的心靈與肉體，然後在高潮那刻，他終於體會到奪去某人一切的快感。

『呵……』

漫步一段距離後，體力看來回復不少，伊萬的腳步像他的心情一樣，愈來愈輕快。最後，他終於走出狹窄的小巷。大街上失去控制的強風顯得非常渙散，高個子青年站在馬路中央，從他眼裡看來，那無形的狂風就像一群胡亂衝撞的幽靈。平靜的紫眸注視空氣，眼神漸漸變得銳利起來，露出一臉勝利者的表情。

『你們已無法再責備我了……你們…已經無法再壓在我背上了……我將不再是那個抬不起頭的皇。』

狂暴的氣流捲到上空，無懼的目光仍死死跟隨著，彷彿只有伊萬一人才能捕捉它的形體。在冰寒之下，沒穿外套的他依然張開雙臂，沒有絲毫顫抖，向冷風擺出放馬過來的架勢，大幅度舞動著的圍巾下擺，像在對叫囂的幽靈示威。

『我已經不再冷，不再發抖……因為我已經……擁有我想要的體溫了。我不會再害怕你們了呢。』

完全沈醉在自我勝利中的伊萬，沒察覺到身邊的動靜，當他意識到回頭時，一輛黑色汽車已悄悄停在他的後方，連車頭燈都沒有開，看來想盡量保持低調。

『喂，斯/拉/夫老大……你好歹也是通緝犯，這樣大模斯樣走在馬路中間，要是被我們的皇逮到，我們可真的幫不了你啊！』

從車窗中伸出頭來的男子，長著一張日/耳/曼面孔。伊萬回頭，他壓根兒沒記起對方是誰，基爾之外的日/耳/曼人對他而言都是同一張臉。反正就這種態度看來，自己的情況應該沒有危險。

『我覺得還好吧？自己人還是佔多數的。』  
車上的人嗤之以鼻：『只是合作一次，可別以為我們就會承認你們是自己人啊。』  
『怎樣都好，至少我們現在是站在同一陣線吧？』  
『嘖，啊啊……我們都坐在同一條賊船上了。』男子以下巴指指助手席那邊：『快上車吧，在這緊張的局勢下，即使是我們也不擔保可能保得住你！』  
『這不是很刺激嗎？』  
伊萬繞到車門那邊，他上了車後男子也踏下油門，但因為不想發出太大的引擎聲而並沒有開得很快。

『我們只想計劃快點完成，誰也不知道那個皇什麼時侯會反撃，他的力量是如此強大……同時又是如此的棘手。但你別忘了，我們可不是你的部下或跑腿！』

看來即使同流合污，也不見得心裡會信服對方，但看來這仍然無損伊萬的心情。

『那就只能怪你們的皇太粗暴了，不盡力地躲避可甩不開他呢。』  
『哼，沒想到他竟能獨自走到這一步，還真是可怕的傢伙……』

聽著男子懊惱的聲音，伊萬又回想起與基爾一行人混戰的情境……當時只感到很痛。沒錯，是很痛，像某部分被狠狠撃碎一樣。當抽身回到斯拉夫王的身份時，來自「露西亞」的痛仍然久久未散。唯有將基爾玩弄於掌心時，那陣喪失感才會暫時渺然無踪了。

『正因為如此，才有不惜叛國也要將他排除的動力嗎？』

此時，男子突然粗暴地踩下剎車掣，急停的車輪與地面磨出突兀尖銳的聲響。伊萬好奇望向窗外，只看到小巷中一扇老舊的木門，葱綠色的窗簾內透出黯淡的黃免燈光，看來這裡就是他的藏身地點。比想像中更沒趣的地方呢……

『聽好。』曾作為基爾部下的男子，即使知道伊萬是個和主人不相伯仲的瘋子，說話仍是毫不客氣：『我們背叛的並不是日/耳/曼，而是那個……早晚會毀掉這個國家的皇。』

還真是既嚴厲又皮肉不笑的傢伙呢。伊萬心裡輕輕吐糟，想到基爾陷落的狀況，一秒是興奮，一秒是心痛。

『你們……該慶幸自己沒被基爾愛著呢。』

不然，我大概已藏不住殺機了……

『在說什麼莫名其妙的話？』從斯拉夫皇身上滲出的寒意，令男子頭皮發麻。  
『算了，和路人甲說話還真沒勁。』伊萬打開車門，一邊腳踏出車外，又回眸一笑：『在基爾完全失勢後，我不介意和新任的皇好好相處呢……大前提是他不惹我討厭唷。』

**  
  
**

死敵不動聲色地消失，被光線照耀的前路又再被暗影淹沒，當夜幕被慢慢翻開時，晨光之下已找不著道路的痕跡，足印已消失，不論是通往過去還是未來。

緩慢升起的太陽穿進高塔的小氣窗，強光將銀髮青年的眼皮撐開，滿是瘀青的手臂反射性地遮擋，同時也牽動渾身的酸痛。肌膚似還未意識到空氣中的寒意，他嘗試坐起來，後腰以下的地方卻痛得要命。但他仍然緊皺眉頭用力坐起，披在身上的大衣亦因此而滑下。

『……這是？』從口中吐出沙啞的聲音，同時茫然地看著這件髒兮兮的大衣。

憔悴的臉呆了半晌，似乎還沒完全回憶起昨晚的事，但從心底湧上的震怒已讓他抓狂。乾裂的雙唇張開，牙齒咬緊得不留空際，在如野獸般粗重的低喘之下，厚厚的大衣都被充滿怒意的雙手強行撕開。

紗線一條條被扯斷，衣布一分為二，再被撕成慘不忍睹的碎片。夾棉在平靜的空氣中慢慢降下，在基爾眼裡顯得異常礙眼，但喉嚨腫痛的他沒吼一聲，只將手上半件破大衣用力丟出去，在眼前紛擾的細小棉絮即如受驚一般從他身邊迅速飄離。

血色的眼腫，還有滿佈紅筋的眼白，像在拒絕身邊的一切。包括這國家、這國民、這現實，還有……這個自己。然後他又諷刺地發現，自己的身邊……已什麼都沒有。


	52. Chapter 52

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.52**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

每隔數十秒就響起的電話鈴聲，無間斷的打字機鍵盤聲響，大樓中忙碌的氣氛依舊。銀髮青年推門而進，橫過各辦公室的他無視任何一名部下，但他所經過的地方都會安靜下來，在場的人們無一不嚴肅敬禮。

 

平時惹人注目的皇今天顯得異常沈靜，儘管如此他仍是眾多目光的焦點。所有人只要瞄上他一眼，馬上就臉帶惶恐地垂下頭……因為基爾現正是一副要殺人的眼神，臉上都是慘不忍睹的瘀傷和擦傷。 

 

他只感到疼痛爬滿全身，只能握緊拳頭死命維持正常的步姿。就算莊嚴的軍服能掩飾滿身傷痕，那張難看的臉還是無處遮掩。當感受到別人的目光時，心中的嫌惡會讓他加快腳步。最後敢跟著他進去私人辦公室的人，只有一直負責向他匯報的部下……

 

「看殿下的傷勢，是否應該召軍醫過來？」

「多管閒事，如此有空不如好好幹活吧。」

 

基爾脫下大衣往後一丟，直接步向自己的書桌前坐下。部下接過大衣，將它掛起。

 

「抱歉，屬下多事了。」

 

在案前的皇托著腮子，一手翻弄著亂錦在桌上的文件，他再一次為這些恭恭敬敬的人們感到噁心。虛偽的禮節，隱藏在沈默中的惡意，這就是自己建立出來的國家嗎？到底有什麼地方不對了？到底錯誤是從什麼時候開始的？

 

「關於從斯.拉.夫潛入的布拉金斯基兄妹一眾人等，現時仍在追捕中。」

「哦。」

「看來他們已取得某個藏身渠道，市內的軍隊正在全力追尋，所以……」看見基爾完全不感興趣的樣子，部下的聲音聽起來似乎也略帶心虛。

「知道了。」國王心裡不爽，但沒有動怒，完全沒瞧對方一眼就打斷他的說話：「這種事情就不必匯報了，沒好消息就別來打擾本大爺……快退下。」

 

將部下都趕下去後，密封的辦公室內就只剩下自己的呼吸聲，還有隔著牆壁傳來的電話響聲，並不刺耳卻令人無比煩躁。滿桌子都是自己早前費神搜集的資料，雖然還沒看完，現在卻已全不感興趣。各種數字、內幕、疑點都不再重要了，反正自己就是被擺了一道，已經要玩完了……就是如此簡單易明的事實。

 

這樣想著的他，突然大幅度地扯起嘴角，猛然站起將桌上的文件都全部掃落。

 

「已經不是什麼戰略可以解決的狀況了吧？本大爺……已經一無所有。」滿是傷痕的雙手抖顫著鬆開，半晌之後又再握緊拳頭：「就只剩下這雙手嗎？像回到最初一樣……」

 

即使如此，一切都無法回頭了。

 

「煩死人……煩死人了啊。」

 

揚起的嘴角慢慢垂下，和那雙欠缺光彩的雙眸一起，沈重低垂。

 

要怎樣做才能了結一切？為何強大的本大爺會淪落至此？要不……全都毀掉就好了。將所有人殺掉，將一切……連同自己一起消滅掉，就再也沒有東西可以被奪走了……

 

等等，被奪走了……嗎？

 

當回想起令他無法正視的鏡頭時，那佈滿血絲的紅眸又神經質地瞪大，帶傷的雙手在桌上狠狠槌上一拳。被推至桌角的相架同為震動而掉下，玻璃碎裂的聲音將基爾的心神抓回來。

 

他呆滯地朝聲音的來源望去，當看見那背面朝天的相架時，那繃緊的手臂開始無力放軟，鞋底貼著地毯緩慢地踏出兩步，拾起那個相架。在破裂的玻璃底下，是自己和路德的合照。

 

「ＷＥＳＴ……是啊，還有ＷＥＳＴ。沒錯，我要擺平它……在他回來之前……」

 

話雖如此，現在基爾可是首次感受到孤身一人時的無力。

差一點就站在世界之上的自己，終究還是氣數已盡嗎？

真是不甘心……不甘心，不甘心不甘心不甘心……

 

鈴－－鈴－－

 

背後傳來尖銳的鈴聲，基爾像被驚醒似地渾身一顫，原來桌面的電話在響。催促一般的聲響令他焦躁起來，一手抓起話筒就毫不客氣地吼。

 

「不就說別騷擾本大爺嗎！」

「啊啦～基爾看來很有精神呢，昨晚睡得不錯吧？」

 

話筒背後沒傳來想像中的官腔，而且還是一把意想不到的聲音……能直接撥電話過來，也就意味著那人所掌握的東西已遠超想像。

 

「你做得蠻出彩嘛。」

基爾生硬地揚起嘴角，抖動的手將話筒勒出咯咯的聲響，像快要將它握斷似地。

 

「被誇獎了？太好了！嗯，不這樣做的話，恐怕就無法被基爾放在眼內了。」

「的確，你已成為本大爺的眼中釘了，但極其量就只有一口釘子的大小。」基爾也不知道為何自己還可以如此冷靜，事實上話筒背後的男人令他心內湧起陣陣冰寒的殺意。

 

想將他抹殺……連同自己不想面對的畫面一起抹殺掉。

 

「真過份呢。」

「和你不相伯仲。」

「我才沒有那麼壞，只要想到現在基爾在苦惱著……我就坐立難安了。」伊萬的語氣中一直帶著笑意，一字一句也像不著痕跡的挑釁。

「用不著如此得意。」基爾咬牙切齒，因為不想承認自己被惹怒，所以極力忍耐著想大吼的衝動：「就算只有我一人，也絕對會把你揪出來！」

「用不著如此辛苦啦，我正好也想見見基爾呢。」

「別說得像隨傳隨到，你只是賴在別人領土中的渣滓！」最後還是基爾先動怒了。

「哦，不過到底誰才是渣滓呢？」

「……」

「我不是來吵架的。而且基爾也有事情想問我吧？例如何時重溫昨天拍下的精彩片段……」

「你……！」像被點中死穴一般，基爾整個人猛地顫了一顫，激動地在桌上再槌了一拳。

「那今晚十時老地方見囉－－」

「喂！」

 

吼回去時，話筒背後就只剩下掛斷後的訊號音。沖昏頭腦憤怒已讓他渾身抖顫，上下兩排牙齒磨得咯咯作響，肩膀因為粗重的呼吸而明顯起伏。

 

最後，他再次扯破喉嚨咆哮起來，將話筒連同話座摔到地上。

 

就只有抓狂的份兒嗎？

自以為可以控制所有自己，現在就只有抓狂的份嗎？

 

剛剛因為想起路德而被喚醒的理智，又再次被難堪的怒意打散了……

 


	53. Chapter 53

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.53**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

街上人影隨闇色籠罩而變得疏落，寒風也開始肆無忌憚地狂轉。 平日沒放在眼內的天氣，現在基爾卻覺得很礙事……連區區一陣風都要反抗自己嗎？

都好……都已經沒關係了。

通往高塔的小巷只有間斷的照明，當身體埋進黑暗直到伸手不見五指，如同消失掉的感覺竟令基爾感到莫名安心。在最後一處陰影底下，他驀地佇足。  
他想仔細感受連形體都失去的空虛，但穿插的狂風卻不斷掠奪體溫，有一刻他感到身上的衣物都像要被扒掉，牙縫間傳出不能自控的哆嗦，這就是失去一切的感覺嗎？

他不想承認……這簡直比死更可怕。

『這是什麼東西……如同鬼迷心竅？』陰影下有一把輕蔑的聲音在自我質問。

『不…這種虛無飄渺的感覺，才不值得讓本大爺去思考。』

自問先答之後，風聲中再次響起鮮明的腳步聲。  
好歹也是一國之皇，沒能死去就只有昂首前進了。儘管已被踐踏得體無完膚，天性的倔強仍會支撐著雙腳，讓他一次又一次的站起來，直到最後一根指頭也無法再動。

在那之後，他的腳步再不猶豫，即使拖著一身疼痛，爬上高塔的螺旋梯級時也是氣也不喘。從塔頂的燈光看來，那個人已經到了，基爾一邊走一邊盯著腳下的梯級，腦內浮現初次踏足此地時的情境。

當時自己對真相仍是一無所知，還興奮莫名地推著某人的背部，催促他爬快一點……而現在，當他抬頭仰視那遙遠的頂點時，卻只感到窒息般的壓迫感。

他痛恨這個地方……但比痛恨更深重的情感，卻是永遠無法回頭的悲傷。

『晚上好，基爾。』

早在等著的金髮青年同樣是滿臉瘀傷，但笑得非常從容。日耳曼皇皺起眉頭，窄小的空間仍殘留著二人纏綿時的氣味，無形卻充滿諷刺意味。

『慘不忍睹的瘀青呢，還在痛嗎？』  
『廢話少說。』基爾面露不悅，將撫上臉頰的手揮開。  
『嗯，好～開門見山吧。』腫了一邊臉的伊萬瞇眼笑著。

繼續看著這張笑臉，基爾只會感到加倍討厭，即使再喜歡以暴力解決問題。

『說，錄影帶在哪裡？』  
『這個嘛……』伊萬豎起食指點著下顎，眼珠向上滾了一滾，一副故弄玄虛的模樣。  
『少來這套，給我說！』

本來已沒耐性的基爾還是無法容忍這種轉彎抹角的溝通方式，顯然和對方剛剛相反，我根本不想再蹭磨下去。只是，佔盡上風的伊萬似乎對遊戲意悠未盡。

『我可不想告訴基爾呢，這麼捧的東西不好好收藏怎行？』  
『你這是耍我嗎？』  
看來對羞辱已容忍到極限，即使再不想觸碰對方，基爾還是揪起他的領口。  
『我可沒騙人喔，我只是問基爾想不想知道影帶在哪裡，才沒說要還給你呢！』  
『混蛋！』

有一種反抗是最愚蠢又沒有結果的，然而卻無法在這種時候放手。在自尊跟前，愈是驕傲的人就愈是沈不住氣，明知道這是故意挑釁，到頭來還是抑止不了怒火……抓狂的青年揮起拳頭，描準面前那個大鼻子。

但因為帶傷的關係，拳頭的速度明顯緩慢，輕易的就被那闊大的手掌包住。接住拳頭的五指順勢滑到手腕上，用力握緊並將拖襲的青年拉近。在貼近到清楚嗅到對方氣味的瞬間，基爾感到下腹一陣劇痛，本來已被毆傷的地方，現在又再被伊萬以膝蓋一踹。

『嗚……！』

當基爾還在強忍這陣痛楚同時，已被甩到牆上，下秒已被伊萬壓制著。

『哼……你故意將本大爺引出來，就是要暗算我嗎？該差不多……讓那些走狗都來到本大爺面前了吧？』比起上一次，現在的基爾看來平靜多了，口裡像是妥協了，眼神卻看不出半點心死的感覺。  
『我只是因為太想見基爾，才會出這種手段……才不要和路人甲分享呢！』伊萬跨坐在基爾身上，雙手從抓住他大衣的前襟，粗暴地扯下去：『基爾這次還穿著整齊的軍服啊，看見如此威風凜凜的你……就不會自覺熱血沸騰起來……知道嗎？現在我可是興致勃勃唷。』

此刻基爾已完全清楚對方的意圖了，他知道自己會被對付，卻沒想過這傢伙竟會為了幹這種事而冒險行動……

『開什麼玩笑！』出於心裡的不甘，他明知自己處於劣勢仍在拼命掙扎：『要報復本大爺就放馬過來！』  
『我就是喜歡豪爽的基爾……』伊萬將那隻使命推開自己的手緊握著，在那生硬地曲起的食指指尖上咬出一個傷口：『會如你所願唷。』  
『嘖！』

被緊握著的手連抖動一下的空間也被剝奪掉，流血的指尖已被對方含在嘴裡，用力吸啜著。嘗過血腥的舌尖回味似地舔過下唇……

『事實上，這就是我報復的方式。遇到無法放過的對象時，那種想讓對方陷進戰慄之中的心情，基爾應該很能理解吧？』

  
不肯屈服的紅眸往上一瞪，對上那張垂視著自己的臉。那冷色的眼神說不上是憎恨，也沒有很強的惡意，但此刻卻感到背後一寒。如果硬要形容這種感受，大概就像被冰冷的氣場重重包圍，然後顫動的感覺從心臟迅速漫延至全身。

他想反抗，同時又知道自己會逃不掉。

只是……  
不管怎樣，都不能崩潰掉。  
不管怎樣，都要咬緊牙關撐下去。

不管變成怎樣……

『不愧是身為王者的男人，還是很明白事理嘛。』

伊萬滿意地笑起來，因為他感到那反抗的力度已消失了。他放開那隻停止掙扎的手腕，改為親密地湊近。

『這的確很好玩，但換著是本大爺，這種時候還是乾脆殺掉比較好。因為只要我一息尚存，仍會伺機反咬你一口啊！』

『謝謝你親切的建議，我很高興唷。』

伊萬吻上那張強作冷靜的臉，舌尖從眼角舔到鼻尖，那唾液的味道令基爾緊皺眉頭。充滿眷戀的舌尖像要溶化強硬繃緊的輪廓，不斷打轉最後將那緊合的嘴唇扳開，開始了他單方面的熱情舌吻，肆無忌憚的挑逗顯然已將對方的感受拋諸腦後。

沒錯，終有一天要殺掉這瘋狂又危險的敵人……要是能夠像這樣封住他的嘴巴，像寵物一樣給他戴上口罩，讓他永遠無法咬傷自己……  
這樣的話，就能讓棋局永遠靜止嗎？


	54. Chapter 54

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.54**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

終有一天……要殺掉這個既瘋狂又危險的敵人。

伊萬現在仍是通緝犯之身，變節的日/耳/曼人將他藏起來，並千叮萬囑他不要到處走動。他躲在民房中，在客廳的大餐桌上翻開日.耳.曼領土的大地圖，紅色麥克筆的標記愈來愈多，那都是自己的控制範圍……基爾伯特-拜爾修米特的政權已名存實亡。

如失去翅膀的小鳥，那個男人已經飛不起來。

但伊萬不覺得之後接任的國王會乖乖退下來……無論如何，最初目的已在不知不覺間扭曲掉，現在他只是純粹不想遊戲就此結束。

然而現實並不是遊戲，國家和人民的未來都不是遊戲。  
當聽見狂風敲打著窗子時，他感到這些聲音就像在責備自己。

『抱歉呢……抱歉，再一次就好，再一次……』

他曾告訴自己，這只是為了最後享受一下僅有的樂趣，只是惡作劇般的報復。一種玩弄，一種懲罰……他在說服自己，這樣做並沒有錯。既然如此，為何心底某處會傳來一陣空洞的風？明明已奪去他最重要的東西，卻仍像缺了什麼……完全坐立難安。

所以他才會瘋狂地從那人身上挖掘，希望能找到得以填補的東西。

『唔……嗚－！』

壓抑的呻吟，哆嗦的喘息……彷彿連氧氣都要被體溫燃燒殆盡，每一口氣都在為腦袋增添迷亂。

軍服的前襟被扯開一半，露出胸前新舊的傷痕，伊萬沒刻意脫下對方的衣服，他覺得這樣更加刺激。黑色的領帶在抖動的喉結上顯得格外煽情，身體碰撞的聲音加上拼命忍耐的表情，讓伊萬心跳加速到快要窒息。

那倔強的肉體在沈默抗拒，像是另一種形式的抗爭，一進一出的動作像在消磨對方死守著的意志。

『放心吧，這次沒有任何鏡頭……注視著基爾的只有我而已。盡情表演吧？總是很扎眼,很愛現的基爾唷……』  
『…閉嘴……』

銀髮青年的眉頭已皺得不能再緊，在被進入抽弄同時，對方那不甚溫柔的手也握住他的分身，在強行將他體內的慾望迫出來。

『明明已在幻想中將我貫穿無數次了，基爾的慾望本來就很強……看吧，這裡一直在抖動吧？』

基爾知道自己也是個貪婪的傢伙，如果是平常的他一定會自豪地承認。只是，他無法原諒當時邊被侵犯，邊在幻想中到達高潮的自己。

那種如夢境虛無的東西竟能將他溶化……身上每寸神經都無法免疫，這樣的自己到底有多墮落？國家、部下、人民、權力、地位、自尊……他感到自己正被一層一層的剝離，直到那赤裸瑟縮著的肉體都被活生生撕開，彷惶顫動的心臟就此暴露在人前……

已經……夠了。別再礙眼了，就這樣停止好嗎？

－－為什麼現在的基爾看起來會是如此的自卑？

煩死了，恨不得馬上就將這顆心燒成灰燼。  
那就再也不會看見那種不堪入目的脆弱了……

『……嗚！』

此時喉嚨傳來一陣壓迫，本來鬆開一半的領帶被對方扯緊，完全不留一絲空隙地勒緊頸項。那體內的抽送仍在繼續，而且比剛剛更加激烈，但基爾來不及再呼吸一口氣，已陷進窒息的狀態。

『我可沒容許你想著我以外的事唷。』  
『嗚－－』

基爾感到自己正瞪大雙眼，一直一直的瞪著眼……然後，不知從何時開始，眼前已漆黑一片。

  
再次張開眼時，仍然看見高塔那淹沒在陰影中的頂端，空氣中仍彌漫著汗水和精/液的氣味。讓他醒來的是一陣疼痛，他能感覺到胸前某人的髮尾，還有在咬著乳頭的牙齒……

基爾缺力的手伸進金髮間，五指探索似地往下抓，在觸到臉頰時，一滴暖熱的水珠從指尖滑過。

『果然還是……沒辦法呢。』

所謂牢不可破的東西，只要硬生生地碰撞起來，終有一天也會崩潰破碎嗎？大概是因為意志被短暫的昏迷打亂了，心裡初次浮起奇怪的想法－－

「說不定就此粉碎掉會更輕鬆」。

反正，已無人會為這滑稽的舞台而鼓掌。

  
  


  
最後，這個不堪的秘密都未被揭穿，僅成為基爾伯特-拜爾修米特失蹤後的其中一個問號。時至今日仍有無數真相沈沒在黑暗中，路德無法不沈溺其中，那可是與他唯一至親有關的事。然而，就算真相只是隱晦地冒出一角，也足以令他沈痛到難以呼吸。

「哥哥……在這種時候我該相信誰？當時你也是這種心情嗎？」

不，當時的情況大概更惡劣吧？

小時候的自己覺得，不管什麼事都無法難到哥哥，不管發生什麼事，他最後還是一臉神氣地出現在面前。他是不敗的皇者，永遠都不會認輸。有時候他會想像，也許哥哥正在自己不知道的地方戰鬥著，所以得快點追上去才行……但就算想舉步，卻是前路茫茫。

路德坐在哥哥曾經呆過的位置，同樣的房間，同樣的桌椅，還有同樣沈重的空氣。生硬的十指伸進頭頂不再整齊貼服的髮絲中，無底的苦惱充斥腦門，讓他頭痛欲裂，強烈的抽搐感也從胃部湧上胸口。他維持這姿勢良久，那雙手才慢慢滑下半掩著臉，然後他從指縫間看到桌面的電話。

這時他才留意到話筒上有一條明顯的裂痕……好像從打接任的那天就是這樣子。對了，在移交給自己之前，曾經收拾過這房間，那時廢紙箱中還有一個破掉的相架，當時自己滿心疑惑，才沒在意這種細節。

然而，在哥哥留給自己的辦公室中，卻總是彌漫著一種令他渾身焦慮的感覺……這也是正常的，畢竟自己從軍校出來後的三個星期，一心想與哥哥並肩前進，竟然一下子就接管了一切兵權。好不容易才熬過密集式的訓練，回到熟悉的地方時，卻驚覺一切面目全非。

『路德維希大人已經是個強壯的戰士了。』

他曾經以為變得陌生的只是自己，到現在才知道種種違和感都不是錯覺。

「如果當時能馬上意識到，我是否還有機會和你一起戰鬥？」這樣自問著的路德馬上又搖搖頭，將懊悔帶來的軟弱都甩去，猛然抬頭挺空背部並抓過話筒：「羅德里赫……我有事情要問你。能見面嗎？」

要是世上的一切都無法信任，那就以自己的雙手去找出能夠信任的答案吧……只有潛進真相所在的海底，習慣那重厚厚的暗影，這雙眼一定能看見通向光明的道路。

「我一個人走……我就一個人走，但是……」

在離開這層陰霾時，一定會帶著你。


	55. Chapter 55

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.55**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

單薄如紙的茶杯中冒出的煙愈來愈少，最後完全冷卻，路德連喝一口茶的心情都沒有，只牢牢盯著對面的人。

桌子另一方是那名貴族少爺，他再一次放下茶杯，抬頭望向路德繃緊的臉，一副早已知道對方來意的樣子。眼鏡下的眼神全無挑釁之意，卻令路德感到莫名的不爽。

「你這目光算是憐憫嗎？」

面對唐突的問題，羅德里赫答得面不改容：「為什麼你會突然這麼想？」

「也不是突然了。」金髮背頭青年稍微仰後，身體貼著椅背，嘆一口氣：「當從軍校出來以後，總有一種不協調感。為什麼你們看著我的眼神會如此悲傷？不，我甚至說不清這是否悲傷……而且那是為何而悲？因為我是基爾伯特.拜爾修米特的弟弟嗎？」

「雖然那笨蛋先生老是找我麻煩，但不至於討厭到這地步。」  
「那你是在憐憫我的無知嗎？」

在路德面前這個看來弱小的青年，認識哥哥的時間其實比自己更長。雖然不可靠，但在這種時候稍為能相信的人也只有他而已。

但路德的說話令羅德里赫的表情看來更添沈重。

「我根本沒有憐憫他人的本錢吧？說不定在憐憫你的，其實就是你自己本身。」  
「……」聞言，路德回瞪了對方一眼，卻想不出話語反駁。

他從沒想過會因為這傢伙而啞口無言，連面對如此弱小的人都露出破綻，看來自己已陷進很糟糕的狀況了。也許真的如羅德里赫所說，是他自己認為自己可憐。說不定哥哥也有過相同的感受……如果是這樣，比自己更加高傲的他一定是加倍的痛苦了。

路德吐出沈重的嘆息，將涼掉的茶一口喝光，再次抬頭的他表情回復到平日的謹慎冷靜：「算了，我想問的其實是另一件事。」

「我就知道……」少爺垂眼，桌子下的雙手十指輕輕扣起：「你問吧，在容許範圍內的事情我都會告訴你。但到了這地步，你還打算相信我嗎？」

「即使一切是多虛偽，對於一無所知的我來說，再微細的線索都沒有放棄的理由。而且……」路德把拳頭敲上桌面，一聲沈響令羅德里赫抬起頭：「我認為你能說出口的，都不會是謊話。」  
「路德維希……」鏡片下的紫眸閃出一絲哀傷的動搖，但他稍稍別開臉，雙眼又再被鏡片的反光掩蓋：「當然了，你這笨蛋先生。狼狽地編造謊話……一點也不合符禮節，這種失禮的事我才不會做。」

「的確，想要脫身就直接脫身，不想打架就直接不打，不問手段也毫不造作……你這一點卻意外的令人安心啊。」

大概因為羅德里赫和其他看似擁護自己的傢伙完全不同，令剛剛一直表現壓抑的路德不自覺放鬆下來。

「半吊子的讚賞就不必了，我們還是早點進入正題吧。」  
「說得也是。」看見羅德里赫一臉賭氣的樣子，路德反而感到容易開口。二人直接對視著，誰也沒有逃避，然後路德先帶入正題：「伊萬.布拉金斯基在哥哥掌權的領土下做了手腳，而我也知道這國家中有不少反對哥哥的人，所以當我訓練完畢之後，就發現哥哥變得怪怪的。可是，我感覺當時哥哥還沒有放棄，他仍想戰鬥……直到某個晚上，他帶著傷回來卻一句話都沒說。然後突然就將權力都交給我了。這些事你都知道吧？」  
「我知道。」羅德里赫點頭。  
「我能理解事情惡化到這地步的原因，而我一直最感疑惑的，就是哥哥突然放棄一切的原因。」回想起哥哥完全卻去戰意的樣子，路德心裡又一陣抽痛：「其中一定發生了什麼事，只有我一人被蒙在鼓裡……這就是我想要從你口中得知的事！」

少爺沈默半晌，換了個坐姿。  
他將相扣的十指放回桌上，注視著那交叉重疊的拇指指節。

「說起來，又是因為某人開了糟透的一槍呢。」  
「開槍？什麼意思？」  
「這次的脅持事件會流血收場，不也是因為有人擅自開槍了嗎？也許你是被一時憤怒蒙敝雙眼了，對支持開槍的人來說，如果以那些人的性命來換回斯/拉/夫之皇的死，說不定他們由始至終的恐懼就結束了。」說到這裡，那白晢肌膚上顯得鮮明的眼眉亦緊皺起來：「我能理解他們的想法，只是……這種做法還是太愚蠢了，殺戮根本換不來什麼，所以我才討厭槍砲。」

「他們……在恐懼著什麼？」  
「他們在恐懼著的是戰爭。所有人都不希望開戰，相信現在的你也一樣吧。」

「這果然就是他們憎恨哥哥的原因……但當時一心想和哥哥一起戰鬥的我也有責任啊！那時候，哥哥拒絕完成訓練的我插手他的事，我們還為此大吵了一場。」開始激動起來的聲音突然頓住，路德捏緊牶頭的手生硬地抬起，扶上額角：「對了，在我們吵架之後哥哥就出去了，再次回來時……就是受了槍傷的那個晚上。」

看著一臉懊惱的路德，少爺黯然嘆息。

「別看那笨蛋先生這樣，他很清楚自己的狀況，要是連你也被拖下水，國家可就完了。他知道自己已經沒救，可不能連你也失勢……這決定也是出於對你的信心和期望，希望你能明白。」

「這個我當然明白！」路德終於忍不住，雙手用力槌上桌面，充滿不甘地咬牙切齒：「他將一切都交給我，卻完全不讓我知道在他身上發生了什麼事！」

「那是因為笨蛋先生一直都愛面子，只會讓人看見他最帥的一面吧，尤其是自己疼愛的弟弟。」

「這樣一點都不帥！」緊貼在桌面的拳頭握緊，捏出勒勒的聲響：「我無法接受，無法接受他突然變成這樣子。我好不容易才變強了，他卻……」

雖然一直都被這兩兄弟吐糟和教訓，此刻羅德里赫卻感到面前的人並沒有特別堅強：「真是的，沒想到那笨蛋竟然還留下如此深的糾結。我也不太了解他的想法，不過……轉戾點大概是因為那件事吧？」

「那件事？」

「那個晚上讓部下戴他出去了，是平時開車接送他的人，算是比較親近的人吧？按道理笨蛋先生那時候應該誰也不相信，不知為何就讓那人送他出去了。那應該就是你們吵架的晚上……」

「然後……？」  
「我不知道詳細發生了什麼事，但可以肯定的是……那名部下向你哥哥開槍了。」

「為…什麼？」對於部下的背叛，路德並不感驚訝，只是這還不足以解答他心裡的疑問：「如果是密謀暗殺，機會多的是。而且，為何哥哥會在那種狀況下讓人接他出去？還有，以哥哥的實力沒可能會被一個駕車的人開槍打中……」

「事情的細節我都不清楚。抱歉……好像令你疑惑更深了？」

「不，也很難說，我得重組一下。」路德閉目，揉一揉眉心的皺痕：「說起來，你是從哪裡知道這些事的？」

「抱歉，我不能說。但我並沒有參與其中，不……這大概也很難令人信服。」

看著少爺老實地在憂心的臉，金髮青年不禁苦笑。

「就算你參與也起不了什麼作用吧。」  
「那真諷刺呢，因為弱小而被信任嗎？」

羅德里赫望向窗外，若有所思。


	56. Chapter 56

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.56**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

送走路德後，回到屋內的貴族少爺在走廊上緩慢踱步，看見一塵不染的玻璃窗正緊閉著，感到密閉的空間異常寂靜，連他欠缺重量的腳步聲顯得格外沈悶。

來自室外的汽車引擎聲如水面的漣漪，輕輕打亂他的沈思。他抬頭望向窗外，路德的坐駕正沿著那因嚴寒而光禿的林木道遠去。

 

「你說得太多了吧？連小小的秘密都守不好，你這破少爺果然太弱了。」

 

背後傳來某人不留情面的嘲諷，但當羅德里赫回頭時身後卻空無一人，只見一扉虛掩的門，而門縫後的一切都匿藏在陰影之中。

少爺推一推因為垂頭而滑下的眼鏡，從太陽穴傳來的刺痛令他皺起眉頭，畢竟自宅裡藏著一個不得了傢伙，實在讓他感到無限壓力。

 

「既然是如此小的秘密，又何必大廢功周章去要瞞過自己的弟弟？」

「囉嗦，再多管閒事本大爺就揍你啊。」

對於門後的威脅，少爺完全不以為然：「先不說以前發生的種種事情，再怎樣說你現在也算是寄人籬下吧？請你稍微注意禮貌。」

「就因為你最不可靠，最沒可能藏得住大人物，本大爺才勉強屈就在你這間破房子！」雖然沒看見門扉背後的人，但只聽著聲音已足夠想像出一張輕蔑的臉了：「畢竟，最危險的地方，往往就是最安全的地方。」

「真是一對笨蛋兄弟……」這不禁令羅德里赫想起路德信任自己的理由，面對這諷刺的事實，他也只能苦笑了：「就不怕我會出賣你嗎？」

「嘿，要是你能有這勇氣，就不會到現在還是毫無出色吧？」照進門縫的光線映出一隻紅色的眼睛，臉部的位置比平常的矮，看來裡面的人正在坐著。同時輪椅的滾輪又輕輕碰到門板，發出一聲悶響。然而，看來狀況堪虞的青年眼神依然銳利：「雖然你很弱，但你總是最清楚如何才對自己最有利。即使你和那些混蛋一樣膽小，卻沒有笨到去投靠斯拉夫。」

 

說起部下背叛的事，現在基爾已經面不改容，像當是玩笑一般。羅德里赫親眼看到當時受重傷的基爾過來要求藏身，他不認為對方真的如表象一樣從容。當外面都在談論著前任的皇的生死，他卻是唯一知道真相的人，當時基爾甚至阻止他找醫生，一直到現在那嚴重的傷勢，都是羅德邊看書邊嘗試處理的，情況好不容易才穩定下來。

 

「沒有你這笨蛋先生在搗亂，那些人看來也稍為回復理智了。當路德維希變成實際意義上的皇，氣氛的確緩和不少。但最後還是出狀況了，那個餐館的槍擊事件……」

「蠢斃了……」門後的人在含糊低沈的吐著糟：「蠢斃了！這下你看清楚了沒？就算本大爺不動手，殺戳仍是不會停止，這就是人的本性。」

 

當初有份兒站出來參與這樣背叛遊戲的人，都沒誰是真正為大義而戰。當基爾知道又有人開了愚蠢的一槍，將路德企圖和伊萬和解的希望粉碎，他只感到像歷史重演一般的可笑與唏噓。

 

「真是的……與其在這裡假裝有深度，倒不如去幫自己弟弟一把吧。」

 

少爺嘆息同時，也聽到輪椅滾動的聲音，回望只打開數吋的門縫，那位置已經空無一人。

他見怪不怪地直接把門閉上，垂視著門把沈默半晌後，才慢慢轉身透過窗戶仰視天空……陰暗的天色今天格外沈悶，灰濛濛的色彩沒有層次，也沒有盡頭，基爾竟然可以一整個下午都注視著這種風景。

 

少爺所認識的基爾伯特，原是一個無法安靜坐著的問題兒。他並不知道那笨蛋到底經歷了什麼，儘管他早已察覺身邊的一切在變調，卻沒有發現那條幾近斷開的弦線……直到那一個凌晨，半死不活的基爾出現在他窗前。

 

沈思著的羅德里赫不知不覺又回到一樓那個放著鋼琴的房間。

鋼琴的背後有一個窗子，年少時基爾老在他專心彈琴時從窗子爬進來惡作劇。如剛巧踫著伊麗莎伯在的時候，絕對會發生一場打鬥。後來他更帶著弟弟過來，教他惡作劇，最後卻是弟弟教訓他別胡鬧……

 

「從各種意味而言，那些日子真遙遠啊……」

少爺在鋼琴前坐下來，臉向著窗子，坐姿優雅依舊。

 

注視著擦亮得像完全隱形的玻璃，他又想起那天沾染其上的可怖血跡。想起來真的不可思議，偏偏自己就在那個晚上無法入眠，獨自呆在這裡彈琴。然後，窗外傳來不協調的拍打聲，嚇得熟悉的旋律也被彈得變調……一回頭，窗外卻空無一人，只留下一個血色的掌印。

 

他以為又是一個惡作劇。不，嚴格來這和惡作劇又不無關係。因為某人對世界的惡作劇，現在世界又還給他一個惡作劇了。

 

『我知道是你了，快出來吧！』當時羅德里赫站起來，一副認真嚴厲的語氣。

 

他以為馬上就會看見銀髮笨蛋嬉皮笑臉地彈出來，說不定還帶著一桶紅漆……可是，他站在原地等了近半分鐘，外面也沒有反應。

 

『笨蛋先生？』

 

最後好奇心還是戰勝了耐性，他懷著受嚇的覺悟貼近窗前，在肯定對方全無動靜時，才小心奕奕將窗子往上推開。剛巧窗外吹來一陣風，他隨即吸下一口充滿血腥味的空氣。那是出自同一個人的血？到底已流了多少血？

 

他沿著氣味來源往下望，只見一名全身染血的男性倒在草地上，明顯看到他所經過的草皮都翻起了，看樣子他是爬行過來的。不，從那身上黏著的草和泥土看來，那甚至是蠕動吧？到底是誰？發生了什麼事……被什麼人以如此狠的手段殺傷？

 

當羅德里赫正想確認來者的身份時，對方那熟悉的聲音已為他解答了。

 

『果然是…白痴的……小少爺，現在才打開窗……有夠遲鈍…本大爺都…快要睡著了……』

『笨、笨蛋先生？怎會變成這樣子？』少爺難掩驚訝，雖然這個戰爭狂會受傷已是家常便飯，不久前才被槍傷了……但這樣的傷勢還是第一次見。

『我…偷了輛車……在欄柵外，給我……處理掉……』銀髮青年嘗試用力，但還是抬不起頭，他冷靜地吩咐著，聲音卻帶著痛苦：『把我藏起來……不管是誰…都不可以知道我的…存在……不管是誰…沒有一個人……藏起來…藏得密一點……密閉得…和消失沒兩樣……』

『矣…怎麼了？如此莫名奇妙……』

 

羅德里赫彎下身，上半身完全伸出窗外，右手抓起對方後背的衣服扯起來，而那個平時就販活蹦亂跳的笨蛋，現在就如脫線人偶一樣。

 

這種手感令他不寒而慄。

 

『…和死掉……沒兩樣……』

 

與此同時，基爾也吐出一句詭異的說話。

 

在這之後他昏迷了好一段時間，少爺像花光他一生的勞動力那樣，為他處理根本不是他能控制的傷口，也吃力地毀滅日耳曼皇出現過的證據。基爾伯特這個囂張又霸道的傢伙，根本從沒對他好過，為什麼非得要為了幫他而費功夫？

 

羅德自己也搞不清楚，是身體不自覺地行動，然後做出自己也不敢相信的事……當時心裡有種強烈的感覺－－彷彿不這樣做的話，就會招致什麼無法挽回的結果。

 

當他傷勢穩定，終於醒過來時，有時候會感覺他已經不是自己認識的那個人了……就像失去翅膀的鳥，面目全非。就算聽著關於自己弟弟的事、關於伊萬的事，也沒有半點反應。只是偶然從反映著夜色的眼瞳中，感覺到他在思慮著什麼。有時如逃避般懊惱，有時又如覺悟一切般的堅定……他像在等待，同時又在掙扎。


	57. Chapter 57

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.57**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『既然是如此小的秘密，為何又要大廢功夫瞞著自己的弟弟？』 

『與其在這裡假裝有深度，倒不如去幫自己弟弟一把吧。』

  
記得自己曾經對伊萬說過，彼此都是只懂破壞的人。   
  
從小就是個頑劣的孩子，卻不明白愛找碴並不等於強大。   
不過是膽子大一點，道德底線低一點，胡鬧一點，看起來就像能人所不能。   
  
正義、溫柔、寬容都不過是騙小孩的玩意吧？

只是弱者為了保護自己而編出的漂亮話！

  
基爾伯特帶著孩子氣的霸道步進這殘酷的世界，儘管知道現實與自己一樣蠻不講理，仍堅信著自己不需要什麼下台階。

 

到最後，自以為強大的孩子連回頭的路也找不著……他只管以輕狂地將道路擊碎，卻沒想過修補的方法……所以在一心想要幫忙的弟弟面前，才會顯得如此笨拙。他以為自己所做的一切都是為了路德好，現在回想起來，卻完全不知道這是好在哪裡。   
  
  


  
時間回溯到他作出第一個決定的晚上。   
  
  
當天下午他在辦公室和弟弟吵了一場架，諷刺地那其實是在特訓之後兩兄弟首次認真對話。在這之前基爾都呆在辦公室中，連弟弟回來也沒去迎接，幾乎連家也不回，就擺出一副很忙的樣子……說穿了也不過是在逃避。

 

這期間他總是獨自一人呆在書桌前，一直默默狼狽著，結果一切都沒變壞，也沒有進展。他想思考，但一旦回想，就只看到自己和伊萬那些不見得光的事。

 

就算他想去將那混蛋殺掉，現在也無法掌握到他的行蹤了。明明就在自己的領土內，一切卻是如此難以掌握。很明顯有些消息被刻意隱瞞了，即使追捕令一直高掛，實際行動卻完全不得要領。   
  
『哥哥，伊萬.布拉金斯基的追捕已進行好一段時間了，我覺得整個行動的手法安排都很不正常，報告上也存在著各種疑點。』

  
『哦，是嗎？還真是老實地努力著啊……明明才剛經過地獄式特訓。』作為兄長的青年漫不經心地翻著手上的文件：『去玩玩吧，這可是本大爺私人贈送的休假啊。』

  
即使沒有直視對方，基爾仍感到弟弟目光中的銳利。

  
和伊萬不同，這完全沒有侵略性……但那種再也瞞不住的感覺令他異常不安，印象中他還是那個追著自己屁股跑的小鬼，現在卻帶著完全不同的氣場。因為自己坐著的關係嗎？路德看起來好像非常高大，有一種自己變得弱小的錯覺。   
  
等等，這真的只是錯覺嗎？想到這裡，基爾感到內心一陣焦躁凌亂。   
  
『我並不是躲在哥哥身後貪求安逸而完成訓練的。』金髮青年踏前一大步，足音沈實而有份量：『現在我已經……』

  
『本大爺怎會不知道？我們流著一樣的血，你想出風頭也是完全可以理解的事。』

  
『你的意思是……我是了為了名譽地位嗎？』明明是一把大男人的聲音，聽來卻無比受傷：『不，這不重要。重要的是哥哥現在苦惱的事……』

  
『我在苦惱的事？』這下基爾終於抬頭直視弟弟了，同時心跳也像在恐懼著什麼似的狂跳，令他不自覺地加重語氣：『你說說看，本大爺有什麼好苦惱的？』

  
路德愕了一愕，半張著嘴卻仿似在猶豫些什麼。並非因為被迫問而害怕，而是一副擔心對方感受的臉，大概是不想傷害到哥哥吧？然而，這種關心對基爾而言卻是最大的羞辱……即使他完全明白弟弟的好意。

  
『我可是忙死了，沒事就滾回家去。我早晚會給你任務，少急著送死……』

  
『這不尋常！即使不說出來我也知道……這不尋常！』因為就要被趕走，路德又一下子強硬起來：『伊萬.布拉金斯基很難纏吧？我知道的……哥哥已經很強了！這不是哥哥的錯，這不是孤身一人可以……』

  
『別笑死人了！』笨拙的關心被無情打斷。   
  
不是哥哥的錯……嗎？   
  
『才長進一點點就以為自己什麼都懂嗎？』日.耳.曼.王從椅子上彈起，抓上桌上一疊亂七八糟的紙張朝弟弟丟去：『本大爺何時有錯了？你的想像也太滑稽了吧？一直以來我所做的就是這個國家的正道！』   
  
一邊吼叫著的基爾覺得自己很難看。為什麼要激動至此？

看起來像在狼狽地掩飾自己的錯失。

  
這真的不是自己的錯嗎？

 

相信自己的死敵，將死敵當成朋友，對他心存慾望……

最後被自己人出賣也懵然不知。

  
大概一生中再也沒有更大的污點了。

  
  
『抱歉令哥哥不快，請你冷靜下來，我並不是那個意思……』   
『冷靜……哦，冷靜。對，我應該冷靜。』被弟弟勸說的青年口中唸唸有詞，退後一步就重重地坐回椅子上，沒勁的聲音聽來有點泄氣：『知道了，我現在很冷靜，你回去吧。』   
『哥哥！』路德明顯的不情願。   
『我說，今天你就先回去吧，除非你想再吵下去。別怪我不告訴你，不管是吵架還是打架，你都輸定了！』   
『……』   
  
最後路德乖乖的回去了，就像要顧穿自己的面子一樣，明明很不服氣卻再也不發一言。這反應不就像自己的人民一樣嗎？忍耐著的人們就像被擠壓一般，可悲的內心，終有一天會扭曲至憎恨……不堪的事實已經無從掩飾，要坦率地讓弟弟知道自己的遭遇嗎？做不到。真的做不到……   
  
儘管已被伊萬奪去一切，唯獨在弟弟面前的尊嚴要誓死捍衛。

 

換句話說，其他瑣碎的執著已不再重要了。一直以來就像賭氣一樣與部下保持距離，躲在角落中茫無頭緒的自己其實在逃避。逃避自己的錯失，逃避所有人對自己的恨意，逃避自己的受傷感。   
  
迷惑掙扎著的紅眸驀地回復堅定，轉換一下頹然的坐姿，挺直背部。然後拿起話筒，撥出自己副手的內線號碼。   
  
『我要見一個人，給我安排。我要見的人……是伊萬.布拉金斯基。廢話少說，給我安排。』   
  
與其像迷信之徒那樣忌諱著真實，倒不如狠狠地和它撞個正著吧？

  
就在那一天，於頹勢中沈沒好一段時間的日.耳.曼.王，終於為了最後的自尊再次站起來。


	58. Chapter 58

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.58**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『基爾伯特大人，敢問……為何沒有經過副官，而直接找小的來接送？小的只是跑腿，大人至少也該找個護衛……』

 

深夜中，那狹窄的車廂中只有暗黃燈光，在後座的基爾聞聲抬頭，接觸到倒後鏡上司機那雙略顯遲鈍的眼神。那是一張熟悉的臉但他壓根兒想不起這傢伙的名字，因為基爾從不會在他認為是雜碎的人身上花一點腦筋，哪怕只有一點點。

 

對他而言，這個看來比自己年長一點的男子就是一個司機和打雜。大概世上總需要有這種小人物存在……然而，此刻的基爾卻無法無視從其身上帶來的疙瘩。

  
  


『少廢話了，快給我開車。你知道是什麼地方吧？』日.耳.曼王背部傾後貼在椅背的軟墊上，輕蔑地揚起眉：『事到如今就別再擺出恭恭敬敬的樣子了，看著就噁心！你是想說本大爺已弱到需要別人來保護嗎？』

 

基爾不認為這傢伙值得他特意為難，他只純粹對這裝傻的態度感到不爽。

 

他從倒後鏡中看見自己的一張糗臉，之前被伊萬的毆打的傷痕都已經褪了。離上次在高塔相見又過了一段時間，連路德都訓練完畢回來了。但從這雙蒙上陰影的紅眸裡，卻完全沒有兄弟團聚的喜悅。

  
  


面對不留情面的責備，小角色熟練地表現出謙卑：『很抱歉，小的不是這個意思。』

『哼。』輕髮青年嗤之以鼻：『你就不知道為何本大爺只讓你這廢物來開車嗎？』

『是…是因為小的會駕車嗎？』

『噗嘿…！』面對率直得令人無言以對的反應，基爾禁不住噴笑一聲。在短促的譏笑過後，肩膀明顯的抖動也持續了一段時間：『雜碎就好好地駕車好了。開車開車！』

『遵、遵命。』

 

司機的表現很完美，完美得像要卑恭屈膝，典型的食物鏈最下層。

在命令底下司機沒半點遲疑就踏上油門，並肯定朝著既定方向駕駛。

 

當這雜碎依循命令前進那刻，已等同承認自己是叛徒。對基爾而言，再發現多少個叛徒已不再重要，反正找個帶路的人就夠了。他有心理準備自己會被跟蹤或伏擊，所以打從上車的那刻開始就進入備戰狀態了。

 

然而，想像中的追逐戰和偷襲並沒有發生。

 

儘管跳過所有下屬直接找上這個連名字也不記得的小人物，他也未笨到以為對方不會通風報信。說來有夠齷齪，基爾知道讓他賺取時間的磨心就是路德。因為他們需要路德，為了不開罪想要擁立的王，所以才不敢對自己妄動。

 

『本大爺說搞不懂，像你這種弱小的傢伙為何要成為叛徒的一份子？就因為一無是處，所以跟隨大夥兒才不會害怕嗎？才錯覺自己變強大了嗎？』也許是因為下午和弟弟吵了一場，當看著所有人將扭曲的期望投在路德身上，基爾就無名火起。也分不清是出於對弟弟的心疼還是自己被傷害了的自尊……不斷浮出的負面情緒令他的說話愈來愈狠：『愚蠢頂透，你們這群傀儡。要是你有種，就駕著車從橋上衝下去和本大爺同歸於盡吧！要是你有這個膽量……』

 

『大人請不要開這種玩笑，小的也是迫不得已……』儘管汽車仍在穩定行駛，但方向盤上的雙手已抖顫不止，冒汗的手心更神經質地握緊。

『迫不得已？那些傢伙有威脅你嗎？難不成……他們比我更可怕嗎？』

『不是……這樣的……』

 

一個成年男，被迫問之下就像做錯事的小孩那樣，百辭莫辨。

 

『不是嗎？』基爾揚一揚眉，他對此並不好奇，只是忍不住想威迫下對方而已：『那你為何要跟他們成為一夥？』

 

狹小的車廂一下子陷進沈默，在引擎聲中夾雜著司機門牙間的哆嗦聲。

 

良久，他才吐出一聲含糊的回應:『小的太笨……所以，不知道。』

『太笨？說是太笨也嫌太仁慈了，這種智商可說是枉為人吧？』

 

在留下這句不留情面的嘲諷後，車內再度陷進沈默。

 

不會反抗的笨蛋丙罵下去也沒有樂趣，於是基爾將注意力放到窗外……車外的風景毫不陌生，因為這是他自己的地方，距離市中心愈來愈遠，街上的人影就愈來愈少，他甚至感到外面的寒氣已從看不見的空隙竄進來，神經愈是繃緊，背部的寒意就愈深。

 

然而從市內駛到邊境地區途中，四周都完全沒有奇怪的動靜，整個氣氛平靜得讓基爾懷疑……

  
  


『大人，就是前面了。可是，這樣大搖大擺地過去真的好嗎……要不要關上車頭燈？』

 

基爾抬頭，發現前方是一條街燈光暗明滅的小巷。的確，不關上車頭燈，馬上就會被對方發現。但這建議對基爾來說，卻是最壞的諷刺。

 

是嗎？原來連這種嘍囉也知道自己處境有多不堪了嗎？

 

『你以為這是誰的國家？誰的地頭？還是你們認為我這個王應該像老鼠般躲進溝渠裡嗎？』

  
  


儘管讓對方無法反駁半句，心底依然憤氣難平，屈辱的感受就要迫上腦門，難道就如伊萬所言，這就是自卑？從享受著他人的仰視，到無法忍受投在自己身上的目光；從貪婪到想將世界擁進懷內，到內心因為容不下這世界而崩裂。

 

不可原諒。不管是伊萬、這群叛徒……還有自己，所有人都不可原諒。如果這就是一直在暗處竊笑的報應，真想用這雙手撕碎它……

  
  


最後汽車在一排鐵絲網前停下，基爾從車內抬頭，望向鐵絲網內那棟被零聲幾盞街燈映得橘紅的廢置建築物。看清那是什麼地方後，他不屑的表情竟然漸轉緩和，司機膽戰心驚地從倒後鏡觀察，卻赫見對方竟然一臉平靜地微笑著。

 

因為在最初的時候，伊萬就是從這建築物上出現，幫了自己一把。

 

『明明前天才搜查過這廢墟，結果還是被藏在這裡嗎？』

 

－－我的名字是……露西亞。

 

基爾坐直上身，前襟敞開的軍服外衣下傳來一點鏗鏘聲，看來在裡面早已藏了各種裝備。

 

『也罷……從這裡開始的，就在這裡結束掉好了。』

 

羈絆、回憶、錯失、自卑、悔恨。

如鬧劇般衍生的這一切……

 

『都以這雙手撕碎吧。』

 

在詭異的平靜過後，日耳曼王的臉上再度浮出久違了的殺意。

 


	59. Chapter 59

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.59**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

都以這雙手撕碎好了……毀壞，也是一種結束方式。

 

『這可真是……如詛咒一般的鬼地方。嘿……』

 

當初他對這身份不明的斯拉夫人是如此好奇，在得知他正藏身於這廢墟時，又帶著何等期待的心情去探索……如今重遊故地，只感到這棟似曾相識的建築物已籠上名為殺意的暗影，就如自己對那段回憶的恨意。視線被黑暗所吞噬，但來自四方八面的殺氣依然無所循形。

 

這都在基爾的意料之內。

對比起上一次，這種前進的心情看似相似，事實上又完全不一樣。

 

心裡有一種焦躁，想馬上了結這該死的一切，同時又對自己所覺悟的結局感到痛心。有些心情，就算千萬次想否定，還是無法抑止不斷湧上的痛覺……那種沈重，就像被什麼力量粗暴地從水底扯上來，然後又再被拖著沉墜下去。

 

這時，從黑暗中傳來的槍聲，已比子彈早一步將身上的枷鎖撃碎，與身俱來的本能讓本來沈重的步履頓時輕盈，當子彈擊中水泥地並刷出火花時，基爾伯特已不在原位。在位置上，明顯躲在暗處的敵方更佔上風，但現場光線非常有限，要在這環境下捕捉高速竄動的人影，也絕非易事。

 

『一群螻蟻，儘管是如此渺小卑微，那陣下賤的臭味還是出賣了你們呢！』

 

在被來自暗處的子彈狙擊同時，基爾很快就發現敵方的位置。埋沒在暗角的殺手，正緊盯著準心點上的殘影，只知道目標看起來愈來愈大，愈來愈近……然後面前傳來一聲巨響，他就發現前方用作掩護的破櫃子上蹲了一個人。

 

他看不清對方的面容，也沒可能再看得清了，因為他最後的知覺就只剩槍頭貼著前額的冰冷。下一秒基爾已往後空翻，原本腳底下的破櫃子已被打成蜂巢。

 

原本是電梯大堂的地方變成細小的戰場，傢伙都被推得亂七八糟，在廢墟中的雜亂看似是如此平常，但對於習慣戰鬥的基爾而言，面前的一切都像是一條條解密的公式。因為他知道這空間的一切都經過人為鋪排，各有其存在的目的。

 

這無疑是他的阻礙，同時又令敵方無所循形……

 

接下來的半分鐘內，已有七、八個人像捉迷藏似的被揪出來，只是他們連當「鬼」的機會都沒有……在一瞬之間已成為槍下亡魂。

 

在解決第十人之後，基爾回頭望向已停止運作的升降機，那扉門打開了三分二，因為沒有燈光的關係，裡頭漆黑一片，也分不清升降機已否停在這一層了。他嘴角輕輕揚起，將什麼擲到那雙門內，下一刻，升降機內就爆出雄雄的火光。巨大的火球將升降機撐破，也讓天花板被炸開成一個洞。

 

在爆炸的巨響過後，四周回復一片死寂，只剩變成火焰燃燒以及細小瓦礫滾下的聲音。

 

剛才的戰鬥讓日耳曼皇臉上浮現短暫的笑意，但面對著瘋狂舞動的火舌，他卻一臉沒勁的垂下手。說是沒勁其實又不太貼切，從他眼瞳中的陰霾看來，平日的狂氣已消失無蹤，只留下即將迎接現實的覺悟。

 

『雜魚們都消失了，現在你的臭味已無處掩飾。』基爾抬頭，望著天花板上那個黑漆漆的破洞：『下來吧！』

『哎呀哎呀……』在上層的人聽見呼喚，以全無緊張感的聲音回應：『基爾你還是老樣子，突然將地板炸飛嚇我一跳呢！』

 

隨著那人走到破洞的邊緣，水光也照到那白色圍巾的下擺。

 

『哼！誰叫你擺個屁架子，竟然以這群嘍囉來招呼本大爺？』雖然基爾將對方的手下都解決掉，但這不見得情況有多樂觀。現在他看來高傲、無懼，也不過是他習慣以這方式與伊萬對話。

 

『咦咦？我還擔心過程太順利的話，基爾會覺得被看不起呢……在這種時候，我得顧存基爾僅有的面子才對吧？』單從聲音，已想像到伊萬一定在笑著：『難不成，我錯了嗎？』

 

『你是錯了……你活著本身就是最錯的事。』

『真的如此想否定我嗎？就像不想承認自己的錯失一樣……』

 

因為伊萬長得太高，站立在上層的他，只有大腿或以下的部分暴露在光線之下。他滿帶諷刺意味的話語，聽起來就像內心最暗處的表白，無比不堪。高傲的日耳曼皇捏一捏拳頭，反應比想像中冷靜。

 

『少來了，就算你這樣說我也不會上當。本大爺今天可不是來打無謂的架！』

『哦……聽起來也蠻有大人樣子嘛。』這時，高大的青年終於跳下來，著地一刻鞋底和地面撃出清脆利落的聲音。儘管口裡在說笑，身體還是在認真的狀態。他大踏一步貼在基爾面前，刻意彎下身，湊近臉去將鼻息呼到對方微微下彎的唇上：『不是來打架，難道是來親熱嗎？』

 

銀髮色短髮下的眉頭明顯一抖，從青年難看的面色就知道他忍耐得有多辛苦。

 

『你這混蛋……到底想怎樣？』

『想怎樣嗎？即是我想怎樣玩也可以？』

理智線已被扯裂了一半，基爾猛地扯著伊萬後腦的頭髮：『別裝傻！你不可能沒明白我的意思！』

『看吧看吧，馬上又動粗了……算吧，我覺得沒必要按捺自己啦！』

『……』在一刻衝動過後，沈不住氣的青年一臉不甘，但還是鬆開了手。

『不是說過了嗎？』伊萬微微抬起臉，刻意與對方唇對著唇：『我要向你報復，要讓你失去一切。』

『如你所見，本大爺早已失勢。』說出此話時，日耳曼皇仍掛著高傲的笑容，他退開一步，攤攤雙手：『我看你還不至於想征服世界吧？否則就不會如此按兵不動了。但我也不見得你想滅了本大爺的國家……論戰力，我們還是很強大，論民心，那些人對ＷＥＳＴ的期望可大了。』

 

『說得也是呢！基爾可真厲害，都這麼狼狽還能冷靜思考嘛……』伊萬以食指戳了戳自己的胸袋：『我比較笨啦，征服世界聽起來不錯呢，但多得基爾，我學會了……貪心是不對的。雖然我還是很想要……』

『既然如此，你的目的已達到了吧？』

『這個嘛……總覺得有點兒寂寞呢……』

『什麼？』聽到問非所答的回應，基爾終於還是露出不耐煩的表情。

 

『基爾說得沒錯，我的目標本來已達成了，本來……想讓事情就此結束的。可是，我又覺得很空虛……好像離滿足依然很遠很遠。果然……』伊萬雙手摀在胸前，臉隨著失落的語氣愈垂愈低，然後又突然抬起來，展露燦爛的笑容：『我還是希望一直看著基爾被困在戰慄中的樣子呢！』

 

好像有什麼地方不對了，好像和想表達的原意大有出入。

回國的話，讓一切結束的話……說不定，就再沒有一絲關連了……

 

基爾……大概能明白吧？

 

『嘖，本大爺這次還真是……蠢斃了。』前一秒，日耳曼皇還平靜地苦笑搖頭，下一秒就突然發難抓起對方的領口：『對你這種廢渣講道理根本全無意義！』　

  
  
  
  
  



	60. Chapter 60

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.60**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

說不定，能縮短彼此距離的就只有肉體上的傷害。 

唯有在拳打腳踢的時候，腦袋才能純粹到……只跟著本能走。

 

思考，令人疲累。

 

大概像這樣的我們根本無法活在這個世界吧？

這個無法停止思考的世界……

 

唯有拳頭撞擊那刻帶來的痛楚，才能找會早已失卻的實感和價值。

那麼……在本能之下我們到底是死敵？還是同伴？又或者，還有其他選擇？

 

『痛……！』

 

剛剛那拳帶來的震盪還干擾著腦門，在扭斜的視線下，伊萬只知道本能地將口裡的血吐出來。

 

『嘖！』即使揪著對方領口朝他的臉狂毆，日/耳/曼王臉上的焦躁卻絲毫沒有消退。

 

因為對手臉上一直浮現著拳打也無法動搖的笑意，一瞬間像是打從心底流露的幸福，一瞬間又像幸災樂禍的嘲笑。那到底是因為看到自己的不堪而感快樂？還是因為享受這種沒有結局的肉搏？

 

『真奇妙呢……如果說死亡是平等的話，那麼拳頭也一樣是平等的。沒錯，這也是基爾僅剩的安慰了。』伊萬陶醉似地閉起雙眼，並準確地避開接下來的那一嘴，一直沒有消失過的笑意，在強調著他的餘裕。

 

事實上，來自基爾的拳頭已經完全失去冷靜，毫無靈魂可言，這對佔著上風的伊萬可謂毫無威脅之力。就算思緒一團糟，基爾還是察覺到對方是故意中拳的。

 

『混蛋！你還在裝什麼？有種就給本大爺好好還手啊！』

 

他大吼著，因為這可是比被痛毆一身還要侮辱。

 

『令你不快了嗎？我就不想動手，因為我還不想結束呢！』

『什麼？也就是你一動手就會分出勝負的意思嗎？好大的口氣……』

 

剛才還在瘋狂地揮拳的青年突然停下手來，退開一步。

 

『矣，這可是基爾自己說的喔！』

『既然如此……』

 

基爾像覺悟了什麼似地沈沈低頭，一下秒卻以槍頭指著對方。

 

『哦…最終還是依賴武器嗎？』伊萬揚一揚眉，向冰冷的槍頭吐上暖暖的一口氣。

『反正只要能嬴就好……談不過來就拉倒，這是才是理所當然！』

『還以為自尊心強的你，一定會死命不肯放下拳頭呢。』

『託你的福，那種東西本大爺已丟棄了！』銀髮青年的嘴角更誇張地扭曲起來，他能看見自己反映在對方眼瞳的嘴臉，這樣走投無路的自己看起來如惡魔般猙獰，真是難看至極……只是，如果說自己看起來像天使才是真正的噁心吧？從心自嘲的他像想通了什麼似地，抬起手將槍頭抵在伊萬眉心：『你就好好記住我這不堪的模樣，然後把這段記憶帶到地獄去吧！』

 

『矣……』

 

充滿怒意的吼叫和槍聲重疊，斯拉夫人那吐出到一半的聲音馬上就被淹沒中斷。在不到一秒之後，那叫聲也突兀地停下。整個空間就像瞬間靜止一般，直到手槍著地，發出清脆的撞擊聲……

 

伊萬感到壓在眉心的力度經已消失，眼前取而代之的，是對方抽搐著的手心。

 

剛剛還以槍頭指著自己的人，正生硬地瞪大雙眼，但目光並沒有落在自己身上。本來拿著槍的左手彷彿再也支持不住，像多番掙扎似地慢慢垂下，而右手則捂著左肩至左上臂的位置……然後，那右手的指縫間開始冒出鮮血來。

 

對於這意想不到的情況，就連伊萬也禁不住愕了一愕。他朝基爾身後的方向望去，在六、七米以外的距離正站著一個毫不起眼的身影。

 

因為光線不足的關係，只知道那人正雙手拿著手槍，腳呈內八字看似在抖顫，反正一看就知道不是什麼猛貨色的傢伙。與此同時，基爾也跟隨著伊萬的目光回頭……儘管他也看不清對方的臉，但他那兇巴巴的表情還是僵硬下來了，開槍的人正是被自己惡言挖苦了一番的司機。

 

啊啊，果然還是被自己人暗算了嗎？好一匹黑馬……

 

但那抖得像痙攣般的雙腳，決不是裝出來的。是被迫當刺客嗎？不，如果是這樣的話，那種弱小的傢伙絕對瞞不過自己雙眼。那麼是出自本能的行動嗎？到底是什麼……讓那種廢渣也能如此斗膽……？

 

『怎麼了？小角色……見本大爺沒戲了所以來搶戲份了嗎？』

 

基爾放下染血的右手，轉過身去，但右肩馬上又中了一槍。

 

『不要過來！惡魔！你、你一定會馬上把我滅口，你一定……！』

 

雖然已中了兩槍，但相對起幾近崩潰的男子，基爾看來還算冷靜，甚至帶點陰沈。

 

『知道後果仍想來個一鳴驚人嗎？你是吃錯藥還是彆到走火入魔了？』

『那個人……伊萬…布拉金斯基……他說…只要你消失了……才能停止流血……』

『很不巧，這傢伙說話一直不經大腦。』日耳曼王昂首，彷彿在嘲諷著叛徒的愚蠢。

『所以……』無法回頭的小嘍囉連聲音也抖得和哭泣沒兩樣：『你把那個人殺掉後……一切……又會回復原狀嗎？』

『不然還會有什麼？這雜種的出現就是失序的開始……』

 

甫說完，馬上就有一種忐忑從基爾心內浮起。回復原狀？那該是怎麼樣的日子……長久以來也只顧著一頭往前衝，已記不起原本的自己是何等模樣。

 

『那麼我們又會隨時被推到戰場上嗎？不知道何時會突然被殺……每天活在恐懼中……』

『哼，說到底……你們都是沒種的膽小鬼。』

『我們就是害怕！就是很害怕！不可以嗎？害怕得快要瘋了，這樣也不被容許嗎！』

 

本來語帶哽咽的傢伙突然嘶吼起來，這時基爾才發現，當對方理直氣壯地認同自己的嘲諷時，竟會令他如此無言以對。

 

『為什麼我們非死不可？為何連怕死也不可以？我們是活生生的人，像你這種人才是……』

 

砰－－

 

男子就像一個情緒失控的孩子，已渾然忘卻方才面對皇的謙卑。當他激動到極點時，從後傳來的槍聲卻打斷了他的說話，那歇斯底里的表情一刻僵住，前額被打穿一個血洞。

 

只有三人的空間又再陷進死寂之中，直到那不再叫喊的男人癱軟倒地。

 

『所以呢？本大爺這種人怎麼了？』

 

王漠然垂視，但屍體已不會說話。

 

回應他的只有從後輕輕擁上的手，腰間傳來溫柔的力度，但右邊太陽穴卻被手槍抵著。

 

『本大爺話還沒說完，誰叫你開槍的？』

半垂的紅眸蒙上一層陰影，垂在兩邊的雙手似乎毫無反抗的意思。

 

『因為我感到基爾已被重重打撃了，才一個小嘍囉……真叫人不爽呢！』

『少來了，這不是你喜聞樂見的事嗎？』

『不是我來演的戲誰會想看唷。』

『哼……』被指責到體無元膚的王苦笑一聲：『真沒趣，我不玩了……開槍吧。』

背後的人頓了一頓，又發出撒嬌似的聲音：『咦咦？可是我還想玩喔……』

『我知道，比誰都還清楚知道……不過，從今以後你就獨孤地，一個人慢慢玩吧。』

『留下弟弟一人也沒關係嗎？』

『這由不到你來擔心。不……你該擔心自己才對吧？即使贏了這場遊戲還是離不開空虛……還是得不到國民的愛……對吧？』

 

事情已進展到這地步，基爾將他平時絕不會掛在嘴邊的字眼也說出來了。

沒錯，那是一樣的心情……然而，哪怕是親密得如自己一樣的人，也得背道而馳。

 

『說得也是，孤獨……一個人……空虛……愛……』

 

零碎的字詞從伊萬口中輕輕吐出，然後接著「愛」這個字的……就是生硬冰冷的槍聲。

  
  



	61. Chapter 61

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.61**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

看著空無一物的雙手漸變得豐盛，滿心的貪婪已令人忘卻沈重，被自尊心和慾望蒙蔽的雙眼，已模糊到連那醜陋的血色也無法察覺。 因為眼中的世界早已腐化到令他麻木，然後隨著麻木而來的後遺症，就是無底的空虛與孤獨。 

 

若萬物真的終有盡時，現在這樣算是必然的結果吧？

就這樣閉上眼，讓它爽快地落幕好了。哪怕再次張開眼時看見的只有地獄……

 

對基爾伯特而言，大概看見地獄還好一點。

然而，此刻在他眼前卻是自己所熟悉的家……

 

『基爾伯特……大人，您……這些血是……』

 

面前的管家一臉詫異，但充滿緊張感的表情看來多了幾分私心，明顯不是在擔心主人的傷勢。

這一點看在基爾眼中就更明顯了，對他來說，此刻投在自己身上的一切目光都顯得很礙眼……

 

『退下，別管我。』

『可、可是……這傷……』

 

『若你沒有和本大爺站在同一陣線，那要不現在就在我身上補一槍，要不就閉上你虛偽的嘴滾一邊去。』儘管到這地步已沒有演戲的必要，但能斗膽直接向著王開槍的人真的不多。剛剛那個笨蛋是例外……有時候人總是聰明反被聰明誤，腦袋過於精良，在行動之前就早被各種思想絆住了。

 

要是自己能好好當一頭大惡魔，大概就會輕鬆很多。

反正就算現在恢復良知，也只有自我毀滅的一途……

 

這聽起來有多愚蠢？世上真的不存在絕不被原諒事嗎？

 

就算真的是這樣，那大概會在付上一切代價以至性命去贖罪之後……或是漫長得足以被遺忘的時光之後。所以，在這之前就繼續擺出一副不需要被原諒的惡人模樣好了。

 

管家以沈默表達他的意向，同時保留著一如既往的謙卑。他退後一步，目送主人步上階梯的背影，那雙眼看來混濁得辨不出色彩，只隱約感覺到那底下各種不懷好意的猜忌。

 

畢竟，除了伊萬，沒誰能一眼看出基爾的底牌。他們熟知自己的皇的習性，他們眼中的皇是瘋狂的，直到粉身碎骨之前都存在反擊的可能性……而那個王本身偏偏又是那種寧死不肯示弱的性格，所以雙方都一直宛如挾著雙刃劍在拉鋸。

 

煩死人了……煩死了不是嗎？連想痛快地結束的餘地都沒有了。

 

步上階梯的基爾感到投在背上的目光也消失了，但馬上他又聽到前方傳來開門的聲音，然後一個高大的身影從門後出現。他沒有抬頭，即使他知道對方是自己弟弟……不，正因為是弟弟，唯獨是路德……絕不能讓他看到自己這被黑暗染污的雙眼。

 

『哥哥……你到哪裡去了？』

『沒事，與你無關。』基爾擺出一副冷漠的模樣，逕自轉到自己房間門前。

因為燈光昏暗的關係，路德沒有即時看到哥哥染血的外衣，但當擦身而過時，敏銳的他還是馬上嗅到血腥味。

 

『你的手怎麼了？受傷了嗎？』

 

基爾聽得出這是真正的關心，但那雙黯淡到像死人般的紅眸根本容不下半點溫暖，發自內心對一切的抗拒讓他變得如刺蝟一樣。面對弟弟關切的態度，他選擇無視。

 

『哥哥，等一下……你得治理……』

 

看著正準備回到房間的哥哥，路德想伸手捉住，就在指尖離對方只有數公分時，他才看到整條手臂都已經被鮮血染紅了。就因為這一秒的停頓，他錯失了抓住哥哥的機會，就這樣眼巴巴地看著他將門用力一甩，然後被拒於門外了。

 

『……哥哥，不管怎樣……也得治理傷口吧！』

 

在漆黑一片的房間中，基爾背貼著門慢慢下滑，全身無力坐到地上。

 

背後的門傳來幾下震動，還有幾聲低沈的悶響，是路德在槌著門板。那聲音和頻率並沒有讓他感到焦躁，聽起來帶著幾分猶豫，彷彿在害怕驚動什麼似地。

 

他該慶幸有個會為自己顧存這種自尊的弟弟嗎？諷刺地，當自尊心已脆弱到要讓別人來維護的地步，那就代表自己已狼狽到醜態畢露了。

 

外面再次傳來敲門的聲音，基爾只好深呼吸一口，努力地以最平靜的語氣回應。

 

『我知道，難道你覺得本大爺會蠢到自己在房間流血至死嗎？』

『那……就不能讓我幫你嗎？』

 

他是指包紮傷口的事，還是這國家的事呢？

不管是哪一邊，現在的基爾都不想去考慮。

 

『現在你可以幫忙的就只有閉上嘴，然後安靜地回到房間去。』

『哥哥！』

『慌什麼？我會給你滿意答覆……至少這一晚，不要煩我。』

 

平日就愛吵耳地喋喋不休的基爾說話變得很簡短，儘管本人盡力地表現平靜，卻沒發現就是平靜的表現反映著他糟透的心情。他不記得門外是從什麼時候開始變得毫無動靜，從漸漸習慣黑暗的雙眼浮現出來的景象，他才再次意識到自己「活著」，活著並再次回到這個家。

 

為什麼……到了這地步仍然安然活著？

記憶不受控制地回溯，回到那槍聲從耳邊轟來的一刻。

 

這貼近到讓頭顱發痛的衝擊，彷彿連靈魂都要從體內被強轟出來……這聲音比起手鎦彈要弱多了，但在那一剎那的感覺卻又是如此深刻。從掙扎到心死的時間是這麼短，短促得讓他還沒來得及想像死亡之後的光境，同時又期待著就這樣閉上眼睛就能令煩人的一切都結束。

 

這種設想果然太完美了吧？因為傷口仍在痛，身體依然沈重，那燃燒中的焦味仍然嗆人，還有……那個人從後抱著自己的力度。

 

一張開眼，面前還是那個小角色的屍體，討厭的風景，一切如舊。

 

『對不起呢……基爾。』

 

一把放得很輕，很溫柔的聲音從耳邊傳來，如在安撫一樣，卻令他難以忍受。

 

『開什麼……玩笑？』

 

『我果然不想基爾死掉呢，只要基爾仍存在於同一個世界，那一切看起來都像還沒有結束吧？』儘管心裡想要踏足的境地無比遙遠，遙遠到永遠無法觸及……至少，伊萬還不想死心。

但對於一心想要了結的基爾來說，這顯然無法接受。

 

『你這死白痴，一切都完了……還在蹭磨什麼？殺了我！』

『我不要。』伊萬淡然拒絕，在對方耳背上輕啄一口：『要不……你求我吧？』

 

憤怒再次從心底湧上，挫敗與恥羞令他的腦袋變得一片空白。渾身的無力讓他連抓狂也做不到，只能僵立在原地沈默抖顫，和下意識地抑壓牙齒抖動碰撞時的聲響。

 

然而，現場寂靜得只剩下火焰燃燒的聲音，他根本無處掩飾。

 

『我就知道你不會求我……正因為基爾是這樣的人，所以一切都不會結束。』

 

伊萬移到對方的臉頰前輕吻一口，將手槍送回對方手上，從他身邊繞過，逕自漫步離開。

其實基爾大可以朝那毫無防備的背影開槍，對……他可以這樣做，這樣一切就能結束了……

 

可是……他沒有。

在那人的身影在視線中消失良久，那柄手槍才從抖顫不止的手心中滑下。


	62. Chapter 62

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.62**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

世界充滿著各種各樣的真相，刺激著人類的好奇心，同時又侵蝕一切幻想所帶來的幸福。當一步步貼近真相時，那圍繞心房而長的外殼就像一層層被扯開，只留下伴隨著烈痛的冰寒……真實，往往是最冷酷的。

 

『要是現實真有如此不堪，那就該用自己的力量去將世界建築成自己夢想的一樣。』

 

路德記得哥哥說過這樣的話。

作為一國之皇，要是被粉飾過盛的簾帳重重包圍，終有一天會無法防範刺穿簾帳的利刀。

 

『但要是造得太像的話，說不定某些蠢貨會分不清夢境和現實呢！』

 

所以，即使有多醜惡，有多狼狽不堪……也要睜大雙眼看清楚。

  
  
  


將一頭金髮梳成背頭的青年今天沒有穿著軍服，脫下厚重的金色長褸後，那略緊的白襯衣盡顯他肩背豐厚結實的線條。在裝橫樸實，細小的客廳中那張陳舊的雙人沙發上，這身形高大的青年更顯得嚴肅壓迫。

 

路德注視著手中檔案上的證件照，那是一個瘦削的中年人，樣子很老實卻完全沒有特徵，就像隨街可見的傢伙。從嘴角鬼祟地輕揚的弧度，大概能猜到他是個蠻壓抑的人，就是想笑著討好人，又不敢笑得太扎眼的類型。而在路德面前，那個中年人的妻子也是一副瘦削的模樣。

 

「說是意外身亡……頭部受到很大的撞擊，都血肉模糊了。我丈夫就是怕死，就算一直被朋友取笑，都仍然當著這薪酬不高的司機。」女人的語氣平淡得像說著別人的事般，而雙眼就一直停留在茶几上而不敢直視對方：「那時候，他說當上王的司機了。聽說原因就是他沒存在感，長得和路人沒兩樣，他本人可是很慶幸的。明明都被人當笑柄了……漸漸地，取笑他的人都不再出現了，因為他們上戰場後就此一去不返。」

 

路德一直掛著一臉凝重的表情，對於這種無奈的現狀，他完全可以理解。雖從未真正踏足戰場，但在訓練時已充分見識到好戰之人的傲氣。但他並沒有跟隨那些人而激昂，彷彿從一開始就感覺到有什麼矛盾的真實藏在黑暗那頭。

 

「終於都清靜下來了，但我丈夫非但沒有感到安心，反而愈來愈害怕。」這時女人終於抬頭，她空洞的眼神底下，只存在重重混沌陰影，無法自拔的扭曲，若隱若現：「大人啊……有一刻我想過，為何我的丈夫沒像他們一樣成為英雄呢？這是一種病嗎？」

 

「這……」始終涉世未深的路德無言以對。

 

「最後他還是死去了……那時候，王頒布了巨額的恩恤金，表揚我丈夫因工殉職。對於丈夫離世的事實，我一句也沒問就接受了。沒半點疑問……不，也許並不是完全沒有，只是……有種知道了就會墮進地獄的感覺。」

 

──『弱者都因為害怕看見地獄而逃避現實，笨得連身處地獄中也懵然不知。』

 

兄長說過的話，再次流過路德的腦海。他自小就聽著基爾的各種理論，有點像自吹自擂，也有點過度瘋狂，但在細想那些高傲地被吐出的說話時，其實又無從否定。就像這深沈的現實一樣，完全無法否定。

 

特地翻查資料找到當時那個司機的遺孀，非但沒有套出什麼話，還感到自己已下沈進更深的海底裡。路德帶著鬱悶的心情離開這所老舊的民居，回頭看看那早已掉漆的木門，可想像到那女人根本也沒怎花費那筆恩恤金。

 

他步下門前的兩級階梯，還差點踩到坐在階梯旁獨自玩著玩具車的男孩。

 

「啊，對不……」路德和他四目交投，認出他是那司機的兒子，因為剛剛在屋內從照片中有看到。對於報告中提到的死因，路德其實心裡有數，所以在面對那孩子時，心中還是難掩忐忑。

 

「大哥哥是爸爸的朋友嗎？」相比起路德的忐忑，孩子的單純更顯磊落。

「不，我是……」

「大哥哥也是來取笑爸爸的嗎？」

「不是的，其實我……」在小男孩面前的大男人心裡一揪，頓時語塞。

「其實爸爸很勇敢，爸爸說只要一家人能呆在一起，即使被全世界取笑也沒關係呢！」

「……」

 

路德眉頭皺得更深，和兩母子完全觸不著主題的一場對話，反而令事情的緣由變清晰了。其實原因很簡單，也很純粹，直白坦率得讓一切都顯得無比齷齪。

 

而哥哥當時大概也有同樣的感覺，也意識到同樣的扭曲，所以最後才不追究那名司機，還發了恩恤金給他的遺孀。那就證明基爾平時雖然胡鬧，但最後還是理智的……

 

回到座駕上的路德沈思良久，才打著引擎，準備開車離去。

 

「在這矛盾的局面下，換人大概是最好的選擇了。哥哥他……還沒有放棄！」儘管理解到事實對兄長而言是有多沈重，在了解過後還是值得鼓舞的。

 

然而一道謎題解開了，卻還有另一個更大的謎題擋在前方。

 

哥哥現在還生死未卜……他到底在哪裡？他和伊萬.布拉金斯基之間到底還有什麼糾纏不清？而在餐廳那慘劇事件發生後，那兩兄妹又躲藏在什麼地方，下一步又在盤算著什麼？

 

這陷進僵局的兩國關係又該如何是好？

 

「如果是哥哥的話，又會怎麼辦？」路德對著空氣問道，但過幾秒又苦笑著搖頭：「真沒出色，最後還是要向你求救嗎？不，這可不行……好歹流著同樣的血，我才不能就這樣低頭。」

 

路德緊握方向盤，往住家的相反方向出發。

 

不管在前方等待著的是一片何等瘡痍的光景，也不能懦弱地閉起雙眼。所有人都在注視著自己……就看自己是為何而存在……當心頭那種繃緊的痛楚漸漸散去，路德彷彿感到內心那自我保護的外殼已經完全卸去，心臟終於得以自由地跳動。

 

「沒想到會被小孩子提醒啊……你一定會笑的吧？」

 

那就是要勇敢……對吧？不管被怎樣的目光注視著，也不要被迷惑。

這就是基爾不惜放棄自尊也要讓自己明白的答案。

 


	63. Chapter 63

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.63**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

腦內盡是低沈的迴響，聲波在狹小的腦門中來回撞擊，將原有的影像一一沖散。片段一下子支離破碎，就連聲音亦完全變調，如壞掉的音樂盒。

 

轉動……轉動……轉動……

 

靈魂附身於在匣中起舞的人偶中，在扭曲的旋律下，那唯美的身姿更形空洞。如迷失於妖異的樂園，被舞步踏過的音符，脆弱得像爬滿裂痕的玻璃，在舉手投足間已隨崩壞粉碎。那零落的聲音也清脆得如八音盒，惜原本的樂曲經已面目全非。

 

不自然的半調為整個空間籠上詭異，因失去立足之地而下墮的靈魂，聽著雜亂地掃過耳邊的聲響，開始彷徨起來……

 

真是有意思的傢伙啊……

 

名字……

……我的……名字是……

  
  


真的……

 

很喜歡……喜歡……

  
  


……你在找本大爺的碴嗎……

不是說……本來就一無所有……

 

你……是誰……

 

…你……只能是你……

你是誰……

  
  


名字……我……

我的名字……

  
  


我……

我……是誰……

  
  


誰……

  
  


糊模同時又似曾相識的人語聲像完全失去動力的發條，緩慢、頹然、微弱……到最後陷進一片死寂。感覺就像附身的一切都隨靈魂下沈而脫離，並浮上水面，被遙遠的光線所淹沒。

 

那到底是什麼？是詛咒？是累贅？

所以……此刻才感到身體變得如此地輕嗎？

 

等等。

 

身體？是身體嗎？肉體還……存在嗎？

如果是這樣，現在下沈中的到底是什麼？到底是誰人？

 

名為意識的東西在吃力求證，企圖在黑暗中找尋肉體的存在，想像垂下頭時能看見自己雙手。驀地，腦海湧起不協調的波浪，原本平靜的水底瞬間捲起了大漩渦，狂暴地將一切打亂……

  
  


痛！

 

這感覺……是痛楚嗎？

像鐵鏽的味道……有什麼已乾掉的東西緊緊黏著皮膚。

 

夾雜著灰塵的氣味，焦臭的氣味……痛……很痛啊…… 不知從何時開始，四周從黑暗慢慢滲出血紅，然後那抹深沈的紅漸轉明亮，到最後將眼皮撬開。

  
  


「哥哥？你醒來了？」寂靜之中，傳來一把冰冷的女聲。

「嗯……」真實的低吟從乾渴的喉嚨吐出，聲帶也在用力震動。

 

視覺在十數秒間漸漸清晰過來，目光的焦點投在牆上那個橘紅色粗麻布燈罩上。從經緯紗的空隙透出來的光線都被染紅，令皮膚在陰冷的房間中的觸覺都變得無比模糊。

 

「感覺怎麼樣？」

 

這時才留意到視線之中還有一名少女的身影，她就在床邊彎著身，湊得很近關切地察看著自己的情況。話雖如此，當焦點回到她那張精緻漂亮的臉上時，卻完全找不著半點表情……唯有那雙眼中與外形不相稱的硬朗，在暗暗散發著某種強烈的感情。

 

「我……你……」乾渴的喉嚨努力地發出聲音，想呼喚對方的名字，但腦內卻一片空白。

 

這女孩應該是認識的人，但是……為什麼？為什麼想不起她的名字了……

 

少女的臉稍為退開一點，有一瞬間眼裡閃出如憐憫般的悲傷。她別過臉去，拿上一杯水，喝了一口，然後再次把臉湊近來，並以嘴唇將水送進來。

 

「…咳！」在微暖的水流過喉嚨的一刻，從心底衝出的驚慄感讓床上的人猛然彈起。

 

床上的青年身形高大，那張只有兩呎左右的床在對比而下更是細小得可憐。在如此大的動作下，床邊的少女也被撞飛到地上。青年瞪大雙眼進著對方，他看來狀況很差，頭上包著染血的繃帶，白晢的臉上仍沾著一點血跡，但都已經乾涸了。

 

即使被用力撞飛，少女依舊面無表情，像完全沒事發生似地站起來，然後回到茶几前再倒一杯水遞給青年：「你已經昏迷近一週了，那可惡的日/耳/曼臭男人……果然流著相同的血，都像狐狸那樣奸狡。什麼新的王會和我們好好合作，根本從一開始就想翻桌拉倒吧？」

 

「……」

 

少女說起話來感覺與外表反差更大，用語就像男人一樣直白粗獷，且帶有攻擊性。

 

「聽說那男人這幾天突然積極起來，在到處追捕我們。說他沒懷著把我們滅了的野心……誰會相信？」少女一抬頭，被燈光映紅的雙眸殺氣暴現：「但我們斯/拉/夫……就是命硬。」

 

「斯……拉夫？」

「怎麼了？哥哥……」少女似乎開始察覺到對方的異樣。

「妳說……哥哥？啊……妳是……我的妹妹？」

少女眉頭一皺，往床邊貼近：「我是娜塔利亞啊，哥哥。」

「娜塔……利亞……」熟悉的感覺，雖然很模糊，卻能分辨到是確實存在的。

「那麼……我……是誰？」

 

長髮少女雙手把青年低垂的臉抬起，正面瞪著他。

 

「你不記得了嗎？」

「不知道……我也……不清楚……」淡紫的眼瞳看來多了一重空洞。

「對我還有印象嗎？」少女凝重的表情看似思慮著什麼，但沒有惡意。

「我…不知道……只感到……是很親近的人……」

「是嗎？」凝重的表情稍為緩和下來：「那麼，你願意相信我嗎？」

「矣？」

「不想知道自己是誰嗎？不想知道為何自己會變成這樣嗎？」

「我……」

 

青年一臉迷惘地垂下眼皮。

他不覺得面前這名少女會對他不利，反之，他感到對方是如何著緊自己。

 

只是，此刻內心卻莫名忐忑。

 

「果然……不想知道？」少女看來有點洩氣，她垂下捧著對方臉龐的雙手，退後一步：「這就是你真正的想法嗎？」

「不是……！」在意識到時，青年已反過來抓住少女的手。

「！」由於哥哥少有的主動觸摸自己，就連娜塔利亞也難掩一時動搖的表情。

「我想知道！我到底……是誰？」

 

在缺失的記憶中，依稀浮現出一種執著。

沒錯……是對名字的執著。

 

直到醒來前，他就只記得腦海中一直有把聲音，在問著自己的名字。

他知道，那一定是很重要，很重要的事……

 

「告訴我，告訴我……我、我的名字……」抖顫著的手將少女扯過來，以繃緊的力度抱在懷內：「告訴我，娜塔利亞……」

「……」貼在青年胸前的雙唇微微張開，卻欲言又止。

 

這算是猶豫嗎？但她無法解釋自己猶豫的原因。

明明事實就只有一個，而哥哥的名字也一樣……只有一個。

 

「求求妳告訴我……這對我來說……很重要……很重要……」

 

少女深呼吸，咬一咬唇。

然後她閉上雙眼，深默半晌，才清晰地一字一字道出。

 

「你的名字是，伊萬。伊萬……布拉金斯基……是斯/拉/夫的王，是我們的國王。」

「是嗎？伊萬……布拉金斯基……」

「……沒錯。」

「我是……你們的王嗎？」

少女再次咬一咬唇，用力地點了頭：「對，我們唯一的王。」

「原來如此，哦……所以……我才如此執著嗎？」

 

青年看來對這答案深信不疑。

不……根本從一開始就沒有騙他半句吧？

 

「哥哥……」少女一開口，才發現自己的聲音也在抖顫：「哥哥會以王的身份……回到我們身邊嗎？回到我們……斯/拉/夫……身邊嗎？」

「嗯，之前都讓你們獨自戰鬥了。對不起呢……對不起，大家……會原諒我嗎？」

 

伊萬認為自己必須要這樣做。

 

因為心裡的確存在著無論如何也不想丟下的人，而對作為王的自己而言，那一定就是同族的人們吧？因為被憎恨是痛苦的。只要跟著這種想法前進，心裡的忐忑大概就會消失掉……

 

「不，只要哥哥能回來……那就足夠了。」

 

這不是很好嗎？

事實應該是這樣才對，這樣一切都會回到正軌上。

 

然而，娜塔利亞只感到內心的失落感愈來愈重。

沒錯，是回來了。但同時又如再次失去……


	64. Chapter 64

**戰慄的絕對性**

**Ch.64**

 

(架空設定)

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

延綿的雨持續一整晚，破曉過後，灰黑的厚雲仍無半點退卻的跡像。當一片雲因降雨而轉薄，不知從哪一方又捲來另一層灰暗的陰霾，濕氣為整個空間帶來無形的沈重，連衣服下擺和褲腳都被雨水濕透，人都顯得舉步艱難。

 

穿著連帽大衣的一行人穿過雜草叢生的小路，貼著生鏽的鐵絲網而行，沾了一腳泥巴，再鑽進注滿積水的隧道。因處於低窪地區的關係，隧道中的積水深越腳踝，更夾雜著淤泥穢物，發出陣陣腐爛般的惡臭。

 

「嘖……」

 

一名身形最細小，從帽子下露出金白色長髮的少女表現出不耐煩的反應，並以手背掩住鼻子。

 

「呵。」走在二排中央的是一名高大的青年，他的鼻子挺而突出，在環境惡劣的路途中，那雙唇一直保持上揚。當雙腳踩進冰冷的污水中時，所有人都掩不住滿心的厭惡，只有他暗自輕笑了一聲：「過街老鼠，就是這樣嗎？」

 

「怎麼了？斯.拉.夫老大。」帶路的日.耳.曼人聞聲回頭。

「沒什麼，我只在想……在自己的國家要當著過街老鼠會是何感受。」

「……」此言明顯讓帶路人不快，但畢竟是同流合污的老大，他只好忍下去。

 

這名作為老大的青年以往都只是依著妹妹的情緒行動，但今天似乎像換了個人似地，笑容中散發著難以形容的壓迫感，步伐也明顯比以往果決明快。相反，平時說話狠毒的少女現在卻意外地沈默。

 

她的目光悄悄溜向自己的兄長，因蓋著兜帽的關係只看得到鼻子以下的地方，輪廓分明的側臉依舊好看，那帶著某種魔力的笑容將強勢的她都徹底震懾。這樣子的伊萬是令她如此傾心，同時又是如此的矛盾。

 

現在伊萬的記憶大概就是回到對日.耳.曼怨恨最深的時間，也就是被基爾伯特迷惑的記憶已完全被抹消，這對她而言明明是求之不得的狀況。但現在這份忐忑到底是怎麼一回事？

 

「哥哥……你真的要動手嗎？」

聽見呼喚的青年向少女回眸一笑：「沒問題的，娜塔莉亞。」

 

眾人踏出陰暗潮濕的隧道，最後來到一處廢置的工廠。

 

廠房的底層已完全空置，連腳下的地磚都被挖空，只剩下一塊破欄的空地。空地的中央站著約十名日.耳.曼人，圍著一個巨大的鐵箱。一踏進廠房範圍，馬上就被吵鬧的聲音包圍，暴雨打在鋅鐵屋頂上，如延續不斷的雷轟，雙方要走得很近才能與彼此對話。

 

「你竟然還沒有死。」叼著煙的中年人坐在大箱上，表現傲慢的他似乎全沒發現對方的變化：「不過，要是你死了的話我們可傷腦筋了。」

「真可惜呢，我果然是氣數未盡。」

中年人跳下來，拍一拍身旁的鐵箱：「就只剩下這一點了，最近路德維希大人看得很緊，我們可不想開罪新的王。所以你們還是依照承諾，讓事情好好完結吧。」

 

「聽說你們到現在還沒找到上任日.耳.曼王的屍體？」

伊萬打開鐵箱，從裡面拿出一支衝鋒槍，像試手感般重覆擺出舉槍描準的動作。

 

「找不到，但不管怎樣他已沒戲唱了。你們也達到目的了吧？因為你們上次幹了瘋狂的事，現在我們的處境愈來愈為難，對你們的支援也到極限了！」

「那真是辛苦你們了。謝謝……真的，非常感謝。」伊萬一轉身，就把槍頭指向中年人：「不必擔心唷，接下來就沒你們的事了。」

「你……！」

 

空間中仍舊充斥著澎湃的噪響，突如其來的殺戮就如默劇般進行。聽不出槍林彈雨，聞不見慘叫悲鳴，唯有飛濺的血花扮演著喧賓奪主的旁白。

 

要是逐漸進入內心的人能將命運一點一滴地改變，那麼突然被掏空的內心又會將現狀扭曲成何等模樣？垂視著眼前被自己射殺的人，娜塔莉亞堅定的內心初次被動搖了……

 

有種無法挽回的感覺。

即使他說著再也不會離開……卻感覺已經永遠無法回到最初。

 

「哥哥。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」仍在掃射中的青年似乎出了神，即使聽見妹妹的呼喚也未有停下。

「那個人已經死了。」

「哦……是喔。」他在被提醒到時才後知後覺地垂下槍頭。

 

沒錯，這就是忐忑不安的原因。

現在面前這人的強勢是感覺多麼的可靠，同時卻令人無法看透。

  
  
  
  


三天之後，先前志氣高漲的路德在辦公室中對著地圖在發愁。

 

他一手摀著胃部，另一手在市內地圖上的最後一個打星的位置畫上紅色交叉。在放下馬克筆後，就無力地坐回椅子上，仰起頭，對著天花板吐出深沈的一口氣。

 

「本以為離答案又靠近了一步，結果…又陷進更深的迷宮中嗎？」

 

在決意面對真相後，路德鎖定了十多個據點，打算揪出多少叛徒同時打聽伊萬的藏身位置。無奈自上次餐館的血腥事件後，軍中已出現嚴重意見分歧，而且不掌握多點證據的話，也無法讓那些不老實的人開口。

 

完全掌握各個目標是三天前的事，當他仍在準備以官式的方法迫使部下合作時，事態卻在他不知道的情況下往驚人的方向發展。今天他終於能證實自己的猜想沒錯了……然而，各個疑似叛徒的據點卻全被不明人士撃破，在場無人生還。

 

「不……事實上並不是這樣。」

 

梳著背頭的青年揉一揉，再次站起來把桌上的地圖捲起來。取走地圖後，在桌上還有一疊疊被幼麻繩束起來的紙張。雖然有不少都被雨水沾濕了，但仍能清楚顯示那是和斯.拉.夫有關連的通信與交易資料。

 

那都是在各個襲擊現場發現的東西，感覺就像兇手特地向自己展示似地。

 

「先前一直大費周章瞞住我，為何現在又一下子揭露出來？到底有什麼用意？」

 

這些證物對路德而言無疑是重大發現，因為這些東西，那些部下應該已無法再三緘其口。那個兇手就如幫了自己一把……如果真的是這樣倒還好。

 

但這也太過不尋常了。

雖然對於真兇是誰還是心裡有數，但這也太不尋常了。

 

對手的行動模式就像完全換了個人……先前的感覺是想極力死守著什麼，而現在卻突然將一切都猛地撃碎，在任何人都始料未及的情況下，將核心展示出來。

 

「如果這都是伊萬.布拉金斯基所幹的事……他現在的目的到底是什麼？」

 

叩叩。

當正要再次陷進沈思之際，外面的叩門聲將意識扯回來。

 

「進來。」路德保持著站姿，雙手撐在桌面，露出警剔的目光。

輕輕扭開門把進來的是一名文官：「路德維希大人，會議的成員都到齊了。」

「啊，對啊。」聞言，青年不禁愣神。

 

這原本是為了迫使要員們動身揪出叛徒的會議。

 

儘管知道現在能信任的人已經所剩無幾，但他相信那些人並不是真的想讓國家陷進危機之中，而且靠自己單人匹馬根本就做不出什麼。然而，事情發展到這地步……也只能以更難看的方式將事情攤在桌面了。

 

「大人……？」

「我馬上就過去。」

 

在下屬退下後，路德挺起胸膛，閉上雙眼深呼吸一口。

決定了……哥哥。

 

不管是怎樣的真相都會正視。

為了不再錯過任何找到你的機會……　

**Author's Note:**

> Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1533054  
> Lofter: http://semi-umbra.lofter.com


End file.
